


Tanabata: Cuidado con lo que deseas

by MilyBlackQueen



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Cambio de cuerpo, Final Feliz, Happy Ending, Humor, M/M, No sale tan bien, Pedir un deseo, Tanabata, cambio de parejas, no realmente
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-03-30 22:31:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 90,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13961445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilyBlackQueen/pseuds/MilyBlackQueen
Summary: "Deseo que Onodera vea mi amor desde otra perspectiva""Desearía que Kisa-San me mire con otros ojos, más allá del sexo""Deseo ser diferente, cambiar para Tori"Una vez al año los enamorados piden sus deseos...Una vez al año, esos deseos pueden cumplirse.... literalmente.





	1. Cuidado con lo que deseas

**Author's Note:**

> Hola que tal?
> 
> Esta es realmente mi primera historia de Sekaiichi Hatsukoi, espero haber plasmado lo mejor posible la personalidad de cada uno de los personajes que no son mios sino de Nakamura-Sensei *w*
> 
> Se supone que la historia está ubicada más o menos donde terminó el anime; aunque puede que tenga destellos del manga
> 
> No les quito más tiempo, ¡a leer!

****

Takano besó suavemente los labios del pelicastaño, que se dejó llevar aunque mantenía los ojos fuertemente apretados negándole el poder disfrutar de sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas, ni siquiera porque acababan de hacer el amor Ritsu bajaba la guardia aunque al menos no lo había insultado y le había gritado como acostumbraba en esa situación, no aun; quizás estaba preocupado porque no habían ido a trabajar ese día, había logrado convencerlo de que para recuperarse de su resfriado lo único que necesitaba era de él o tal vez Ritsu solo se había resignado aunque no terminara de quererlo y aceptarlo.

Suspiró, hundiendo el rostro en el cuello del castaño, este solo se removió acoplándose mejor a él. Esto y el hecho de haberlo llamado sempai en una ocasión era única muestra concreta de lo que Ritsu sentía por él a pesar de cuanto lo amara Takano.

\- Si tan solo dejaras atrás a Saga sempai y aceptaras amar a Takano Masamune – Susurró besando su cuello; Ritsu solo se tensó. Takano no dijo ni una palabra más observando como Ritsu se quedaba poco a poco dormito a su lado. El pelinegro miraba el cielo a través de la ventana abierta, era la noche del séptimo día del séptimo mes del calendario lunisolar **(*)** , como bien le había recordado el diario esa mañana, nunca había creído en leyendas de amor y esas cursilerías, pero al ver las estrellas una palabra le había venido a la mente de inmediato: Tanabata.

\- Quizás deba pedir un deseo – Dijo pensativo para sí, esa era la noche en que según la leyenda Orihime e Hikoboshi podrían volver a estar juntos; un día de gloria en su eterno amor maldito. Recordó viejos cuentos de la universidad donde chicas y chicos por igual aseguraban que sus deseos se habían cumplido esa noche y eran felices con sus parejas, nunca les había prestado mayor atención, pero ahora se preguntaba si realmente habría funcionado.

Observó a su amado Onodera que respiraba acompasadamente, y se estiró para tomar un papel y un bolígrafo de su mesita de noche, riñéndose un poco por creer en esa vieja leyenda. Dudó un poco antes de escribir unas pocas palabras, y se levantó con cuidado para colgar el papel (tal como dictaba la tradición) a una pequeña rama de bambú que adornaba la ventana. Volvió a la cama con cuidado de no despertar a Ritsu aferrándose a su cintura.

Él no quería forzar su amor, solo deseaba que su amado castaño olvidara los prejuicios y pudiese ver la sinceridad de su amor desde _otra perspectiva_.

* * *

 

Yukina sonrió tristemente al entrar a la habitación y ver a Kisa-San dormido. El principesco muchacho llevaba una bandeja con la suculenta cena que había preparado para ambos pero que ahora debería degustar solo…otra vez. La dejó sobre la mesa y se sentó junto a la cama cubriendo al mayor que estaba desnudo.

Hacía poco que se habían reconciliado y comenzado a vivir juntos (Solo serían un par de semanas y estaban por terminar) pero a pesar de estar en la misma casa en ese tiempo habían hecho tan pocas cosas juntos, a penas y se juntaban para tener sexo y eso porque necesariamente necesitaban del otro, por lo demás solo eran un hombre dejando a un muchacho cumplir su capricho de vivir en su casa.

Yukina se acercó a la ventana para cerrarla no fuera que Kisa-san pescara un resfriado, pero se entretuvo un poco observando las estrellas: Orihime y Hikoboshi resplandecían espléndidamente. Se fijó en que no hubiera nubes en el cielo, no quería que lloviera y los amantes no pudiesen encontrarse, no quería que su deseo debidamente colgado sobre el bambú que adornaba la mesa frente al televisor, no se cumpliera debido a la lluvia.

Volvió a sentarse en la cama acariciando el rostro de Kisa-San. Desde que lo había visto a punto de besar a aquel hombre cuando apenas habían terminado, no podía dejar de cuestionarse si en el fondo Kisa-San seguía siendo el mismo de antes: el mismo hombre interesado en el sexo ¿era solo eso lo que Kisa-San veía en él? Siempre le decía que desde el principio le había atraído su rostro, y después de su reconciliación sabía que Kisa-san lo quería ¿pero que tanto? ¿Por qué nunca le decía una palabra que se lo esclareciera? ¿Un me gustas, un te quiero o te amo? ¿o es que solo sería un cariño superficial?

Yukina negó con la cabeza intentando sacarse esas ideas de la mente, tampoco quería presionar a Kisa-San en ese sentido, no quería agobiarlo. Pero el no haber podido compartir ni una sola comida en esas dos semanas viviendo juntos, que apenas mediasen un "buenos días" "buenas noches" porque realmente no se veían durante mucho tiempo, de hecho se estaban viendo menos que antes y que aun así el mayor no pareciera preocupado le hacía cuestionarse si realmente Kisa lo veía solamente como un buen compañero de sexo y nada más.

Él quería ser el todo de Kisa-san; y en el fondo temía que de expresarle su preocupación Kisa no fuese capaz de tranquilizarlo con las palabras que deseaba escuchar. Suspiró un poco. Amaba a Kisa Shouta, pero no podía dejar de desear que fuese una persona más expresiva en su relación y que realmente pudiese verlo con _otros ojos_ , más allá del sexo.

* * *

 

El escándalo en la cocina debió asustar a todo el edificio. Chiaki se tensó al ver todas sus ollas en el suelo pero lo que más le preocupaba era haber despertado a Hatori.

No había querido molestarlo, después de todo Tori había tenido una pésima semana ya que su otra autora había perdido su portafolio con el storyboard y además el editor en jefe había faltado un día por un resfriado sobrecargándolo de trabajo, pero lo cierto es que Chiaki tenía hambre y había intentado cocinar siendo un desastre solo en elegir las ollas para el omelet.

\- ¿Cuándo has visto hacer un omelet en una olla? – Lo riñó Tori, su expresión estaba realmente cansada pero aun así se acercó a la cocina sacándolo a él para arreglar un poco el desastre – Ya te hago la cena.

\- No… Tori, estás cansado – El más alto negó a pesar de no poder ocultarlo y empezó a cocinar. Chiaki se sentó en la mesa observándolo con algo de culpa. A veces sentía que no era más que una carga para Hatori; el hombre no solo tenía que hacerse cargo de él como editor sino que también personalmente. A veces se sentía un poco incompetente y temía que algún día Tori se cansara de eso.

\- Tu madre me llamó – Comentó Tori de pronto – Me dijo que no olvidaras que el cumpleaños de tu hermana es en dos semanas – Chiaki asintió, lo tenía anotado en el almanaque para no olvidarlo – Y que hoy es Tanabata

\- ¿Qué? ¿Es hoy? ¡Y no pedí mi deseo! – Exclamó alarmado corriendo en busca de papel tumbando las ollas que Tori había colocado momentáneamente en la mesa - ¡Lo siento! – Exclamó apresurándose a intentar recogerlas.

\- Déjalo así – Dijo el mayor con algo de irritación apresurándose a recogerlas él – Busca el papel en tu mesa de trabajo, no aquí – Lo retó. Chiaki se disculpó mientras se apresuraba en busca de la pluma y el papel - ¿Pedirás nuevamente ser el número uno en ventas?

Chiaki miró el papel en blanco pensativo, ciertamente ese y que Yuu, Tori y él se mantuvieran siempre juntos habían sido los únicos deseos que durante los últimos diez años pedía en esa fecha pero este año no estaba tan seguro, ya su manga estaba en el puesto número uno del genero shojo y con lo que había ocurrido en casa de Yuu hacía poco no estaba tan seguro del estado de su amistad además había una cosa que le preocupaba más y era llegar a cansar a Tori, realmente temía que la persona que más amaba se cansara de él por su torpeza.

Escribió con rapidez en el papel sonrojándose un poco. Tori lo miró de reojo mientras le servía el omelet, curioso por su deseo. Espero a que Chiaki le dijera pero este colgó el papel en el bambú sin comentar nada al respecto.

\- Itadakimasu – Dijo Chiaki comenzando a comer con rapidez – Realmente está delicioso – Dijo con la boca llena. Hatori sonrió observándolo comer esperando con curiosidad a que este le comentara algo, pero no fue así.

\- ¿No me dirás que pediste? – Preguntó al fin, reprimiendo un bostezo por el cansancio. Chiaki tragó grueso ruborizándose. Pensó en mentir o no responder, pero antes de darse cuenta terminó desviando la mirada y exclamó:

\- Sé que no soy más que una carga para ti, por eso desearía _ser diferente_ – Tori abrió los ojos sorprendido – Quiero aprender a cuidar de mí mismo, para no seguir dándote tantos problemas, no quiero ser una molestia para ti porque temo que te hastíes de mí. – Su rostro era de un color rojo intenso para cuando terminó. Hatori apenas cabía en sí de la sorpresa cuando se puso de pie estirándose sobre la mesa para besarlo.

\- Te amo así como eres Yoshino – Aseguró – No tienes que cambiar.

\- Yo también te amo – Sus labios volvieron a encontrarse _– Por eso deseo cambiar para ti –_ Pensó.

…

Un día al año, la lluvia no era querida por las personas en Japón, un día en el que se decía que dos amantes vueltos estrellas volverían a estar juntos cumpliendo deseos a quien creyera de corazón, pero en el que también se aseguraba que de llover un rio separaría a los amantes y los deseos no se cumplirían; por eso esa noche cuando las personas en Tokio se fueron a dormir con una sonrisa porque no había llovido en todo el día, no esperaban encontrar a la mañana siguiente las calles mojadas por la llovizna nocturna. Había llovido, tendrían que esperar un año más porque sus deseos no se cumplirían… o quizás sí, solo que no de la forma en que esperaban. Una cosa si era segura:

…Los amantes habían sido separados esa noche.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Que tal?  
> ¿Que les ha parecido esta pequeña introducción?
> 
> Tanabata, como decía, es una celebración japonesa; pueden buscar en google información al respecto, aunque creo que hice un buen resumen en el capi
> 
> * Calendario Lunisolar: no es el calendario normal que todos conocemos, en cambio este toma en cuenta las fases de la luna y el sol. Aunque tanabata actualmente se celebra en muchos sitios el 7 de Julio, la fecha correcta para este año (2018) es el 17 de agosto; y la fecha varia cada año pero siempre cae en agosto.
> 
> El proximo capitulo se llama: "Sorpresivo despertar", estare publicando una o dos veces por semana n.n  
> Espero sus comentario n.n
> 
> Nos leemos pronto  
> Besos :3


	2. Sorpresivo Despertar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nuestros chicos amanecen en la cama equivocada

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola =)  
> aquí les traigo el segundo capitulo n.n no es muy largo, ya los proximos los seran un poco más jeje
> 
> les dejo leer =)

El frio mañanero ese verano, demostraba que durante la noche había llovido. Kisa se removió con algo de frio estirando los pies para encontrarse con los de alguien acostado a su lado, los entrelazó con los pies de Yukina que también estaban fríos, pero entre los dos los calentarían. Se removió sonrojándose al sentir la piel desnuda de su novio a sus espaldas. Sintió su brazo abrazarlo por la cintura aferrándose a él.

Shouta apretó los ojos con una ligera sonrisa, no quería levantarse de la cama; estar ahí resguardándose del frio entre los brazos de Yukina era mucho más tentador. Dudó un segundo antes de tomar con su mano la mano con que su novio lo abrazaba ¿Era su impresión o su mano estaba más grande? No le dio importancia, se giró entre sus brazos hundiendo el rostro en el pecho de su novio realmente no quería ir a trabajar esa mañana.

Besó el pecho del hombre a su lado, quizás podría convencer a Yukina de tampoco irse y solo quedarse los dos ahí, dándose calor después de todo tenían casi dos semanas sin convivir realmente, Yukina pensaba que él no se daba cuenta de su preocupación, que no se preocupaba, pero no era así al contrario, le aterraba pensar que su relación acabara por falta de tiempo juntos, pero últimamente llegaba tan cansado que apenas colocaba su cabeza en algo suave se quedaba dormido y se sentía culpable por eso.

Mordisqueó suavemente la piel de su pareja, enredando firmemente sus pies, eliminando cualquier distancia entre ambos; si, tomarse el día sería una buena idea, podrían salir juntos, algo así como una ci...cita ¿pero podría ser tan egoísta como para pedirle a Yukina que faltara a la universidad y a su trabajo?

Estiró la cabeza para besar el cuello de su novio. Se desconcertó ¿Podía besar su cuello y aún tenían los pies entrelazados? Yukina debía tener las piernas flexionadas o algo así. Succionó la piel en su cuello, jugando con su lengua para después mordisquear la piel exigiendo una respuesta de su amante pero este no se movió; Kisa frunció el ceño, Yukina no estaba dormido, su respiración agitada se lo decía. Quizás estaba algo confundido. Intentó decirle que se quedara con él esa mañana, pero no salió nada de su boca, no era bueno para decir esa clase de cosas por lo que solo movió su mano acariciando el abdomen de su amante sin dejar de jugar con la piel de su cuello.

\- ¿Q…que estás haciendo?

Kisa-San se detuvo de inmediato abriendo los ojos horrorizado, incorporándose sin color en el rostro: esa no era la voz de Yukina, ¿pero cómo era posible? ¿Cómo podía estar desnudo en la cama con Takano-San?

* * *

 

Chiaki abrió los ojos sin ver nada, se había cubierto con la sabana hasta la cabeza y no se preocupó en destaparse. Pensaba en lo que le había dicho a Tori la noche anterior; a pesar de que dijera que no era necesario que cambiara, él realmente quería cambiar, al menos aprender a hacer un poco los quehaceres, para poder atender a Hatori cuando llegara cansado como la noche anterior y no cansarlo más. El problema estaba en no saber cómo aprender, no podía exigirle que además de su editor fuese su profesor; y Yuu seguro no querría saber nada de él por un tiempo, y si se trataba de aprender por Hatori menos lo ayudaría.

Suspiró inaudiblemente sintiendo el peso de la cama variar. Tori seguro iría a preparar el desayuno; fingió seguir dormido al sentir unos labios en su frente por sobre la sabana. Sonrió por el gesto mientras escuchaba pasos salir de la habitación. A pesar de haber pedido su deseo en fecha de tabanata, él sabía que debía esforzarse porque el deseo se cumpliera, había hecho su mejor trabajo para alcanzar el número uno en ventas o para perdurar su amistad con Hatori y Yuu durante más de diez años; debía también poner de su parte por aprender a cocinar, al menos.

Olió un delicioso aroma proveniente de la cocina y el estómago le gruñó con hambre. Se sintió algo culpable, pensaba en aprender a cocinar y su cuerpo lo primero que quería era comer.

\- Deberías dejar de hacer eso, no quiero que me dejes porque te cansaste de mi – Dijo en voz alta para que su amante lo escuchara; frunció el ceño un poco porque se oía algo diferente, quizás porque era la primera vez que hablaba ese día – Realmente aprenderé a cocinar y eso, quiero hacerme cargo de ti porque te quiero – Se ruborizó totalmente y agradeció estar escondido bajo la sabana. No escuchó respuesta alguna, imaginaba a su amante sorprendido por su declaración. Sonrió, seguro Tori pensaba que jamás se daría el día en que maduraría; pues ya tenía veintiocho años, ya era tiempo de pensarlo. Sin embargo se preocupó un poco por no recibir respuesta alguna. - ¿Tori? ¿Acaso no me escuchaste?

Un sonido de platos haciéndose añicos se escuchó y de inmediato escuchó pasos entrar en la habitación. Chiaki se incorporó asustado por los platos rotos pero eso no fue nada comparado al ver entrar a un alto, guapo y (en ese momento) furiosamente atemorizante castaño que jamás en su vida había visto.

\- ¿Quién es Tori? – La voz del castaño asustó a Chiaki aún más que se pegó contra el espaldar de la cama, palideciendo al no reconocer la habitación ¿Dónde demonios estaba? ¿Y quién era ese?

* * *

 

Ritsu no podía moverse ni un centímetro; se cubría con la sabana, horrorizado tapándose hasta la mitad del rostro mirando la habitación con desconcierto y en especial al hombre frente a él que lo veía preocupado tras el grito horrorizado que Onodera acababa de prorrumpir.

\- ¡H…Ha…Hat…Hatori! – Su voz temblaba sin que su mente fuera capaz de entender lo que estaba pasando. Él había pasado la noche con Takano en el departamento de este, no había podido negarse, su cuerpo no había querido hacerlo y deseaba a Takano cada segundo, ¿pero porque amanecía ahora en la misma cama con Hatori? Y este parecía más preocupado por su grito que por él que estuviese ahí.

\- ¿Qué tienes? ¿Estás bien? – Tori intentó acercarse para colocarle la mano en la frente pero Ritsu se levantó de la cama aun fuertemente aferrado a la sabana, ahora se daba cuenta que ni siquiera ropa interior llevaba.

\- ¿Qué…que hago aquí? ¿Qué haces aquí?... ¿Q...que hicimos? – Sus palabras se atropellaban en su boca ¿Se habría puesto ebrio? Pero no recordaba haber bebido la noche anterior.

\- Es tu casa…

\- ¿Qué? – Ritsu no lo dejó continuar, miraba en todas direcciones pero nada en la habitación lo reconocía, de hecho esa habitación era mucho más grande y lujosa que la suya; incluso esa cama era enorme, nunca había estado en ese lugar. - Esta no es mi casa… ¿Hatori que está pasando? ¿Y Takano – San? ¿Dónde está Takano-San? – Preguntó con desesperación al menos él podría explicarle qué demonios había pasado la noche anterior.

\- ¿Takano-san? – Tori pareció confundido y luego pareció comprender - ¿Otra vez soñaste que Takano-San suspendía tu manga por los retrasos? – Le sonrió casi paternalmente – No te preocupes Yoshino, fue solo un sueño.

Ritsu quedó en una pieza ¿Cómo lo había llamado? ¿Yoshino? El apellido le sonaba, pero ¿Quién era ese? Negó con la cabeza intentando tranquilizarse y hablar con calma.

\- Creo que estás algo confundido Hatori, no soy Yosh…- Su voz murió en su garganta porque acababa de darse cuenta de que precisamente no era su voz. Ritsu se horrorizó por completo tapándose la boca. Tragó grueso, quizás estaba algo ronco o algo así - ¿Qué está pasan…? – No terminó, realmente no era su voz.

\- Eso quisiera saber – Dijo – Déjame ver ¿tienes fiebre? – Ritsu no dejó que le tocara se escabullo por debajo de la mano estirada de Hatori asegurándose la sabana para que no se le callera. Intentó salir de esa extraña habitación deteniéndose de golpe al pasar junto al espejo cuando algo llamó su atención.

Ritsu se acercó al espejo observando el reflejo frente a si, no era su mirada esmeralda quien lo veía desde el cristal sino una azulada enmarcada en cabello café y no claro cómo debía ser. Incluso estaba más bajito.

\- Yoshino – Lo llamó Hatori; entonces lo recordó: ese rostro lo había visto en la fiesta de fin de año de Marukawa Shoten, esa mirada que lo veía desde el espejo era la de la mangaka estrella de Hatori que resultó ser un chico ¿Pero por qué él era Yoshikawa Chiharu? ¿Qué demonios había ocurrido? – Estás muy raro – Comentó Tori, Ritsu casi se infarta, no se había dado cuenta de que se había acercado sino hasta que sintió sus labios en su cuello. Las piernas le temblaban ¿Qué significaba todo eso? Sin saber cómo responderse a sí mismo, sus piernas cedieron cayendo en la inconciencia en brazos de Tori.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :O y ahora? que pasara? :)
> 
> ¿Que les pareció? espero les haya gustado n.n
> 
> El proximo capi se llama "De situaciones desagradables"
> 
> Nos leemos pronto  
> besos :3


	3. De situaciones desagradables

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las cosas no salen tan bien mientras se dan cuenta que no están en el cuerpo que deberían.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holaaa =)  
> Awww estoy feliz por que les guste la historia, gracias a todos por leer, por aumentar esos corazoncitos y los bookmark ;) y un agradecimiento especial a Yay Sasunaru y Myle por sus comentarios n.n  
> Les dejo leer ya =)

\- ¿Qué hacías? – Takano no parecía estar recriminándole nada, parecía más bien incrédulo y desconcertado. Kisa no sabía que decir ¿Qué diablos había pasado? ¿Cómo había terminado ahí si recordaba haberse dormido tras hacer el amor con Yukina? ¡Yukina! Por todos los cielos, con lo yandere que es Yukina mataría a Takano-San y de paso a él si se enteraba de lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese momento aunque fuese eso precisamente lo que Kisa no sabía: ¿ _Qué estaba ocurriendo?_

\- Y...yo… yo no… yo… - Balbuceó mientras negaba retrocediendo en la cama – Yo… no … ¡AHHRHG! – Gritó al enredarse con la sabana y caer estruendosamente de la cama.

\- ¡Onodera! – Exclamó Takano incorporándose preocupado para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie.

\- ¿Onodera? – Cuestionó alzando la mirada a Takano pero la bajó fuertemente ruborizado al notar que su jefe estaba completamente desnudo de pie frente a él – Po…póngase ropa Takano-San – Titubeó intentando no mirar pero sus ojos fueron traviesos y… ¡por todos los cielos! ¡Qué bien dotado estaba ese hombre!

\- ¿Póngase? – Hizo ver el trato tan formal totalmente extrañado intentando ayudarlo a ponerse de pie pero Kisa se echó hacía atrás a prisa levantándose con las manos extendidas al frente para poner distancia entre ellos mirando hacia abajo.

Su rostro se enrojeció furiosamente al ver que estaba totalmente desnudo. Se apresuró a recoger las sabanas, abochornado para cubrirse pero en vez de eso se quedó mirando su parte más noble: lo reconocería donde fuera y ese no era su "Kisa-Kun"

\- Si lo que quieres es provocarme, lo estas logrando – Susurró Takano-San con voz sedosa; Kisa alzó la mirada volviendo a la extraña realidad que estaba viviendo solo para ser sorprendido por un beso furtivo por parte de Takano. Kisa-San quedó en shock, no podía ser que Takano-San lo estuviera besando de esa forma estando ambos desnudos.

La juguetona mano de Takano en su miembro lo hizo reaccionar haciéndose consiente de la forma en que Takano-San exploraba su boca con su lengua, pero antes de darse cuenta le estaba correspondiendo ¡Por todos los cielos! De haber sabido que ese hombre era tan diestro, habría buscado la forma de llevárselo a la cama desde hace mucho…. Antes de conocer a Yukina claro.

¡YUKINA!

Kisa se congeló justo cuando estaba deslizando su mano rumbo al sur de la espalda de Takano, recordando a su novio ¿Dónde demonios estaba Yukina? Se recompuso empujando al editor en jefe haciéndolo caer en la cama y se apresuró nuevamente a recoger la sabana para taparse.

\- Si vas a hacer eso no me provoques– Le gritó Takano. - No puedes esperar que no haga nada después de que tomaras la iniciativa Onodera

\- ¡Que yo no soy Onode…ra! – Su voz se quebró cuando sin querer desvió la mirada observando el reflejo del espejo en la pared: era el rostro pálido y desconcertado de Ritsu quien le devolvía la mirada -¿¡Qué demonios!? – Gritó asustado.

\- ¿Qué demonios te pasa? – Preguntó Takano incorporándose cubriéndose con una sábana; pero Kisa no respondió, caminaba como un autómata al espejo alargando la mano para asegurarse de que ese fuese realmente su reflejo - ¡Onodera! – Exigió Takano, pero Kisa no lo escuchaba; él no era Onodera Ritsu, él era Kisa Shouta ¿Entonces porque se veía como su compañero de trabajo? ¿Cómo era eso posible?

\- Yo… yo… no… - Balbuceaba negando con la cabeza. Takano se preocupó, eso sí que era extraño – Estoy soñando… si es eso…- Balbuceaba – Eso me pasa por dormir sin cenar… si, es eso…

\- ¿Estás desvariando? – Takano tomó la camisa de Ritsu acercándosela; Kisa lo miró como si fuera un horrible y enorme gusano mutante – Será mejor que vayamos a trabajar.- Dijo con resignación,

Tomó la camisa con automatismo; tenía que encontrar la forma de ver a Yukina ¡Por todos los cielos! ¿Cómo se le iba a presentar así? Negó con la cabeza; quizás lo mejor era buscar primero a Ritsu.

* * *

 

Yukina apenas podía creerlo: había sentido una gran dicha al escuchar esas palabras de boca de Kisa-San, había estado tan feliz que no había podido reaccionar correctamente, no había podido emitir palabra alguna porque su corazón estaba hinchado de felicidad al pensar que su deseo de Tanabata se había cumplido: Kisa san se preocupaba por su relación y no solo eso ¡Lo quería! Se lo había dicho; y entonces toda la dicha se había desvanecido con una palabra:

_Tori_

Kisa-san lo había llamado Tori. No sabía quién podía ser, pero había desaparecido sus anteriores sentimientos haciéndolos ser remplazado por la desilusión y el enojo; su corazón se había hecho añicos como el plato que yacía en el suelo; Kisa-san no le acababa de abrir su corazón, se lo había abierto a "Tori".

\- ¿Quién es Tori? – Su voz fue ruda, más de lo que esperó: nunca le había hablado así a Kisa-San aunque si a los que iban tras él. Pero la cara de susto de este, que retrocedió en la cama al verlo, no mejoro su enojo.

\- ¿Tu…quien… que haces aquí? – Preguntó Chiaki mirando a su alrededor y su expresión empeoró: la habitación era parecida a la de Yuu pero tenía grandes diferencias con las que podía asegurar que no era la de su amigo de infancia - ¿Dónde está Hatori? – Preguntó nervioso

\- Ha…Hatori – Repitió Yukina; estaba intentando contener su furia pero no era muy bueno en eso. Se acercó a quien veía como Kisa-San. Chiaki intentó alejarse de ese chico con cara de asesino en serie, pero no pudo. El castaño lo tomó de los hombros zarandeándolo - ¿Tori? ¿Dijiste Hatori? – El más bajo asintió temeroso. Yukina resopló soltándolo, recogiendo con furia un bolso enorme donde introdujo un par de prendas que estaban dobladas en la silla. – Eres… - Se contuvo introduciendo un pantalón con un golpe – Eres increíble… pensé que no tenías confianza en ti mismo para quererme – Masculló entre dientes metiendo más ropa y algunos objetos de pintura – Pero ni siquiera lo estabas intentando. – Se detuvo golpeando el bolso contra una silla girándose en dirección a Chiaki - ¿Qué era yo para ti? ¿Un pasatiempo? ¿Un consuelo? ¿Un juguete?

\- Eh… no… no sé… yo… - Chiaki no sabía que decir, no sabía quién era ese chico ni porque actuaba de esa manera. Miró en dirección a la puerta expectante, esperando que Hatori llegara de pronto y lo salvara, como el príncipe de los mangas Shojo que escribía. Yukina se percató de su mirada expectante y ansiosa puesta en la puerta y antes de que Chiaki pudiese darse cuenta una bofetada le había volteado el rostro.

\- ¿LO ESTÁS ESPERANDO? – Gritó. Chiaki se había levantado a prisa de la cama intentando taparse con la sabana adolorido en su mejilla. Yukina dio un paso a él pero Chiaki corrió fuera de la habitación - ¡Kisa-San!

Chiaki se detuvo a medio camino para salir del departamento de ese loco castaño. ¿Cómo lo había llamado? ¿Kisa-San? ¿Ese no era el nombre de uno de los editores que trabajaban con Tori? El chico castaño caminó con su morral al hombro girándose hacía Chiaki que retrocedió un paso por precaución, pero el castaño solo lanzó una llave que Yoshino atajó por reflejó.

\- Ya no las necesito – Dijo con ese tono de miedo antes de salir del apartamento con un portazo. Chiaki quedó perplejo, no entendía que estaba pasando, y la mejilla le dolía terriblemente. Se alborotó el cabello despreocupadamente notando su piel unos tonos más clara. No le dio importancia y observó a su alrededor el departamento, le parecía familiar, como el de los primos de Yuu, al menos en su estructura aunque la decoración no se asemejara para nada ¿estaría en el mismo edificio? ¿Cómo había llegado hasta ahí?

Localizó el teléfono, tenía que llamar a Tori. Marcó su número a prisa acariciando su mejilla maltratada; tuvo que esperar hasta el tercer tono para que le contestara.

\- ¡Tori! No sé qué está pasando, no sé dónde estoy yo…

\- Ahora no Kisa-San – Lo cortó la voz de Hatori. Chiaki se detuvo ¿Kisa-San? Acaso Tori no identificaba su voz.

\- ¡No soy Kisa-San! – Exclamó – ¡Soy Chiaki!

\- Déjate de bromas – Dijo serio tras un silencio – Chiaki está conmigo, se ha desmayado – Dijo – Así que no tengo tiempo para esto, mejor ve a trabajar Kisa – Y le colgó. Chiaki no se movió ¿Qué era todo eso? ¿Qué Chiaki estaba con Tori? ¡Pero si Yoshino Chiaki era él!

\- ¡BAKA, CHIAKI SOY YO! – Le gritó al teléfono dándose cuenta por primera vez que esa no era su voz. Había pensado que estaba algo ronco, por eso no le había dado importancia pero ahora se daba cuenta que no era él. Algo le dio mala espina y se miró el brazo nuevamente notando el tono claro de su piel. Había leído muchos mangas en toda su vida, mangas de muchos géneros que le hicieron pensar de forma (quizás) irracional en ese momento, al menos lo suficientemente irracional para correr a la cocina en busca de una olla en la que pudiese ver su reflejo provocando un gran escándalo al tomar una y hacer que el resto callera estruendosamente en el suelo.

Chiaki retrocedió terriblemente asustado ¡Esa no era su cara! Ese no era su cabello ni sus ojos, sencillamente no era él, negó sin poder creerlo, no, no podía ser ¿Cómo había ocurrido eso?

\- ¡AHHHH! – Gritó al sentir su pie cortarse con los fragmentos de un plato que había pisado. Brincó hacia delante con el pie bueno viendo como el otro le sangraba. ¿Ahora qué haría? No tenía a Tori para ayudarlo, ni a Yuu, ni siquiera al extraño muchacho castaño con cara de guapo asesino, no sabía dónde estaba o porque demonios era el rostro de Kisa-San el que le devolvía el espejo, y para colmo de males, no sabía cómo curar su pie herido.

Chiaki se dejó caer en el suelo, en medio del desastre de ollas que había provocado dejando caer las lágrimas que se agolpaban en los castaños ojos de Kisa que ahora le pertenecían.

* * *

 

Ritsu abrió los ojos con pereza; había tenido un sueño realmente extraño en el que había amanecido junto a Hatori en casa de Yoshikawa Chiharu, y como si no fuese lo suficientemente absurdo ¡Él era Yoshikawa! Rio con sorna y sin embargo no movió la mirada del techo; sentía un ligero terror de pensar que movería la mirada y no sería a Takano a quien vería a su lado.

Estuvo cerca de diez minutos así, armándose de valor para bajar la mirada: No había nadie a su lado, pero seguía estando en esa lujosa habitación. Sintió un nudo en la garganta alzando sus manos al frente, eran un poco más pequeñas y tenían manchas de tinta.

\- Taka… Hatori – Llamó con voz temblorosa; el aludido apareció de inmediato vestido con uno de sus acostumbrados trajes que usaba para trabajar y con el teléfono al oído.

\- Ya despertaste – Dijo con alivio bajando el teléfono – Estaba por llamar a tu madre, no podía dejarte solo pero tengo que ir a trabajar – Ritsu no emitió palabra alguna, pálido totalmente – No puedes desmayarte así, haces que me preocupe mucho por ti. – Dijo sentándose sobre la cama para sentarse y besar sus labios. Ritsu recibió el beso sin poder moverse ¿Tori besaba a Yoshikawa Chiharu? ¡A otro hombre! Y él que había pensado que el mayor interés que Hatori ponía en el trabajo de ese mangaka era por puro interés profesional. El orden de sus pensamientos se detuvo ¿y ahora qué? no podía decirle a Tori que él no era Chiharu.

\- Yo… tengo que ir… a Marukawa Shoten – Dijo separando a Tori de si – Necesito hablar con Takano-San

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Que les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado n.n  
> El proximo capi se llama "Un primer encuentro"  
> Espero sus comentario n.n  
> Nos leemos pronto  
> Besos :3


	4. Un Primer Encuentro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kisa, Ritsu y Chiaki se encuentran por primera vez despues de cambiar de cuerpos, hay gritos, revelaciones y granos de soya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holaaa!!  
> Oh pero que feliz soy por todas esas lecturas, bookmark y kudos ;) me hacen feliz; y un agradecimiento especial a Myle por su comentario, un beso :3  
> Pero no les entretengo màs ¡A leer!

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – Cuestionó Takano confundido cuando vio a _Ritsu_ abrir el armario. El pelinegro ya tenía los pantalones puestos y estaba por ponerse la camisa cuando se dio cuenta que el otro chico hurgaba entre su ropa

-Busco mi ropa…que no está aquí – agregó nervioso al percatarse de la mirada desconcertada de Takano. Kisa no sabía cómo manejar esa situación: si le decía a Takano que él no era Rii-chan si no que por algún motivo era Kisa, Takano lo creería loco, por otra parte no podía fingir ser Onodera mientras llegaban a la oficina no fuese que Takano-San se pusiera nuevamente besucón. Kisa sonrió un tanto macabro: Mino tendría que pagarle su apuesta, él había dicho desde un principio que Onodera y el Jefe hacían más que trabajo cuando se quedaban a solas, pero Kanade no había querido creerle.

\- ¡Date prisa baka! ¡Llegaremos tarde! – Le gritó Takano.

-¿Baka? – Preguntó Kisa ligeramente enojado; Takano era su jefe y por eso aceptaba no ser llamado con respeto, pero él seguía siendo mayor - ¿A quién llamas baka, idiota? Soy mayor que…

\- ¿De qué demonios hablas? ¿Sigues dormido? – Gruñó Takano. Kisa no replicó se puso la ropa que supuso sería la de Ritsu y buscó con la mirada el maletín del castaño; Takano se servía una taza de café lo miró extrañado. - ¿Qué buscas?

\- Mi maletín de trabajo – Dijo acercándose para que le sirvieran una taza bien cargada de café; eso era lo que necesitaba para pensar bien: su dosis matutina de cafeína.

\- Lo dejaste en tu casa – Dijo tendiéndole una taza. Kisa se tensó viendo el líquido oscuro fijamente; su casa… la casa de Onodera, esa casa que no tenía ni idea de donde quedaba porque Rii-chan nunca había tenido la cordialidad de invitarlo. Tomó un trago, tampoco tenía que preocuparse, solo necesitaba encontrar a Ritsu, no su casa. – Estás más pensativo de lo usual, espero que estés preparando la forma de confesarme tu amor.

Kisa san escupió su café atragantándose luego. Se puso de pie dispuesto a mantener las distancias con Takano-San; el recuerdo de cómo le había correspondido hacía tan solo unos minutos se implantaba en su mente y sin quererlo sus mejillas se ruborizaron. Takano se acercó a besarlo con suavidad y dulzura pero fue lo suficientemente corto como para no darle tiempo a reaccionar.

\- Es una lástima que lloviera y el deseo no haya podido cumplirse – Comentó con un suspiro poniéndose de pie.

\- ¿Qué deseo, Takano-San? – Cuestionó Kisa intrigado; no supo si fue su impresión pero Takano le desvió la mirada, parecía avergonzado y cuando habló lo hizo con una falsa rudeza.

\- ¡Date prisa! ¡Llegaremos tarde! – Kisa asintió apresurándose en beberse el café, se colocó los zapatos en el gekan y ambos salieron del departamento. Shouta se dirigió de inmediato hacia el ascensor pero se detuvo al escuchar la voz de su jefe - ¿No vas a pasar por tus cosas?

\- Mis…- El entendimiento lo cubrió- ¿¡EHHH!? ¡¿Viven…?! ¡¿Son…?! Somos vecinos…. Claro…somos vecinos – Rio nervioso – Ese Rii-Chan es un acosador – Masculló por lo bajo para no ser escuchado – Eh… no… en la oficina tengo lo que necesito, si eso – Dijo; aunque se arrepintió de inmediato ¿y si Ritsu estaba ahí? Pero no tenía llaves de su casa y no estaba muy seguro de que Takano-San tuviese una copia. Este se encogió de hombros entrando luego al ascensor para irse.

\- Más te vale, no vayas a perder el tiempo diciendo luego que dejaste algo aquí – Dijo serio. Kisa asintió, su estómago gruñó por el hambre, el más alto lo miró de reojo y suspiró - ¿Quieres que desayunemos?

\- ¡Sí! – Exclamó de inmediato, quizás demasiado por la sorpresa en el rostro de Takano-San. Se cohibió cuando el pelinegro le revolvió el cabello – Takano-San, no haga eso – Murmuró sonrojándose; el pelinegro sonrió ligeramente pensando que quizás, después de todo si se había cumplido su deseo, solo debía seguir esforzándose para que se expresara plenamente.

* * *

 

\- El guion grafico ya lo revisé, pero creo que deberías modificar la forma en que Nakatsu le confiesa a Hinata su amor: es un poco brusco – Ritsu asintió por hacerlo; todo el desayuno y el camino a Marukawa Shoten ese hombre no había dejado hablar de trabajo y él sinceramente no recordaba cada detalle del manga del autor que, por como lo había llamado en una oportunidad, su apellido real era Yoshino.

Onodera miró al exterior del auto por la ventanilla; aun no podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo, ni siquiera había tenido apetito pero Tori le había obligado a comer antes de salir, por el desmayo pero su comida estaba tan condimentada que Ritsu aun sentía sed por exceso de sal en su cuerpo. Lo que no entendía era como demonios había ocurrido todo eso, no había una forma racional de explicar porque él había amanecido siendo Yoshino, era simplemente irracional por donde lo viese.

\- ¡Yoshino! – Lo riñó Tori; Ritsu se sobresaltó ni siquiera se había percatado de que habían llegado ya y Hatori lo veía con seriedad - ¿Qué te ocurre? - Preguntó – Estás muy raro desde esta mañana y… sabes que si te pasa algo me lo puedes decir – Dijo. Ritsu lo miró sorprendido, en el poco tiempo que ha tenido para hacerse a la idea de que Hatori estaba en una relación con su mangaka, no se imaginó que Tori fuese de los que expresaran sus preocupaciones; después de todo en el trabajo era siempre muy serio y callado, suponía que una cosa era el trabajo y otra la privacidad, aunque fuese un poco, Hatori podía desenvolverse con más confianza con su pareja ¿no?

\- No es nada, solo estoy algo distraído – Mintió bajándose del auto, Torio lo vio no muy seguro de si creerle o no, suspiró y bajó también del auto viéndolo mirar el reloj de su muñeca y suspirar. - Takano no debe haber llegado aún – Dijo Ritsu por lo bajo aunque de cualquier forma su determinación en buscar al editor en jefe mermaba cada segundo que pasaba ahí, ¿Cuáles eran sus posibilidades de que le creyera y no lo enviara al manicomio? Se dirigió a la entrada de la editorial seguido por Hatori que saludó con la cabeza a un par de personas que iban de salida. Ritsu también les saludó subiendo ambos al ascensor.

\- Esperen – Llamaron. Hatori marcó el botón de pare dándole oportunidad a Yokozawa de subirse. Ritsu se tensó ante su presencia pero contrario a lo que esperaba el ambiente no parecía tenso – Buenos días Hatori-San

\- Buenos, días Yokozawa-san – No; era más bien cordialidad lo que había entre esos dos hombres aunque no podía evitar sentirse extraño al no recibir ninguna mirada desagradable de su parte. Supuso que Yokozawa no sabía que Yoshino era realmente una de las mangakas estrellas de Marukawa, porque no le saludó más que con una reverencia cordial. Hatori se dispuso a marcar el botón del tercer piso pero Yokozaka negó.

\- Voy al quinto – Se ruborizó y agregó a prisa – Tengo que discutir unas cosas con Kirishima-San sobre el manga de Ijuiin-Sensei – A Ritsu le pareció extraño que se excusara cuando nadie le había pedido explicación. El ascensor se detuvo en el cuarto piso dejando salir a los miembros del departamento Esmeralda.

En la oficina Mino trabajaba con calma y su habitual sonrisa pacífica. Ambos entraron saludando dirigiéndose cada uno a su escritorio, Onodera ignorando las miradas extrañadas de los otros dos por ver a "Chiaki" en el escritorio de Ritsu disponiéndose a iniciar su computadora.

\- ¡Yoshino-Sensei esa es la computadora de Rii-Chan! – Exclamó Mino.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – Preguntó Tori. Ritsu se detuvo de inmediato no sabiendo si maldecir mentalmente o bendecir por ver a Takano entrar en ese momento halando del brazo a un Ritsu que decía que debía hacer algo primero...

Un momento… ¿A un Ritsu?

Onodera observó su cuerpo desconcertado, viendo como insistía en que tenía que buscar a alguien antes de trabajar. Su mente quedó en blanco, como si de por si fuese extraño darse cuenta que ya no era él, ver su cuerpo discutiendo con Takano-San era totalmente bizarro.

\- Takano-San, Yoshino-Sensei viene a hablar con usted - informó Tori dándose cuenta de que "Chiaki" no parecía estar dispuesto a hablar ni siquiera a moverse. Takano dejó de discutir con Kisa y saludó con formalidad a quien veía como Chiaki pero este no se movió, aun no podía creerlo ¿Tenía otra persona la que estaba en su cuerpo? ¿Qui én?

Kisa aprovechó la distracción para volver a salir de la oficina dispuesto a esperar a Onodera en la puerta principal de Marukawa Shoten. Ritsu se apresuró a ir tras él dejando a los tres editores en un desconcierto total.

\- ¿Qué le ocurre? – Cuestionó Takano.

\- Está así desde esta mañana – Dijo Tori preocupado.

\- ¿Rii-chan no venía contigo Takano-San? – Preguntó Mino haciendo notar la ausencia del castaño, logrando enojar a Takano

Lo cierto era que Ritsu casi corría tras su cuerpo que caminaba a prisa, pero las piernas de Yoshino-Sensei eran un poco más cortas que las suyas. Logró alcanzarlo justo cuando el ascensor se abría no dándose tiempo a frenar su carrera lo empujó al interior casi estampándolo contra el fondo del ascensor. Estaban solos y antes que Ritsu pudiese pensarlo bien, hizo detener el elevador encarando a su cuerpo.

\- ¿Quién eres? - Kisa se desconcertó mirando a los ojos del mangaka; no había manera de que él supiera que no era Onodera, a menos que...

\- ¿Ri…Rii-chan? – Tartamudeó. Este asintió abriendo la boca desconcertado.

\- ¿Kisa- San? – Tenía que ser él, solo Kisa y Mino lo llamaban Rii-chan. Kisa asintió y ambos se miraron durante al menos un par de minutos sin desviar la mirada. Ritsu había encontrado su cuerpo, Kisa había encontrado a Onodera, ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Qué harían?

\- ¿Do…donde está mi cuerpo? – Cuestionó Kisa con un hilo de voz Ritsu tardó un poco en contestar, sentía la voz huirle de la garganta.

\- Tori me dijo que tú lo habías llamado temprano – Informó, tampoco tenía que detallar que fue durante su desmayo.

\- ¿Yo? – Kisa se desconcertó oprimiendo el botón para que el ascensor reanudara el descenso – Seguro sea quien sea está en mi casa y…Yukina – Dijo dándose cuenta, si él había amanecido así con Takano quien sabe cómo habría despertado Yukina con algún desconocido. Su rostro se puso rojo pero no era rubor sino más bien celos.

\- ¿Están bien? – Preguntó un empleado de seguridad al verlos bajarse del ascensor. Ninguno respondió, Kisa quería ir a su casa, tenía que comprobar que su cuerpo estuviese ahí y que fuese quien fuese el que lo tuviese no se aprovechara de Yukina viendo la situación.

Ritsu se apresuró en seguirlo, no dispuesto a dejar su cuerpo recorrer la ciudad sin su vigilancia. Detuvieron un taxi en el que se montaron ambos. Kisa lo vio feo, y para Ritsu fue una sensación extraña recibir esa mirada de sus propios ojos.

\- ¿A dónde vas? – Lo interrogó Kisa; Ritsu contestó en voz baja no dejando que el taxista escuchara

\- Si sabes dónde está tu cuerpo voy contigo, creo saber quién lo tiene. – Después de todo si esa bizarra situación era un triángulo, solo quedaba una persona cuya apariencia era él quien tenía: Yoshino Chiaki.

* * *

 

¿Y ahora qué? Ya había llorado pero nada había cambiado, él seguía siendo Kisa-San y el pie le seguía doliendo. Había tomado un paño de cocina que fue lo primero que consiguió y se había cubierto el pie, pero no recordaba gran cosa de las clases de primeros auxilios en la preparatoria así que no sabía que más hacer sin Tori ahí para ayudarlo. Chiaki miró el teléfono a su lado, había intentado llamar a Yuu, pero desistió ¿Qué le iba a decir? ¿Qué fuera a ayudarlo después de lo que ocurrió en su casa? Y a todas estas, ni siquiera sabía dónde demonios estaba él.

Se abrazó el cuerpo al sentir el estómago rugirle, mordiéndose el labio por el dolor en el pie. Ni siquiera había podido comer porque el castaño ese no había terminado de preparar el desayuno y buscando solo había encontrado una lata con granos de soya que aun llevaba en la mano. Chiaki se deprimió aún más horrorizado de sí mismo, ahora se daba cuenta de lo mucho que dependía de otros.

Un golpe en la puerta lo sobresaltó, alguien llamaba a prisa.

\- ¿Yukina? ¿Yukina, estás ahí? Ábreme – Gritaba un chico. Yoshino se incorporó ¿Sería Yukina el nombre del castaño? No reconocía la voz, pero a esas alturas no reconocía nada a su alrededor. Cojeó en dirección a la puerta escuchando a como otra persona también golpeaba, pero antes de poder llegar siquiera al gekan, escuchó que la llave era introducida en el picaporte y la puerta se abría.

El silencio fue inmediato cuando los dos hombres entraron. Kisa San miraba fijamente a Chiaki que poseía su cuerpo y que en ese momento veía con la boca abierta y totalmente desconcertado como su cuerpo entraba al departamento siendo Ritsu quien lo llevaba.

\- ¿Q…que…que es esto? – Cuestionó retrocediendo viendo como " _él mismo"_ se quitaba los zapatos para entrar.

\- ¿Yoshino-Sensei? – Preguntó Ritsu, Chiaki gritó lanzándole parte de los granos de soja asustado

-"¡Oni wa soto! ¡ONI WA SOTO! – Gritó lanzándole el resto, retrocediendo a prisa para alejarse – Devuélveme mi cuerpo demonio ¡Oni wa soto!

\- ¡No soy un demonio! – Exclamó Ritsu enojado; Kisa estalló a carcajadas viendo como "su cuerpo" seguía atacando con soja a "Chiaki", olvidando por un segundo lo que hacía allí.

\- ONI WA SOTO – Gritó lanzándole la lata completa que Ritsu esquivó por los pelos; Chiaki retrocedió al verse sin armas, mientras veía como "Ritsu" se destornillaba de la risa.

\- ¡TE DIJE QUE NO SOY UN DEMONIO! -Estalló Onodera – ¡Soy Onodera Ritsu, editor de Esmeralda!

Chiaki bajó la guardia ligeramente, recordaba a Onodera, en un par de ocasiones le había ayudado a cumplir con los plazos, pero lo tenía justo ahí riéndose así que no podía ser quien le hablaba, a menos que….

\- ¿Y tú quién eres? – Cuestionó en dirección al cuerpo de Ritsu.

\- Kisa Shouta, y esta es mi casa – Dijo enseriándose un poco al recordar a lo que había ido - ¿Dónde está Yukina?

-¿Quién?

\- Un chico castaño, alto, diecinueve años… – Dijo esperanzado en que le dijera que el castaño se había ido antes de que el mangaka despertara, porque Kisa bien sabía lo besucón que podía ponerse Yukina por las mañanas, pero en cambio de eso vio como el hombre que poseía su cuerpo en ese momento se llevaba la mano a la mejilla que ahora se daba cuenta, estaba roja y algo hinchada, bajó la mirada notando el pie envuelto en el paño de cocina ensangrentado que había dejado un rastro desde la cocina. Kisa caminó hacia su cocina, dispuesto a ver qué había ocurrido no entrando, pasmado por el desastre de ollas y platos rotos que allí había ¿Qué demonios? Yukina era un tanto yandere, ¿pero a ese extremo? - ¿Q…que pasó con Yukina? ¿Dónde está?

\- El chico me abofeteó, tomó sus cosas, dejó una llave y se fue – Dijo Chiaki y agregó de inmediato – Onodera San ¿podría ayudarme? – Cuestionó señalando su pie cortado. Ritsu se acercó a él, pero Yoshino retrocedió aun sin poder estar del todo conforme con verse a sí mismo desde afuera. En cambio miró a Kisa que estaba estático sin ver a ningún lado intentando digerir la información: Yukina se había ido, había dejado la llave lo que quería decir que lo estaba dejando… por culpa de ese…de ese…

\- ¿Por qué te abofeteó? – Preguntó con voz mortalmente seria. Chiaki se encogió de hombros, la verdad es que el solo estaba diciendo lo que sentía en ese momento. Se dejó caer en una silla – ¿No sabes? – Quizás el que fuese la cara y la voz de Ritsu propiciaba la pinta de demente al preguntar eso – Acabaste mi relación con Yukina ¿Y NO SABES PORQUE?

Ritsu tuvo que intervenir para evitar que Kisa se le abalanzara encima a Chiaki y le hiciera daño a su propio cuerpo. Yoshino se encogió en su silla.

\- ¿Salías con ese chico? – Cuestionó apenas notándolo; Kisa gruñó, parecía querer pasar a Onodera y estrangularlo.

\- ¿Kisa-San es Gay? – Exclamó Ritsu escandalizado soltándolo sin darse cuenta; Kisa intentó saltar nuevamente contra Chiaki por lo que tuvo que dejar su desconcierto y sujetarlo de nuevo, cosa que no era fácil porque el cuerpo de Chiaki era más bajo y delgado que el suyo.

Apenas ahora se daba cuenta de lo difícil que sería esta situación.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Que les pareció?
> 
> me diverti mucho escribiendo lo de Chiaki lanzandole los granos de soya a Ritsu xD al respecto, hay un festival llamado Setsubun donde precisamente se lanzan granos de soya a un miembro de la familia con mascara de demonio, mientras se le dice "¡Oni wa soto! Fuku wa uchi" (Fuera demonio, venga la fortuna) de ahí saque la idea =)
> 
> El proximo capi se llamara:La decisión de los Ukes, deben ponerse de acuerdo sobre que hacer ahora...
> 
> Espero sus comentarios n.n  
> Nos leemos pronto  
> Besos =3


	5. La decisión de los ukes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nuestros chicos se ponen al día y deciden como manejar su nueva situación.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola hola :)   
> oh estoy feliz viendo como los numeritos siguen subiendo jajajaja gracias a todos por leer, por los bookmarks y kudos n.n y en especial a Ukkis y Myle por sus comentarios n.n  
> Les dejo leer :P

El ambiente era tenso, por más que Ritsu intentó calmar la situación, no lo había logrado y ahora Kisa, en el cuerpo de Onodera, veía totalmente enojado como Ritsu en el cuerpo de Chiaki le curaba el pie a este (que por cierto tenía la apariencia de Kisa) al otro lado de la sala.

Kisa había intentado llamar a Yukina desde el teléfono de su casa, pero la llamada no fue contestada y no había insistido al darse cuenta que de responderle no sería su voz la que Yukina escucharía. Maldijo por lo bajo: él y Yukina apenas salían de una discusión hacía casi dos semanas, como para que eso sucediera.

\- Listo, su pie estará bien Yoshino-Sensei – Dijo Ritsu. Chiaki asintió nada cómodo con la situación. Kisa se sentó apartado de los otros dos, aun sentía un terrible instinto asesino.

\- ¿Alguien sabe cómo es que terminamos así? – Preguntó intentando mantener la calma. Tanto Chiaki como Ritsu negaron - ¿Hicieron algo extraño anoche?

\- ¿Extraño que nos dejara así? – Cuestionó Ritsu – No acostumbro a nadar en pozos radioactivos Kisa-San – Dijo con sarcasmo; Chiaki rio deteniéndose ante la mirada ruda de Kisa. Ritsu lo miró fijamente ¿Así se veía su rostro cuando ponía ese tipo de expresión?

\- Yo…solo cene con Hatori; luego pedí mi deseo de Tanabata y…- Chiaki se ruborizó, porque luego no había precisamente dormido – y luego me acosté - Dijo escueto.

\- Acostarte, por supuesto – Ironizó Ritsu, después de todo él había despertado desnudo al lado de Hatori, cosa que aún no superaba. Kisa notó su expresión y exclamó.

\- Rii-Chan, ¿Acaso no te habías dado cuenta de la relación de Yoshino-Sensei y Tori? – Chiaki se ruborizó al escuchar eso, en cambio Ritsu se escandalizó – Es casi tan obvio como lo tuyo con Takano-San – El grito alarmado de Ritsu está vez debió escucharse al otro lado de la ciudad.

\- ¡YO NO TENGO NADA CON TAKANO-SAN! ¿De dónde sacó esa idea Kisa-San?

\- Un par de detalles que me hacen pensar que anoche no dormiste en tu casa – Dijo.- Las editoras de Zafiro se emocionarían muchísimo de saberlo – Agregó riendo. Chiaki sonreía emocionado con tanta amplitud que era realmente extraño verlo en el rostro de Kisa.

\- ¡Entonces Takano-San tiene pareja! Cuídelo bien Onodera-San; Takano-San es un hombre muy amable y… - La risa atacó a Kisa pero en especial a Ritsu; como se notaba que Chiaki no hablaba con Takano más que por trabajo, obviamente él sería amable con uno de los escritores estrellas del departamento.

\- Aquí lo importante, es saber qué pasó con Yukina – Dijo Kisa retomando su voz mortalmente seria. Chiaki se encogió de hombros.

\- Cuando desperté estaba cocinando, comencé a hablarle de cómo me sentía pensando que era Tori y…

\- ¿LO LLAMASTE TORI? – Gritó Kisa; Chiaki asintió encogiéndose en el sofá, ahora que lo pensaba, quizás por eso se habría enojado el castaño – ¡Baka! ¿Acaso no te diste cuenta que no era tu voz? ¿O tu departamento?

\- Kisa-san cálmate – Intentó tranquilizarlo Ritsu.

\- No me di cuenta a tiempo.

\- Yo tampoco me había dado cuenta de nada, y aun así me detuve antes de meter la pata con Takano… - Se ruborizó, realmente no se había detenido tan a tiempo, incluso le había correspondido al editor en jefe.

\- ¿Qué pasó con Takano-San? – Intervino Ritsu de inmediato,

\- ¡Nada! ¡Nada! – Negó Kisa de inmediato moviendo los brazos frenéticamente frente a él. Chiaki miró como Ritsu insistía y Kisa se escaqueaba diciendo que prepararía algo de café. Yoshino sabía que esos dos al igual que él se encontraban nerviosos por la situación, pero ninguno sabía cómo manejarlo, no sabía cómo habían terminado así, de hecho apostaba lo que fuera a que antes de esa mañana no habrían esperado que esa situación fuera siquiera probable; miró el pie vendado, si al menos esa extraña situación le sirviese para aprender a valerse por sí mismo no estaría tan mal, pero ni para eso había funcionado.

\- ¡Eso es! – Exclamó de pronto poniéndose de pie; se le había ocurrido una idea, quizás sin sentido, pero nada lo tenía. Ritsu y Kisa lo miraron como si estuviera loco – ¡Fue mi deseo de Tanabata! – Gritó; la cara de incomprensión de los otros dos fue magistral, pero Chiaki sentía que había dado con el misterio así que les explicó – Anoche deseé ser otra persona; lo que escribí fue _"desearía cambiar, ser diferente para aprender a valerme por mí mismo"_ – Recordó – ¡Y amanecí siendo Kisa-San! – Los otros dos lo miraron sin decir palabra alguna, no sabían que era más extraño, que pensaran que su razonamiento fuese posible o el ver a "Kisa" tan alegre e hiperactivo.

\- ¡Eso no explica que hago yo así: yo no deseé nada! – Exclamó Ritsu.

\- ¡Yo tampoco! – Saltó Kisa – Además anoche llovió – Dijo. Chiaki se sentó alicaído; aunque seguía pensando que su razonamiento tenía lógica, después de todo su deseo se había cumplido: había cambiado, solo que cuando lo escribió no lo pensó hacerlo en ese sentido tan literal.

\- ¿Ahora qué haremos? Nadie va a creer que hemos cambiado de cuerpo – Dijo Ritsu. Chiaki no les prestó atención; vagó la mirada por la sala, realmente ese apartamento le recordaba al de los primos de Yuu. Se fijó en la mesa baja frente al televisor; tenía una pequeña maseta con bambú a modo de adorno y en este había una nota colgada. Se levantó aun sin prestarle demasiada atención a los desvaríos de los otros dos y caminó cojeando hasta ahí, descolgando la nota y leyendo en voz alta para interrumpir la conversación.

\- " _Deseo que Kisa-San me mire con otros ojos" –_ El aludido se desconcertó; Chiaki no continuó avergonzándose un poco al pensar en continuar con eso de "que me vea como su todo, más allá del sexo". Eso era un poco vergonzoso de decir aunque no fuese con él.- Creo que ese deseo también se cumplió

\- Pero…pero… - Kisa no sabía que decir.

\- Tanabata – Susurró Ritsu – ¿Entonces alguien deseó algo similar conmigo? – Se enrojeció pensando en Takano-San - ¿Qué haremos?

\- Ir a casa – Dijo Chiaki, no quería seguir ahí, se sentía solo y desprotegido. Los otros dos lo miraron feo.

\- No podemos decirle a nadie de esto – Dijo Ritsu serio.

\- Nos creerán locos – Aseguró Kisa.

\- Creo que lo mejor es que nos hagamos pasar por el otro sin levantar sospecha. – Dijo Ritsu. – Mientras resolvemos esto.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- ¿Y si vamos a un templo? – Chiaki ya casi esperaba nuevamente esas feas miradas en su contra, pero en vez de eso; ambos asintieron. Kisa se puso de pie dispuesto a levantarse y se plantó frente a él tendiéndole la mano al frente - ¿Qué?

\- Dame mi celular – Dijo – Tengo que intentar arreglar el desastre con Yukina.

* * *

 

Fingió que revisaba los Storyboard mientras realmente pensaba en la trama para el nuevo capítulo de su manga. Él no sabía editar, si lo supiera Hatori no sufriría tanto obligándole a hacer cambios, pero Onodera y Kisa habían insistido en que si se harían pasar él uno por el otro tendrían que asistir al trabajo. Chiaki suspiró, su idea del templo no había sido más que un fracaso, luego habían ido a una iglesia católica, a un templo hindú e incluso una mezquita islámica; pero sus oraciones no sirvieron de nada; y Ritsu se negó a probar con un exorcismo.

Así que ahí estaba él, con la vista fija en el storyboard de Natsu Kihara sin verlo realmente pensando mejor en alguna buena idea para la primera cita de Nakatsu y Hinata en su manga pero sencillamente tenía la mente embotada; él no estaba hecho para estar tantas horas metido en una oficina, sinceramente no sabía cómo Tori lo conseguía.

Volvió la mirada hacía él sintiéndose deprimirse; tenía cinco días que no hablaba con normalidad con él. Lo único que lo tranquilizaba era que Onodera le había asegurado que bajo ningún concepto besaría o estaría con Tori de ninguna forma; se ruborizó ligeramente al darse cuenta de lo celoso que se estaba comportando pero esos días no habían sido fáciles para él estando solo en casa de Kisa-San llenándose de comidas congeladas.

\- ¿Dónde está Onodera? – La pregunta de Takano lo sacó de sus cavilaciones; Chiaki se encogió de hombros intentando parecer lo más despistado posible; Kisa se escapaba los últimos días para ver a Yukina en su trabajo, y volvía un par de horas después malhumorado por no haber podido hablarle, y enojado con el pobre Chiaki.

\- Quizás fue a revisar el manuscrito de Matou-Sensei – Comentó Mino con su habitual sonrisa.

\- Yo también debo irme – Informó Hatori terminando de enviar un mensaje de texto; Chiaki tomó su teléfono al sentirlo vibrar – Hoy me toca revisar los avances de Yoshikawa-Sensei.

\- ¿EH? – Chiaki se alarmó; miró su teléfono (que realmente era el suyo; habían decidido conservarlos porque solo ellos mismos sabrían reaccionar a ciertas llamadas, aunque intentarían en lo posible utilizar puros textos por eso de la voz diferente) Tori acababa de enviarle un " _voy en camino ¿quieres algo especial para cenar?_

\- ¿Ocurre algo Kisa?

\- ¿Eh? No…no – Negó frenéticamente riendo con nerviosismo; claro que pasaba algo: en esos días habían descubierto que Ritsu no dibujaba ni el más sencillo boceto, por supuesto, no era muy importante porque Chiaki continuaba con su manga él mismo; pero teniendo en cuenta que estaba la mayor parte del tiempo en la editorial no tenía mucho tiempo para dibujarlo; y cuando Hatori viera sus pocos avances se enojaría y le pediría que se pusiera a trabajar.

Hatori se despidió tomando su maletín para salir. Chiaki se apresuró en responder su mensaje.

" _Estoy en el cine; nos vemos más tarde"_

Era una pobre excusa, pero le daría tiempo en pensar algo más. Vio a Hatori revisar su teléfono mientras subía al ascensor; suspiró y se dispuso a recoger sus cosas.

\- ¿A dónde vas? – Lo interrumpió Takano con voz mortalmente seria; Chiaki se extrañó, nunca le había hablado así.

\- A casa, trabajare en casa – Dijo guardando los papeles que tendría que dejarle a Kisa para que corrigiera.

\- Primero muéstrame tus correcciones – Pidió tendiéndole la mano sin derecho a negación. Chiaki tendió los papeles algo tembloroso; Takano no hizo más que ojearlo para darse cuenta que no había ninguna corrección correcta; lo dejó sobre el escritorio de Kisa – No sirve – Dijo sin reparo – No sé en que estará pensando, pero concéntrate en tu trabajo.

Chiaki asintió sentándose de nuevo; recibiendo otro texto de Tori. Tomó sus papeles esperando dejar de ser el punto de atención de Takano-San para revisarlo.

_¿Estás muy atrasado y piensas en ir al cine? Te esperare en tu casa._

Se alarmó, si iba a su casa se encontraría con Ritsu y vería que había mentido con lo del cine. Se apresuró en contestar.

_¡No! No sé a qué hora llegue, apenas entro a la película; vine con mis ayudantes y me comprometí con ellas a invitarles la cena luego; no puedo echarme atrás…_

Suspiró no muy seguro de lo creíble que podía leerse eso. Se dispuso a poner la mirada nuevamente sobre sus papeles pero la respuesta le llegó:

¿A dónde _irán? Podría acompañarles._

Sintió un malestar en el estómago al darse cuenta de los alcances que estaba teniendo su mentira, pero no tuvo oportunidad a pensar si quiera en lo que iba a contestar; un libro pasó rozándole el rostro.

\- ¡DEJA EL TELEFONO Y TRABAJA! – Gritó enojado. Chiaki se apresuró en guardar el aparato desconcertado por esa faceta del editor en jefe.

\- ¿Takano San, está así por Onodera? – Preguntó con inocencia; el enojo de Takano disminuyó; Chiaki juraría que se había ruborizado un poco. Mino lo miró con una sonrisa cómplice pero no emitió comentario alguno.

* * *

 

Suspiró recostado al mostrador sin rastro del aura principesca que lo caracterizaba. Yukina miró a las personas ir y venir en la librería; pero por ningún lado estaba su Kisa-San acosándolo. "Su" Kisa-San nunca había sido suyo, se lo había demostrado al llamarlo por el nombre de otro y al no intentar buscarlo para disculparse en esos cinco días. Solo dos llamadas y algunos mensajes de texto pidiéndole perdón, así no se comportaba alguien a quien de verdad le importara.

Quizás, si lo hubiese llamado con el nombre de otro mientras tenían sexo, no le habría dolido tanto; si lo habría entristecido, pero él sabía que Kisa había tenido demasiadas parejas de una noche; pero ante una confesión, con algo que para él como para el mismo Yukina era tan especial e importante, su error significaba simplemente que no le importaba.

\- Disculpa Yukina-Kun ¿Qué manga me recomiendas para hoy? – Le preguntó una ruborizada estudiante de preparatoria respaldada por un par de amigas.

\- Cualquiera – Dijo sin siquiera mirarla; veía la puerta; esperanzado en que Kisa entrara en cualquier momento aunque cada persona que pasaba y no era él se convertía en un duro golpe en su pecho. La chica se marchó desencantada pero él no le prestó demasiada atención.

Apartó la mirada de la puerta al sentir la extraña sensación de ser observado. Giró el rostro encontrándose con una mirada esmeralda puesta en él. Sus ojos se encontraron y de inmediato el ojiverde bajó la mirada al libro que tenía abierto. Yukina rio dándose cuenta que el libro estaba al revés, pero de inmediato volvió a su estado deprimido, era así como había conocido a Kisa-San.

Había querido buscar a Kisa, pero no quería parecer desesperado; quería saber quién era ese Tori pero no tenía idea de por dónde investigar; solo tenía su esperanza, y con ella la desilusión.

\- ¿Me facturas este libro? – Le pidieron, no se movió – Yukina.

Alzó la mirada sorprendido porque conocieran su nombre y se encontró nuevamente con los ojos esmeraldas del chico castaño de hacía un momento.

\- ¿Cómo…?

\- Está en tu placa – Dijo ruborizándose y desviando el rostro. Yukina tomó el libro dispuesto a facturarlo.

\- ¿Nombre?

\- Kis…- Se detuvo de improviso y corrigió - Onodera Ritsu – Yukina lo miró, había algo extraño con ese cliente, estaba seguro que lo había visto en la librería desde hacía un par de días, pero apenas lo notaba – Por favor envuélvelo – Pidió Kisa a prisa. Yukina asintió no muy concentrado en lo que hacía. Él editor de mangas lo miró fijamente, no había podido hablar con él. Desde hacía cinco días que todo ese enredo había comenzado, y él no hallaba como justificar el que Chiaki lo hubiese llamado Tori en medio de una confesión; lógicamente Yukina no contestaría sus mensajes, pero no podía llamarlo, y no estaba convencido de pedirle a Chiaki que resolviera todo; temía que el mangaka terminara de empeorar las cosas.

-¿Yu…tu…estás bien? – Preguntó dubitativo. Yukina se desconcertó un poco mirándolo fijamente; Kisa se ruborizó bajando la mirada.

\- No se preocupe Onodera-San – Dijo el castaño forzando una sonrisa para entregarle el libro; Kisa lo tomó pero no se movió. Yukina lo miró expectante.

\- Yukina… yo…yo soy…

\- ¡Onodera! ¿Qué haces aquí? – La voz potente de Yokozawa-San lo hizo estremecerse. Yukina alzó la mirada dirigiéndole un saludo a Yokozawa.

\- Yokozawa-san… yo… compraba un libro – Dijo algo intimidado por el oso de marukawa.

\- No molestes a los trabajadores de aquí – Le gruñó.

-¿Yokozawa-San como va a molestarme que me compren los mangas que vendo? – Intervino Yukina.

\- Y yo que pensaba que te hacía un favor al sacártelo de encima – Suspiró Yokozawa.

\- Si quiere hacerme un favor, compre un manga – Bromeó Yukina. Kisa estaba sorprendido, hacía tan solo unos segundos que el castaño estaba claramente deprimido y ahora se mostraba ameno ¡Y con Yokosawa! ¿Realmente había alguien que pudiera llevarse bien con ese hombre? A Kisa le pareció increíble.

\- ¿Por qué te compraría los mangas que le vendo a la librería? – Dijo sarcástico; luego se dirigió a Kisa – Tú; ve a trabajar: los mangas no se editaran solos – Ordenó.

Kisa asintió marchándose tras una última mirada a Yukina. Había estado a punto de decirle quien era él; después de que la visita al templo fuese un rotundo fracaso, se cuestionaba si realmente debía callarlo ¿Por cuánto tiempo estaría así? ¿Cuánto podría aguantar sin Yukina?

El castaño lo miró marcharse intrigado por ese castaño de ojos verdes; y antes de que Yokozawa también continuara su camino en busca del gerente, preguntó.

\- Yokozawa-San, ese chico ¿también trabaja en la editorial?

\- Es el editor más reciente del departamento de manga shojo – Fue su respuesta y se marchó. Yukina volvió a mirar hacía la puerta pero ya Kisa se había marchado. Se recostó con el codo afincado en el mostrador para sostener su cabeza pensativo. ¿Un editor de Marukawa Shoten? ¿Del departamento Shojo? Se incorporó a prisa saliendo tras él; sin duda era un compañero de Kisa.

Yukina lo buscó entre las personas de la librería; incluso salió hasta la acera buscándolo entre el mar de gente pero no logró distinguirlo. Suspiró alicaído; aunque él era el afectado, quería saber de Kisa-San; y había perdido la oportunidad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahh no sé ¿ para mi que Ritsu si nada en pozos radioactivos jajaja que creen? ¿debieron hacerse el exorcismo? jaja
> 
> Aww Kisa estuvo a punto de decirle a Yukina quien era x.x debería haberselo dicho? el pobre Yukina está muy depre :´(  
> Uyy! Y Chiaki no contestó el mensaje de Hatori D: eso no será bueno, creanme...
> 
> El proximo capi se llama: "Cuando crees que las cosas no pueden ser peor…empeoran"
> 
> Creo que querran matarme al final de ese capi X.X pero me arriesgare xD  
> Nos leemos pronto  
> besos :3


	6. Cuando crees que las cosas no pueden ser peor…empeoran

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hacerse pasar por el otro no es tan facil como nuestros chicos pensaron... y luego las cosas se complican.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holaaa!!!  
> Gracias a Myle por su comentario, y todos los que siguen leyendo y haciendo que los bookmark, kudos y hits sigan aumentando n.n  
> Les dejo leer :)

Takano colgó el teléfono suspirando. Ritsu estaba extraño, él siempre se esforzaba por evitarlo el problema era que esta vez parecía que lo estaba logrando: Onodera simplemente no contestaba sus llamadas y los mensajes lo hacía escuetamente; se desaparecía en el trabajo y se iba a casa antes que él para luego no abrirle la puerta si lo llamaba. Suspiró, hacía cinco días había parecido que Onodera lo había aceptado cuando tomó la iniciativa sorprendiéndolo al besarlo en la cama o cuando aceptó su invitación a desayunar, pero ahora era todo lo contrario

Intentó enfocarse en su trabajo, su deseo de Tanabata no se estaba cumpliendo ¿y que esperaba al poner su fe en mera supersticiones de enamorados?

Realizó unas correcciones al trabajo de Ichinose-Sensei; en este tomo la doncella se distanciaba de su "príncipe azul". Frunció el ceño, lo menos que deseaba era que el trabajo le hiciera recordar su vida privada.

\- Eh vuelto – Escuchó una voz lúgubre. Alzó la mirada confundido al ver a Hatori sentarse en su silla. "Kisa" y Mino también lo miraron pero este solo tomó sus papeles y empezó a ojearlos. Takano le dejó trabajar y en cambio continuó con el suyo, la frustración y el enojo en el rostro de Hatori le advertían que era mejor dejarlo tranquilo; y mientras trabajase no tenía por qué haber problema.

Chiaki por su parte no apartaba la mirada de Hatori; no hacía más de media hora que Tori se había ido de la oficina diciendo que iría a verlo aunque realmente vería a Ritsu; y ahora volvía de tan mal humor.

Se levantó de la silla estirando sus músculos; realmente odiaba trabajar metido en una oficina por rigor. Se dirigió a la máquina expendedora de bebidas comprando una y volvió a la oficina fijándose en el atardecer: Kisa-San tendría que esforzarse en reparar el desastre que él estaba haciendo con los Storyboard… aunque fuese culpa de Takano que lo obligaba.

Se acercó a Tori colocando la bebida en la mesa junto a sus papeles frente a él. Tori alzó la mirada de mal talante encontrándose con la radiante sonrisa de "Kisa" que lo desconcertó: Nunca había visto a su compañero de trabajo sonreír así tan abiertamente.

\- Si estás enojado no trabajes – Dijo Chiaki rascándose la cabeza con despreocupación - ¿Qué clase de manga shojo puedes hacer de mal talante?

Tori asintió por su desconcierto. Chiaki volvió a la silla de Kisa-San. Se sentía preocupado por su pareja, sabía que Tori no hablaría con nadie de lo que sea que le pasara excepto con él pero justo ahora con ese cuerpo no se sentía capaz de acercarse a él y preguntarle.

\- Kii-chan tiene razón – Secundó Mino – De todas formas ya te habías ido así que no hay problema ¿Verdad Takano-San?

\- Siempre que tu trabajo esté listo a tiempo no hay problema – Dio Takano su visto bueno, después de todo sabía que Hatori no se atrasaría demasiado. Este lo miró pensativo, lo que le había deprimido era una respuesta que no había recibido aún: le había preguntado a Chiaki la dirección de donde estaba con sus ayudantes, para acompañarlo, había pensado en (por un día) olvidarse del trabajo y solo disfrutar un rato agradable con su pareja, pero Chiaki nunca respondió, la dirección no llegó; y era obvio para él que Yoshino no quería que lo acompañara.

Los últimos días Yoshino lo había estado evitando y por si fuera poco, se comportaba sumamente extraño: ya no era tan infantil, parlanchin y descuidado si no que se había vuelto más huraño, independiente y reservado; y a él le aterraba pensar que ese cambio de actitud fuese un síntoma de cansancio hacía su persona; y en medio de su desesperación había terminado llamando a Yanase, era una acción tonta y desesperada pedirle a su rival que averiguara algo, pero tenía que descubrir lo que le ocurriera a Yoshino

Dejó de lado nuevamente sus papeles, tomó su maletín y su abrigo que debidamente doblado se guindó en el brazo. Tomó la bebida que "Kisa" le había dado disponiéndose a irse, deteniéndose tras él para alborotarle el cabello.

\- Gracias – Chiaki se ruborizó por completo viendo a Tori irse.

\- ¡Takano-San! ¡Kii-Chan se ha ruborizado! – Acusó Mino de inmediato.

\- ¡No es cierto! – Exclamó Chiaki negando frenéticamente – El aire acondicionado está muy frio, es todo.

\- ¡Te ruborizaste cuando Hatori-San te tocó! – Seguía Mino acusándole.

\- ¡Vuelvan al trabajo! – Gruñó Takano. El teléfono de la oficina sonó y fue la única forma de que Mino no le replicara. El editor de la sonrisa enigmática habló durante pocos segundos y colgó.

\- Era Riitchan – Takano alzó la mirada interesado – Dijo que ya tiene lo que necesita y está cansado, se va a casa.

Takano-san resopló enojado, Onodera seguía actuando de esa manera ignorándolo y evitándolo. Dejó a un lado la hoja del storyboard donde la protagonista revelaba que su distanciamiento era por la confusión ante la presencia de un nuevo chico en la historia. No pudo evitar sentir un enojo fruto de la inseguridad ¿Podría ser ese el motivo?

* * *

 

Estaba seguro de que era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que podía sentarse con calma a ver televisión; ya había hecho las correcciones del storyboard de satou-sensei que le había entregado Kisa el día anterior, había limpiado la casa de Chiaki y lavado la ropa y aun así tenía tiempo para relajarse; sin duda alguna no tener la presión de la oficina encima era de muchísima ayuda.

Sin embargo la situación no es que la disfrutara mucho; prácticamente estaba encerrado en su casa planeando nuevas excusas para mantener a Hatori a raya. Se había inventado un resfriado, se había fingido dormido, se duchaba justo cuando Tori iba a visitarlo, tardando más de lo usual y cerrando la puerta con seguro, para hacerlo cansarse de esperar y que se fuera a casa o simplemente comenzaban a hablar de trabajo, siendo una buena forma de mantenerse al día de lo que ocurriera en la oficina… y con Takano-san.

Hacían ya cinco días que no lo tenía tras de sí, y contrario a lo que esperaba no era un alivio en lo absoluto; no quería pensar en Takano-San acosando a Kisa-san como solía hacerlo con él aunque con lo pendiente que estaba Shouta de buscar la manera de arreglarse con su novio, estaba seguro de que no le prestaría atención a las molestias de Takano.

Tomó su celular al oír el tono de llamada; lo revisó: como si lo hubiera invocado con el pensamiento era Takano-san. Canceló la llamada con un suspiro y tecleó rápidamente.

_¿Qué pasa?_

Como respuesta recibió otra llamada que él se encargó de rechazar. Al instante siguiente un mensaje ingresaba a su teléfono.

_¿Por qué demonios no contestas? ¿Dónde estás? ¡baka!_

Ritsu se rascó la cabeza distraídamente, Chiaki le había comentado que Kisa-san solía escaparse de la oficina para ir al trabajo de su chico; suponía que ahí era donde estaba.

_Salí a tomar un descanso_

Esa fue su respuesta escueta e intentó mirar la televisión; consiguió un buen programa de comedia con el que no paró de reírse, tendría que anotar el nombre y la hora para intentar verlo cuando volviera a la normalidad…si es que volvía.

Se deprimió al imaginar la situación: Él siendo Yoshino Chiaki durante el resto de su vida; la idea no le atraía en lo absoluto. Se incorporó al escuchar el timbre la puerta ¿Ya habría llegado Hatori-sani? No, él tenía llave, a menos que la hubiese dejado.

Se dirigió a la puerta mirando por la mirilla; afuera no estaba Tori, sino un chico menudo de cabello castaño claro y mirada felina que esperada con un tic de impaciencia a que le abriera la puerta. Ritsu dudó un segundo si abrirle, no estaba seguro pero creía haberlo visto alguna vez en el taller de trabajo de Chiaki. No estaba muy seguro de si dejarlo pasar o no: no sabía que tan cercano era Chiaki del pelo claro, y si a ver iban, ni siquiera sabía su nombre. Escuchó el teléfono de la casa sonar, se dirigió a él tomándolo pensando que sería Hatori.

\- ¿Qué diablos haces? ¡Ábreme la puerta! – Era una voz filosa la que hablaba; Ritsu se pateó mentalmente por su idiotez - ¡Chiaki!

Onodera no tuvo otra alternativa que abrirle ahora que él mismo se había delatado que estaba en casa. El chico de ojos rasgados y mirada felina pasó dejando los zapatos en el gekan; parecía familiarizado con la casa aunque Ritsu no pudo evitar sentir una atmosfera un poco pesada.

\- ¿Por qué no me abrías? – Preguntó con tono acusador – Yo fui el golpeado y rechazado, si alguien no debe abrir la puerta soy yo.

¡Genial! Lo que le faltaba: un asistente enamorado y rechazado por el mangaka ¡Y encima ni siquiera recordaba su nombre!

\- Yo… estaba dormido – Mintió incomodo - ¿Vienes para cuadrar tu horario de esta semana? – Cuestionó sacando su celular para marcarle a prisa a Chiaki.

" _Castaño claro, ojos ámbar, mirada felina…dice que lo rechazaste y golpeaste ¿Quién demonios es?"_

\- Si, también – Respondió él sin darle demasiada importancia sentándose en uno de los sofá observando el departamento; Ritsu se sentó en otro – Veo que Hatori hizo ya la limpieza – Comenzó como quien intenta ser casual.

\- La hice yo – Contestó sorprendiendo al asistente que lo miró con incredulidad. Ritsu recibió la respuesta de Chiaki que se apresuró en leer.

_¿En serio está ahí? Trátalo bien…es Yanase Yuu, mi amigo de preparatoria_

\- ¿Y ese teléfono?

\- Decidí cambiar de modelo – Dijo; Yuu asintió llevándose las manos a la nuca recostándose hacia atrás para mirar el techo – La línea sigue siendo la misma – Y agregó poniéndose de pie - Voy a preparar té ¿quieres un poco?

\- ¿Eh? – Se incorporó mirando a "Chiaki" mantuvieron la mirada unos segundos; Ritsu sentía que lo estaba penetrando con esos ojos agudos, mientras que Yuu intentaba descifrar porque esos ojos azules que le gustaban tanto parecían menos risueños – Vine porque Hatori me llamó: me dijo que estabas muy extraño y para que me llamara así debía ser, pero veo que se quedó corto… ¿Te?

Ritsu estaba confundido, obviamente ignorante de que Chiaki no preparaba te porque el agua se le evaporaba por completo cosa que Yanase si sabía a la perfección

\- Y yo que pensé que te habías cansado de Hatori. – Lamentó con un suspiro.

\- No es nada de eso, solo que estos días me he sentido diferente, como si fuera otra persona – Dijo lacónico. Yuu parecía suspicaz pero asintió.

-Bueno no perderé la esperanza – Dijo medio en broma, medio en serio y cambió el tema - Por cierto ¿Ya leíste el nuevo tomo de The Kan, que salió hace tres días? – Su expresión y mirada había pasado de una seria a una totalmente friki en tan solo unos segundos pero Ritsu no podía estar menos emocionado.

\- ¿The kan? – Estaba más bien confundido; el frikismo de Yuu desapareció sin poder creer que el manga que ambos seguían desde hacía casi diez años, le hiciera dudar así - ¡Claro! The Kan – Intentó disimular intentando recordar algo sobre esa manga; solo sabía que era el titulo estrella del departamento Japun de Marukawa pero no estaba seguro siquiera de que trataba. Japun, por ser Shounen no se relacionaba mucho con el trabajo shojo de Esmeralda.

\- Realmente estas raro Chiaki – dijo mirándolo con los ojos un poco entrecerrado – Si te está pasando algo puedes decírmelo, a pesar de todo somos amigos desde primaria, confía en mí.

\- No te preocupes no es nada – Los ojos de Yuu brillaron por esa respuesta, algo definitivamente estaba mal, y no solo lo decía por el asunto de The Kan sino también porque no lo había corregido por decir primaria en vez de preparatoria.

\- ¿Qué hay del te? – Cuestionó Yuu. Ritsu recordó que se lo había ofrecido y se apresuró a la cocina para encargarse de prepararlo. Yuu lo siguió con la mirada y el entrecejo fruncido: Chiaki no hace te, ama a the kan casi por encima de cualquier otra cosa y ahora resultaba que hasta hacía el oficio de la casa cuando siempre había dependido de Tori para eso y para todo en general.

Se levantó y se acercó a la cocina recargándose al marco para mirarlo montar la tetera; era extraño ver eso, era como si le hubiesen cambiado a su Chiaki.

* * *

 

Una vez más su día había sido terrible: había visto a Yukina, si, y había hablado con él, pero nada más. Luego de salir de la librería Kisa-San se había sentado en la cafetería cercana donde se habían dado su primer beso, esperando que quizás, movido por el destino Yukina pasara por ahí; pero había terminado las correcciones de los Storyboard que Chiaki le había dado esa mañana y se había bebido varías tazas de café y del castaño no había rastro. Ya era la tercera noche que se repetía la situación, pero esa noche Kisa había tenido especial esperanza.

Así que, decepcionado, se había marchado; juraría haber visto a Yokozawa entrar junto al editor en jefe de Japun pero no les prestó mayor atención, no podrían importarle menos en ese momento. Simplemente se dirigió a la casa de Chiaki, ya había llamado a la editorial y avisado que "Ritsu" no volvería por esa noche, así que ahora debía llevarle a Onodera el storyboard de su autora. Refunfuñó de mal humor; prácticamente tenía que atravesar media ciudad para llegar a ese departamento y luego volver sobre sus pasos y atravesar la otra mitad de la ciudad para llegar al de Onodera ¿Por qué tenía que ser el mandadero?

Se había tardado al menos una hora en poner al día a Onodera con todo lo referente a la oficina y sus autoras; el castaño que ahora poseía el cuerpo de Chiaki le ofreció unas cervezas mientras escuchaba y luego le preguntaba por un tal Yanase Yuu que había ido a visitarlo; pero como no sabía quién podría ser rápidamente volvieron al tema del trabajo y una que otra queja por la bizarra situación en que sus vidas se había convertido. En fin, una hora y cuatro o cinco cervezas después, Kisa estaba en el metro camino a su casa.

Sintió un malestar en el estómago: no era su casa si no la de Onodera. Realmente extrañaba su casa, su cama, su Yukina… Se ruborizó dejando caer la cabeza en el asiento con cansancio. El vagón estaba casi vacío ya que debían ser cerca de las doce; Yukina ya debía haber salido del trabajo y estaría rumbo a su casa ¿Cómo se encontraría? Mientras lo observaba lo había notado deprimido; parecía casi como un príncipe nostálgico; Kisa suspiró, tenía que encontrar la manera de arreglar el desastre que Yoshino-Sensei causó.

El tren se detuvo en la estación cercana a la librería Marimo; como había dicho, tenía que volver sobre sus pasos para ir a casa de Onodera. Se enderezó para mirar por la ventanilla esperándose encontrar una alborotada cabellera miel y para su sorpresa lo encontró: ahí estaba Yukina, al otro lado de la línea esperando ensimismado el último tren que iría en dirección a su casa. Kisa se puso de pie de golpe dispuesto a salir del tren e ir a su encuentro, podría hacerlo ver como una casualidad y conseguir hablar con su novio.

No llegó a salir del tren, se detuvo cuando un chico pelo negro se detuvo junto a Yukina dándole un empujoncito amistoso con el hombro para luego tenderle una bebida; Yukina salió de su ensimismamiento para tomar la bebida y sonreírle intercambiando algunas palabras. Kisa negó con la cabeza ¿y eso que? Seguro era un compañero de trabajo; se dispuso a salir y tarde se dio cuenta que las puertas ya habían sido cerradas.

-¡Kuso! - Exclamó, por suerte no había nadie cerca para escucharlo. Miró a Yukina a través de la ventanilla, había pasado su brazo alrededor del hombro del otro muchacho; parecía muy a gusto.

No estaba seguro si era rabia, dolor o simplemente celos; pero Kisa no se movió de frente de la puerta aunque el tren ya había comenzado la marcha y lo único que veía era la oscura pared del túnel y los faroles que se quedaban rápidamente atrás. Para estar deprimido porque la persona que amaba lo había llamado por otro nombre en medio de una confesión, Yukina se veía muy feliz con _ese_.

Antes de darse cuenta había bajado del tren en su estación y en vez de ir a la casa de Onodera se encontró en un puesto callejero con una botella de sake; no era que estuviese deprimido, no, solo quería comer aunque su plato de Yakitori estuviese prácticamente intacto y la segunda botella fuese a la mitad.

No creía que Yukina lo hubiese dejado de lado tan fácilmente ¿entonces porque se sentía tan mal? Ya una vez había sacado conclusiones apresuradas y equivocas el problema es que ahora se sentía tan distanciado de él que no podía sentirse seguro; era casi como estar solo. Vio una pareja caminar por la calle y la palabra se hizo más pesada en su mente: SOLO. Ni siquiera podía sentir el cariño de Yukina porque el castaño estaba furioso con él por algo que no había hecho él.

Se tomó otra copita de la bebida sintiendo un escalofríos; solo… antes esa palabra no habría significado nada, si se sentía solo en una noche fría como esa, solo buscaba a alguien que le diera calor y ya; no tenía por qué preocuparse por ese sentimiento de "soledad" porque cualquier hombre lo suficientemente guapo podría quitarselo en cualquier momento; pero justo ahora "solo" significaba algo más: significaba " _sin Yukina"_ y eso volvía la simple idea insoportable.

Apenas ahora se daba cuenta de lo que Yukina significaba para él, quizás todo el tiempo lo había dado por seguro; incluso cuando lo había terminado, el castaño había sido constante y estaba ahí para él…con él; pero en esta ocasión no era así lo estaba perdiendo y no era su culpa; no sabía qué hacer para evitarlo y tampoco era su culpa.

Sacó el celular impulsado en parte por el temor de perder a su novio y en parte por el alcohol y tecleó dos palabras a prisa " _Te extraño"_ y quizás con menos decisión buscó el contacto de Yukina en su agenda. Observó el mensaje unos segundos antes de cerrar el teléfono de golpe sin enviarlo ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Él era un hombre de treinta años, no podía comportarse como una quinceañera enamorada.

\- ¡El ultimo! – Dijo decidido tomándose otra copita de sake pero no se levantó y siguió bebiendo un poco más, de todas formas su resistencia no era tan mala, muchos años en clubes lo habían enseñado a beber. Miró el líquido claro, pensativo ¿Qué tan malo habría sido de haber enviado ese mensaje? Quizás lo habría ayudado a mejorar las cosas, quizás no; no sabía qué hacer para mejorar las cosas porque decirle la verdad a Yukina era para que lo creyera demente.

\- ¿Onodera? – Takano se detuvo de camino a su casa al verlo ahí; Kisa se puso de pie para hacerle una reverencia pero trastabilló hacía atrás un poco mareado; él era un buen bebedor, pero al parecer el cuerpo de Onodera no tenía tanta resistencia. Takano hizo un ademan de sostenerlo, pero Kisa se agarró de la mesa - ¿Estás bien? ¡Baka! ¿Cuánto has bebido?

\- Dos botellitas – Dijo levantando tres dedos, dándose cuenta de lo pastosa que se escuchaba su voz. Frunció el ceño, pero antes de poder sentarse unos brazos fornidos rodearon su cintura. Kisa entornó la mirada viendo a Takano-san tan cerca suyo. Ahora que lo pensaba, él también estaba solo: en todos estos días, Chiaki pasaba pendiente de Tori a cada momento en la oficina y él mismo intentaba buscar a Yukina, pero Onodera no procuraba a Takano-san.

Apenas se dio cuenta cuando se acercó rozándole los labios. Takano abrió los ojos sorprendido ante tal iniciativa; solo era un roce pero para Takano-san fue suficiente para hacerle estallar su corazón. Los murmullos a su alrededor no se hicieron de esperar; la gente veía escandalizada la escena.

\- Ni creas que puedes hacer eso y escaparte luego – Le advirtió Masamune en un susurro tomando las cosas de "Ritsu" con una mano mientras que con la otra lo mantuvo bien sujeto de la cintura para ayudarlo a llegar al departamento. Kisa se aferró a su cintura mientras caminaba, sentía el cuerpo extraño, obviamente a Ritsu le hacía falta practica en eso de beber porque su cuerpo no resistía nada.

Llegaron a su piso; Kisa se deshizo del agarre de Takano para salir del ascensor pero el pelinegro arremetió contra él haciéndose amo y señor de su boca.

\- ¡Ta…Takano-San! – Kisa intentó separarlo de si débilmente sintiendo la lengua de este acariciar la suya haciéndole estremecer. La mano de Takano introduciéndose debajo de la camisa le agitó los sentidos; tenía que tomar el control de su cuerpo no importa lo bien que besara su jefe no podía hacerle eso a Yukina, aunque poco a poco la fuerza de sus pensamientos cayera: esa noche su alma tenía frio y los brazos de Takano parecían dispuestos a abrigarlo.

Rodeó el cuello de Takano con sus brazos correspondiéndole el beso; trastabillaron por el pasillo; el editor en jefe apenas pudo abrir la puerta de su departamento sin separarse de él; ni siquiera se preocupó en dejar los zapatos en el gekan al contrario fueron directo a la cama de Takano donde se dejaron caer; el pelinegro sobre Kisa.

Kisa deslizó las manos por debajo de la ropa de su jefe; su regla de oro era no inmiscuirse con sus compañeros de trabajo para evitar algún problema laboral a futuro; pero esa noche de entre todas necesitaba sentir una piel sobre la suya; una lengua calentando cada centímetro de su cuerpo, y era obvio que Takano-San también lo necesitaba.

En su vida anterior había aprendido a resolver todo con sexo: Si estaba feliz, deprimido, aburrido, estresado o preocupado, el sexo era su respuesta y desahogo y lo seguía siendo cuando se urgió para sacarle la camisa a Takano besándole el cuello en descenso hacía su hombro; Takano-San estaba tan sorprendido como excitado con toda esa situación; Kisa dejó escapar un gemido cuando las manos de Takano se introdujeron con maestría por su pantalón; mientras su boca calentaba su abdomen haciéndole arquear la espalda.

Estaba haciendo su regla pedazos, estaba engañando a Yukina y traicionando a Ritsu, pero su mente nublada por el alcohol y las caricias no le dio mayor importancia; después de todo él ahora no era Kisa-San sino Ritsu, y eso hacía feliz a Takano-San porque estaría junto con "Riitchan" y él esa noche que lo extrañaba tanto, tendría a Yukina; al menos en su mente.

No tenía por qué haber ningún problema, después de todo, el sexo es solo eso…sexo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pii...piii... en este momento no lo puedo atender, deje su mensaje después del tono piiii...
> 
> x_x solo para que lo sepan... ya me mude de galaxia por si quieren matarme xD y si eso no funciona, recuerden que muerta no puedo resolver este... ¿desastre?
> 
> bueno, el próximo capi se llama: "La curiosidad mató al editor"... entre otras cosas, Chiaki volverá a hacer desastres xD  
> Nos leemos pronto  
> Besos :3


	7. La Curiosidad Mató al Editor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kisa no es el unico que comete imprudencias

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola :)  
> HEY! ¿que dijeron? "Mily si es malvada, dejandonos con la duda de que pasa con Kisa y Takano tanto tiempo"... pues... no, es solo la vida real que ataca en los momentos menos oportunos x.x  
> En fin, gracias a todos por leer, los kudos y bookmarks que aumentan, pero sobre todo a Myle, ukkis, PanDulcejrz por sus comentarios en el capi anterior n.n  
> ahorita, a leer!

\- ¡Estoy muerto! – Exclamó Chiaki estirándose en el ascensor. Realmente estaba cansado; estaba cerca de ser media noche y ni siquiera porque Takano-San se había ido hacía casi media hora, había podido irse: unas editoras del departamento Zafiro lo habían "Secuestrado" para comunicarle los últimos _acontecimientos_ _importantes._

Las mujeres le hablaron durante largo rato: que si Fujinawa fue visto caminando con Nanahara, o si Kotaro ayudó a Shinaru a recoger sus papeles del suelo. El chico suspiró, él ni siquiera conocía a esos hombres y tarde se dio cuenta que las editoras únicamente querían hablar de sus imaginarías suposiciones de relaciones entre hombres.

\- El departamento de Yaoi es terrible – Suspiró saliendo de la editorial, estaba exhausto, y pensar que tenía que llegar a la casa de Kisa-San para dibujar algo de su manga y de paso escribirle a Ritsu los arreglos que necesitaba que los colaboradores le hicieran. Bostezó estirándose de nuevo; quizás lo haría después de un baño y quizás una siesta ¿Por qué no? Tampoco es como si descansar un poco lo atrasaría mucho.

 _\- "Que raro, nunca lo había visto así"_ – Escuchó que un hombre de ventas le comentaba a su compañero mientras le pasaban por un lado volviendo a la editorial.

\- _Supongo que todos tenemos un mal día, incluso Hatori-San_ – Chiaki se paralizó al escuchar al otro hombre ¿Hatori? ¡Pero si él se había ido hacía más de una hora! - _Por cierto ¿Dónde dejaste el …? –_ No pudo terminar la pregunta; Chiaki corrió tras ellos halando al hombre de su camisa para obligarle a detenerse. - ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¿Dónde está Tori?...Hatori-San – Se corrigió ante la duda en el rostro de los hombres.

\- ¿Tú también eres de Esmeralda, no? – Preguntó – Está en la parada de autobuses...

Chiaki no esperó a que dijera nada más, se apresuró a la parada del bus: él si se había dado cuenta que tenía algún problema, pero no imaginó que fuese algo de lo que incluso personas de otros departamentos se dieran cuenta. La parada del bus estaba a un par de cuadras por las que corrió incomodo por tener que llevar a cuestas el maletín de Kisa-San.

No le fue difícil identificar a Tori; estaba sentado en el banco de la parada con la cabeza recostada hacía atrás apoyada en el vidrio, Chiaki se acercó a él con paso lento, tenía los ojos cerrados pero no estaba dormido, su celular lo tenía apretado entre las manos; su expresión estaba descompuesta, el cabello lo tenía desordenado y la corbata desanudada como si lo hubiese deshecho en un momento de rabia. Yoshino se sorprendió, no era una estampa demasiado sorprendente si no fuese Tori quien la estuviese representando; estaba seguro de nunca haberlo visto así.

Se sentó a su lado en silencio; Hatori no se movió al parecer ni siquiera lo notó. Chiaki miró su rostro preocupado, quería que Tori le dijera que tenía ¿Se lo habría dicho a Ritsu pensando que era él? Su rostro enrojeció por el ligero enojo que sintió al imaginárselo; Tori no sabía que Onodera era quien tenía su cuerpo ¿Y si lo había besado?

Negó con la cabeza recostándola poco a poco a su hombro como solía hacer cuando estaban juntos en casa; apenas tuvo chance de inspirar su aroma antes de que Hatori se incorporara de un salto.

\- ¿Qué demon…? ¿Kisa? – Cuestionó confundido al verlo. Chiaki también se incorporó dándose cuenta del error que acababa de cometer.

\- Yo…yo… me quede dormido… si…eso – Mintió patéticamente; Hatori lo miró extrañado y Chiaki pensó que lo mejor era salirse por la tangente - ¿Qué haces aquí todavía Tori?

\- Espero el Bus – dijo con voz apagada sentándose de nuevo; Chiaki suspiró. Si la situación fuese al contrario Tori sabría qué hacer para subirle el ánimo ¿Por qué a él no se le ocurría nada? Cuando eran niños, Hatori simplemente se contentaba cuando lo invitaba a salir al parque a jugar. Se ruborizó, ahora sabía que eso era por lo que siempre sintió hacía él pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado, habían crecido y él no era Chiaki…aunque lo fuera.

El autobús hizo parada frente a ellos y esperó un par de minutos pero al ver que ninguno de los dos subía continuó su camino. Chiaki se rascó la cabeza; preocupado.

\- Acabas de perderlo– Informó. Tori asintió sin darle ningún tipo de importancia. Chiaki se desconcertó, esa actitud (tal como habían dicho los dos tipos del departamento de ventas) no era normal en él. – Tori – Susurró, no era normal su falta de interés por su alrededor, no era normal que alguien tan centrado y austero como Hatori se desequilibrará así - ¿Por qué estás aquí?

\- No quiero ir a casa aun – Dijo volviendo a recostar la cabeza al vidrio. Chiaki se desconcertó ¿no quería ir a su casa o a la de Yoshino?

\- ¿Por qué? – Hatori no contestó, en cambio apretó más el celular – ¿A dónde irás entonces? No puedes dormir aquí.

\- No te preocupes Kisa-san, volveré a mi casa, solo no quiero hacerlo aun – Dijo. Chiaki lo miró un segundo pensando que hacer para que le dijera algo de lo que le ocurría.

\- ¿Y si nos vamos juntos? Tú casa está en mi camino de todas formas.

\- No, me quedaré aquí otro rato – Intentó Tori no ser tan brusco en su negativa, pero Chiaki no pareció notarlo.

\- Está bien, te espero hasta que nos vayamos o me digas que tienes - Susurró recostando también la cabeza al vidrio, cerrando los ojos.

\- Kisa-san, no… - Comenzó Tori mirándolo dispuesto a negarse, desconcertándose al ver a "Kisa" sonriendo sutilmente con los ojos cerrados y el rostro hacía el techo: era la segunda vez que lo veía sonreír así de forma tan pura, la primera había sido hacia tan solo un par de horas cuando le dio la bebida. – Está bien vamos – Dijo derrotado poniéndose de pie para detener un taxi – No sabía que fueras tan molesto.

\- ¿A quién llamas molesto? ¡Baka! – Se incorporó Chiaki. Tori contrario a enojarse o disgustarse si quiera sonrió con melancolía mientras se subía al asiento trasero; esa forma de contestarle le había recordado a Chiaki, a su Chiaki fresco, infantil e inmaduro de siempre y no al extraño Chiaki huraño de ahora que le había mentido al decirle que había salido con sus asistentes solo para no verle.

Él había llamado a Yuu poco después de salir por segunda vez de la oficina para saber si había logrado averiguar algo de Yoshino y lo que descubrió lo dejó destrozado.

_\- Tenías razón, está raro: ¡hasta ofreció prepararme té! ¡TÉ!_

_\- ¿Prepararte té? ¿Está en casa?_

_\- Claro, ¿Dónde más estaría? Me dijo que estaba durmiendo cuando llegué._

En ese momento había colgado al darse cuenta de lo que significaba: Chiaki le había mentido para que él no fuera a su casa a verlo, no quería estar con él ¿Pero por qué? Ya una vez había temido terminar, incluso se había hecho a la idea, pero Chiaki le había asegurado que lo quería ¿Qué había cambiado? ¿Lo habría cansado?

Chiaki se sentó a su lado indicando la dirección de la casa de Hatori; se preguntó si Kisa-San y Tori serían cercanos como para que aparentemente el primero supiera la dirección del segundo tan bien y que él no dijese nada al respecto, pero al verlo desechó la idea: Tori veía a través de la ventana con mirada perdida y la mano hecha puño, obviamente no habría notado ni un apocalipsis zombie a su lado si este se desataba de pronto.

\- Tori… ¿puedo quedarme contigo esta noche? – Chiaki apenas se dio cuenta cuando balbuceó su pregunta, no quería dejarlo solo así, realmente se estaba preocupando.

\- ¿Eh? – El aludido salió de sus pensamientos, desconcertado - ¿Por qué?

\- Eh… yo… prometo que a cambio…este… ummm… preparare mi súper platillo especial – Inventó al no saber que responder a su pregunta. El más alto no contestó, Chiaki se mordió el labio esperando una respuesta pero al ver que esta no llegaría exclamó – Últimamente estás muy extraño, estás ido y no dejas de preocuparme, solo quiero estar contigo y asegurarme que estés bien y que sepas que puedes decirme lo que quieras, puedes confiar en mi Hatori.

Chiaki estaba totalmente ruborizado mientras que Hatori estaba perplejo mirándolo fijamente sin saber que decir ante la descarga de palabras de su compañero. El silencio en el taxi fue sepulcral durante un par de minutos.

\- Está bien – Exclamó Hatori apenas dándose cuenta de lo que respondía, demasiado confundido aun, y aún más por la enorme sonrisa que abarcó el rostro de Kisa… ¿Acaso todo eso que le dijo debía interpretarlo como una confesión?

* * *

 

Miró al hombre que dormía frente a él apaciblemente; había cometido un error, un terrible error al dejarse llevar con Takano-San ¿Cómo había podido hacerle eso a Yukina? Aunque cada segundo de la noche no hubiese hecho otra cosa que pensar en él: era increíble cómo había podido controlarse para no gritar su nombre mientras estaba con Takano, eso habría sido la guinda del pastel.

Kisa tomó los pantalones de Ritsu con suma cautela no queriendo despertar a Takano. Su jefe era un amante increíble pero no importa que, su corazón le decía a gritos que había hecho mal por dejarse ser durante un rato el antiguo Kisa: Ritsu se sentiría traicionado de enterarse, eso sin contar con lo que pasaría si Takano se enteraba que esa noche no había sido precisamente Onodera quien tomó la iniciativa; pero sobre todo estaba Yukina, no quería ni imaginar la decepción y la rabia en su mirada dirigidas a él.

Se sintió enfermo solo de pensarlo y se apresuró a salir a la sala en medio de la oscuridad buscando su camisa haciendo el menor ruido posible; en varias ocasiones había tenido que huir a mitad de la noche del lado de algún amante intenso. Consiguió su camisa sobre la mesa de centro. La tomó fijándose en un trozo de papel atado a un bambú iluminado por la luz de la luna.

\- ¿Tanabata? – Se preguntó confundido recordando lo que Chiaki había supuesto al respecto. Tomó el deseo leyéndolo, apenas pudiendo creer que Takano fuese del tipo de esas cursilerías. Se guardó el trozo de papel en el bolsillo para mostrárselo a los otros implicados en todo ese asunto del cambio de cuerpos, y tomó su zapato de sobre el sofá volviendo a la habitación para buscar el otro.

Apenas lo hubo conseguido escuchó a Takano removerse, se giró viéndolo palpar a su lado buscándolo haciendo que sin querer la sabana que le cubría la entrepierna se le rodase dejándole al descubierto. Kisa se ruborizó intensamente.

\- ¡Contrólate! ¡Él no es Yukina! – Exclamó saliendo a prisa de la habitación y del departamento para entrar a la casa de Ritsu. Lo que había ocurrido esa noche no había sido otra cosa que una situación propiciada por el alcohol y el destino, y por tanto lo olvidaría esa noche, ahora solo tenía que concentrarse en recuperar a Yukina y volver a la normalidad.

* * *

 

El escándalo de las ollas al caer al suelo fue atronador, acompañado por el burbujear del agua que sobre la estufa hervía y se derramaba. Había un desastre en el mesón con varios huevos destrozados antes de que dos lograran caer dentro del satén. A Tori le pareció que eso ya era suficiente.

\- ¡Hazte a un lado! Yo cocino – Dijo con cierto enojo. Él lo único que quería era estar tranquilo esa noche, no estar en su casa con "Kisa" destrozándole la cocina – Pensé que viviendo solo sabrías cocinar.

Chiaki no respondió, él también suponía que Kisa-San sabría cocinar; pero él realmente no sabía. Se sentó junto a la mesa y lo miró sintiéndose alicaído: él había querido contentar un poco a su pareja no estresarle más de lo que ya estaba. Pero al parecer no importaba cuanto tiempo pasara siendo Kisa San, él seguía siendo el mismo inútil Yoshino Chiaki.

Tori notó el cambio en el ambiente por lo que decidió intentar romper la tensión conversando.

\- ¿Por qué no quisiste volver a tu casa, Kisa?

\- Últimamente no se siente como si fuese mía – Contestó, suspiró y preguntó - ¿Y tú Tori, porque no quisiste venir a casa apenas saliste? – Cuestionó suspendiéndose las patas traseras de la silla. Tori se tensó pero siguió cocinando sin decir nada. - ¿Es el trabajo? ¿Algo salió mal?

\- Para ser un hombre de treinta te comportas como un niño – Dijo serio; Chiaki no desistió.

\- Entonces no es eso – Dijo – Podría ser… ¿yo? – Preguntó en un susurro realmente bajo ruborizándose por completo.

\- ¿Qué dijiste? – Preguntó Tori al no haber escuchado. Yoshino inhaló profundo sintiéndose avergonzado por lo que se aseguró de no establecer contacto visual con él,

\- Chiaki… ¿es por Yoshino Chiaki?

\- ¿Cómo lo sa…? – Tori se giró tan a prisa que asustó a Chiaki haciéndole respingar y perder el equilibrio cayendo fuertemente de espalda contra el suelo - ¡Kisa-San!

\- ¡Mi cabeza! ¡Itai! – Sollozó Chiaki sentándose en el suelo.

\- Déjame ver si te rompiste ¡baka! – Se acercó Tori quitándole la mano de la cabeza para que le dejara ver. Durante un segundo Chiaki olvidó el dolor en su cabeza sintiendo como el corazón le daba un vuelco: era la primera vez que su piel se encontraba con la suya en la última semana. Tori le soltó la mano para revisarle la cabeza, pero antes de poder alejarla Yoshino lo tomó con más firmeza. Extrañaba a Tori.- ¿Qué haces? - Cuestionó Tori desconcertado. Chiaki no contestó de inmediato.

\- ¿Kis…?

\- Tori… - Lo interrumpió sin apartar la mirada de esos ojos azules que lo miraban confundido; Tori estaba preocupado por él y saberlo le hacía sentir bien y al mismo tiempo le entristecía pensar que Tori estaba deprimido por su culpa. – Yo… tequiero – Balbuceó acercando su rostro a Tori, nunca antes había tomado la iniciativa de esa forma y sintió su rostro enrojecer furiosamente cuando sus labios rozaron los de Hatori, pero…

\- ¡KISA-SAN! – Tori lo empujó separándolo de sí, soltándose del agarre de Chiaki que lo miró estático ¿Qué había hecho?

\- ¡Lo siento! – Exclamó levantándose a prisa – ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! – Repitió saliendo corriendo para salir del apartamento de Hatori olvidando tomar sus zapatos.

Hatori lo miró confundido; ¿Qué demonios era eso? ¿Le había dicho que lo quería? ¿Y encima intentaba besarlo? ¿Qué le pasaba a Kisa últimamente?

\- ¡AAAAAH! – Tori salió del departamento al escuchar el grito seguido de un fuerte golpe.

\- ¡Kisa-San! – Exclamó preocupado al ver tirado al hombre en el suelo tras haber resbalado con los calcetines por el liso suelo.

* * *

 

¿Sería demasiado cursi pensar que era feliz? Onodera no solo lo había aceptado ¡fue él quien tomó la iniciativa! Y habían hecho el amor hacía tan solo unas horas ¿entonces porque al despertar sintió que su felicidad no era completa? La respuesta era sencilla: Onodera no amaneció a su lado.

Había tenido un sueño en el que él se iba a mitad de la noche y mencionaba un nombre que no era el suyo pero tampoco recordaba cual. Takano se sentó en su cama mirando a su alrededor, el apartamento estaba silencioso, demasiado como para pensar que pudiese haber otra persona en él. Su desconcierto le dio paso al enojo que refulgió en su interior rápidamente ¿Se había ido? ¡Ese idiota se había ido a mitad de la noche!

Se apresuró en ponerse de pie colocándose algo de ropa sin prestar mucha atención, solo quería darse prisa para ir a encarar a ese idiota, lo machacaría si realmente se había atrevido a dejarle ahí después de la noche que habían tenido.

Se dispuso a salir rumbo al apartamento de Onodera pero el repique de un celular lo detuvo. Buscó el aparato con la mirada, no era el suyo, y al verlo sobre el sofá supo de inmediato que tampoco era el de Ritsu ¿Pero de quien más podría ser si no de él? No le dio demasiada vuelta, quizás había cambiado el modelo de teléfono; en cambio se acercó para tomarlo justo cuando dejó de sonar: había perdido una llamada de un tal Yukina.

Frunció el ceño, por algún motivo el nombre le sonaba de algo; cerró el registro de llamadas perdidas apareciendo en la pantalla principal un anuncio.

" _Ha recibido 23 mensajes de texto"_

Takano no escatimó en abrir el buzón de mensajes entre sorprendido e indignado porque algún desconocido tuviese tal urgencia por comunicarse con Ritsu; varios eran solo avisos de mensajes que llegaron a su buzón de voz pero los enviaba el mismo Yukina. Takano sintió la sien palpitarle de enojo y abrió el primero de la larga lista.

_A pesar de todo, te extraño._

\- ¿Qué demonios? – Rugió Takano abriendo el siguiente era una notificación del buzón de voz y también el siguiente.

" _¿Por qué no contestas? … ¿Estás con él?"_

Takano salió de su apartamento; Ritsu tendría que explicarle eso; pero mientras caminaba enojado pasaba otro par de notificaciones más del buzón.

" _Dijiste que solo me has amado a mi…Te amo, Baka"_

Takano palideció ¿Qué solo lo ha amado a _él_? ¿Qué Ritsu le había dicho a otra persona que lo amaba? A una persona que no era él. Apretó el teléfono con fuerza debido al enojo golpeando la puerta de su vecino con rudeza

\- ¡ONODERA! – Rugió; tenía que recibir una explicación; una justificación que mitigara el sentimiento desgarrador que se iba expandiendo en su pecho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok .-. acabo de darme cuenta que hay que hacer algo para que recuperen sus cuerpos porque a este paso Chiaki lastimara mucho el cuerpo de Kisa D: porque, a ver: Yukina le pegó, se cortó el pie, ahora se cae de la silla dandose en la cabeza y luego se resbala en el pasillo x.x  
> ahh pero apuesto que eso no es lo que más les importa ahorita, a que si? jaja Aww pobre Takano... no sé porque tengo esa fijación de que mientras mejor me cae un personaje más sufre el pobre D:
> 
> ¿Y que creen? Chiaki hizo bien en besar a Hatori?
> 
> Umm pues ya vieron que Kisa y Takano si se acostaron, y Yukina.. en el proximo capi veremos que pasa con él
> 
> El capitulo se va a llamar: Dignity no Found (Dignidad no encontrada) si lo sé, el titulo está medio chafa, pero no se me ocurre nada mejor xD ¿A quien se referirá?
> 
> Bueno, espero sus comentarios :P  
> Nos leemos pronto  
> Besos :3


	8. Dignity not found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yukina y Takano están pasando momentos realmente malos

\- ¡ONODERA! – Takano golpeaba la puerta tan fuerte que parecía a punto de tumbarla; Kisa de pie del otro lado comenzaba a dudar si abrirle o no. El editor en jefe llevaba una actitud muy agresiva; se preguntaba si era solo porque no había amanecido con él, pero casi al instante le fue dada la respuesta a su muda pregunta. - ¡Sé que estás ahí! ¡RITSU! ¡¿Quién jodidos es Yukina?!

\- ¿Yukina?

La respuesta fue inmediata, más de lo que el herido corazón de Takano podía soportar; Kisa abrió la puerta entre sorprendido y escandalizado por escuchar el nombre de su amado en labios de su jefe y al hacerlo, no pudo evitar perder el color del rostro: la mirada que le dirigía Takano era tan tenebrosa que le hizo retroceder un paso; pero al ver que lo que el pelo negro le enseñaba era su celular con un mensaje de Yukina, se adelantó para tomarlo quedando con la mano extendida cuando Takano lo alejó de su alcancé.

\- ¿ _Estás con él?... Demosno otra oportunidad –_ La voz de Takano era una amarga burla al hablar - _Dijiste que solo me has amado a mi…_

\- Takano-San – Intentó decir Kisa con precaución.

\- ¿A qué demonios estabas jugando? – Le gritó de pronto estallando – ¡Eh dicho que te amo! Una y otra vez; he intentado demostrarlo pero a ti te vale una mierda – Le espetó, Kisa estaba pálido sin idea de que hacer o decir – ¿Es divertido tenerme detrás tuyo eh? ¡El imbécil que lleva diez años enamorado solo! - Kisa apenas y pudo sorprenderse ¿Diez años? -…Dándome y cortándome las alas, para tenerme ahí, por si te enojas con Yukina – Escupió el nombre con desprecio.

\- Takano-San, hay un error, yo…

\- ¿Un error? ¿Me vas a decir que no lo conoces con lo pálido que te pusiste al oír su nombre? – Kisa no dijo nada y casi al instante se vio atrapado por los labios de su jefe una vez más, solo que ahora eran posesivos, como si quisiera darle a entender que él le pertenecía; pero esta vez Kisa no se dejó llevar, el arrepentimiento de la noche anterior y la misma escena que ocurría en ese momento no se lo permitían. Empujó a Takano para sacárselo de encima. – Si es un error, dime que todo es un malentendido, que no amas a ese Yukina – Su voz tenía un toque de súplica que Kisa jamás pensó que escucharía de los labios del hombre más rudo de Esmeralda – Di que me amas a mí, Ritsu.

\- Yo…Takano yo… -El rostro de Onodera se ruborizó por completo ¿Decirle que lo amaba? Él apenas y era capaz de demostrarle a Yukina que lo quería, nada de palabras – Yukina…no… - ¿Podía renegar de Yukina para salvar la relación de Onodera con Takano? Pero si ni el mismo Onodera había mostrado interés en mantenerla durante los últimos días, no podían culparlo por no saber mentir ¿o sí?

\- Obviamente intento mantener algo que debí dejar morir hace diez años – Lo interrumpió con brusquedad al notar como _Ritsu_ no lograba coordinar una respuesta coherente; su voz fue fría, pero Kisa supo que era la frialdad que intentaba ocultar un corazón destrozado. Takano le devolvió el teléfono con más fuerza de la que hubiera sido necesaria marchándose.

Kisa se quedó de pie en el gekan de la casa de Ritsu durante un par de minutos tratando de entender lo que había ocurrido. Observó su celular en sus manos; todo había sido por los mensajes de Yukina… ¿Mensajes? El corazón se le desbocó, Yukina le había escrito. Con dedos trémulos fue a la bandeja de entrada para leerlos y escucharlos uno por uno. Desde el primer mensaje de voz pudo darse cuenta que estaba bebiendo. Se sintió terriblemente solo de pensar en cómo debía sentirse Yukina al despertar y darse cuenta de la faceta que le había mostrado; todo por culpa de Chiaki.

No pudo evitar sentirse enojado con el mangaka, el tiempo que le tomó darse cuenta de algo: si él había tenido problemas debido al teléfono, seguramente los demás también lo tendrían. Kisa cerró la puerta escuchando como Yukina le echaba en cara su comportamiento infantil al no dar la cara para disculparse; quedarse con sus celulares no había sido tan buena idea teniendo el cuerpo del otro; suspiró mientras el teléfono pasaba al siguiente mensaje de voz en el que la voz de su pareja se escuchaba suplicante pidiéndole hablar. No llegó a escuchar el mensaje, colgó el teléfono. Él no querría que Yukina lo viera en una faceta similar, así que no terminaría de leer los mensajes, no podía hacerle eso.

Se dejó caer en sofá, sin saber lo que haría ahora.

* * *

 

Abrió los ojos algo aturdido, le dolía la cabeza después del tremendo golpe que se dio la noche anterior al resbalarse en el pasillo; aunque bueno, al menos gracias a eso Hatori le había ofrecido que se quedara en la habitación de huéspedes a pesar de su nada oportuna declaración.

Chiaki se sentó en la cama, sintiendo el aroma del desayuno en el aire. Salió a la cocina recargándose sobre el marco para ver a Hatori, ya estaba vestido para ir a trabajar y llevaba su acostumbrado delantal encima. Se fijó en lo firme de su espalda y los marcados músculos en su camisa; y se preguntó qué diría Tori si le dijera que él no era Kisa sino Chiaki. Quizás lo llamaría loco, o tal vez lo abrazaría.

\- Tori…

\- Ah, ya despertó, Kisa-San – Chiaki frunció el ceño ¿era su impresión o Tori tenía un tono demasiado formal? Quizás por el intento que tuvo de besarlo la noche anterior. Suspiró ¿eso era bueno, no? Al menos sabía que Hatori no lo engañaría, aunque habría deseado que al menos durante la noche anterior se hubiese dejado llevar.

\- No tienes que cocinar para mí, comprare algo de camino a casa.

\- ¿Camino a casa? ¿No piensa ir a trabajar? – Cuestionó Tori viendo a _Kisa_ fijamente, parecía deprimido y un tanto vulnerable incluso tenía el labio inferior curveado de forma similar en que Chiaki lo hacía cuando ponía esa expresión. Negó con la cabeza – Ya el desayuno está listo, mejor coma de una vez.

Colocó sobre la mesa los platillos y desayunaron en silencio. La incomodidad era palpable Chiaki suspiró, no podía estar con Tori como pareja, pero ahora por su idiotez ni como amigos.

\- Tori – Susurró ganando la atención de este – Lo siento. – Hatori lo miró fijamente – Olvídate de lo que dije e hice ayer.

\- No se preocupe Kisa-San – Dijo y agregó para cambiar el tema – Escuche que su manga será adaptado en anime, felicidades.

Chiaki asintió con una triste sonrisa, no solo arruinó su oportunidad de estar de alguna manera cerca de Tori sino que no había podido averiguar a ciencia cierta lo que lo había puesto tan deprimido la noche anterior.

\- Si, así es – Respondió _"Fantástico Chiaki, eres todo un fracaso"_ se dijo enfocando la vista en su plato.

* * *

 

No sabía cómo explicarlo pero tenía un mal presentimiento: Hatori no fue a verlo después del trabajo (no que le molestara, al contrario, había podido pasar una noche tranquila por primera vez desde que tenía ese cuerpo) pero ahora Takano-San no le contestaba. No sabía porque lo llamaba, solo le había nacido la inquietud acrecentada porque el pelo negro no contestara el teléfono ni en su casa ni su celular.

Toda esa semana Ritsu había intentado no pensar demasiado en Takano-San; era mejor aprovechar la distancia para ponerse a sí mismo en orden respecto a él: No podía ser que sintiese atracción por el mismo hombre desde hacía diez años y sin embargo no había noche que no pensara ¿Y si Takano y Kisa estaban juntos? Takano es un poco calenturiento y sabía doblegar la voluntad de un hombre (lo hacía con él a menudo) ¿Podía confiar en el autocontrol de Kisa?

\- Tampoco es como si realmente me importe – Masculló Ritsu esa mañana ¿Entonces porque se arreglaba para ir a Marukawa Shoten? – Solo necesito salir de aquí, extraño la oficina, extraño el sol. Además, así le entrego el StoryBoard a Kisa

Sí, ese era el motivo por el que iba a ese lugar, y eso mismo se repetía mientras esperaba frente a la entrada de la editorial. Ya el vigilante le había constatado que de Esmeralda solo había llegado Mino-San. Observó el reloj: que extraño, ya era casi medio día, Takano-San no solía llegar tan tarde a la oficina. La espera se le hizo larga, o quizás fuera porque ya llevaba ahí casi dos horas ¿En serio no pensaban trabajar o qué demonios? Él que siempre ha sufrido por culpa del maldito horario y ahora parecía que a todos les importaba menos que un rábano.

Finalmente vio acercarse a sí mismo por la calle; por extraño que eso se escuchase. Ese era Kisa-San con su cuerpo que se veía cabizbajo y pensativo. Ritsu arrugó el rostro interceptándolo cuando le pasó a su lado ya que al parecer no lo había visto.

\- ¿Qué tienes Kisa-San?

\- Ri… Ri…Ritchan – Tartamudeó Kisa al verlo haciendo que el rostro de Onodera se enrojeciera ante sus ojos. Ritsu lo miró extrañado y de inmediato el mayor que poseía su cuerpo bajó la mirada avergonzado: un sentimiento de culpa reaparecía en su pecho, sintiendo que lo había traicionado.

\- ¿Por qué llegas tan tarde? ¿Y Takano?

\- ¿Ta…Ta…kano? – Kisa se alarmó palideciendo de golpe - ¿Por qué me preguntas por él?

\- Somos vecinos – Respondió de verdad preocupado porque aún no llegase. Observó la tensión en Kisa y se extrañó - ¿Estás bien? Te noto raro ¿pasó algo Kisa-San?

\- ¿Algo? ¡NO! ¿Qué podría pasar? – Preguntó nervioso negando frenéticamente; no podría decirle que se había dejado llevar con su pareja y había dormido con Takano. – Mejor subo, ya es tarde – Dijo apresurando en marcharse.

\- ¡El StoryBoard Kis…Ritsu! – Se corrigió a tiempo ante la mirada de algunas personas que estaban por ahí; pero ya era tarde, Kisa se había marchado. Onodera suspiró, ahora tendría que subir esos papeles. No le dio mucha importancia por el momento y tomó su celular marcándole a Takano una vez más. El teléfono sonó sin nadie que lo contestara; lo guardó pensando seriamente en ir al apartamento de Takano si no llegaba en la próxima media hora.

Pero no llegó, al contrario; solo Hatori y _Kisa_ llegaron en los próximos veinte minutos. A Ritsu le pareció extraño que llegasen juntos pero le restó importancia al recordar que _Kisa_ era realmente Chiaki.

Tori por su parte si se sorprendió de ver ahí a _Chiaki_ aparentemente esperándolo. El verdadero Chiaki notó de reojo como la sorpresa iba acompañada de una media sonrisa que se esforzó en ocultar casi de inmediato. Eso solo confirmaba su sospecha: él era el motivo del estado decaído de Tori la noche anterior.

-Buenos días, Kisa-San, Hatori-San – Saludó Ritsu con formalidad y una reverencia ligera. Chiaki notó como el atisbo de sonrisa de Hatori había desaparecido en una fina línea. Intentó hacerle muecas a Onodera para que no fuera tan formal pero lo único que ganó fue una mueca estrangulada de este.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Cuestionó Hatori, quizás con más aspereza de lo que cualquiera de los tres habría esperado.

\- Vengo a hablar con Takano-San – Dijo sin poder evitar ruborizarse un poco.

\- Takano-san, claro – Dijo Tori lacónico - ¿Y estás muy ocupado o puedes darme un poco de tu tiempo? Digo, si no tienes que irte urgentemente a dormir.

\- ¿Tori porque le hablas así? – Preguntó el verdadero Chiaki desconcertado. Ritsu tampoco entendía lo que ocurría.

\- Eh… claro, hablemos – Pero no había terminado de decirlo cuando alguien salió a prisa de la editorial tropezándolo tan metido en la discusión que mantenía por teléfono que no se detuvo a disculparse, ni siquiera pareció darse cuenta del incidente.

- _¿Y cómo quieres que reaccione? Si me dices que no vendrás a trabajar por estar con Takano… ¡YOKOZAWA!_

Onodera no siguió escuchando la discusión que el jefe de Japun mantenía, no recordó a Hatori y a Chiaki frente a él; no había nada a su alrededor, solo el sentimiento de romperse en mil pedazo ¿Yokozawa? ¿Takano-san estaba con Yokozawa-san? ¿Ese era el amor que decía tenerle: yéndose con Yokozawa, de entre todos, cuando Kisa (en su cuerpo) lo ignoraba, cuando lo rechazaba?... o al menos ese pensaba que era el motivo.

\- ¡Chiaki! ¡Chiaki! – Reclamó Hatori de su atención.

\- ¿Qué? – Respondió el verdadero Chiaki confundido.

\- Nada – Bufó este

\- Tori… ¿estás así porque él…Chiaki te ha estado evitando? – Cuestionó de pronto directo. Hatori lo miró desconcertado, recordando la extraña confesión de la noche anterior.

\- No voy a hablar de eso contigo – Fue cortante.

* * *

Ritsu se apresuró en ir tras el jefe de Japun; estaba seguro de haber escuchado bien: ese hombre había dicho que Takano-san estaba con Yokozawa-san, y seguía discutiendo acaloradamente por el celular, al respecto:

\- ¿Tu amigo? Si claro… No me importa, échalo a patadas… ¿Cómo un niño dices? ¿Tengo que recordarte como te encontré en el bar por su culpa?... ¡Claro que es asunto mío!... ¡TAKAFUMI! – Gritó, pero al parecer Yokozawa había colgado. Kirishima maldijo entre dientes enojado y Ritsu dudó ¿Y ahora qué? Fácil, quería ir por Takano y sacarlo del alcance de Yokozawa, porque Takano es suyo.

Se alarmó ¿SUYO? ¿Había pensado en Takano-san como suyo? ¿Qué diablos le pasaba con semejante absurdo? A él no le importa con quien estuviese su jefe o a quien quisiera, no podía importarle menos ¿verdad?

Kirishima se dispuso a volver al trabajo aun enojado pero antes de darse cuenta Ritsu le había interceptado. El mayor se desconcertó al ver a _Chiaki_ frente a él: un total desconocido para su persona.

\- Lo siento, no quería molestarlo – Se disculpó con una marcada reverencia – Soy autor de Esmeralda.

\- Lo lamento, no creo poder ayudarle: trabajo en Japun - Intentó zafarse.

\- Busco a Takano-San – Exclamó a prisa – Nadie en esmeralda supo decirme donde está; es urgente, y entonces sin querer lo escuché mencionarlo - Comenzaba a ponerse nervioso – Y pues… pensé que… pensé que usted sabría dónde está.

¿Por qué preguntaba eso? ¿Realmente pensaba ir a interrumpir a Takano y Yokozawa de lo que fuera que hicieran? Pero para Kirishima la idea no le parecía tan mala: la sangre le había hervido cuando Yokozawa le había dicho un frio: _"Ni se te ocurra_ " antes de colgarle el teléfono, sabía que se refería a ir a su departamento pero ¿Podían culparlo de querer ayudar a un pobre autor urgido de Takano?

\- Yo no… Sí, claro que si – Decidió el peloclaro con una falsa sonrisa colocando su mano sobre el hombro de Chiaki – De hecho iba para allá, puedo llevarte.

\- ¡¿EH?! – Ritsu se alarmó: aún no estaba seguro de ir por Takano mucho menos de hacerlo acompañado; pero ese rubio editor hacía oídos sordos a sus réplicas mientras lo dirigía casi a jalones hacía su auto; al parecer él si tenía urgencia de ir.

:

* * *

 

¡Por Dios! Como le dolía la cabeza, su boca estaba reseca y todo le daba vueltas, pero lo que más le preocupaba era el no poder ubicarse en dónde demonios estaba. La habitación le resultaba familiar, pero con las paredes dándole vueltas no podía concentrarse en recordar de dónde.

\- ¡Hasta que despiertas bello durmiente! – Se burlaron de él; a la vez que el dueño de esa voz se lanzaba sobre la cama cayendo acostado a su lado. Yukina lo miró: era un chico delgado de cabello negro largo a los hombros, ojos castaños y una gran sonrisa burlona; no llevaba camisa, y le pareció raro que tuviese unas manchas de pintura azul y naranja en el rostro y otras tantas verdes y amarillas en el torso - ¿Te vas a levantar o te traigo el almuerzo a la cama? – Preguntó picándole el abdomen con el dedo a modo de juego.

\- ¿Al…almuerzo? – Cuestionó sin poder reprimir un bostezo.

\- Están por dar las dos de la tarde – Dijo con simpleza. Yukina se sorprendió y alarmó: ¡Ya era hora de entrar a sus clases en la universidad! Ni por más que se diera prisa llegaría a tiempo si no para la última clase. - ¿Qué esperabas? Después del alboroto que armamos anoche – Rio al parecer recordando y agregó tomando una almohada y "golpeándolo" – Fue un completo y divertido desastre.

Yukina se levantó de la cama devolviéndole el almohadazo; restregándose el rostro mientras su amigo se levantaba a prisa y volvía a la cocina no sin antes darle un juguetón empujoncito al pasarle por un lado; sintió algo áspero en la mejilla que le entiesaba un poco las facciones pero no le dio mayor importancia. Ahora que lo recordaba, Nakanishi Kenichi era el nombre de ese chico, un estudiante del área de escultura a quien había conocido por medio de su amiga Rio y dueño de la casa, quien la noche anterior, junto con ella, lo emboscaron a la salida de su trabajo en libros Marimo diciéndole que tenían planes para esa noche.

Luego, en la estación del tren cuando Rio los dejó solos para ir a una tienda de conveniencia; Nakanishi le confesó que todo eso era porque últimamente lo veían deprimido; y aunque él intentó mostrarse ameno en la estación, no pudo escaparse de lo que Rio había previsto (Para el disgusto de los dos chicos) como una "pijamada".

No recordaba gran cosa de la noche, lo único que habían hecho era beber y conversar, también habían escuchado música porque recordaba que los vecinos se habían quejado en un par de ocasiones por el volumen

\- ¿Kenichi, has visto mi celu…lar? – Yukina se detuvo en seco al salir de la habitación y ver toda la sala de la casa de su amigo, llena de pinturas de todos los colores; quizás no habían solo conversado.

\- Si esto te sorprende, vete en un espejo – Se burló Rio desde la cocina. Yukina la miró: su (casi siempre) perfecta cabellera negra tenía manchar moradas, verde y rosa de lo que parecía pintura de oleó.

\- Creo que lo dejaste por allá – Respondió Kenichi despreocupado a su pregunta – Junto a la escultura que intentaste hacer de Shouta-san.

\- Oh, gra…- Yukina se detuvo ¿Junto a la escultura de quién? ¿Cómo sabía el nombre de Kisa-San? Volteó a verlo desconcertado y Nakanishi solo señaló al espejo casi con desgano mientras tomaba de su vaso. El pelo castaño claro se acercó para ver su reflejo: estaba lleno de pintura, por lo visto los tres no solo tendrían que darse un buen baño y limpiar la sala de Kenichi, sino que tendrían que ir de compras para materiales para sus clases. Se veía totalmente colorido (por no decir carnavalesco) y en la frente tenía escrito "KOU" en lila pero lo que (podría decirse) le sorprendió más fue ver su camisa abierta con una inscripción color rojo en su abdomen

" _Propiedad de Shouta"_

Acompañado por una flecha que se dirigía hacia abajo, a su entrepierna.

\- ¡La flecha la puso Kenichi! – Exclamó Rio de inmediato poniendo la comida en la mesa.

\- ¡Chismosa! – Le acusó el chico riendo descaradamente. Yukina no les hizo mayor caso, se miró en el reflejo con un rictus de tristeza: él no era propiedad de Kisa; ya no, porque Kisa no lo quería así. ¿Y cómo demonios se habían enterado esos dos de su nombre de pila? Estaba seguro de no haberlo dicho antes, siempre se refería a él como Kisa-San y… ¡Un momento! ¡¿Eso era un nuevo pircing en su oreja derecha?!

\- Prométeme amigo, que no me dejaras beber de nuevo con esta loca cerca – Suplicó Kenichi acercándose a él, moviéndose el cabello para dejar ver un nuevo agujero también en su oreja derecha. Se colocó tras Yukina halándole la goma del bóxer que quedaba al descubierto - ¿No quieres ver?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Como Rio te manoseó la cola anoche – Se burló Kenichi.

\- Tu también lo hiciste – Gruñó esta; Yukina se giró un poco bajándose a medias los pantalones viendo como sus bóxer habían sido pintados también con diferentes figuras y demás – ¡Y yo no me queje cuando los dos me pintaron el brazier!

Yukina no prestó a la discusión que se enzarzaron esos dos, en cambio decidió que mejor buscaba su teléfono antes de descubrir que había hecho algo más en esa "pijamada". Lo consiguió, apenas le quedaba batería pero se apresuró en marcar a su profesor para disculparse por no asistir a la clase; sin embargo la llamada no salió: no le quedaba saldo.

\- Siéntate, se enfriará la sopa de miso – Lo llamó Rio – Oh, quizás debas revisar los mensajes que enviaste ayer, para que no te tome por sorpresa.

\- ¿Mensajes? – Preguntó Yukina abriendo el buzón de enviados con un mal presentimiento, sintiéndose palidecer al ver que todos eran pasa Kisa-San

" _A pesar de todo te extraño"_

Yukina recordaba ese mensaje, lo había escrito y enviado Rio luego de que en medio de una conversación propiciada por la tercera botella de la noche, les contara todo lo que había ocurrido con Kisa-San. Recordaba haberle quitado el teléfono y haber intentado llamarlo para disculparse pero Kisa no contestó, ni la primera vez, ni la segunda, ni siquiera a la tercera llamada. Rio lo había sacado a bailar al verlo deprimirse, así que en ese momento Kenichi aprovechó para escribir un _"¿Por qué no contestas? ¿Estás con él?_ Recordaba haberse dado cuenta a tiempo, y habérselo quitado antes de que pudiera enviarlo. Pero al ver el mensaje, quizás por el alcohol o por los celos o ambas cosas, terminó por enviarlo.

Siguió pasándolos: _"Dijiste que solo me has amado a mi…Te amo, Baka"… "Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo"… "Demosno otra oportunidad"… "Si no quieres contestarme ¡Bien! ¡Al diablo contigo!"… "No hagas caso a lo que te dije al correo de voz…te amo"_

¡¿CORREO DE VOZ?! No conforme a la vergüenza que estaba pasando por esos mensajes ¿También dejó de voz? Yukina se sentó a la mesa, pero no podía apartar la vista de los mensajes.

" _Quizás debí dejar que te explicaras, reunamosno para hablar"… "¿En serio no vas a contestar?"… "¡Compórtate como un adulto y contesta!"... "En serio podría perdonarte, contesta"… "¡Bien! Si eso es lo que quieres ¡Olvídate de mí! ¡BAKA!"… "No, no me hagas caso, contesta el teléfono"…_

Yukina estaba de piedra; si esos eran los textos, no quería ni imaginar los de voz, ¡Por todos los cielos! ¿Y su dignidad? ¿Por qué tenía que ser quien le suplicara a Kisa-San cuando él no había tenido ni el más mínimo interés por hablarle, ni que digamos pedir perdón?

\- Deberías preocuparte más por los de voz – Dijo Kenichi; Rio asintió – Pasabas de llorarle que lo amabas a gritarle que no querías volver a verlo; algo así como – Endureció la voz - ¡Shouta, sé un hombre y da la cara!

Yukina golpeó la mesa con el celular poniéndose de pie. La silla en la que estaba sentado cayó al suelo. El poco apetito con el que había despertado desapareció, y su rostro estaba mortalmente serio.

\- Gracias por evitar que hiciera el ridículo, _amigos_ \- Gruñó con veneno en la voz. Se dirigió al baño dispuesto a lavarse para marcharse cuanto antes ¿Cómo había podido presentarle tan lamentable estampa a la persona que amaba? No quería ni imaginarse a sí mismo diciendo incoherencias por teléfono.

Se lavó la cara; ni aun así Kisa había dado señales de vida, aunque fueran para decirle que dejara de ser tan molesto. Se restregó para borrar la flecha en su abdomen; sintió una opresión en el pecho viendo fijamente el mensaje de " _propiedad de Shouta"_. Tomó un frasco de pintura que estaba derramado en el suelo y pintó una flecha que iba desde el mensaje hacía el lado izquierdo de su pecho, hacía su corazón… esa era la mayor verdad.

* * *

 

\- Ya vez, me quedare contigo – Suspiró Yokozawa luego de colgar el teléfono, sentándose en el suelo frente a Takano que tenía medio cuerpo sobre una mesita con varias botellas de sake, cerveza y demás, ya vacías; había estado así desde que Yokozawa lo vio hacía casi una hora: había tenido la mañana libre debido a una actividad especial la noche anterior en una librería, por lo que se disponía a salir para ir a su trabajo a eso de medio día y al abrir la puerta vio a su amigo dormido en el pasillo recostado a su pared con una bolsa llena de botellas. Lo había despertado y hecho entrar, pero Takano no habló en ningún momento, solo entró trastabillando por el alcohol que había consumido ya; y se sentó ahí, en silencio a seguir bebiendo. Yokozawa intentó correrlo pero él solo respondió para pedirle que no lo dejara solo y fue entonces que comprendió: ya había visto a Takano en esa actitud: muchas veces en la universidad esa escena se había repetido y estaba seguro de que la causa era la misma: Onodera Ritsu.

\- Takafumi ¡Tu si eres mi amigo! – Dijo con voz pastosa por el alcohol levantando una botella para brindar sin despegar la cabeza de la mesa – Él mejor… mi…. Mi… ¿Y… mi gato? – Cuestionó de pronto al notar la ausencia de Sorata.

\- Alguien lo cuida por mí - Dijo desviando la mirada: no iba a decirle en ese momento porque Hiyori se hacía cargo de Sorata. – Mejor ve a acostarte, ya bebiste suficiente ¡y apenas es medio día!

\- ¿A qui…én le importo de todas…todas formas? – Se contuvo y dio otro trago a su botella. Yokozawa se aflojó la corbata y fue a su habitación para ponerse ropa de casa: si no iría a trabajar no tenía sentido usar traje. Al volver Takano le apuntó temblorosamente con el dedo.

\- ¡Diez años! Tengo diez malditos años amando a ese bastardo que le declara su amor a… _yukina –_ Escupió. Yokozaka abrió la boca sorprendido.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- Solo…solo tomó la iniciativa – Dijo con movimientos errantes – Porque se peleó con ese…- Él insulto no se entendió. Takano hizo el intento de pararse pero casi cae. Yokozawa lo tomó de la cintura evitándolo encontrando, durante un segundo, sus ojos con los suyos. - Tú si me quieres ¿Verdad Takafumi? – Yokozawa lo miró con confusión y pena durante un segundo.

\- Mejor vete a dormir – Lo llevó hacía el sofá con esfuerzo, se dispuso a dejarlo dormir ahí, pero al soltarlo Takano se aferró a sus ropas evitando que se separara de él.

\- ¿Tu si me quieres, verdad? – Repitió, Takano parecía necesitado de escuchar un si por respuesta – Tu eres mi amigo, tu si me quieres… debí elegirte a ti – Yokozawa sintió su boca secarse y el corazón desbocársele ante semejante cosa. – Porque tu si me amas Takafumi.

\- Masamu…- Yokozawa no pudo sacárselo de encima; los labios de Takano torpes por el alcohol pero urgidos de recibir cariño de alguien que aceptara quererlo, se apoderaron de los suyos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohh joder... ahora Takano anda besando a quien no debe x.x al menos ya le apareció el interes a Ritsu  
> Awww ahora Hatori está distante de "Kisa" por ese beso que le dio Chiaki x.x  
> Les diré una cosa... despues del capi 10 comenzare a trabajar para que los seme se enteren de lo que realmente viene pasando :P  
> El proximo capi se llama "El deseo de Hiyori" La trifecta tendrá una pequeña participación especial.  
> Nos leemos pronto  
> Besos :3


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirishima y Ritsu van al departamento de Yokozawa con el mismo motivo

__

\- ¡Al fin llegan! – Exclamó Kisa al ver salir del ascensor a Hatori junto al mangaka que tenía su cuerpo; en primera instancia no les prestó atención pero luego enarcó una ceja ¿Llegando juntos? – Kisa-San – Dijo pasándole un brazo por el hombro aprovechando que Hatori parecía muy molesto como para darse cuenta de algo y susurró – Más te vale que no hayas hecho con mi cuerpo cosas sucias con Hatori-san ¿eh?

Chiaki se ruborizó pensando en el ligero beso que le había dado a Tori; sin duda (aunque no lo supiera) algo muchísimo más inocente de lo que el propio Kisa había hecho con Takano. Y hablando de él:

\- ¿Dónde está Takano-San? – Cuestionó de pronto notando su ausencia en la oficina; por lo que había oído no era normal que faltase al trabajo; así como, supuso, no era normal que Kisa se ruborizara soltándolo de inmediato.

\- ¿Por…porque todos me preguntan eso hoy? – Preguntó con cierta histeria nerviosa. – No sé dónde estará…

\- Takano-San no vendrá a trabajar hoy – Informó Mino con su suave sonrisa de costumbre – Yokozawa-san llamó diciendo que estaba... _indispuesto_

¿Indispuesto? No podía ser que eso tuviese que ver con lo ocurrido en la mañana o sí. Se estremeció recordando lo que había deducido acerca de los celulares; por lo que se apresuró en advertirle a Chiaki.

\- Tengo que hablar contigo y con Ritsu, es sombre los celulares y otro deseo de Tanabata; pero no ahora – Dijo sentándose frente al ordenador de Onodera dispuesto a comenzar su trabajo hasta darse cuenta que no había recibido el storyboard corregido de Ritsu. Kisa suspiró frustrado.

:*.*.*.*.*.*.*:*:*:*:*:*:*:

\- Maldición – Gruñó Kirishima cuando nuevamente la luz roja del semáforo le hizo esperar. Ritsu lo miró confundido: todo el camino ese hombre no dejaba de refunfuñar contra cualquier cosa que pudiera retenerlos y Ritsu se comenzaba a preguntar qué tan seguro había sido aceptar que lo llevara, y a todas estas ¿A dónde iban? Dado que Takano estaba con Yokozaka ¿Podría suponer que a la casa de este último? No dejaba de preguntárselo mientras colgaba otra llamada que caía al buzón tras repicar varias veces ¿Es que ese idiota no pensaba contestarle nunca?

Finalmente se detuvieron frente a un edificio residencial; Ritsu se bajó aun dudando sobre lo que hacía pero el editor de Japun se apresuró a entrar y tomar el ascensor; así que el chico en el cuerpo de Chiaki se apresuró para no ser dejado atrás.

\- ¿Está bien? – Cuestionó al ver signos de ansiedad en las manos del rubio antes de darse cuenta, claro, que sus propios pies tamborileaban. Pensó en lo absurdo que era estar así de ansioso ¿pero qué otra cosa podría hacer si en solo unos segundos vería a Takano-san tras tanto tiempo y quien sabe cómo lo encontraría con Yokozawa-san? Negó con la cabeza para quitarse la idea de la mente, apenas siendo consiente que, ya frente a una puerta, Kirishima la abría con llave propia.

Pero ninguno de los dos entró: desde ahí veían muy bien a Takano y Yokozawa en el sofá de la sala besándose. Ritsu fue el primero en reaccionar dando un paso al frente no muy seguro de lo que estaba pensando hacer, quizás no estaba pensando en lo absoluto; dio otro paso y luego otro justo cuando Yokozawa se separó de Takano, estallando.

\- ¡No hagas eso! ¡Ya te dije que estoy saliendo con alguien _especial_ , maldición! – Esas palabras parecieron despertar a Kirishima quien a zancadas pasó a Ritsu y se acercó a los otros dos, apartó a Yokozawa que lo miraba sorprendido de verlo allí y tomó a Takano de la camisa alzándolo dispuesto a golpearlo.

Lo siguiente fue muy rápido: Ritsu llegó hasta él empujando a Kirishima para que soltara a Takano quien se tambaleó ebrio y cayó de nuevo en el sofá. Kirishima pareció dispuesto a volver por Takano pero Yokozawa le tomó firmemente de la muñeca.

\- Déjalo en paz, está ebrio.

\- ¡Te estaba besando! – Gruñó el editor de Japum

\- Tú ni siquiera deberías estar aquí: te dije que no vinieras – Le espetó el de ventas, enojado. Kirishima bufó, Ritsu lo miró y luego a Takano espatarrado en el sofá. Era la primera vez que lo veía desde que había cambiado de cuerpo con Chiaki, y estaba hecho una pena. Recordó a Yokozawa-san contándole una vez sobre cómo había sido Takano en sus días de universitario y se estremeció pensando si sería exactamente así como se veía pero ¿Qué habría pasado?

\- No vine yo – Dijo Kirishima con descaro – Lo traje a él – Señaló a "Chiaki". Yokozawa se giró a verlo y Ritsu se ruborizó al darse cuenta que mantenía una pose protectora entre ellos y Takano-San a pesar de que como Chiaki, apenas les llegaba a los hombros.

\- ¿Y tú quién eres? – Gruñó el dueño del departamento.

\- Yoshino Chiaki, trabajo para Emerald – Dijo rápidamente – Vine por Takano-San.

\- Como ves, no está apto para trabajar ahora – Volvió a gruñir Yokozawa.

\- No vine por trabajo – Dijo Ritsu alterándose un poco – Lo llevare a su casa, de ahora en adelante yo me hare cargo de él – Aseguró con el calor en el rostro, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo por lo decidida que se escuchaba la voz de Chiaki… o suya, para efectos prácticos.

\- Masamune no necesita a un desconocido.

\- ¡No soy un desconocido! – Casi gritó

\- Ya, ya, que se lo lleve – Le restó importancia Kirishima. Ritsu se giró decidido poniendo como pudo el brazo de Takano alrededor de sus hombros y no sin esfuerzo logró levantar a Takano-san de forma que lo usara de apoyo. Takano de por si era más alto que él, ni que decir de Chiaki. Se esforzó en salir del apartamento pensando en tomar un Taxi, dejando a los otros dos solos; y no fue hasta que la puerta se cerró que Yokozawa soltó a Kirishima.

\- No era necesario que me tuvieras sujeto – Dijo el mayor por lo bajo sobándose la muñeca.

\- A veces pareciera que si – Gruñó Yokozawa - ¡No eres un niño! ¿Cómo vas a venir dejando tu trabajo?

\- Quizás si soy un niño celoso – Yokozawa lo miró incrédulo porque dijera cosas como esas ¿pero de que se sorprendía? – Celoso porque mi pareja está en su casa besuqueándose con otro hombre.

\- No me besu…- Un beso de Kirishima lo interrumpió; el pelo negro se sorprendió al principió pero luego lo separó de si - ¡Porque haces eso de repente, Baka!

\- Sé que no, te oí – Respondió – Así que sales con alguien especial ¿eh? – Kirishima sonrió ampliamente mientras que Yokozawa se ruborizaba ¿Qué podía decir para negarlo cuando esas habían sido sus palabras exactas? - ¿Qué más te tocó? Quiero limpiar tu piel y dejar claro que eres solo mío.

\- ¿Solo tuyo? ¡Qué tontería dices! – Intentó reclamar, aunque bastante ruborizado. Kirishima volvió a besarlo interrumpiéndose solo para mirarlo a los ojos manteniendo unidas sus frentes.

\- Quédate así un minuto – Pidió. Yokozawa no se movió aunque masculló cosas inentendibles a modo de queja; le avergonzaba esa cercanía, y sus mejillas se ruborizaban para molestia suya – Cuando vi que te besaba, aunque fue solo un segundo, tuve miedo.

\- Sigues diciendo tonterías: eres un adulto ¿De qué puedes tener miedo? – Volvió a gruñir intentando ocultar lo nervioso que le ponía tenerlo tan cerca, sintiendo su aliento a escasos centímetros.

\- Temí que removiera lo que sentías por Takano – Dijo. Yokozawa se sorprendió por eso; se le ocurrieron varias formas mordaces de responderle, pero la seriedad de sus palabras le desarmó, respondiéndole con sinceridad.

\- Eso quedó atrás – Aseguró – Ya lo dije: estoy saliendo con alguien que es especial – Se ruborizó completamente y desvió la mirada avergonzado. Kirishima por su parte sonreía amplia y sinceramente, feliz por lo que había escuchado.

\- El otro día, en Tanabata, Hiyori pidió un deseo – Le contó de pronto – Estuvo muy triste cuando llovió, así que le prometí que se lo haría realidad y pienso cumplir mi palabra.

\- ¿Qué pidió?

\- Que sigas formando parte de nuestra familia, por siempre – Le besó -…y para siempre – El corazón de Yokozawa dio un vuelco de alegría por el deseo de esa niña que quería casi como propia y solo por eso (se dijo) no opuso resistencia cuando Kirishima volvió a besarlo, esta vez con intención de más que un simple beso.

:*.*.*.*.*.*.*:*:*:*:*:*:*:

Kisa se puso de pie desperezándose; se había enfrascado toda la tarde en armar la propuesta de venta de su manga a pesar de que podría entregarla dentro de dos semanas; pero dado que no tenía el Storyboard y Ritsu no contestaba el teléfono, no le había quedado de otra que ponerse a eso. Volvió a sentarse solo para asegurar haber guardado el archivo, no recordaba ya cuando fue la última vez que tuvo su trabajo listo con dos semanas de anticipación.

Revisó su celular: si se daba prisa podría llegar a la librería Marimo para ver a Yukina para el final de su turno. Sonrió; había pensado en cambiar los celulares con Ritsu y Chiaki, y aunque pensaba hacerlo, había algo que debía hacer con el suyo antes; y quizás, con un poco de suerte lograría arreglar los problemas con Yukina.

Tomó sus cosas disponiéndose a irse; notando a Chiaki con la cabeza ladeada sostenida por su brazo, viendo fijamente a Hatori con una mirada que hacía ver el rostro de Kisa como un estúpido.

\- Concéntrate en tu trabajo – Gruñó dándole en la cabeza con su portafolio; Chiaki casi se pega con la mesa y se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza.

\- ¡Itai! – Se quejó – ¿Porque siempre me trata feo Ki…Onodera-san? – Se corrigió ante la fea mirada de Kisa.

\- ¿Ya te vas? – Cuestionó Hatori notando el portafolio; Kisa asintió

– Si…debo encontrarme con alguien.

\- ¿Con Yukina-San? – Preguntó Chiaki inocentemente. Kisa le dio otro golpe con el portafolio antes de salir. ¡Por todos los dioses, como era posible que Chiaki fuese tan imprudente! Lo que faltaba sería que le contara a Takano que " _Ritsu"_ se iba del trabajo todos los días temprano para ver a Yukina.

Se encaminó a la librería moviendo el teléfono entre sus manos; había borrado el número de Hatori y los mensajes y llamadas entre él, Ritsu y Chiaki de los últimos días, por lo demás todo seguía ahí, incluyendo los mensajes de Yukina. Suspiró, esperaba que su idea le sirviera de algo.

No tardó mucho en llegar a la librería, estuvo dando vueltas por las estanterías mientras esperaba la salida de Yukina; sintió una mirada puesta en él y al girarse pudo constatar que era el pelo miel. Se ruborizó volviendo la mirada ¡no podía verlo a la cara! ¿Cómo hacerlo cuando la noche anterior lo había engañado con Takano-san? Tomó un libro solo por hacerlo ¡Arg! Tenía que armarse de valor, de lo contrario ¿Cómo intentar arreglar el error de Chiaki? Pero no era fácil cuando la conciencia le estaba carcomiendo. Volteó a ver a Yukina de reojo inspirando profundo para armarse de valor y dirigirse hacia él.

\- Yukina ¿Cierto? – Preguntó al acercarse al mostrador, fingiendo no recordar su nombre.

\- Usted es Onodera-San, el compañero de Kisa-san – Le reconoció Yukina ¿Y cómo no? Si desde el día anterior había estado lamentándose no haber podido hablar con él para saber de Kisa. – ¿Necesita algo?

\- En realidad venía a hablar contigo; sobre Kisa – Aseguró; era extraño para él hablar sobre sí mismo en tercera persona. Y se sintió realmente mal a ver como el rostro de Yukina se cargaba de una expresión triste. Maldijo a Chiaki mentalmente por eso.

\- ¿Puede esperarme un minuto? - Dijo; Kisa asintió viéndolo ir con su supervisor; hablaron un par de minutos; Kisa pudo ver que aún faltaban unos quince minutos para el descanso de Yukina pero cuando volvió ya se había quitado el uniforme de la librería – He pedido permiso para salir antes – Aseguró. Kisa asintió viéndolo de arriba abajo, llevaba un conjunto muy similar a cuando le defendió en la calle del aquel ex amante acosador. Y sin embargo no era el mismo de entonces, no tenía el aura brillante a la que estaba tan acostumbrado y le encantaba, no, su príncipe estaba triste.

\- ¿Puedo invitarte un café? – Preguntó armándose de valor, se sentía como un crio invitándole. Pero Yukina asintió. Ambos salieron de la librería caminando por la calle en silencio. Kisa pensó en lo incomodo que era; en ocasiones Yukina le había tomado de la mano cuando caminaban por la calle hacía su departamento y él se había sentido tan incómodo, nunca le había gustado llamar la atención de los demás sobre su persona, pero en ese momento nada deseaba más que el pelo miel le tomara de la mano.

Llegaron al café de su primer beso; se sentaron y pidieron café viendo al otro de reojo al tiempo que fingían interés en cualquier mínima cosa mientras esperaban que les fuera servido. Ninguno parecía particularmente decidido como para sacar el tema que cada uno consideraba más importante.

\- Lamento ser tan callado Onodera-san – Se disculpó el menor tomando la iniciativa al fin; Kisa asintió – Yokozawa-san me dijo que trabaja con Kisa-san y quería saber cómo está. – Dijo sintiéndose ruborizar. Kisa lo miró con los ojos abiertos como platos: nunca había visto a Yukina ruborizarse; estaba seguro que no era la primera vez que el chico se sonrojaba pero él mismo siempre había estado tan ruborizado y avergonzado en esos momentos que no se había permitido contemplarlo y ahora que lo hacía no podía dejar de pensar que Yukina se veía adorable, como el joven muchacho que era.

Kisa sintió el impulso de decirle que él no era Onodera Ritsu y que jamás en la vida le llamaría con el nombre de Hatori-San ni de ningún otro hombre. ¿Pero que tanto podía valer esa afirmación cuando acababa de engañar a Yukina acostándose con Takano-san? Y además, ¿qué posibilidades habían de decirle eso y no terminar encerrado en el manicomio por loco? Negó con la cabeza para aclararse los pensamientos: estaba ahí para arreglar su relación con Yukina; él podía aguantar sin besar a Yukina ¿Cierto? Pero ¿Cuánto tiempo era eso?

\- Vine a hablarte precisamente de él – La mirada de Yukina se fijó en el rostro de Onodera, interesado – Tú… tú y Kisa-San tienen una relación ¿cierto?

\- Teníamos – Su voz fue un susurro apenas audible, pero Kisa lo escuchó, y esa simple palabra dicha en pasado le atravesó el corazón como una lanza de hielo - ¿Por qué quiere saberlo?

\- No quiero parecer que me meto donde no me llaman o algo parecido – Se apresuró en aclarar Kisa-san – Pero después de anoche, creo que no lo sabes: Kisa-San se fue de viaje hace seis días.- Aseguró.

\- ¿¡Que!? ¿De viaje? – Yukina estaba desconcertado y mientras tanto hacía cuentas mentales el último mensaje que recibió de Kisa-san disculpándose había sido precisamente hacía seis días: el día después de llamarlo con el nombre de Tori.

\- Fue algo repentino, de negocios: un estudio koreano desea hacer un dorama del manga que edita y pidieron que se apersonara de inmediato – Dijo con soltura ya que no era del todo mentira: El manga aún estaba en negociaciones pero para un anime; además había estado ensayando y repasando su mentira todo el día. – Ese día estuvo a punto de no ir: Kisa-san se sentía muy mal; decía que debía hablar contigo; pero en el departamento le convencimos que no podía dejar pasar esta oportunidad; el problema es que se fue y dejó el teléfono en la oficina. – Dijo mostrando su teléfono. Yukina miró el aparato desconcertado; intentando asimilar lo que le decían.

\- ¿Por qué me dice todo esto Onodera-san?

\- Porque me quede con el teléfono de Kisa-San y anoche vi tus mensajes… no todos – Se apresuró a decir ante el bochorno en el rostro de Yukina – Como no dejaba de sonar pensé que sería importante y…

\- ¡Qué vergüenza! – El castaño escondió su rostro entre sus brazos – También Onodera-San conoció esa faceta de mí. - Kisa se removió incomodo por la incomodidad del castaño.

\- La buena noticia es que él no los vera – Dijo intentando animarlo poniéndole el teléfono en las manos – Kisa san debe volver esta noche o mañana y te apuesto lo que quieras a que lo primero que hará será buscarte – Aseguró, porque de eso se encargaría él personalmente, así tuviera que llevar a Chiaki a rastras – Podrías aprovechar de entregarle el teléfono por mí – Intentó sonreírle a Yukina que veía el aparato aun con incredulidad – También podrías borrar los mensajes.

\- Onodera-San – Yukina veía al aparato y a él alternativamente ¿Significaba que el silencio de Kisa no era porque pasaba de él? No, estaba en otro país y se sentía feliz porque para que un compañero de Kisa-san se preocupara en ayudarlo era porque había escuchado cosas de él y no precisamente malas y eso solo significaba una cosa: Kisa-san hablaba con sus amigos sobre él y su relación. Yukina sonrió internamente - Gracias Onodera-San – Dijo aferrándose al teléfono.

\- Si bueno…- Kisa se ruborizó al darse cuenta que no había soltado las manos de Yukina. Recogió las suyas a prisa pero aunque quiso no desvió la mirada: Yukina había recuperado parte de su brillo principesco mientras jugaba con el teléfono de Kisa entre sus manos.

Kisa sabía que la diferencia de 9 años le impedía a veces ir a la par de su energía, ya se daba cuenta de cuanto le necesitaba para sentirse él mismo enérgico, vivo y feliz. Era fácil, Yukina era el sol y Kisa-san la luna; la luz que Kisa pudiese irradiar era solo el reflejo de lo que Yukina le brindaba.

\- Se lo agradezco Onodera-San – Dijo el castaño más animado - ¿Cómo podría retribuírselo? – Kisa no respondió, solo sonrió tímidamente

:*.*.*.*.*.*.*:*:*:*:*:*:*:

No fue fácil llevar a Takano hasta su departamento; el hombre estaba en un estado de ebriedad y seminconsciencia alarmante para Ritsu. Odiaba pensar en cuantas veces Takano-san habría terminado en ese estado tras su partida hacía diez años; y no quería imaginar que habría causado que terminara así ahora.

Al final, con ayuda del taxista logró subir a Takano dejándolo descansar en su cama que estaba desecha incluso cuando llegaron, pero no se detuvo a pensar porque.

\- Gracias por ayudarme – Agradeció haciendo una profunda reverencia al taxista.

\- Descuida – Dijo el hombre dispuesto a marcharse, pero antes de salir se volvió – Oye, podrías colocarle una bolsa de hielo para bajarle la ebriedad.

\- ¿Una bolsa de hielo? ¿En la cabeza? – El hombre negó alzando las cejas dirigiéndole una mirada significativa a la entrepierna de Onodera antes de salir del departamento de Takano.

El rostro de Chiaki se ruborizó ante la vergüenza de Onodera ¿Ponerle el hielo dónde? No, no, no él no iba a hacer eso. Fue hasta la habitación de Takano; estaba inmóvil, quizás se había dormido. Dudó antes de, con dedos temblorosos, desabotonar la camisa del mayor para quitársela, le quitó las medias y los zapatos y se mordió el labio ¿Realmente debía quitarle los pantalones y ponerle el hielo? Se ruborizó negando frenéticamente; después Takano pensaría que se estaba aprovechando de su estado.

Suspiró sentándose en el borde de la cama mirándole; hacía casi una semana que no veía a Takano-san; había intentado no echarle en falta, de tomar la situación como una "libertad" sin Takano-san pero no había funcionado, la sola idea en cambio le había deprimido a pesar de que Takano-San solo fuese su molesto jefe que se aprovechaba de su autoridad; porque solo era eso ¿verdad?

Se levantó pensando en pasar por su apartamento: ya había cumplido con llevar a Takano-San a su casa ¿no? No tenía por qué quedarse más tiempo. Se apresuró a salir de la habitación colocándose sus zapatos en el gekan antes de tomar el pomo de la puerta, pero no la abrió ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Él había dicho que se haría cargo de Takano-San y ahora se marchaba. Suspiró pegando la frente contra la puerta, cuando él se enfermaba Takano-San velaba por él ¿Cómo podía irse como si no le importara en lo absoluto?

Se quitó los zapatos volviendo sobre sus pasos; fue hasta la cocina para tomar un paño con el que envolvió unos cubos de hielo y volvió a la habitación del mayor suspirando con resignación. Se sentó al borde de la cama, sería mejor que eso realmente funcionara.

Estiró la mano con el hielo, algo tembloroso tomando con la otra mano el borde del pantalón de ejercicios de Takano, dispuesto a bajarlo justo cuando el mayor se removió abriendo los ojos. Ritsu gritó alarmado lanzándole el paño con hielo a la cara; escuchó el quejido del pelo negro y el menor se apresuró a quitarle el hielo del rostro, dándose cuenta de algo: había un camino de lágrimas en sus mejillas ¡Takano-san había estado llorando!

Un sentimiento estrujó el corazón de Ritsu, y sin pensarlo sus dedos recorrieron el camino que las lágrimas habían seguido. Él podía soportar que Takano se enojara y le gritara cuando quisiera pero no que llorara; porque sus lágrimas le hacían imaginarse cuantas habría derramado por su culpa; le recordaban cuanto habían sufrido ambos por la falta de comunicación hace diez años.

Takano movió su mejilla acercándola al contacto; frunciendo el ceño en dirección a " _Chiaki"_ al intentar enfocarlo mientras preguntaba con voz pastosa.

\- ¿Q…quién eres? – Cuestionó. Ritsu apartó la mano con prisa, sonrojándose por completo.

\- Yo…no… yo soy…- Pero Takano recuperó su mano acercándola a su mejilla de nuevo.

\- No importa – Ritsu sintió ese gesto como una bofetada ¿Qué había ocurrido para hacer que Takano-san se sintiera tan solo como para suplicarle esa caricia sin importarle quien fuera él? Pero eso no fue nada con lo que sintió ante sus siguientes palabras – Mientras no seas Ritsu, no me importa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Que les pareció?  
> Espero haber representado bien la personalidad de Kirishima y Yokozawa *w* y por supuesto que les haya gustado :D Kisa vuelve a mentir ¿seguira metiendo la pata?...   
> umm bueno, el proximo cap se llama "No te alejes" y una cosa les digo: un personaje se enterara de todo el desastre que estos ukes vienen haciendo ¿Quién creen que sea?
> 
> Oh! casi lo olvido! la bolsa de hielo no tengo ni idea de si funciona... casualmente escuche hace un par de días a una vecina recomendandoselo a otra para su hijo y pues, el consejo le quedó perfecto al capi :P
> 
> Nos leemos pronto  
> besos :3


	10. No te alejes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hatori está desesperado por saber que pasa con su Yoshino, mientras tanto alguien más descubre que pasa con nuestros chicos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holaa!   
> Aquí les traigo otro cap, un poco más largo que los anteriores; pero antes gracias a LadyCassiopeia por su comentario n.n  
> ¡A leer!

 

Takano volvió a sucumbir ante el sopor del sueño inconsciente del estado en que sus palabras habían dejado a Ritsu ¿Qué había pasado para que le rechazara de esa forma? Su mente de inmediato fue hacía Kisa-san ¿Qué habría hecho para que Takano no quisiera verlo? Sus orejas se pusieron rojas al imaginarse las más diversas situaciones ¿Y si Takano-san había besado a Kisa-san y este le había discutido? Negó con la cabeza intentando apartarse no solo la imagen sino la molestia que le había embargado: no quería imaginarse a Takano besando a Kisa-San.

Se puso de pie de inmediato tomando su celular para llamar a quien llevaba su cuerpo; lo que le parecía extraño era que fuese lo que fuese Kisa no le haya mencionado nada esa mañana cuando lo vio. Nadie contestó por lo que volvió a llamar, contestaron al segundo repique.

\- ¿Kisa-San que demo…?

\- Kisa –san está de viaje – Contestó una voz seria que no era la de su cuerpo. Ritsu miró la pantalla de su celular para asegurarse de no haberse equivocado de numero - ¿Quién es usted que le habla de esa forma a Kisa-san?

\- ¿De…viaje? – Cuestionó confundido omitiendo la pregunta de su interlocutor.

\- Así es – Contestó el chico de nuevo serio - ¿Quién es usted? – Repitió.

\- ¿Yo? Onod…- Se detuvo. Algo le decía que decir su nombre solo causaría problemas, después de todo si esa persona tenía el teléfono de Kisa era porque quien veía como Onodera Ritsu se lo había dado; por lo que terminó optando por colgar la llamada marcándole luego a Chiaki.

\- ¿Dónde está Kisa-San? ¿Puedes pasarlo al teléfono?

\- ¿Al teléfono? Ya quisiera yo saber dónde está – Contestó Chiaki con desespero – Él se fue y Takano-san no vino y llegó un telegrama de ventas: tu manga tuvo un reporte excelente y quieren una re-impresión y un especial ¡Y NI TÚ NI ÉL ESTÁN AQUÍ! – Chiaki se exasperó; Ritsu se preguntó cómo se vería _Kisa-san_ gritando así - ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? Tori y Mino-San han intentado resolver todo y no sé cómo ayudarlos – Se escuchó bastante deprimido; Ritsu se rascó la cabeza avergonzado; sabía que su manga era su responsabilidad pero no era como si pudiera ir a ayudar: ya podía imaginar el rostro de Hatori-san si de pronto _Yoshikawa Chiharu_ se presenta a armar un plan de re-impresión para el manga de Onodera Ritsu.

\- Yo… esté… lo siento – Se disculpó con una ligera reverencia que Chiaki obviamente no pudo ver – Pero si ve a Kisa-san dígale que debo hablar con él sobre Takano-san.

\- ¿Takano-san? – Chiaki bajó la voz en un tono grave - ¿Estás con Takano-san con mi cuerp…?- Ritsu colgó y suspiró; no tenía como hablar con Kisa por los momentos. Volvió a ver a Takano que dormía y pensó que se veía frágil e indefenso. Negó con la cabeza frenéticamente antes de apresurarse en salir del apartamento para ir al suyo: le dejaría una nota a Kisa para que le llamara y luego volvería para prepararle algo de comida a Takano-san, para cuando despertara.

* * *

 

El sol estaba a medio camino de esconderse reflejando tonos naranja en el ambiente mientras el departamento Esmeralda de la editorial Marukawa Shoten se mantenía envuelto en un terrible desastre. Tori, a cargo por la ausencia de Takano-san, tecleaba a prisa lo que sería la propuesta para la reimpresión del manga de Ritsu; otro que se había tomado justo ese momento para desaparecer y no contestar su teléfono.

Mino había marcado a la autora de Onodera intentando explicarle la situación del especial sin asustarla. Chiaki lo veía sonreír mientras hablaba, pero le parecía que cada minuto que pasaba al teléfono hacían que esa sonrisa se volviera más y más aterradora. Yoshino volvió con las copias que le habían pedido; quería ayudar con la planificación, pero él no había planificado nada en su vida; ni siquiera era plenamente consciente de todo el proceso que llevaba su manga antes de venderse, él solo le entregaba a Tori el manuscrito lo más cerca posible de la fecha tope y dejaba que este se encargase.

\- Kisa – San por favor, grape estos papeles – Le entregó Tori varias hojas de papel sueltas. Él los tomó a prisa sin poder evitar un suspiro: ahí estaba, ese tono formal en que se le dirigía desde la mañana, y todo por su culpa. Buscó la grapadora en la mesa sin apartar la mirada de Hatori que mostraba claros signos de cansancio; lo vio masajearse rápidamente los hombros intentando mitigar la tensión del stress: él realmente trabajaba duro en la oficina.

Por primera vez el mangaka agradeció estar en el cuerpo de Kisa; de lo contrario esa noche Tori tendría que hacerse cargo de él a pesar de su cansancio, no, esta vez podría descansar, no sería una molestia para él. Sintió lágrimas de enojo acumularse en sus ojos, un enojo dirigido hacía si mismo ¿Cuántas veces habría tenido Hatori que hacerse cargo de él a pesar de tener un día tan pesado como él que tenían hoy? ¿Cuántas veces Chiaki no había sido más que una carga?

Intentó retener las lágrimas presionando con fuerza la grapadora, haciéndole gritar a todo pulmón: se había grapado el dedo.

\- ¡Kisa-san! – Exclamó Tori preocupado al ver sangre.

\- ¡Itai! – Lloró viendo incrédulo la grapa en su dedo índice. Tori se apresuró a él cubriéndole la mano con un pañuelo.

\- Te llevare a la enfermería – Ofreció dándole indicaciones a Mino que asentía mientras no dejaba de pedir disculpas telefónicas a la autora por el escándalo.

Chiaki realmente agradeció que Tori le acompañara; suponía que después de todo necesitaba salir de la oficina aunque fuese un rato, pero la verdad es que él no tenía ni idea de donde se ubicaba la enfermería de la editorial por lo que habría vagado sin rumbo de no haberle acompañado.

La enfermería, en el segundo piso, estaba vacía pero la recepcionista que se encargaba de todas las oficinas de esa área al verlos había llamado a la enfermera para que fuese a atenderles. No fue sino hasta que estuvieron en la enfermería solos, viéndose las caras que Hatori se dio cuenta que había sido absurdo acompañarle: solo era un poco de sangre en el dedo y Kisa-san no era un niño.

\- ¿Cómo puedes haberte grapado el dedo? – Cuestionó el editor con curiosidad. Chiaki negó con la cabeza sin mirarlo, avergonzado por su torpeza. Al no recibir respuesta Hatori se dio media vuelta. – Volveré a la oficina.

\- ¿Qué? ¿No me acompañas? – Cuestionó Chiaki de inmediato alzando los castaños y desconcertados ojos de Kisa.

\- Solo vine porque necesitaba salir de la oficina al menos un segundo – Aseguró – Tenemos demasiado trabajo hoy Kisa-san – Chiaki le vio dirigirse a la puerta de la enfermería con una terrible sensación de abandono oprimiendo su pecho; no había ni diez minutos que había agradecido el ser Kisa-san y ahora no hacía más que odiar esa situación: Hatori nunca le había dejado solo cuando lo necesitaba.

\- No me dejes – Susurró aferrándose con su mano buena a la parte de atrás de la camisa del editor, queriendo evitar que se alejara más de él; no le importó que su voz se escuchara ahogada por el dolor de su mano…o quizás por el dolor de sentirse solo, sin Hatori.

\- ¿Kisa-san que…?

\- No me dejes Yoshiyuki – Y no se refería solo a ese momento; no podía imaginarse perderlo para siempre por estar atrapado en el cuerpo de Kisa-san. Apoyó su frente en la espalda de Tori mientras un par de lágrimas demostraban lo que le horrorizaba de esa perspectiva; y sin embargo, por ese segundo pudo olvidarse sus preocupaciones al sentir el aroma de Hatori impregnar sus pulmones. – No te alejes de mí.

\- Kisa-san no me trate con tanta familiaridad – Tanto la voz de Hatori como los músculos de su cuerpo estaban tensos – No sé qué le pasa desde ayer pero por favor manténgame al margen. – Más que pedirlo era una exigencia que Chiaki sintió como una bofetada soltándole justo en el momento en que la enfermera abría la puerta:

\- ¡Kisa San! Mikasa-chan me dijo que estabas aquí ¿Qué te pa…? Oh - Exclamó avergonzada al notar que había ignorado al otro editor – Hatori-San lo siento, no le vi – Dijo haciendo una reverencia.

\- No sé preocupe, ya me voy – Dijo saliendo sin dar mayor explicación. Chiaki le vio marcharse mientras le mostraba el dedo ensangrentado a la enfermera quien le riñó por descuidado y procedía a retirar la grapa y curarle mientras comentaba animadamente algunas cosas a las que Chiaki no le prestaba la menor atención.

Escuchó su teléfono repicar pero no le prestó mayor atención.

Sabía que Tori realmente no le había rechazado a él sino a _Kisa-san_ ; y sabía que debía sentirse feliz por eso: porque sabía cómo mantener la distancia de otros hombres; pero justo ahora eso le dolía, y mucho.

* * *

 

Lo que Chiaki no sabía era que sus actos habían desconcertado lo suficiente a Hatori como para no volver directamente a la oficina; el editor lo sentía por Mino que estaba solo en la oficina en ese momento, pero necesitaba pensar. Subió hasta las terrazas del edificio para respirar aire puro e intentar así que sus ideas se aclararan.

¿Por qué se había puesto nervioso por la forma en que Kisa-san se había dirigido a él hacía unos segundos? La respuesta era fácil, y era precisamente lo que le había desconcertado: le había recordado a Chiaki de una manera que nadie más lo había hecho:

_El ambiente estaba triste por el sentimiento de pérdida que embargaba a todas las personas que vestidas de luto habían acompañado a la familia Yoshino durante el entierro de su patriarca; pero ya era hora de marcharse y dejar que la familia afrontara el dolor en la intimidad:_

_Los padres de Hatori estaban a medio camino del auto esperando a su hijo de unos 15 años fuese a despedirse de la familia Yoshino; Hatori no quería irse, no quería dejar a Chiaki solo pero sus padres habían insistido en que era lo mejor._

_Chiaki estaba triste, era la primera vez que le veía llorar de esa manera tan desconsolada y Hatori sentía que cada lágrima suya rompía su corazón; él amaba a Chiaki, se había dado cuenta de eso, y su sufrimiento lo sentía como propio._

_\- Mis padres me están esperando, debo irme – Dijo con tono de disculpa; a pesar de que Chiaki siempre había sido más alto que él; justo ahora estaban parejos en estatura y sin embargo sus ojos no se encontraron a los azules de Chiaki, él los tenía fijo en el suelo mientras asentía. Hatori no quería dejarlo así pero no sabía que más hacer. Se dio media vuelta dispuesto a ir con sus padres cuando sintió la mano de Chiaki aferrándose débilmente a su traje._

_\- No me dejes – Le pidió en un susurró y recostó su frente en su espalda con la voz ahogada en lágrimas- No me dejes Yoshiyuki; no te alejes de mí._

_Le había costado convencer a sus padres de que le permitieran quedarse a pesar del miedo a que Hatori incordiara a la familia Yoshino cuando acababa de sufrir tal perdida, pero lo logró; ese día, y el siguiente no se apartó ni un solo momento de Chiaki y se juró que jamás lo dejaría, de ninguna forma posible._

Hatori suspiró, no era la primera vez que las acciones de Kisa-san le hacían ver en él a Chiaki; de hecho últimamente sentía que veía más de Chiaki en Kisa-san que en el propio Chiaki. Por supuesto, podía suponer que era un reflejo de su mente por lo lejano que Chiaki estaba de él durante la última semana. Tomó su celular consciente de que debía volver a trabajar pero quería ver a Yoshino, descubrir que lo tenía actuando tan raro y pensar que todo volvería a ser normal. Pensó en llamarlo, pero últimamente no contestaba ninguna llamada por lo que solo tecleó un mensaje con prisa:

" _Voy a tu casa después de trabajar, compraré la cena ¿Qué te gustaría comer?"_

Esperó un par de minutos antes de volver algo desilusionado a la oficina donde Mino le recibió con la sonrisa más amplia y psicópata que había visto nunca. Se disculpó con él por haberle dejado solo a cargo de todo y por haberse tardado más de lo esperado en volver; retomando a prisa el trabajo que se habían visto obligados todos a asumir ante la ausencia de los dos editores directamente responsables.

No hubo ni reanudado su computadora cuando su teléfono recibió un mensaje de texto; lo tomó sonriendo casi imperceptiblemente al ver que era de Chiaki; seguro se había tardado en contestar porque estaba ocupado (Y esperaba realmente que fuera dibujando el manga) pero su ceño se frunció sintiendo como una flecha atravesaba su corazón al leer la respuesta

" _Hoy no"_

Solo eso, no se había preocupado en explicarle un _porque_ o si quiera dejarle un simple _estoy ocupado, ven mañana_ ; no, solo eso: hoy no; ¿Pero entonces cuando? ¿Cuándo Chiaki dejaría de intentar evitarlo? Cada día que pasaba sentía que lo estaba perdiendo y no sabía bajo que excusa ¿Cómo podía corregir un error si no sabía lo que ocurría?

Dejó el teléfono con mal genio, debía retomar la concentración en su trabajo; pero no fue fácil, Yoshino lo mantenía lo suficientemente absorto como para no notarle cuando entró en el cuerpo de Kisa pocos minutos después mirándole con algo de intriga al ver su rostro dolido; pero no se atrevió a preguntar, Chiaki se limitó a sentarse en el lugar de Kisa y esperar las instrucciones sobre qué otra cosa podría hacer.

* * *

 

Luego de volver de su apartamento había lavado la ropa que Takano había utilizado, para después dedicarse a prepararle algo de comer por si despertaba. No estaba seguro a qué hora volvería Kisa, pero dado que no había podido contactarse con él le había dejado una nota en el apartamento; esperaba poder aclarar pronto que era lo que pasaba con Takano porque toda la tarde sus palabras no dejaron de rondarle la mente.

Había estado tentado a revisar entre las cosas de Takano-San pero no se había atrevido; al final únicamente había optado por observar los títulos de los libros de la biblioteca personal de Takano; no le sorprendió mucho conseguir algunos que él mismo tenía; después de todo Takano había sido siempre un gran lector.

Las horas pasaron no sin cierta lentitud; su teléfono sonó en varias oportunidades pero no se preocupó ni en revisarlo porque ya no contestaba llamadas; poco después recibió un mensaje dándose cuenta que era de Kisa pidiéndole verse ese día.

Ritsu se mordió el labio escuchando a Takano despertarse cuando el reloj marcaba cerca de las nueve de la noche; si Takano se estaba despertando quería averiguar que pasaba. Le escribió rápidamente a Kisa que sí, siempre y cuando fuera en su apartamento porque se encontraba cerca. No esperó más respuesta; se dirigió a la habitación de Takano-San, oyéndole mascullar y quejarse de un dolor de cabeza que Ritsu sabía debía ser horrible.

\- ¿Está bien, Takano San?

\- Algo así… ¿Yoshino-sensei? – Preguntó confundido; sin poder recordar en qué momento se había encontrado con el mangaka. Ritsu asintió. – Discúlpeme – Takano pareció darse cuenta de su semidesnudes y gruñó por lo bajo apresurándose en colocarse una camisa de algodón.

Ritsu rio por lo bajo divertido; apostaba lo que fuera a que de saber que era él, Takano no se disculparía pero de seguro intentaría hacer algo menos "santo" que solo volverse a vestir. Se ruborizó un poco al pensar en eso.

-No sé qué me ocurrió; por favor disculpe las molestias que pude causarle sensei – Ritsu no pudo evitar cierta gracia: vaya que Takano sabía cómo comportare con el mangaka estrella del departamento esmeralda.

\- Prepare caldo de pollo y otras cosas para que coma – Comentó aun con una risita de gracia. Takano asintió aun medio aturdido, saliendo de la habitación, para sentarse frente a la mesa donde Ritsu le sirvió un tazón con el caldo sentándose luego frente al pelonegro quien agradeció por la comida en voz baja; Ritsu apostaba lo que fuera a que debía dolerle la cabeza.

\- Yoshino-Sensei ¿Cómo llegó aquí? – Preguntó Takano probando el caldo; Ritsu le miró fijamente un par de segundo, no le parecía muy adecuado decirle que había ido por él a casa de Yokozawa-san y como lo había encontrado.

\- Nos encontramos por casualidad – Dijo con simpleza y agregó dudando en un principio – Takano-san… usted mencionó algo sobre…Onodera-san – Dijo; habría querido esperar a hablarlo con Kisa, pero la curiosidad le podía.

Takano soltó la cuchara para mirar a " _Chiaki"_. Ritsu notó que la mirada se le había apagado aún más; como si Onodera hubiese dicho algo sumamente doloroso para él. Incluso cuando el mayor alzó la mirada intentando sonreírle, Ritsu se dio cuenta que no había podido ocultar esa mirada dolida; una mirada que le impulsaba a querer acercarse a Takano pero… ¿para qué? ¿Abrazarlo? No lo admitiría.

\- Seguro vino a hablar de su manga y en cambio está aquí haciendo comida y… - Pero Ritsu negó frenéticamente; lo menos que quería era hablar del trabajo de Chiaki.

\- Takano-san puede confiar en mi – Aseguró Ritsu bajando la mirada ruborizado. El aludido fijó la mirada en el caldo de pollo tomando su cuchara para removerlo sin mayor ánimo; Ritsu se pasó la mano por el cabello; no podía seguir viendo a Takano así, tan abatido: ese no era el Takano Masamune del que se había enamor…

El color le subió al rostro ¿Qué había estado a punto de pensar? ¿Enamorado? No, eso que él sentía en su pecho cada vez que veía al pelinegro no era amor; no podía admitirlo, un estúpido orgullo que había nacido hacía diez años con el malentendido que les había separado, no le dejaba.

\- Amar duele Yoshino-Sensei – Comentó Takano tan bajo que por un segundo Ritsu dudó que realmente hubiese dicho algo; Takano no había alzado la mirada -…más cuando esa persona se entrega a ti pensando en otro hombre.

\- Se entrega…- La voz de Chiaki murió en la garganta de Ritsu; que abrió los ojos de par en par ¿había entendido bien? – Él…tú… - Respiró hondo; debía mantener la calma si quería averiguar lo que hubiese pasado. - ¿Otro hombre? ¿Qué le hace pensar eso?

\- Conozco a Onodera desde hace diez años – Dijo por lo bajo – Y nunca me dijo que me ama; ni cuando éramos jóvenes, ni ahora; no importa cuánto me esfuerce por conseguir ganarme sus sentimientos otra vez; yo… pensé que lo estaba logrando, anoche cuando tomó la iniciativa, pensé… - Takano se detuvo; al parecer dándose cuenta que se estaba abriendo mucho al mangaka; o quizás malinterpretando la palidez en el rostro de su acompañante. – Lo siento, no debí decirle esas cosas.

\- Ri…Ritsu tomó la iniciativa – Onodera parpadeaba repetidas veces mientras hablaba con voz tensa; sintiendo un vacío en su estómago que era acompañado por un rugido en su pecho; un enojo que iba creciendo hacía Kisa – Estuvo….¿estuvieron juntos anoche? – Takano asintió. Ritsu se puso de pie con brusquedad intentando ocultar su mirada de Takano; una mirada dolida, traicionada y furiosa; y sin mediar palabra se apresuró en salir del apartamento apenas escuchando las últimas palabras de Takano - Yoshino-Sensei, no dañe así a Hator… ¿A dónde va?

* * *

 

Kisa entró al apartamento de Ritsu con una sonrisa en los labios; él había esperado que Yukina se fuera poco después de haberle entregado el teléfono pero no fue así: se encontraron de pronto disfrutando la tarde sentados en la cafetería mientras hablaban acerca de todo y de nada a la vez; Kisa debía aceptar que Yukina era increíble siendo capaz de mantener durante tanto tiempo una conversación con alguien a quien consideraba un desconocido. De vez en cuando había preguntado por el trabajo en la editorial y Kisa no puedo evitar que el corazón se le hinchara de emoción cuando se dio cuenta que si lo hacía era para preguntar por él.

Y así había transcurrido la tarde, antes de darse cuenta había terminado intercambiando teléfonos con Yukina (le había dado el número de Ritsu, después de todo esperaba esa noche cambiar los teléfonos) y terminaron por separarse en la estación del metro.

Entró al departamento de Ritsu cerrando la puerta tras de sí, tomando una nota del piso dejada por el dueño del apartamento pidiéndole que lo llamara; la tomó no prestándole demasiada atención: no estaba seguro de cuando había sido la última vez que había pasado una tarde agradable SOLO conversando con Yukina, dándose cuenta que nunca se habían dado la oportunidad: todos sus encuentros, todas sus citas, comenzaban o terminaban con sexo. ¡No que se quejara! Al contrario, pero justo ahora se preguntaba si a Yukina le habría gustado alguna vez tener solo una tarde de pláticas de vez en cuando.

Buscó su celular en su bolsillo pero recordó que se lo había dejado al castaño; por lo que fue al teléfono fijo para marcarle a Chiaki: ya hacía unas horas le había llamado para decirle que quería hablar con él y Ritsu esa noche; pero sabía que Yoshino era muy despistado así que mejor le llamaba y se aseguraba de que no hubiese olvidado que se encontrarían, ni la dirección del departamento de Ritsu.

\- ¿Moshi moshi? – Contestó el mangaka que poseía su voz, al contestar el teléfono.

\- Espero que vengas en camino.

\- ¡Claro que voy! ¿Quién te crees que soy Baka?

\- ¿Cómo me dijiste? – Gruñó Kisa - ¡Debes respetarme! ¡Soy mayor que tú!

\- Justo ahora tienes la edad de Ritsu que es el menor y yo tengo la tuya que eres un viejo – Kisa iba a gruñir una réplica pero Chiaki exclamó emocionado - ¡Soy mayor que tú! ¡Ahora debes llamarme Yoshino-san!

\- Deja de decir tonterías y date prisa.

\- Ya, ya; voy llegando – Aseguró. Kisa colgó rodando los ojos. De todas las personas que podía haberse quedado con su cuerpo ¿Por qué había tenido que ser ese infantil?

Marcó esta vez el teléfono de Ritsu; le había llamado también a él pero no le había contestado por lo que había terminado por enviarle un mensaje al que él había contestado aceptando siempre y cuando fuese en su apartamento. Kisa le había preguntado porque y él solo había contestado que estaba cerca. No le dio chance a repicar el teléfono cuando llamaron a la puerta; colgó yendo a abrirle a Chiaki quien entró emocionado, escribiendo a prisa un mensaje.

\- ¿Esté es el apartamento de Onodera-san? – Cuestionó – ¡Vaya! Vive solo a un par de cuadras de Yuu – Dijo mientras tecleaba:

"¿ _Recuerdas a Onodera-san? ¿A que no adivinas donde vive? ¡En los edificios que están por tu casa.."_

 _-_ Entra, entra – Le apuró Kisa cerrando la puerta tras él.

\- ¿Qué quieres? Estás extraño con todo esto de la reunión – Le hizo ver y agregó con algo de enojo – Por cierto ¿Dónde estuviste toda la tarde? – Gruñó – No tienes ni idea del desastre que fue la oficina hoy apenas pudimos…

\- Estaba con Yukina… – Respondió justo cuando un mensaje de Yuu le llegó; Chiaki lo revisó:

" _¿En serio? ¿Cómo supiste?"_ A lo que Chiaki se apresuró a responder

" _Estoy en su apartamento, el 1202"_

-… así que estuve pensando que tu podrías…- Continuaba Kisa explicándole su plan; Chiaki lo miraba prestándole atención, o al menos eso intentaba: se preguntaba si Hatori se habría enojado por ese corto _"hoy no"_ había querido escribirle un mejor mensaje pero la enfermera le había reñido para que dejara el celular, se dejara curar y de paso se enterara de los nuevos chismes de la editorial; al parecer Kisa-san solía ser bastante "conversador". Su teléfono vibró con un nuevo mensaje.

" _¿Estás ahí? ¿No es muy tarde? ¿O Hatori te va a llevar a tu casa?"_

" _No, pienso quedarme a dormir aquí"_

-… Solo te pido que lo hagas bien; de eso depende mi relac…

" _Mejor voy a buscarte y te quedas a dormir en mi casa; estoy allá en 5 minutos"_

Chiaki se alarmó; disponiéndose a responderle con un rotundo no porque Onodera no estaba allí, así que si Yuu iba a buscarlo no vería a ningún "Chiaki" pero Kisa le arrebató el celular de la mano; estaba enojado.

\- ¡No me estás prestando atención! – Le espetó

\- ¡Mi teléfono! – Chiaki alargó las manos para tomarlo pero Kisa lo mantuvo lejos de su alcance.

\- Escúchame primero – Ofertó con molestia; Chiaki intentó arrebatárselo pero viendo que no lo conseguía optó por cruzar los brazos enfurruñado.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Yukina – Dijo Kisa como si eso explicara todo; sin embargo agregó – Le dije que estoy de viaje y que volvía esta noche; él estará esperando que vaya a verlo en la mañana.

\- ¿Para qué le dijiste eso? – Gruñó Yoshino confundido – ¿Le dirás la verdad?

\- De hacerlo no me habría inventado lo del viaje – Aseguró Kisa con voz cansina – Necesito que vayas con él y te disculpes por llamarlo Tori y…

\- ¿Estás loco? – Exclamó Chiaki con una expresión de total desconcierto ante lo que le pedían; incluso había desdoblado los brazos por la sorpresa- ¡No! No, no – Negó frenéticamente con la cabeza – Olvídalo, si llego a equivocarme en una palabra me matas, olvídalo.

\- Por eso no cometerás ningún error – El tono de Kisa hizo estremecer a Chiaki por la amenaza implícita que conllevaba – Solo dile que lo lamentas y pídele que te perdone.

\- ¿Y después qué? – Cuestionó negando con la cabeza – Si nos re…los reconcilio – Se corrigió - Luego querrá besarme y…

\- Ni se te ocurra intentarlo – La voz de Ritsu usada por Kisa fue tan mortal que hizo a Chiaki encogerse en su lugar.

\- Tampoco quiero – Balbuceó a prisa – Yo solo quiero besar a Hatori.

Llamaron a la puerta con aparente desespero deteniendo la conversación de los otros dos que se miraron confundidos durante un segundo antes de comprender que faltaba Ritsu. Chiaki se apresuró a la puerta para abrirla y darle paso a su propio cuerpo quien se adentró sin preocuparse en quitarse los zapatos en el gekan o cerrar la puerta.

\- ¡Te acostaste con Takano San!

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Yo no podría! LO JURO – Exclamó Chiaki de inmediato alarmado por la acusación. Ritsu volteó a verlo con mala cara.

\- ¡Tu no! Kisa san – Volteó al aludido que había palidecido por completo, parecía querer encogerse todo lo que pudiera para desaparecer de la mirada de Ritsu que parecía suplicarle que le desmintiera sus palabras con la misma sinceridad y vehemencia que lo había hecho Chiaki pero no fue así – Kisa-San ¿Se acostó con Takano-san?

\- Yo…no fue mi intención – Balbuceó tan bajo que era apenas audible. Esta vez fue el turno de Ritsu a través del rostro de Chiaki de palidecer; en el fondo había esperado que fuese mentira y lo que le había dado a entender Takano no fuese otra cosa que delirios de su mente ebria; pero no era así. Sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas por el dolor de la traición: él consideraba a Kisa-san como un amigo

\- Yo confiaba en usted Kisa-san – Dijo, su tono estaba herido y enojado a la vez.

\- No sabía que resistías tan mal el alcohol y…y… yo…- Kisa estaba avergonzado de sí mismo sin aviso hizo una profunda reverencia – Lo siento mucho Onodera-san yo solo… me sentía solo y…

\- ¿Qué te sentías solo? – Ritsu no lo pensó, se abalanzó sobre Kisa, parecía dispuesto a golpearlo. Chiaki se apresuró a sujetarlo forcejeando con él para evitar que alcanzara a golpear a Kisa que no se había enderezado - ¿Y qué hay de tu novio? – Kisa alzó la mirada de inmediato; su mirada mostraba un dolor y un arrepentimiento ante la mención de Yukina - ¿Cómo pudiste hacernos esto y aun así vernos a la cara?

Intentó una vez más lanzarse sobre Kisa esta vez sí alcanzándolo; le golpeó en la quijada tumbado al mayor al suelo, quedando sobre él para seguir golpeándole. Chiaki, alarmado, los vio en el suelo enzarzados en la pelea; se apresuró hacía ellos intentando halar a Ritsu para detenerle.

\- ¡Onodera- san cálmese! ¡No puede hacerle daño a su propio cuerpo! – Pero Ritsu hizo oídos sordos acertándole otro puñetazo en la quijada a Kisa mascullando cosas como " _traidor"_ y parecía dispuesto a volver a golpearlo pero Chiaki logró separarlo halando a Ritsu de la cintura, ignorantes del par de ojos color ámbar que veían desconcertados como _Chiaki_ había golpeado al editor de Esmeralda que les había ayudado en un par de ocasiones a cumplir los plazos.

\- ¡CHIAKI! – Lo llamó Yuu aun desde el umbral de la puerta.

-¡Yuu! – Exclamó el aludido de inmediato dándose cuenta, solo por la mirada confundida del recién llegado, que había cometido un error: no era él quien Yuu esperaba que le respondiera sino Ritsu; pero no tuvo demasiado tiempo a pensarlo - ¡Itai! – Recibió un puñetazo en la mejilla que seguro con el forcejeó se había desviado de su objetivo (Kisa-san) a él.

– Onodera, cálmese por favor. – Intentó tranquilizar Kisa con una mejilla roja, a quien Yuu veía como Chiaki, y para él eso ya era suficiente.

\- ¿Qué pasa aquí? – Cuestionó serio ganándose la atención ahora sí, de todos - ¿Cómo que "Onodera"? – Ritsu y Kisa palidecieron sin dar respuesta. Yuu los miró a los tres enfocando su mirada en Ritsu pensando que sería Chiaki - ¿Chiaki? – Exigió una respuesta.

Los tres se miraron con la misma pregunta en sus ojos ¿Le decimos? Kisa negó, después de todo para él Yuu no era más que un desconocido pero Chiaki lejos de hacerle caso volvió su mirada ahora castaña, hacía Yuu

\- Chiaki soy yo – De todas formas ¿qué más podía decirle? Yuu lo miró desconcertando, detallando el cuerpo de Kisa de arriba abajo obviamente pensando que el golpe lo había trastocado o algo similar.

\- ¿Está ebrio? – Le preguntó al cuerpo de Chiaki señalando al verdadero mangaka.

\- Sin duda – Dijeron de inmediato Ritsu y Kisa tomando cada uno a Chiaki de un brazo para llevárselo.

-Será mejor que te vayas – Dijo Ritsu – Te llamó luego – Pero Yuu no se movió; Chiaki intentó soltarse.

-¡Baka! Yoshino Chiaki soy yo – Exclamó – ¡Suéltenme! – Se quejó jaloneando para soltarse – Yo fui quien te ayudó a meterte en el vestidor de chicas en preparatoria porque tenías ese empeño de querer dibujar a Abe-Sensei.

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso? – Preguntó serio - ¡Dijiste que no se lo dirías a nadie! – Le reclamó a Ritsu

\- ¿El vestidor de chicas? ¿En serio? – Cuestionó Kisa sorprendido.

Onodera miró a Chiaki que con la mirada le pedía que dijera la verdad. Ritsu suspiró.

\- Él tiene razón – Dijo por lo bajo - Él es Yoshino Sensei.

Esta vez fue el turno de Yuu de desconcertarse; miró nuevamente a los tres chicos ante él; Kisa había dejado de intentar llevarse a Chiaki.

\- Creo que es mejor que pases y cierres la puerta – Comentó Yoshino. Yuu asintió y obedeció aun desconcertado - Tenemos algunas cosas que contarte.

No era fácil explicar algo que ellos mismo no entendían del todo; y sin embargo fueron narrándole los sucesos de los últimos días. Yuu no decía nada, solo los observaba con los ojos entrecerrados como si analizara sus palabras; quizás cuestionándose si meterlos a todos de cabeza en un psiquiátrico. Chiaki fue quien más se explicó, pensando que la única forma en lograr que les creyera era que Yuu se diera cuenta que él sabía cosas que solo Chiaki sabría.

\- ¿Y quieren que crean que desde hace una semana ustedes simplemente amanecieron en el cuerpo del otro? – Cuestionó el ojos ámbar mirando con interés a Ritsu con el cuerpo de Chiaki. - ¿Están todos locos?

\- Eso fue lo que pasó – Se defendieron los tres a destiempo.

\- Están locos – Corroboró Yanase por lo bajo, apartando la mirada de Ritsu para ver ahora a Chiaki – Y yo más, porque me parece que les creo.

La sonrisa amplia de Chiaki iluminó el rostro de Kisa; los otros dos por su parte dejaron escapar el aliento que no se habían dado cuenta que contenían

\- ¿De verdad? – Preguntó Kisa; incrédulo de que alguien cuerdo creyera semejante locura.

\- Ya sabía yo que había algo mal contigo – Señaló a Ritsu – En serio… ¿Té?

* * *

 

Había ido de todas formas, a pesar de que le hubiese dicho que no; Hatori había ido a la casa de Yoshino. Había comprado algo de comer tal y como había avisado. Estaba agotado por el día en la oficina pero no era dormir lo que quería; él necesitaba hablar con Chiaki y entender lo que estaba ocurriendo con él, con su relación.

Pero solo le bastó con abrir la puerta para darse cuenta que Chiaki no estaba allí: todas las luces estaban apagadas y reinaba un silencio total en el departamento. Hatori entró encendiendo las luces del pasillo y las de la sala; dejó sus zapatos en el gekan y las bolsas de comida sobre la mesa para dirigirse a la habitación de Chiaki, solo para confirmar que no estaba allí.

La cama estaba tendida y las cosas estaban un poco más ordenadas de lo normal; últimamente Chiaki hacía el aseo de la casa por su cuenta.

\- No me dejes Yoshino – Susurró las palabras que hacía tantos años Chiaki le había dicho – No te alejes de mi - Suspiró aflojándose la corbata con el pulso algo tembloroso, quizás Chiaki solo había decidido que ya no lo necesitaba. Sacó su celular para intentar llamarlo coincidiendo con la llamada de Takano que venía entrando.

\- Hatori – Le saludó Takano; el aludido le respondió el saludo sin mucho interés – Lamento que hayas tenido que hacerte cargo de todo hoy ¿Ocurrió algo?

\- De hecho si – Comentó explicándole el asunto de la reimpresión del manga de Ritsu sin mucho ánimo; no le apetecía hablar de trabajo en ese momento. Volvió sobre sus pasos para sentarse en el sofá de la sala. Takano le hizo algunas preguntas más dándole un par de indicaciones a las que Hatori asentía fijándose en el reloj: ya pasaba la media noche y nada que su pareja volvía -…ya de eso nos encargaremos mañana.

\- Una cosa más – Agregó Takano antes de colgar la llamada – Por favor agradécele a Yoshino-sensei de mi parte

\- ¿A Chiaki? – Preguntó el castaño de inmediato interesado - ¿Por qué?

\- Por hacerse cargo de mi – Hatori parpadeó desconcertado. Estuvo todo el día aquí y…

Pero un portazo se dejó escuchar desde el otro lado de la línea interrumpiendo a Takano que, confundido se cuestionó que pasaba.

\- _¿Puedo quedarme aquí esta noche?_ – Escuchó desde el otro lado de la línea. Hatori colgó sin saber que pensar; solo había una cosa segura: esa era la voz de Chiaki.

* * *

 

El sol empezaba a despuntar en el horizonte cuando Ritsu entró en la casa de Chiaki. Se sentía agotado por completo, por su rabia hacía Kisa, la traición de este, agotado por las atenciones a Takano: él había planeado quedarse a dormir en su departamento; pero luego de la pelea con Kisa; y de una nueva discusión cuando les dijo que debían cambiar de celulares; Ritsu había vuelto al departamento de Takano enojado, pidiéndole quedarse allí; el pelinegro había aceptado disponiéndole la habitación para huéspedes pero ni así Ritsu logró dormir y descansar: ¿Cómo podía dormir cuando escuchaba la respiración de Takano tan cerca? ¿Cómo podía evitar que su corazón se desbocara y deseara ir de inmediato con Takano cuando recordaba el papel que Kisa le había mostrado: el deseo de Tanabata de Takano: " _Deseo que Onodera olvide los prejuicios y pueda ver la sinceridad de mi amor desde otra perspectiva_ "? ¿Cómo podía hacerlo si al mismo tiempo su mente lo minaba de imágenes de Takano con Kisa-san la noche anterior? No, lo mejor que había hecho era volver al departamento de Chiaki apenas saliese el primen viaje en el metro.

Por lo menos algo bueno (o eso esperaba) había ocurrido: Yuu no solo se había enterado de todo y les había prometido guardarles el secreto; también les había ofrecido ayudarles tanto en su día a día como a conseguir una solución. Aunque al principio no había estado muy de acuerdo en que le dijeran, sentía un alivio de que alguien fuera de todo ese enredo supiera su secreto; era como si le aligeraran una pesada carga porque el peso ya no recaía en tres sino en cuatro pares de hombros.

Se llevó una mano al pecho al casi darle un infarto cuando al pasar a la sala vio a Hatori durmiendo sentado en el sofá de tres plazas ¿Qué hacía allí? Se sintió un poco culpable al pensar que podría estar esperándolo, quizás debió haberle llamado, o dicho a Chiaki que le enviara un mensaje para que supiera que no llegaría en toda la noche. Suponía que ahora, con el cambio de celulares, tendría que encargarse directamente de eso; frunció el ceño, no solo era que al entregar el suyo (no sin quejarse y discutir, de hecho por eso había terminado tan enojado en casa de Takano) había perdido el único contacto que tenía con Takano como Onodera; no, era que el tener ahora el celular de Chiaki era como aceptar que su situación se hacía cada vez más permanente; que mientras más tiempo pasar, más tendría que ir ocupando la vida de Yoshino Chiaki y dejando de lado la de Onodera Ritsu, y eso le aterraba.

Se acercó para despertar a Hatori; bien fuera para que se acostara un rato más en la cama o para que se fuera a trabajar.

\- Hatori-san – Le removió con suavidad; el aludido un ojo débilmente.

\- ¿Yoshino?

\- Vete a la cama – Le dijo - ¿A qué hora vas a trabajar? Yo te despierto – Le había tomado del brazo para ayudarle a levantarse pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada, Hatori le había halando dejándolo acostado en el sofá bajo su cuerpo.

\- ¿Dónde estuviste? – Le pregunto; Onodera le miró a los ojos, grises como un cielo a punto de desatar una atroz tormenta; había algo perturbador en ellos.

\- Con Yuu – No era mentira, no estrictamente: había estado con Yuu hasta poco más de media noche; sin embargo al verlo tensar su cuerpo supo que o no le había gustado su respuesta o no lo había convencido o ambas cosas. - ¿Emp… puedes bajarte? – Preguntó.

\- ¿Me amas? – Ritsu fue tomado por sorpresa. Durante un segundo quiso responder que no; quería vengarse de alguien, del universo si era posible por la traición de Kisa, pero no era capaz: Chiaki y Hatori no eran culpables de nada y sin embargo ¿podía mentir y decir que lo amaba?

Siempre le había parecido ruin decir esas palabras sin sentirlo por muy noble que pueda parecer la intención al hacerlo pero sería aún más ruin destruir la relación de Chiaki por no ser capaz de hacerlo. ¿Entonces que lo detenía?

" _Conozco a Onodera desde hace diez años y nunca me dijo que me ama; ni cuando éramos jóvenes, ni ahora"_

Esas habían sido las palabras de Takano y no era cierto: una vez había dicho esas palabras que se perdieron entre el retumbar de un trueno y por lo pronto no estaba seguro de ser capaz de repetírselas, mucho menos de decírselas a otra persona.

\- Hatori-san…yo…yo tequi…- Su respuesta no complació al editor quien le interrumpió uniendo su boca con el chico que llevaba el cuerpo de Chiaki. Ritsu siempre había pensado que Hatori para estar con alguien como Yoshino, debía tener un lado sensible al momento de estar juntos pero ese beso era todo menos sensible: estaba siendo rudo, incluso agresivo con un interés en mostrarle posesión.

Onodera se sintió perplejo, apenas pudiendo creer que el buen Hatori estuviese prácticamente violando su boca de esa manera. Intentó quitárselo de encima alarmado cuando la mano del más alto le soltó el cinturón para abrir el pantalón casi rompiendo los botones.

\- ¿Qué haces? ¡Detente! – Exclamó con dificultad intentando soltarse. Hatori le ignoró besando la piel del cuello del más bajo con un intenso deseó. Ritsu sintió su mano introducirse en su pantalón y rozar su miembro, pero ese contacto no era placentero: siempre que ocurría una situación similar con Takano, a pesar de pedirle que se detuviera realmente deseaba lo contrario; pero con Hatori era completamente diferente, estaba mal. - ¡Hatori-San! – Gritó dándole un puñetazo en la cara no lo suficientemente fuerte para quitárselo de encima pero si para detenerlo.

Los ojos azul marino se encontraron con los grises de Hatori; a Ritsu le pareció increíble que quien estaba siendo manoseado contra su voluntad era él y sin embargo eran los ojos de Hatori los que se mostraban tan terriblemente dolidos y estaba seguro que no era precisamente por el golpe que le había dejado roja la mejilla.

\- Dilo – Susurró Hatori apenas audiblemente; sin quitarse de encima de Ritsu.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- La verdad – Exigió - ¿Qué hacías con Takano-san? – Ritsu se removió nervioso bajo el cuerpo del más alto.

\- ¿De qué hablas? Yo estuve con Yuu y me quedé a dormir en su casa porque…

\- Takano me llamó – Dijo con voz mortal – Estuviste todo el día con él, justo el día en que ninguno de los dos contestaba sus teléfonos y volviste en la noche, te escuché.

\- Yo… ¡No pienses mal! Nosotros…

\- ¡Entonces dime que está pasando! – Exigió; había subido un poco la voz – Porque no lo entiendo: de pronto te apartas de mí sin explicación ¿Qué hice? ¿Por qué me evitas Chiaki? – Su voz se quebró; y Onodera juraría que sus ojos tenían el típico brillo de las lágrimas cuando empiezan a ocupar la visión – Solo di que me amas.

Ritsu estaba boquiabierto: nunca pensó que vería a Hatori quebrase así; no era justo; no era justo con ninguno lo que estaba ocurrido, no era justo que tantas personas estuviesen sufriendo por unos estúpidos deseos. Sintió sus ojos también llenarse de lágrimas que Hatori malinterpretó separándose de él y poniéndose de pie.

\- Espera… - Pero Hatori negó evitando su mirada, ocultando su rostro de él mientras tomaba su abrigo sobre el respaldo del sofá, para irse dolido – To…tori te… ¡te amo!

Lo había dicho; para no verlo sufrir así; para salvar la relación de Chiaki y su compañero de trabajo; porque no era justo que todo se estuviera yendo al infierno… y había sido demasiado tarde, Hatori ya se había ido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué les pareció?
> 
> Estuvo un poco más dramático de lo normal, prometo que el siguiente será un poco más cómico jeje aunque... ohh ese Ritsu! repartiendo golpes a diestra y siniestra jajajaja 
> 
> Bien, en el próximo capítulo veremos cómo le va a Chiaki con Yukina :P estoy trabajando en esa escena jeje :P se llamará "Reconciliación"
> 
> Nos leemos pronto  
> Besos :3


	11. Reconciliación

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Que tan buena idea es dejar la reconciliación de "Kisa" y Yukina a cargo de Chiaki?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holaa!  
> ¿Como están? Aquí les traigo otro cap para hacerles reir y sufrir un poquito por igual jajaja pero antes, agradezco a Myle, ukkis y LadyCassiopeia por sus comentarios n.n   
> ¡A leer!

La oficina de la editorial Esmeralda se quedó en silencio luego de que Hatori llegara a eso del medio día; Takano vio a los editores bajo su cargo con confusión: _Kisa, Onodera_ y Hatori llevaban al menos un moretón en el rostro. Mino también los observó confundido; si bien Takano había evitado hacer algún comentario para intentar no prestarle demasiada atención a Onodera; que llegaran ahora tres editores golpeados le parecía demasiada coincidencia; por supuesto que lo sería aún más si supiera que a los tres los había golpeado la misma persona.

\- ¿Se pelearon los tres ayer? – Preguntó Mino verbalizando al fin la duda de Takano

\- ¿Qué? – Preguntó Chiaki alzando la mirada para ver a los otros dos. Abrió los ojos desconcertado al ver a Hatori quien ignoró las palabras de Kanade para sentarse frente a su computador – ¿Tori? ¿Qué pasó? – Cuestionó confundido. El aludido no contestó con lo que solo atrajo las miradas de los demás.

\- Bien, pónganse a trabajar – Exclamó Takano sacando la atención de su subalterno, o al menos la atención de la mayoría; Yoshino solo apartó la mirada de él para buscar su celular y preguntarle a Ritsu lo ocurrido; maldiciendo por lo bajo al sentir su bolsillo vacío: claro, ahora no tenía celular.

Su celular había tenido que entregárselo a Onodera luego de que Kisa les avisara de lo perjudicial que estaba siendo mantener los teléfonos del otro; Yuu había estado de acuerdo con esto así que no le quedó de otra que entregarlo, pero al pedirle a Kisa el suyo este había alegado que se lo había dejado a Yukina.

Suspiró volviendo los ojos en Hatori; Yukina, debía ir a verlo esa tarde y la idea no le atraía en lo absoluto menos ahora que solo pensaba en la forma de acercarse a Hatori para hablar.

\- ¡Concéntrate! – Takano había pasado por su lado golpeándole en la cabeza con un fajo de papeles; Chiaki se quejó mientras Kisa reía por lo bajo. Takano ni siquiera volteó a mirar a "Ritsu"; solo continuó su camino hacia las fotocopiadoras.

Kisa lo miró con algo de pena, sabía que Takano estaba herido; desde la noche anterior, que Yuu había aceptado lo que le habían contado tan fácilmente, se preguntaba si decirle a Takano que él no era Ritsu mejoraría la situación o si por el contrario terminaría de empeorarla: sin duda se sentiría aliviado de saber que Onodera no amaba a nadie más ¿pero cómo reaccionaría de enterarse que quien se había acostado con él era Kisa Shouta?

Intentó concentrarse en su trabajo; le dolía la cara por los golpes de Ritsu la noche anterior; sabía que se los merecía solo que habría preferido que no golpeara también a Chiaki porque ahora tendrían que inventarse una excusa para justificar ante Yukina el moretón en el rostro que mostraba el mangaka.

Sus cavilaciones sobre lo nervioso que estaba acerca de que Chiaki pudiese arruinarlo esa tarde se vieron interrumpidas por el suspiro de Hatori que se puso de pie saliendo también de la oficina.

\- ¿Es mi impresión o esos dos llegaron bastante deprimidos? – Cuestionó Mino a _Kisa y Ritsu_ apenas se encontraron los tres solos.

\- ¿También lo notaste? –Cuestionó Kisa.

\- Eso y que los tres tienen la mejilla morada ¿Qué les pasó? – Continuó Mino intrigado.

\- _Ritsu_ estuvo peleando y me metí en medio para que no lo golpearan – Comentó Chiaki.

\- ¿Peleabas con Hatori-san, Riichan? – Preguntó Mino de inmediato ignorando la mala cara del aludido.

\- No sé qué le haya ocurrido a Hatori-san – Fue su respuesta. – Pero creo que si _alguien_ quiere llegar antes de las dos a algún sitio debería irse ahora que ni Hatori ni Takano están – Dijo significativamente. Chiaki parpadeo confundido antes de volver la boca una enorme "O"

\- ¿Te refieres a…? ¡Ya voy ya voy! – Exclamó recogiendo sus cosas cuando Kisa tomó su grapadora al parecer dispuesto a golpearlo – Volveré luego – Le avisó a Mino saliendo a prisa.

\- ¿Qué se traen usted dos? – Cuestionó el editor de los ojos cerrados. Kisa se encogió de hombros enviando a prisa un mensaje a Yuu: _"Chiaki va con Yukina"_

No confiaba en Chiaki, por lo que había hablado con Yuu la noche anterior; tampoco sabía si podría confiar en él pero peor que dejar a Chiaki a su libre actuación no podía ser. Se sobresaltó al escuchar el gritó de Takano intentando detener a _"Kisa"_ y dejó el celular concentrándose en su trabajo

* * *

 

Takano presionó el botón para poner a funcionar la fotocopiadora, apoyándose ligeramente en el aparato mientras veía el papel salir por uno de los lados. No iba a ser fácil tener que ver a Ritsu a diario en el trabajo cuando de por sí ya era complicado saber que vivía a solo una pared de distancia; pero había tomado una decisión, quizás fuese ya el momento de pasar la página: diez años podían ser considerados por muchos como "suficiente" y para él pelear una guerra sin si quiera una oportunidad de ganar era cansado y muy doloroso.

Tomó el primer lote de copias cambiando el papel del scaner para sacar una nueva tanda; quizás lo mejor para ambos fuese poner un poco de distancia. Suspiró, tal vez no sería mala idea hablar con Isaka-san para que le concediera a Ritsu el traslado al departamento de literatura; después de todo era lo que él había querido desde que había llegado a Marukawa; e incluso hacía unas semanas cuando le habían dado la oportunidad y la había rechazado, Takano suponía que era porque se lo habían propuesto en medio del reto de alzar y mantener el puesto que había alcanzado en el ranking con el primer manga editado solo por él, pero quizás… no, de seguro, ahora si querría aceptarlo.

Sacó el papel del scaner de la fotocopiadora para introducir otro y sacar un tercer juego de copias. De reojo notó que alguien más entraba al cuarto de copiado pero no prestó demasiada atención; siguió con su labor deteniéndose solo un par de minutos después cuando sintió la incomodidad típica de cuando se sabe que estás siendo observado.

Volvió a ver por sobre su hombro, pero la única persona ahí era Hatori-san y en ese momento tomaba un juego de copias en su mano y los ordenaba. Takano lo miró confundido, los últimos días Hatori se comportaba extraño, obviamente había algo que le estaba perturbando; y aunque hasta ahora ese "algo" no venía afectando el área laboral algo le decía que si no lo resolvía terminaría afectando al departamento Esmeralda. Tomó sus copias ya lista; últimamente ¿Qué no terminaba afectando al departamento?

Se dispuso a marcharse del cuarto de copiado, deteniéndose cuando, tras un suspiró, Hatori lo llamó.

\- Takano –San – Este lo miró dándose cuenta que las copias que el mayor "ordenaba" la mitad estaban boca abajo, obviamente no prestando atención en lo absoluto - ¿Puedo hablarle un momento?

\- ¿Ocurrió algo? – No hubo respuesta inmediata; Takano se dio cuenta que los dedos de Hatori se tensaban sobre el fajó de papel ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Hatori-san estaba nervioso por algo? No, no eran nervios, pero sí que se veía inquieto; parecía no saber cómo continuar a partir de entonces. Eso sí era extraño, como si no lo fuese ya el ver el rostro amoratado del editor.

\- Usted, anoche… - Pareció pensárselo mejor y cambió la orientación de su pregunta - ¿Se siente mejor? Ayer no vino porque estaba indispuesto ¿no es así?

\- No fue mi mejor día la verdad – Se creó un silencio de unos segundos. Takano se fijó en que Hatori seguía organizando sus papeles pero no parecía darse cuenta que había tomado hojas en blanco - ¿Estás bien Hatori? ¿Le pasó algo a Yoshino-sensei? – Cuestionó.

El mayor subió la mirada de prisa; había un destello de enojo en sus ojos grises ¿Tenía Takano-san que mencionar a Chiaki? ¿A cuenta de qué? Apretó los dedos alrededor de las hojas arrugándolas.

\- Él ayer se quedó en tu casa ¿no es así? – Hatori se recriminó a sí mismo por el tono rudo en su voz pero no era como si pudiese evitarlo. Chiaki le había pedido que no pensara mal sobre él y Takano san; y sinceramente no creía que Takano tuviese algún interés más que profesional en Chiaki; pero había algo, una ligera desconfianza que había nacido la noche anterior. Su corazón dolió al recordar a Chiaki esa mañana, sus lágrimas cuando le preguntó si lo amaba, había sido obvio para él que no lo hacía…ya no.

Seguramente era el miedo a herirlo, o quizás el recuerdo de su amistad de toda la vida lo que había evitado que se lo dijera de frente, y él se culpaba a si mismo por no haberse dado cuenta antes, cuando Chiaki empezó a distanciarse; por haber creído que Yoshino realmente podría amarlo _hasta la muerte_. Hatori sabía que era su culpa: su amor no había empezado y bien, lógicamente no terminaría bien.

\- Si, me dijo que perdió el último tren así que volvió a mi casa – Dijo – Así que su preocupación era que Yoshino-sensei no hubiese pasado la noche solo en la calle – Interpretó – No te preocupes, dejarlo quedarse en mi casa era lo menos que podía hacer después que…

Pero no continuó fue interrumpido por un compañero de piso que entró con un fajo de papeles para fotocopiar y al ver a Takano exclamó:

\- Takano-san por favor recuérdele a Kisa-san que cuando vuelva debe entregar al departamento de planificación el programa de su autor para la firma de autógrafos en Librerías Marimo.

\- ¿Cuándo vuelva? – Preguntó confundido. El empleado le señaló con el pulgar por sobre el hombro hacía atrás; Takano pudo ver a _Kisa-san_ esperando paciente el ascensor. El departamento no tenía restricciones sobre las salidas o el horario de los editores, pero con tantas faltas en los últimos días tenían suficiente trabajo atrasado como para no permitir más salidas personales en horario de trabajo.

\- ¿Kisa-san, a donde crees que vas? – Gritó. Chiaki volteó a verlo apresurándose luego a meterse en el ascensor y marcar repetidamente el botón para cerrar las puertas. Hatori salió tras Takano y lo último que vio fue la sonrisa de "Kisa" dirigida en su dirección antes de que las puertas se cerraran.

 

* * *

 

Su pie tamborileaba nervioso ¿A qué horas había accedido a hacer eso? _Reconciliarse_ con Yukina ¿Por qué tenía que hacerlo él? Bien, la respuesta era obvia pero no quería hacerlo: ese chico Yukina le daba algo de miedo y todavía le dolía la mejilla del puñetazo que le había dado hacía una semana… A no, lo que le dolía era el golpe de Ritsu la noche anterior.

En fin, allí estaba, en la entrada de la universidad donde Kisa le había dicho que Yukina estudiaba. No había tenido mucho tiempo de conocer los detalles sobre Yukina; pero Kisa le había dado un resumen general la noche anterior, antes de pelearse nuevamente con Ritsu.

Se apoyó sobre el mango de arrastre de la maleta de viaje a su lado. Había sido idea de Yuu llevarla, para dar sensación de que iba a ver a Yukina apenas salir del aeropuerto; y hablando de Yuu, le había ofrecido ayudarlo pero no lo veía por ningún lado, aunque tampoco imaginaba como podría hacerlo.

Sentía las miradas de chicas y chicos puestas en él, jamás pensó que Kisa-san llamara tanto la atención pero decidió no darle importancia: acababa de ver a Yukina saliendo junto a sus compañeros. Estaba vestido de Jean rotos y franelilla con una chaqueta de cuero; su cabello claro estaba atrapado en un gorro y tenía la oreja llena de piercings: Chiaki pensó que parecía un pandillero.

Se enderezó haciéndole un gesto con la mano para llamar su atención; vio a Yukina dirigirse a sus compañeros e intercambiar palabras con ellos antes de caminar en su dirección. Chiaki gruñó: si no se sorprendía era porque ya lo esperaba, lo que significaba que tendría alguna expectativa.

\- Ho…hola – Lo saludó fijándose que el más alto llevaba algo de pintura en el cabello. Ahora que lo pensaba ¿Qué estudiaría? Estaba seguro de que Kisa lo había mencionado pero quizás en algún punto había dejado de prestarle atención a su monologo sobre Yukina.

\- Kisa-san – Fue el saludo del castaño. Chiaki lo miró ¿Era tan alto la última vez que lo vio? Respiró profundo armándose de valor.

\- ¿Po…podemos hablar? – Yukina asintió; Chiaki tragó grueso caminando ambos a un café familiar en la próxima calle, a media cuadra de la estación del metro. El plan era sencillo: quedarse a la vista pública para mantener los besos al mínimo.

Solo pidieron una taza de chocolate para cada uno sentándose enfrentados en una mesa para dos casi al fondo del local. Yukina lo miraba serio y Chiaki jugaba con sus pulgares con la maleta a su lado.

\- Veo que acabas de llegar – Comentó el más alto rompiendo el silencio, Chiaki asintió - ¿Qué te pasó en el rostro? ¿Te golpeó Hatori? – Preguntó con dureza, Chiaki se mordió la lengua para no responder a eso de alguna forma inadecuada.

\- Un niño me golpeó con una pelota en el aeropuerto de Seul – Mintió se creó otro silencio bastante incomodo; Chiaki supuso que ahora era su turno de romperlo. Kisa le había dado todo un guion para esa disculpa y él debía admitir que estaba lo suficientemente bueno como para haber pensado que quizás podría usarlo alguna vez en su manga – Lo siento.

Yukina alzó una ceja pero no dijo nada.

\- Yo…no sé porque lo hice, porque te llamé así – Dijo – Todo lo que decía sobre querer aprender a hacerme cargo de ti es la verdad – Bueno, decir eso era más fácil que decirle directamente que lo quería – Soy mayor que tú y quiero ser un apoyo para ti – Eso había sido una sorpresa para Chiaki, él habría jurado que Kisa-san era un recién graduado de la universidad, jamás pensó que estaba en los 30 - …pero a veces pienso que no soy lo suficientemente bueno como para seguirte el paso y… - Se interrumpió ya bastante avergonzado con lo que decía: seguro Kisa-san no era capaz de decir esas cosas en voz alta ¿Por qué lo obligaban a él? Suspiró – No sabes cómo lamento haberte llamado Hatori; yo… nunca he pensado en él como pienso en ti.

\- Kisa-san ¿Me amas? – Chiaki notó cuan joven se veía, solo era un muchacho expectante, con la esperanza en los ojos ¿Cuántos años le había dicho Kisa que tenía? ¿25? No… 21 ¡21! ¡Y Kisa tenía 30! Vaya, apenas se daba cuenta de la diferencia de edades.

\- Yukina yo…- Bajó la mirada ruborizado asintiendo con la cabeza, susurrando un bajo " _Si"_ que esperaba fuese suficiente para él.

\- Shouta – Chiaki se estremeció por la aterciopelada voz de Yukina diciendo el nombre de Kisa, llamándolo. Levantó la mirada solo para ser atrapado por los labios del muchacho que se había estirado por sobre la mesa besándolo. Chiaki abrió los ojos horrorizado ¿¡QUE!? Eso era demasiado ¡Había dicho que no besaría a Yukina! ¿Cómo se le ocurría? ¡Y estaban en un sitio público a plena luz del día! Hizo un ademan de separarlo justo cuando Yukina se separó volviendo a su silla; sonreía con un brillo que no poseía segundos antes.

\- ¿Q…?

\- Confía en tus sentimientos por mi Kisa-san – Le pidió – Y yo confiare en ti – Chiaki estaba por decirle algo, y no precisamente una respuesta a eso: pensaba reñirlo por besarlo cuando fueron interrumpidos por alguien que se había acercado a ellos.

\- ¿Kisa-san? – Dijo con una ligera reverencia de saludo – Un gusto encontrarlo aquí – Chiaki lo miró sorprendiendo al ver que era Yuu, y frunciendo el ceño luego ¿No podía haber llegado antes de ser besado? El recién llegado le guiñó un ojo sin que Yukina lo viera antes de dirigirse al estudiante de arte – Usted debe ser Yukina-kun.

\- ¿Y usted es? – Cuestionó confundido viendo algo ceñudo de Yuu a "Kisa". Chiaki tuvo que evitar reír ¿Estaba pensando que Yuu era Hatori?

\- Yanase Yuu – Se presentó entregándole su tarjeta – Soy ayudante en el diseño de los mangas; he coincidido en algunos trabajos con Kisa-san – Mintió. Chiaki notó que Yukina ojeaba la tarjeta relajándose un poco – Kisa-san siempre habla de usted Yukina-kun – Dijo con soltura.

\- ¿En serio? – El estudiante se mostró sorprendido. Primero "Onodera-san" y ahora Yanase-san. Sería posible que realmente Kisa-san…

\- No es para tanto – Dijo Chiaki avergonzado rompiendo el hilo de pensamientos de Kou.

\- ¿Cómo no? ¿Cómo puede decir que el amor no es para tanto? – Le riñó Yuu. Chiaki estuvo tentado a reírse: tenía que haber grabado eso; Yuu hablando de esa manera no era algo de todos los días. El ayudante fingió recién darse cuenta de la maleta y agregó - ¿Acaba de llegar de su viaje?

\- Hace un par de horas…

\- Yanase-san – Los interrumpió Yukina con una afable sonrisa que no se apartaba de Chiaki – Si nos disculpa acompañare a Kisa-san a su casa, debe estar muy cansado.- Ya había decidido darle otra oportunidad a Kisa: estos días le habían demostrado lo mal que soportaba vivir sin él, pero a terceros hablando de esa forma del amor del mangaka por él no solo hacía que su corazón se hinchara de alegría sino que le daban unas increíbles ganas de tenerle entre sus brazos y sentir su piel contra la suya cuanto antes.

\- ¿Acompañarme?

\- ¿A su casa? – Preguntaron Chiaki y Yuu a la vez, suplantando sus sonrisas por expresiones de horror.

\- ¿No tienes que trabajar en la librería en una hora? – Preguntó Chiaki alarmado. Yukina rio.

\- Debes estar algo descontrolado por el viaje – Dijo dejando algo de dinero sobre la mesa y levantándose para marcharse juntos – Hoy es viernes, es mi día libre.

¿VIERNES? ¿YA ERA VIERNES? Kisa le había dicho que los jueves Yukina trabajaba hasta tarde y él había asumido que hoy sería jueves. Yukina lo tomó del brazo para irse. Chiaki le dirigió una estrangulada mirada de auxilio a Yuu quien dio un paso al frente con cierta alarma.

\- ¿Por qué no se quedan y celebramos que Kisa-san ha vuelto? – Yukina le sonrió afablemente.

\- Le agradezco su intención Yanase-san pero sin duda tendrá que ser otro día; Kisa-san debe estar cansado.

\- ¿Cansado? ¿Yo? ¡Qué va! ¡Estoy fresco como una lechuga! – Exclamó Chiaki algo histérico pero Yukina ya prácticamente lo arrastraba fuera del café ¿Y ahora? Una cosa era tener que disculparse y otra era que ese muchacho grandulón se lo llevara a su casa a saber con qué intenciones.

\- ¡Mira! – Señaló una pancarta con la cabeza porque una mano la tenía sujeta por el castaño y con la otra arrastraba la maleta. - ¿Y si vamos al salón de videojuegos? – Yukina rio al parecer considerándolo una buena broma. Justo antes de entrar a la estación del metro volteó una última vez hacía el café, donde Yuu con expresión preocupada los veía alejarse mientras llamaba a prisa por su celular; esperaba que fuese a Kisa-san para que lo salvara.

\- ¿A dónde fuiste? – Preguntó Yukina mientras esperaban el metro. Chiaki no respondió, veía expectante las entradas del metro como si esperara que el cuerpo de Ritsu llegase a salvarlo, volteando luego a ver su celular esperando alguna llamada con el mismo fin - ¡Kisa-san!

\- ¿Ah? ¿Qué?

\- Estás distraído.

\- Quizás tienes razón y si estoy cansado – Dijo – Seguro llegare a casa y caeré dormido como un tronco hasta mañana, si eso, caeré dormido; que aburrido soy ¿verdad?

Se subieron al vagón del metro; estaba lleno, pero no lo suficiente como para dejarlos sin lugar donde sentarse.

\- Mi casa está más cerca – Aseguró Yukina. Chiaki asintió, sin idea de porque le diría eso, así que decidió responder a la anterior pregunta.

\- Estuve en Korea, en Seul.

\- ¿Te tomaste muchas fotos? – Preguntó - ¿Y mi regalo? ¿No me compraste nada?

\- Prácticamente no salí de la oficina del estudio de televisión y no iba a traerte algo que podrías estamparme contra la cabeza – El castaño rio. Chiaki respiró profundo y volteó el rostro por la ventana antes de agregar – Quizás… luego podamos ir… juntos

La sonrisa de Yukina creció aún más si era posible. El joven hizo un ademan de acercarse a besarlo y Chiaki ya estaba a punto de apartarlo, pero el más alto al final solo lo tomó de la mano. Chiaki se estremeció un poco pero lo aceptó, sintiendo la calidez de sus largos dedos entre los suyos, preguntándose cuando habría sido la última vez que salió con Hatori tomado de la mano; ningún momento apareció en su mente, al contrario, se ruborizó al pensar la escena. Ni a él ni a Hatori les gustaba llamar la atención como para andar por la calle tomados de la mano, pero no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo se sentiría.

Yukina por el contrario no parecía interesarle lo que las personas pudiesen decir, porque recostó la cabeza en su hombro sin soltarle la mano, a pesar de lo incomodo que debía ser para él

\- Ámame solo a mi Kisa-san

* * *

 

\- ¿Onodera-san te puedo pedir un favor? – Kisa asintió mirando a Tori. - ¿Podría pasar por el taller de Yoshikawa sensei? Se supone que debe entregar hoy el manuscrito y… yo… - Hatori desvió la mirada, Kisa se desconcertó un poco, hasta ahora Tori nunca dejaba pasar una oportunidad para ir a encontrarse con Chiaki.

\- ¿Pasó algo con él? – Cuestionó; Hatori negó con la cabeza, pero más que decirle que no, parecía querer quitarse algún pensamiento de la mente.

\- Lo lamento, no debería molestarte con eso.

\- No, está bien, iré a buscarlo – Aseguró Kisa aun confundido. Miró la mejilla amoratada de Tori ¿Entonces quería decir eso que Ritsu le había golpeado? Hatori le agradeció en el momento en que Takano terminaba la corrección de un story board y alzaba la mirada para observarlos a todos.

\- ¿Ya hicieron el programa de sus autores para la firma de libros la próxima semana? – Preguntó Takano; la respuesta fueron tres documentos frente a él – Hatori ¿Yoshikawa-sensei asistirá esta vez?

\- Lo dudo – Dijo el aludido seco, volviendo a su lugar para continuar con su trabajo de corregir el story board de la otra autora a su cargo. Takano asintió tomando las propuestas de cada uno, revisándolas por encima sorprendiéndose al ver la de Kisa.

\- ¿Y esto? – Preguntó sorprendido.

\- Kisa-san la dejó hecha antes de irse – Dijo Kisa de inmediato a pesar de que Chiaki no había hecho nada. Takano no hizo gesto de haberlo escuchado, solo bajó la mirada y siguió revisando los papeles.

\- ¿Y la tuya? – Preguntó de pronto; Kisa maldijo: él había hecho su propuesta y Ritsu aún no le enviaba la suya al correo.

\- Estoy terminándola.

\- ¿Estoy terminándola? El plazo es para hoy – Dijo seco – Si no te tomas los plazos en serio quizás debas renunciar y dejar que alguien más cualificado haga tu trabajo.

Hubo un silencio mortal en la oficina; Kisa se mordió la lengua para no replicarle nada, se daba cuenta que Takano hablaba por el dolor de la herida. El editor en jefe resopló levantándose de su silla saliendo de la oficina mascullando algo como _"necesito un cigarro"_

\- ¿Qué ha sido eso? – Preguntó Mino justo cuando un correo electrónico con la programación de Ritsu llegaba a la computadora de Kisa; _a buena hora,_ pensó con sarcasmo mientras lo mandaba a imprimir.

\- No lo sé – Dijo recibiendo una llamada en su teléfono… el teléfono de Ritsu, se corrigió. Si se adueñaba del teléfono inconscientemente poco a poco se adueñaría de otras cosas incluyendo la vida de Onodera, y eso no estaba en sus planes. Contestó de inmediato al ver que era Yuu. - ¿Pasó algo?

\- _¡Tu novio se llevó a Chiaki a tu casa!_ – Aunque no gritaba había alarma en su voz.

\- ¡¿QUE?! – Kisa se puso de pie alarmando a los otros dos - ¡No los dejes solos, voy para allá!

\- _Ya se fueron –_ Dijo Yuu - _¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Atarlo a la silla? No creas que me hace ilusión que Chiaki se quede solo con él._

\- No puedes irte Ritchan, Takano-san se enojara más – Le advirtió Mino cuando vio que se ponía de pie. Kisa lo ignoró y salió de la oficina al cuarto de descanso aunque fuese solo para que dejaran de escuchar la conversación.

\- ¡Debiste seguirlos entonces! – Exclamó sin prestar atención al olor a cigarrillo.

\- ¡ _No debiste obligar a Chiaki a hacer nada si no ibas a estar cerca para evitar que esto pasara! –_ Le espetó Yanase al otro lado de la línea.

\- ¿Obligarlo? Todo este problema es culpa suya

\- _Y se hará más grande sino hacemos algo –_ Le hizo ver. Kisa suspiró.

\- Bien, tengo que calmarme – Dijo – Trata de seguirlos – Le pidió dándole la dirección de su casa – Llamare a Yukina, hablare con él

\- ¿ _Y qué le vas a decir? ¿Crees que porque un desconocido le diga que no se acueste con su novio, no lo hará?_

 _-_ ¡Su novio soy yo! – Un golpe secó le hizo pegar un brinco - ¡Kuso! – Exclamó por el susto, ignorando la réplica de Yuu; se dio media vuelta maldiciendo mentalmente al universo ¿Qué ya no había lastimado lo suficiente a Takano-san? Porque debía estar ahí justo en ese momento.

\- Tu novio – La voz de Takano era un susurro mortal, había estado escuchando en silencio cuando "Onodera" entró sin verlo, pero esas dos palabras lo habían superado al punto de levantarse de la silla con tal fuerza que la tumbó al suelo – No solo "le quieres" si no que es tu novio.- Escupió.

 _-_ Yo… no es… déjame explicarte

\- _Kisa-san ¿Qué ocurre?_

 _-_ Te llamo luego – Dijo en un susurro colgando la llamada, tragando grueso al ver los furiosos ojos castaños de Takano

* * *

 

\- ¿Dónde…? Tú casa – Se respondió Chiaki a si mismo al comprender donde se encontraban mientras subían las escaleras del edificio de residencias estudiantiles. Había pensado que irían a la casa de Kisa, ahora veía porque Yukina había hecho la referencia de que su casa estaba más cerca. Se estremeció mientras el castaño abría la puerta ¿Y ahora? – Creo que iré a recostarme un ra… - dijo entrando, dejando los zapatos en el gekan pero no hubo ni soltado la maleta cuando sintió las grandes manos de Yukina alrededor de su cintura haciéndole voltearse para besarlo.

El castaño no se había quitado los zapatos ni el bolso de la universidad; simplemente lo besaba con el deseo contenido de toda esa semana sin tocarlo; Chiaki se estremeció intentando posicionar sus manos entre su pecho y el de Yukina para apartarlo cosa que él interpretó a su favor besándole con más pasión hasta acorralarlo a la pared.

\- ¿Q…que haces? – Balbució Chiaki cuando los labios de Yukina dejaron los suyos para recorrer el camino por su quijada hacia su oreja.

\- ¿Tori te tocó? – Preguntó con voz sedosa introduciendo su lengua en su oído, haciendo que Chiaki estremeciera placenteramente

\- ¿Qu...que? – Articuló – De...deten…

\- Ámame solo a mí – Dijo con voz gutural mordiéndole la oreja, besando su cuello, sus hombros y clavícula –Se solo mío Shouta.

\- Yu…Yukina espe…- Sus labios fueron atrapados una vez más por el pelo claro. Chiaki maldijo a sus adentros, si con su cuerpo él no había tenido la fuerza para separarse de Hatori, con el cuerpo más bajo y delgado de Kisa, separarse de Yukina parecía imposible. El menor dejó caer su morral sin importarle que parte del contenido se esparciera; mientras sus manos se apuraban en abrir el cinturón y el pantalón de Chiaki agachándose con un objetivo en mente. Chiaki bajó la mirada desconcertado ¿Qué demonios pensaba hacer? Sus ojos se abriendo de par en par ¡No podía creerlo!

\- ¡Dios mío! – Exclamó; quizás porque estaba a medio arrodillarse, pero su empujón logró tumbar a Yukina. Sin embargo Chiaki no le prestó atención, se apresuró en agacharse para tomar algo del bolso del castaño - ¡TIENES HALO 5!* – Gritó emocionado tomando el juego del suelo – ¡No puedo creerlo! - Quien parecía no poder creerlo era Yukina que lo veía dar brincos emocionado totalmente desconcertado; Chiaki seguía gritando alegre mientras abrazaba el juego como si fuese su mayor amor - ¡Pensé que no saldría a la venta aquí en Japón sino hasta septiembre! – Miró a Yukina y lo haló del brazo para que se pusiera de pie - ¿Qué estás esperando? ¡Enciende la X-box!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _OO_OO_OOO_  
> ¿Qué les pareció?
> 
> Ahh ese Chiaki es un caso… es que me lo imagino todo friky, igual que como se pone con Yuu cuando The kan es mencionado xD al respecto, aclaro:
> 
> (*) Hasta donde sé, no hay HALO 5… creo que van por el 4 xD y no tengo ni idea de si habrá un 5; pero como ya el 4 salió, para emocionar a Chiaki, decidí que fuera por el 5 xD
> 
> Con respecto a Takano… pobre… bueno eso le pasa por no ser mi favorito x.x
> 
> Ummm se avecina una sesión de autógrafos en Librerias Marimo a ver qué pasa con esos semes juntos tras el enredo que sus ukes vienen armando… pero primero lo primero, veremos que dirá Kisa ahora para solucionar todo.
> 
>  
> 
> Nos leemos pronto  
> besos :3


	12. Perspectiva

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mientras Kisa y Yuu buscan a Chiaki, un deseo se cumple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a LadyCassiopeia por su comentario n.n

**Capítulo 12: Perspectiva**

Lo había intentado pero no podía sacarse de la cabeza las palabras en ese papel que Kisa-san le había mostrado la noche anterior: " _Deseo que Onodera olvide los prejuicios y pueda ver la sinceridad de mi amor desde otra perspectiva"_. Takano había escrito esas palabras, ese deseo; y saberlo le había descompuesto por dentro.

¿Olvidar los prejuicios? ¿Cómo podía olvidar el miedo a ser herido nuevamente? Pero… ¿Es que acaso Takano-san no le había dejado claro que no era herirlo lo que quería? Al contrario, no hacía más que decirle que lo amaba y pedirle que lo amara. Qué viera su amor desde otra perspectiva… ¿Y si la única perspectiva era que se estaba dejando llevar por la nostalgia del pasado? No creía poder soportar que Takano luego le dijera que no podía amarlo porque ya no era el mismo de hacía diez años.

Negó con la cabeza, eso era absurdo, su mente no estaba más que armándose una novela. Él quería a Takano-San; lo amaba, era algo que se decía todas las noches antes de dormir, como si admitirlo en la oscuridad no contara en lo absoluto; como si la rabia que sentía hacía Kisa-san por saber que se había aprovechado de la situación para estar con Takano-san; no fuese más que una simple molestia cuando la realidad era diferente: Takano-san era suyo.

El reflejó en el espejo del rostro de Chiaki enrojeció ante ese pensamiento ¿Suyo? ¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto así de posesivo? No era que Takano fuese suyo, solo quería saber cómo seguía después de la resaca del día anterior, si, era eso; por eso se había vestido para salir a verle luego de terminar con su propuesta para la firma de autógrafos en Librerías Marimo.

Respiró profundo viendo el reloj de pared; si se daba prisa llegaría a la editorial más o menos a la hora en que Takano solía salir. Podría encontrarlo allí o… negó con la cabeza, si iba a verse con Takano debía buscar otro lugar, lo menos que quería era que Tori los viera después de lo ocurrido en la mañana; tenía que hablar con él y ver como solventar esa situación; pero por hoy tenía que ver a Takano.

Abrió la puerta dispuesto a salir y se llevó la mano al pecho por el susto ¿Qué hacía Takano ahí con la mano alzada como si estuviese a punto de tocar a la puerta?

* * *

 

 _El silencio fue sepulcral; Takano veía a_ Ritsu  _esperando una explicación ¿pero que más explicación quería? Sus palabras habían sido claras "_ Su novio soy yo" _._

_Él no había tenido tan altas pretensiones como para esperar que Ritsu lo llamara "su novio" alguna vez; se conformaba con que le dijera que le quería, que lo amaba pero Onodera siempre se había negado, siempre le había rechazado y ahora ocurría todo esto._

_\- Yo… no es… déjame explicarte_  –  _Empezó a tartamudear Kisa. Takano cerró los ojos inspirando hondo mientras_ "Ritsu" le  _colgaba el teléfono a quien fuera que estuviese llamando. – Takano san… déjame explicarte._

_\- ¿Explicarme? ¿Explicarme porque nunca me dijiste que salías con otra persona? ¿Me explicarás porque he estado perdiendo el tiempo intentándote convencer de que me sigues amando cuando luego le decías eso que quiero escuchar a otro?_

_\- No es así – Exclamó Kisa – Las cosas han cambiado en las últimas semanas Takano-san. Yo no soy quien tú crees…_

_\- Eso es evidente – Dijo serio. – Pensé que eras sincero, real._

_\- No me estás entendiendo – Negó Kisa apresuradamente. – ¡No soy Ritsu!_

_-¿Ah no? ¿Y quién eres? Harry Potter – Gruñó._

_\- ¡No! Lo que quiero decir es que ahora… soy Ritsu… pero no soy tu Ritsu… - Takano retrocedió un paso como si Kisa le hubiera dando un golpe este lo notó -Mierda, ¿qué estoy diciendo? Lo que quiero decir es que…_

_\- Ya está más que claro – Dijo disponiéndose a marcharse._

_\- No, escúchame… - Exclamó Kisa; Ritsu iba a matarlo, cuando se enterara lo mataría cruel y dolorosamente. Salió tras Takano a la oficina pero este estaba tomando su abrigo y su maletín. – No quise decir eso, Takano-san escúchame._

Pero Takano no lo escuchó, había salido de la oficina sin volver a mirar a Ritsu; había mantenido la compostura hasta subir al elevador, una vez se hubieron cerrado las puertas presionó el botón para detener el ascensor y se dejó resbalar hasta el suelo intentando no desmoronarse, no allí, no ahora, no por Ritsu… no otra vez.

No supo cuánto tiempo se quedó en el ascensor, no debió haber sido mucho porque cuando llegó al vestíbulo de la editorial nadie comentó nada sobre el atasco del ascensor y si lo hicieron él no se enteró; solo salió a la calle haciendo caso omiso a la lluvia que le empapaba, solo quería alejarse de la editorial y beber hasta olvidarse de Onodera o al menos ese era el plan inicial; se sorprendió a si mismo cuando lejos de estar en un bar, se encontró en el pasillo del octavo piso de un edificio mojando el suelo con el agua que le goteaba del abrigo, viendo fijamente la puerta que se disponía a tocar ¿Qué hacía él allí? ¿Porque, de todos los lugares, había terminado frente a esa puerta?

Dudó, y justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió dejándole ver a  _Yoshino-sensei_  que abrió la boca sorprendido de verlo.

\- ¿Ta…Takano-san? – Preguntó incrédulo, su mente buscando las mil y una razones por la que él pudiese estar allí buscando a Chiaki; quizás por algo del manga pero ¿Por qué no habría enviado a Hatori como siempre? - ¿Pasa algo?

\- Ritsu… - Dijo por lo bajo, sin mirarlo; como si quisiera justificarse por haber llegado a la casa del mangaka sin avisar. Onodera sintió el pelo de la nuca erizársele ¿Lo había llamado Ritsu? Significaba entonces que sabía quién era él ¿Kisa-san se lo había dicho?

\- Takano-san puedo aclararlo – Susurró – Yo…

\- ¿Puedo pasar Yoshino-san? – Era oficial, ahora Ritsu sí que estaba confundido. Asintió haciéndose a un lado para darle espacio a que pasara

* * *

 

\- ¿Por qué te tardaste tanto? – Le riñó Yuu al ver a Kisa aproximarse por el pasillo. El ayudante de mangakas había estado esperando frente al apartamento de Kisa-san – Aquí no hay nadie – Exclamó sin dejarle responder – Y Chiaki no contesta el teléfono ¿A dónde se llevó tu novio a Chiaki? ¿¡Me estás escuchando!? – Le gruñó cuando no recibió respuesta.

\- ¿Qué dijiste? - Yuu gruñó exasperado.

\- Tu novio no está aquí con Chiaki – Exclamó – He estado llamando a la puerta desde que llegué; no se oye nada adentro. – Kisa se apresuró a buscar la llave escondida que siempre dejaba entre las cartas de su buzón y se apresuró a abrir; en efecto, no había nadie en casa pero su apartamento estaba vuelto un soberano desorden: había que ver que Chiaki no había sido capaz de limpiar ni un poco desde que se quedaba allí.

\- No están aquí – Hizo ver. Yuu lo miró feo.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? Es evidente que no están – Le riñó - ¿A dónde más pudo habérselo llevado? – Kisa no respondió, parecía tener la mente en blanco. - ¡Kisa-san! – Yuu parecía a punto de golpearlo si no se centraba en lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero la mente de Kisa parecía muy dispersa.

\- Takano-San me escuchó hablando contigo – Yuu abrió los ojos con desconcierto – Me oyó decirte que el novio de Yukina soy yo.

\- Le dijiste la verdad, que tú no eres Ritsu ¿Verdad? – Cuestionó Yuu. Kisa palideció.

\- Yo…yo, lo intente; pero él no me escuchó

\- ¿Qué no te escuchó? – Le espetó – ¿Lo dejaste ir sin aclararle nada? ¡Onodera-San va a matarte! – Y agregó con suma seriedad - ¡Y yo te matare si tu novio le pone un dedo encima a Chiaki así que ve pensando donde pudo haberlo llevado!

\- ¡No lo sé! – Kisa parecía a punto de tener una crisis de nervios – Quizás…no pero… entonces…- Yuu se exasperó al ver que no terminaba ninguna frase.

\- ¡KISA!

\- ¡SU CASA! – Gritó – Seguro lo llevó a su casa en…- El celular sonó interrumpiéndolo; Kisa se apresuró a contestar sin observar el identificador.

\- ¡CHIAKI!

\- No, soy Hatori – Kisa maldijo mentalmente – Iba a preguntarte si habías ido por el Storyboard pero ya veo que no.

\- Yoshino-sensei me dijo que me llamaría cuando lo tuviera listo – Hatori suspiró al otro lado de la línea.

\- No debí pedirte que fueras por el Story Board; si te dijo eso es porque no lo tiene listo y no lo terminará si no estoy ahí presionándolo, es mi trabajo después de todo. - Hatori colgó la llamada. Kisa miró al teléfono ¿Quería decir eso que tenía que ir él a buscarlo o que iría Tori después de todo? Yuu le chasqueó los dedos en la cara.

\- ¿Concéntrate quieres? – Le riñó. Kisa meneó la cabeza marcando él su número de teléfono esperando que esta vez Chiaki si contestara. Y lo hizo.

_\- ¿DONDE DEMONIOS ESTÁS CON YUKINA?_

Yuu intentó prestarle atención a los balbuceos de Kisa desde la sala mientras hablaba por teléfono; pero el ojos ámbar intentaba buscar entre el desorden sobre la mesita de Kisa papel y lápiz. Volvió al recibo donde ahora el rostro de Onodera lo veía entre pálido, horrorizado y furioso.

\- ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Está bien?

\- E…ellos están… están…Chiaki está con Yukina… juntos… - Tartamudeó; la palidez del rostro se fue volviendo roja por el enojo. - Ese...ese… ¡Se está aprovechando de Yukina!

\- Querrás decir que tu novio se está violando a Chiaki – Saltó Yuu enojado apoyadose en la pared para escribir – Dime la dirección de Yukina, iré a separar a  _ese_  de Chiaki.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Y yo?

\- Tú te vas a ver a Onodera-san y le dices lo que pasó con Takano-san intenten buscar una forma de solucionar eso – Dijo y agregó – Aunque sigo pensando que lo mejor es que le digan la verdad…ahora dame la dirección.

* * *

 

\- Estás empapado – Balbuceó Ritsu al darse cuenta. Takano solo asintió sin darle mucha importancia quitándose los zapatos en el gekan, sentándose en una de las sillas de madera, colocando su maletín sobre la mesa, parecía importarle poco si el contenido se habría mojado o no.

Ritsu fijó la mirada en sus mejillas ¿Esas gotas que recorrían su rostro eran lluvia o lagrimas?

\- ¿Ocurrió algo? – Preguntó preocupado.

\- Ritsu tiene novio – Onodera parpadeó dos veces como si no entendiera a lo que se refería antes de exclamar sorprendido al comprender - No solo se entregó a Yukina, no solo lo ama sino que es su novio.

\- Eso no… no puede ser – Ritsu no sabía que decir, estaba dividido entre la furia hacía Kisa-san ¿Por qué le hacía eso? Chiaki estaba arreglándole su relación con Yukina ¿entonces porque Kisa se empeñaba en arruinar la suya con Takano?; y él desconcierto de saberse con el poder de desmoronar a Takano de esa forma: Ya antes había escuchado sobre lo mal que Takano se ponía en sus días de universidad, pero saberlo ahora, haberlo visto el día anterior ebrio en casa de Yokozawa y ahora así de empapado frente a él le hacía tomar conciencia de lo que pasaba en su corazón…y en el de Takano:

\- Te ama – Dijo de pronto. Takano lo miró sin comprender – Ritsu te ama – El propio Onodera se sorprendió: no había sido tan difícil confesar sus sentimientos de esa forma, hablando de sí mismo como un tercero. Sabía que no era lo mismo pero le daba la valentía que necesitaba. Sus ojos se cargaron de determinación – Puedo asegurarte mejor que nadie…

\- Ritsu ama a Yukina – Onodera negó frenéticamente.

\- Te ama a ti, desde hace diez años –Aseguró de pronto rotundo – Desde hace 10 años, a pesar de intentar sepultarte en mi… su corazón – Se corrigió ruborizándose – no pudo – Takano iba a replicar pero Ritsu se lo impidió tomando, casi sin darse cuenta sus manos entre las suyas – Sé que no te he…ha dicho que te ama, pero pensaba que hace diez años su relación sería para siempre y todo acabó mal tan pronto y repentino ¿Por qué sería diferente ahora?

\- No sé acabó porque no lo amara…

\- Lo sé – Ritsu bajó la mirada avergonzado, había sido su culpa: había malinterpretado la sonrisa avergonzada de Takano por una de burla cuando le preguntó si lo amaba – Y sé que has estado tan afectado como él por eso ¿pero y si no lo amabas? ¿Y si solo amas el recuerdo de Oda? No podría soportar algo así…

\- Lo que escuché…

\- ¡Lo que escuchaste sobre Yukina es un mal entendido! – Exclamó exasperado. - Ritsu soy…

\- Malentendido, claro – Dijo agrio – Por lo que veo ha hablado con Onodera, Yoshino-sensei pero no intente hacerme sentir mejor mintiendo. Jamás pensé en Ritsu como alguien sínico pero lo es: incluso intentó salir con que no era él ¿Y quién si no estaba hablando por teléfono cuando lo oí? ¿Su hermano gemelo malvado? No sé por quién me toma, pero no intente defenderlo Yoshino-sensei

Ritsu palideció, entonces Kisa había intentado confesarle la verdad y no lo creyó más que un sínico; y él había intentado decirle que Ritsu era él pero no lo dejó terminar, si se lo hubiera dicho ¿lo creería loco? Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un brusco temblor en los músculos del pelo negro.

\- Creo que mejor te duchas y te cambias esa ropa empapada – Dijo tras un suspiro. Takano iba a negar con la mano dándose cuenta que  _Chiaki_  lo seguía sujetando. Ritsu se ruborizó soltándole y poniéndose de pie. – Te mostrare el baño Takano-san – Dijo. El aludido dudó antes de seguirlo; Ritsu le entregó una toalla pero no cerró la puerta.

\- Ritsu te ama, solo  _fui_  muy ciego para no notar antes la magnitud de tus sentimientos. – Lo dijo tan rápido que Takano apenas estaba procesando lo que decía cuando le cerró la puerta del baño. Ritsu se recostó sobre esta respirado a prisa con el corazón martillándole en el pecho descontroladamente ¿Por qué había tenido que darse cuenta de sus sentimientos y los de Takano estando en esa bizarra situación? O quizás, se había dado cuenta de todo, precisamente gracias a ese cambio.

* * *

 

Las exclamaciones eran apenas audibles debido al sonido de disparos que inundaban el apartamento. Chiaki movía los dedos con maestría sin apartar ni un centímetro la vista de la pantalla del televisor, mientras Yukina a su lado, con el mando en la mano, lo veía; habían jugado a modo de batalla pero el menor se había cansado de perder por no prestar suficiente atención al juego y ahora solo veía a quien veía como Kisa con incredulidad aun patente en su rostro: nunca se había imaginado que Kisa amara los videojuegos de esa manera, es decir, no era la primera vez que el pelo negro iba a su casa y en alguna ocasión Kisa-san lo había visto jugar, además en casa de este Yukina nunca había visto ninguna consola ¿Por qué tanta emoción ahora? ¿Y dónde quedaba la consumación de su reconciliación? Un beso robado no era suficiente para él.

Dejó el mando en el suelo,  _Kisa_  tenía la lengua afuera, doblada hacía un lado, con una expresión de profunda concentración mientras mascullaba por momentos indicaciones que solo él se entendía. El castaño se acercó para robarle un beso justo cuando el estómago del más bajo gruñó:

\- Quizás debamos pedir pizza – Propuso Chiaki que parecía no notar que el rostro de Yukina estaba a solo escasos centímetros al lado del suyo – ¡Sí! ¡Dispara! ¡Dale! ¡Dale! ¡Así!... ¡MATALO! – Yukina suspiró, dándose por vencido.

\- Preparare algo – Dijo bajándole algo de volumen al televisor, ya había anochecido y no querían que lo vecinos se quejaran por el sonido alto. Chiaki lo vio de reojo marcharse a la cocina y suspiró aliviado agradeciendo a HALO por aparecer en el mejor momento; si antes había amado ese juego, ahora le montaría un altar en su casa. Volvió a concentrarse en el juego, llevaba casi una hora estancado en la misión, pero no había querido renunciar al juego porque sabía que tanta insistencia de Yukina en verlo era porque le estaba esperando y Chiaki solo esperaba que se cansara de hacerlo.

Siguió jugando, aunque sería triste que Yukina borrara su partida cuando fuese a jugar él, pasar esa misión ya era un reto personal; sintió un agradable olor inundando el apartamento justo cuando sonaba su teléfono…el teléfono de Kisa-san, se corrigió: Yukina se lo había dado hacía unas horas, contándole algo sobre que él lo había dejado antes de irse de viaje y "Onodera" se lo había entregado a él.

\- ¿Moshi…moshi? – Contestó entrecortadamente intentando que el teléfono no se le cayera al tenerlo presionado entre la oreja y el hombro mientras seguía jugando.

_\- ¿DONDE DEMONIOS ESTÁS CON YUKINA?_

\- Oh… Ki… Hola… ¡AHHH! No no.,.. Espera… ¡así no! – Exclamó al equivocarse en la combinación de botones y ver como su avatar resultaba herido – ¿Qué… decías?

- _¿Que estás haciendo?_  – La voz al otro lado de la línea sonaba alterada.

\- Estoy algo…ocupado ¡ASI! Si… ah... sii! ¡Un poco más! ¡Siguee! – Seguía mascullando mientras disparaba a extraterrestres por todos lados.

_\- ¿Qué demonios? ¡PASAME A YUKINA!_

\- no cre…¡ahh noo! No creo que pueda contestar ahorita. Si...si si…¡SIII! – Gritó emocionado al ver el logro desbloqueado; colgó la llamada dejando caer el teléfono emocionado. Yukina volvió de la cocina a verlo.

\- ¿Quién era?

\- Un compañero de la oficina – Dijo mientras hacía un bailecito de la victoria que se detuvo solo ante otro gruñido de su estómago - ¿Ya está la cena?

\- Podrías venir a ayudarme – Ofertó Yukina.

\- Créeme no quieres eso- Dijo fijándose en la colección de mangas del estudiante; se apresuró a examinarla - ¿No lees a Yoshikawa Chiharu? – Preguntó con curiosidad al no ver más que un tomo de su manga.

\- No mucho – Dijo Yukina volviendo a la cocina – Aunque todos la aman, no me gusta su estilo: es muy sonso.

\- ¡¿SONSO?! – Exclamó Chiaki con la cara roja ¿Pero que podría saber ese muchacho de Manga Shojo? Una horrible daga de hielo le atravesó el pecho al percatarse que en su mayoría, los mangas que habían en la colección eran Shojo. Chiaki se apresuró a seguirlo a la cocina - ¿Qué tiene de sonso?

\- No lo sé, es la sensación que me dio – Dijo el muchacho salteando vegetales – La trama era muy buena, pero las reacciones de sus personajes no lograban convencerme, sentía como si lo colocara porque así se supone que se siente estar enamorado o sentir celos, no porque lo hubiese sentido de alguna manera - Dijo. Chiaki se quedó frio ¿Así pensaban los lectores de su manga? Pero…pero las ventas eran alta, no podía ser tan malo ¿o sí? – Aunque me han dicho que últimamente eso ha mejorado, quizás ya se enamoró y sabe cómo reflejarlo.

Chiaki parpadeo ¿Su relación con Hatori estaba repercutiendo en su manga? Él no se había dado cuenta de eso; claro, tampoco se había dado cuenta de muchas cosas. ¿Por qué Hatori no le había dicho que sus personajes no convencían? Negó, no, no podía entrar en una crisis depresiva por la opinión de un solo lector.

\- ...o quizás es que su editor no hacía un buen trabajo y…

\- ¡NO ES ASÍ! – Negó de inmediato – ¡HAT…SU EDITOR ES EL MEJOR DE ESMERALDA! – Le espetó con enojo; Yukina sonrió de lado.

-Bueno, yo creo que el mejor eres tú – Aseguró robándole un beso que alarmó a Chiaki.

\- Iré sirviendo la comida – Se escaqueó a prisa yendo a tomar la sartén con los vegetales.

\- Kisa-san espe…- Pero el grito de Chiaki lo cayó cuando al tomar la sartén con la mano se quemó volteando el contenido en el suelo. - ¡Kisa-San! - Exclamó Yukina alarmado

Chiaki movía la mano frenéticamente, adolorido; Yukina se apresuró en abrir el agua del fregadero metiéndole la mano bajo el chorro.

\- ¿Por qué no tomaste la sartén por el mango? – Lo riñó.

\- Lo siento – Balbuceó; veía su mano roja y dolorida y luego lo que se suponía que sería la cena esparcida por el suelo. Sintió los ojos inundársele de lágrimas ¿Cuándo sería el día que serviría para algo? – Estabas trabajando duró por la cena y yo…creo que mejor me voy… yo… lo arruine todo otra vez.

Yukina lo miró un poco desconcertado ¿Qué le estaba pasando a Kisa-San? Lo tomó de la muñeca cuando le pasó por un lado dispuesto a irse y en cambio le abrazó; Chiaki se aferró al más alto y antes de darse cuenta las lágrimas se habían desbordado de sus ojos que de inmediato se vieron acompañados de sollozos.

Solo metía la pata: con Yukina al llamarlo Tori, con Hatori al besarlo estando en el cuerpo de Kisa-san, en el trabajo era un desastre sin Tori, su vida era un desastre sin él, ni siquiera era capaz de tomar una sartén de la forma adecuada, pero ya no era solo que con su comportamiento lo único que hacía era causarle molestias a su pareja, no, el problema era que se sentía…no, que era un inútil y no se daba cuenta hasta ahora.

\- ¿Kisa-san que…?

\- Lo siento- También había hecho sufrir a ese chico que no tenía culpa ni idea de nada. Yukina le sintió aferrarse aún más a su camisa – Yo solo…quisiera servir para algo.

* * *

 

Se asomó por el pasillo expectante: en cualquier momento el vigilante del edificio llamaría al chico Yukina y le pediría que bajara porque la policía quería hablar con él. Yuu miró el reloj, tendría que pagarle con creces ese favor a su amigo de preparatoria, el oficial Nanahara. Le había costado convencerle de que le ayudara con eso y ahora estaría debiéndole un favor pero eso era lo de menos cuando al fin vió salir a Yukina. Fingió prestar atención al tablón de anuncios de ese piso mientras el castaño bajaba por las escaleras y de inmediato Yuu se apresuró al departamento del cual había salido.

No tendría lógica que Yukina cerrar con llave cuando solo iba a recepción, en especial si había alguien más adentro, y en efecto: la puerta no tenía seguro. Se apresuró a entrar desconcertándose: escuchaba sollozos.

\- ¿Chiaki? – Llamó preocupado.

\- ¿Yuu? – Escuchó la compungida voz de Kisa-san que poco después salió de la habitación principal restregándose el rostro. - ¿Qué haces aquí? Yukina…

-¿Qué te hizo? – Cuestionó de inmediato acercándose a Chiaki para examinar que estuviera bien - ¿Se propasó contigo?

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! – Negó de inmediato - ¿Por qué crees eso? – Le riñó – Estuvimos jugando Halo. - Yuu parpadeó desconcertado ¿Halo? ¿Había hecho todo el montaje con el oficial Nanahara para salvar a Chiaki de jugar Halo?

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- Claro que estoy seguro baka, estoy bien – Aseguró y tras pensárselo un segundo agregó – Casi, me lastimé la mano en la cocina – Mostró la mano que Yukina le había vendado minutos atrás - ¿Pero qué haces aquí? Si Yukina te ve…

\- ¿Me ve? No me va a ver; de hecho, no nos va a ver a ninguno, toma tu maleta nos vamos – Dijo halándole de la muñeca…

\- Pero… ¡espera! – Exclamó soltándose – No me puedo ir así…Si me escapo mientras no está no habrá servido de nada ninguna reconciliación.

\- No es como si Kisa-san se lo merezca - Gruñó Yuu - ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que puedes seguir jugando Halo, Chiaki? Sabes lo que ese chico quiere de  _Kisa-san_  y tú no sé lo vas a dar. – Dijo rotundo.

\- No seas tonto Yuu – Rio Chiaki pero no era una risa completa, estaba triste y Yuu lo notó

\- ¿Estás bien Chiaki?

– Estaré bien – Aseguró – Mejor vete antes de que Yukina vuelva – Yuu suspiró.

\- Está bien, pero prométeme que me llamaras en la mañana – Chiaki asintió – Y que si Yukina intenta algo te irás de inmediato a mi casa. – Volvió a asentir. Yuu también asintió, no muy seguro de si estaba o no más tranquilo.

* * *

 

Yukina suspiró; se había tardado sus buenos 15 minutos con ese oficial de policía que le había pedido al vigilante del edificio que lo llamara para que bajara a la recepción. Según el policía habían robado a una chica cerca de la librería Marimo hacía dos noches y él estaba encargándose de las investigaciones hablando con todos los trabajadores que estuvieron de turno esa noche para asegurarse de que no hubiesen visto nada sospechoso.

Pero lo único sospechoso que Yukina veía era que a pesar de ya haber dicho que ni siquiera sabía que había ocurrido un robo, el policía siguiera allí haciéndole preguntas innecesarias mientras Kisa con lo deprimido que estaba se quedaba solo arriba.

\- Ya le dije que tampoco he escuchado nada entre mis compañeros – Dijo cansino – Si hubiese visto algo habría intentado ayudarla, o llamar a la policía como mínimo

\- Claro, claro – Coincidió el oficial aparentemente escribiendo en su libreta de anotaciones - ¿Cuántas personas me dijo que trabajaban con usted esa noche en la librería?

\- ¿No debería saberlo? Me dijo que los estaba interrogando a todo – Dijo con una ceja enarcada.

\- Exacto, pero uno nunca sabe si alguno faltó o hizo cambio de guardia con otro – Dijo y bajó la libreta sonriéndole con camaradería – Una vez mi amigo Nagisa-kun cambio de guardia con Miyoko-chan cuando trabajaban en jugueterías kuma y justo ese día…

Yukina intercambió una alarmada mirada con el vigilante que parecía tan aburrido ya de la situación como él; ahí iba, otra historia de ese oficial; ya le había contado al menos tres y él solo con mente para Kisa-san.

\- Escuche oficial de verdad lo siento – Le interrumpió – Pero estoy algo ocupado ahora, si gusta pase mañana por la librería e interroga a todos los que quiera. – Se escaqueó.

\- Per... claro claro; mañana – Dijo por lo bajo sacando su celular mientras veía a Yukina dispuesto a marcharse, el chico estaba por tomar las escaleras cuando un repartidor de pizza entró.

\- Disculpe, traigo un pedido para Yukina Kou - Dijo tras revisar sus notas. Yukina se devolvió al escucharlo mientras el policía salía del edificio marcando a prisa a Yuu.

_\- ¿Moshi moshi?_

\- Date prisa y baja, el chico ya va a subir.

 _\- Te estoy esperando junto a la patrulla_  – Respondió con voz circunstancial

\- ¿QUÉ? – Gritó el oficial - ¿Cómo? – Preguntó caminando a prisa a la patrulla que dejó media cuadra más allá; en efecto podía ver la silueta de Yuu recostada al auto.

 _\- Salí hace cerca de diez minutos por la escalera que da al estacionamiento_  – Dijo colgando al ver al oficial llegar hasta él.

\- ¿Y porque no me lo dijiste? ¡Baka! Tengo quince minutos inventándome cuentos para entretener a ese muchacho – Le riñó - ¿Y Chiaki? ¿No fue por él que vinimos?

\- No exactamente – Dijo lacónico haciéndose a un lado para que Nanahara le abriera la puerta del lado del copiloto – Pero está bien.

\- Me alegra – Admitió el policía entrando al asiento del piloto poniendo la patrulla en marcha – Y ya que me compraras la cena todos los días durante una semana ¿porque no comienzas hoy? Se me antojó algo de pizza – Yuu asintió volviendo la mirada para observar la ventana del edificio de Yukina quedarse atrás. No se sentía bien dejar a Chiaki allí; tenía que buscar la manera de ayudarlos a volver a sus cuerpos lo más pronto posible.

* * *

 

No hacía ni un par de minutos que Takano había entrado al baño cuando Ritsu escuchó que llamaban a la puerta; miró el reloj de pared confundido: ya eran más de las 11 de la noche, no podía imaginar quien podría ser.

Se separó de la puerta del baño y se dirigió a la puerta principal abriéndola para encontrarse precisamente a la persona que quería ver y a su vez, a quien menos quería frente a sí.

\- ¿Qué quieres Kisa-san? – Gruñó sin dejarlo pasar.

\- Solo vine porque Hatori me pidió que buscara el Story board.

\- Busca a Chiaki, no me dio las paginas finales – Dijo cortante, disponiéndose a cerrar la puerta pero el chico que llevaba ahora su cuerpo lo impidió atravesando el pie.

\- También quería hablar contigo.

\- No tengo nada que decirte – Dijo con molestia viéndole el moretón en el ojo que le había hecho la noche anterior y sintiendo ganas de emparejarle el otro ojo, respiró profundo, no sería bueno que lo hiciera, después de todo ese seguía siendo su cuerpo.

\- Es sobre Takano, hable con él hoy y…

\- Ya lo sé – Las mejillas de  _Chiaki_  se colorearon por enojo y sin embargo hizo lo posible por no subir la voz – Así que tengo Novio ¿Eh? ¿Te propusiste a arruinar mi vida? Solo te quejas del pequeño error que Chiaki cometió a pesar de que se esfuerza en enmendarlo, pero no vez que tú vives metiendo la pata mil veces peor, lastimando a Takano-san ¿Acaso me odias? ¿Lo odias a él?

\- Nunca ha sido mi intención – Balbuceó avergonzado – Si me dejas pasar… - Ritsu le bloqueó el paso.

\- No – Negó – Takano-san está aquí lo menos que necesito ahora es que te vea.

\- Pero…

\- Hablaremos mañana Kisa-san – Gruñó serio cerrándole la puerta en la cara. Kisa maldijo por lo bajo; sabía que Ritsu se enojaría bastante con él y no podía culparlo; él de por si se sentía bastante culpable con todo.

Volvió sobre sus pasos sacando el teléfono, había tratado de llamar a Yukina todo el camino allí y nada que le contestaba pero no perdía nada en intentarlo de nuevo. La sola idea de imaginarse a Yukina haciendo suyo a Chiaki le enfermaba; no importaba si era su cuerpo, no era él y Yukina era lo más importante que tenía; no podía imaginarlo con otro ¿Acaso eso era un castigo por su desliz con Takano-san? Ahora entendía lo que Ritsu había sentido el día anterior.

Salió del ascensor tropezando con alguien más alto que le hizo guardar el teléfono de inmediato.

\- ¡Hatori! – Exclamó - ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Dije que vendría por el manuscrito, no era necesario que vinieras Onodera-san pero gracias de todas formas – Respondió – ¿Yoshino te lo entregó?

\- N…si...Digo, no – Contestó dudando cual sería la mejor respuesta; decidió optar por la verdad, después de todo si decía que si le pediría que se lo entregara – Le faltan las últimas páginas.

\- Lo sabía – Suspiró – Se distrae fácilmente si no estoy sobre él – Kisa enarcó una ceja con una sonrisa burlona que desapareció casi al instante al recordarse que sobre Chiaki en ese momento solo estaría Yukina. Apretó los dientes con fuerza. – Tendré que encargarme de eso, es mi trabajo después de todo – Aseguró y agregó – Deberías irte, el último tren debe estar por salir.

Kisa asintió viéndole marcharse. Le marcó nuevamente a Yukina caminando para salir del edificio pero se detuvo: Hatori iba a subir para obligar a Ritsu a dibujar algo de lo que él no tenía ni idea estando Takano allí. Pensó en volver al apartamento y ayudar a Onodera pero dudaba que su presencia con Takano realmente ayudara, seguro Ritsu sabría cómo salirse de esa; además, su llamada fue contestada.

* * *

 

Yukina observó a  _Kisa_ dormir en su cama, no sabía que le había ocurrido, solo había empezado a llorar y mascullar cosas sobre ser un inútil, que no sabía hacer nada y demás; cuando al fin había logrado que se calmara, había tenido que dejarlo por el molesto oficial de policía que más que interrogarle se había dedicado a contarle aburridos cuentos; cuando al fin volvió al apartamento con una pizza en mano (que había pedido tras la sugerencia inicial de Chiaki y que este arruinara la cena) ya el que llevaba el cuerpo de Kisa se había dormido sobre la cama del castaño.

Esa no había sido en lo absoluto su idea de reconciliación ni mucho menos. En retrospectiva Kisa-san se había comportado muy raro todo el día: esquivo, como si quisiera evitarlo pero entonces ¿para qué volver si no quería estar con él? O quizás solo fuese un reflejo de esa depresión que Kisa había demostrado esa tarde.

Se acercó a la cama inclinándose sobre el pelo negro para besarle con dulzura en los labios. Fuese lo que fuese él amaba a Kisa-san y le haría volver a ser el mismo de antes. Le dio luego un beso en la frente antes de alejarse de la cama con cierta pesadumbre: aún tenía que limpiar la cocina.

Se dirigió allí tomando su celular que no dejaba de vibrar. Vaya, había olvidado quitarle el "silencio" después de salir de clases. Se fijó en la pantalla antes de contestar confundido.

\- ¿Onodera-San? – Dijo

\- ¡Yukina! – Escuchó la voz de  _Ritsu_ al otro lado – ¡Al fin! ¿Por qué no contestabas? Pensé… lo siento, ¿Te desperté?

\- No, la verdad no – Aseguró recortándose al umbral de la puerta de la cocina mirando sin ver el desastre que Chiaki había causado, mientras sonreía con ligereza. – Estaba por hacer algo de limpieza en la cocina.

\- ¿Limpieza? ¿No es tarde para eso? – Cuestionó Kisa.

\- Digamos que Kisa-san tuvo un pequeño accidente aquí – Contestó Yukina y agregó – Tenía razón Onodera-san, Kisa-san vino a buscarme hoy en la mañana.

\- Espero que hayan podido arreglar los problemas entre ustedes - Yukina se extrañó, parecía que había dicho eso con los dientes apretado, como con cierta rabia. - ¿Se reconciliaron?

\- Algo así; jugamos Halo hasta hace poco.

\- ¿Halo?

\- En el x-box – Aclaró

\- ¿Solo eso? ¿De verdad? - Escuchó que le decía con ¿Alivio?

\- Increíble ¿no? – Había cierta queja en la voz de Yukina- Cualquiera diría que después de una semana peleados y sin vernos el reencuentro sería más…Lo siento Onodera-san no sé porque le digo esto - Se avergonzó apresurándose a cambiar el tema – ¿Y usted que hace despierto todavía Onodera-san? ¿Sigue trabajando en la editorial?

\- No realmente; tuve unos…problemas que atender pero ya se solucionó todo - Aseguró – Supongo que ahora podré dormir tranquilo.

\- ¿Porque ya habló conmigo? – Bromeó Yukina con una sonrisa despreocupada en sus labios. No recibió respuesta, escuchaba la respiración de  _Onodera_  pero nada más. Por un segundo se separó del teléfono para mirarlo confundido ¿Se habría enojado por su broma? Pero no pudo evitar confundirse más cuando al volver a colocarse el celular en el oído escuchó un bajo  _"Si"_  antes de que la llamada fuese colgada.

Yukina parpadeó desconcertado mirando al teléfono fijamente ¿le había dicho que si? Una suave sonrisa apareció en su rostro viendo el contacto de Onodera-san; y se borró casi al instante al volver la mirada a todo lo que debía limpiar esa noche.

* * *

 

\- Pensé que me daría algo suyo – Bromeó Takano saliendo del baño con una franela de algodón y un pantalón de casa que le quedaba a la medida. Ritsu aún no se acostumbraba a que Takano le hablara de usted pero al final solo sonrió y bromeó.

\- Si quieres andar mostrando el ombligo y con pantalones a las pantorrillas, todavía puedes cambiarte – Era extraño podre bromear con Takano de esa forma. Cuando estaba con él como Ritsu solían pelear; y Onodera debía admitir que él tampoco se lo ponía fácil a Takano.

\- Suena tentador pero no, así estoy bien, gracias – Aseguró secando su cabello con una toalla – Supongo que la ropa es de Hatori.

\- Así es – Dijo – Tiene algunas mudas aquí por si debe quedarse.

\- Ustedes dos… ¿Las cosas van bien entre ustedes? – Preguntó Takano de pronto recordando la conversación de antes con Hatori, se había mostrado tan inquieto que le resultó extraño. Ritsu asintió rígidamente.

\- Cla…claro, ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? – Preguntó intentando sonreír convencido; Takano se encogió de hombros.

\- Hable con él esta mañana, estaba ra…- Se interrumpió estornudando. Ritsu se levantó a prisa.

\- Te preparare algo caliente.

\- No es necesario, más bien debería irme.

\- ¿Irte? Sigue lloviendo – Hizo constar – Si quieres puedes quedarte a dormir Takano-san – El rostro de Chiaki se ruborizó cuando Onodera se dio cuenta de lo que había propuesto – O hasta que deje de llover, al menos – Agregó farfullando.

\- Creo que ya moleste bastante viniendo sin avisar a contarle mis problemas Yoshino-sensei – Ritsu sonrió ligeramente mientras montaba agua para el té. Takano lo observaba y él era consciente de eso por lo que se aseguró de no mirarlo a la cara antes de susurrar

– La verdad me alegra que estés aquí. – No estuvo seguro si Takano le escuchó pero se sorprendió un poco cuando este entró a la cocina.

\- ¿Ya comiste? Podría preparar algo de cenar, así no sentiría tan mal de aprovecharme de usted al quedarme aquí Yoshino-sensei – Ritsu asintió para sí: cocinar con Takano san, había soñado con eso desde la preparatoria y como muchas otras cosas, no se había dado. Sonrió para sus adentro ¿Debía tomar toda esa situación como una oportunidad? Estaba conociendo a Takano desde otra  _perspectiva._

\- Haré Omuraisu – Dijo Takano desde la puerta de la cocina. Ritsu asintió apresurándose a la nevera para tomar unos huevos cuando escuchó la puerta principal abrirse pero lo que le heló la sangre fue la voz que escuchó desde el gekan.

\- Chiaki solo vine por el manuscrito, ¿Dón…? ¿Takano-san?

Ritsu cerró la nevera alarmado dejando los huevos sobre el mesón apresurando a ir al encuentro de Hatori, quedando en medio de la mortal mirada que su compañero de trabajo le dedicaba a Takano. La discusión de esa mañana volvió a su mente, en especial una pregunta ¿Qué _hacías con Takano-san?_  Y entonces entendió porque Hatori había acompañado ese tono mortal de una cara de póker: estaba celoso.

\- Hatori llegas a tiempo, voy a preparar Omuraisu para cenar. – Comentó Takano terminando de entrar a la cocina para encargarse de la cena, al parecer sin notar la molestia de su subalterno. Ritsu miró a Hatori al verse solo con él; podía sentir su enojo enturbiando el aire.

\- Hatori-san yo…

\- Dame el Storyboard – Lo cortó apremiante.

\- Aun no lo termino – Respondió, faltaban las últimas 5 páginas y aun Chiaki no se las daba.

\- No has terminado – Repitió; Ritsu sintió helarse por ese tono tan frio – Mejor me voy entonces – Dijo reacomodándose los zapatos para salir de la casa; Ritsu se apresuró a salir tras él cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

\- Espera Hatori…

\- ¿Si no has terminado que hace aquí Takano-san? ¿Te ayuda a inspirarte? – Cuestionó mordaz.

\- No lo digas de esa forma – Le riñó Ritsu en voz baja – Y baja la voz, Takano-san te oirá y pensara…

\- ¿Pensará? – Gruñó gesticulando hacía la puerta cerrada tras ellos - ¿Y lo que yo piense? – Le interrumpió; Ritsu tragó grueso. Jamás pensó que vería el momento en que vería a Hatori realmente enojado, y la mirada que le estaba dirigiendo le hacía desear no haberlo visto nunca - ¿Qué hay de lo que pienso cuando pasas todo el día con Yuu? ¿O de cuando llego a estas horas a tu casa y consigo a Takano-san con mi ropa?

\- La ropa de Takano-san se mojó con la lluvia, no iba a ponerle una mía – Alegó Ritsu; Hatori bufó.

\- Eres muy despistado respecto a mis sentimientos Chiaki y eso te hace muy irresponsable – Suspiró – Pero se está volviendo agotador.

\- ¿Agotador? – Ritsu palideció.

\- ¿Qué te está ocurriendo con Takano-san? – Preguntó directo - Siempre dices las cosas de forma impulsiva pero ahora te lo reservas todo y eso me está alterando; me estoy volviendo loco suponiendo cosas; dime que pasa.

Ritsu no respondió. Acababa de quejarse de que Kisa arruinaba su relación con Takano y estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo con Hatori. El más alto suspiró.

\- Te prometí que yo solo tendría ojos para ti por siempre pero necesito saber si es lo mismo contigo, necesito que me digas cómo te sientes respecto a mí. – Hizo una pausa pero las palabras no salían de Ritsu, el chico boqueaba como un pez fuera del agua intentando pensar en algo. Hatori se dio media vuelta para marcharse pero se detuvo un par de pasos después, ladeó un poco la cabeza hacía él pero no llegó a mirarlo – No pretendo que te sientas obligado a amarme y en ese caso lo mejor será terminar; ya mañana pediré que te asignen a otro editor.

Siguió caminando dispuesto a marcharse. Ritsu miró su ancha espalda que se alejaba ¿Terminar? ¿Ahora con qué cara se presentaría ante Chiaki y le diría que Hatori lo había terminado? Tenía que hacer algo, algo drástico.

Dio un paso al frente con decisión y antes de pensarlo corrió tras Hatori; si lo pensaba demasiado se arrepentiría a último momento por lo que solo se preocupó en alcanzarlo.

\- ¡Tori! – El aludido se giró a verlo abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente al encontrarse siendo besado por "Chiaki" que le sujetaba con fuerza del traje, apretando los ojos mientras movía sus labios " _piensa en Inglaterra, piensa en Inglaterra"_ Se repitió Ritsu

\- ¿Yoshino-san don…? Lo siento, no quise…- La puerta del apartamento de Chiaki se abrió separándolos al instante; Ritsu rojo como un tomate se alarmó ¿Qué había hecho? Besando de esa forma a Hatori ¡Y Takano lo había visto! Sabía que Takano-san no vería nada raro en eso, pero para él sí lo era.

\- Takano-san yo…no es… - Su intento de justificarse quedó acallado por el sonido de las puertas del ascensor cerrándose: Hatori se había ido.

* * *

 

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – Preguntó somnoliento; podía ver la luz del sol mañanero filtrarse por la ventana cubriendo con un reflejo dorado a Yukina que estaba sentado en el suelo frente a él con un block de dibujo y un lápiz de grafito en sus manos.

-Estamos trabajando técnicas para los retratos a grafito en clase…no te muevas – Dijo cuándo Chiaki estuvo a punto de levantarse de la cama, este obedeció. Yukina lo miró un segundo evaluativamente y siguió dibujando con el ceño fruncido – Mi profesor piensa que es importante manejar la técnica, como un bonus, para mejorar con el pincel.

 _Así que estudia arte_  – pensó Chiaki. No le molestaba posar: gracias a Yuu estaba más que acostumbrado a quedarse durante minutos en una misma posición.

\- ¿Y qué tal te va?

\- No muy bien – Respondió Kou frustrado – El grafito no es mi fuerte.

\- ¿Puedo verlo?- Yukina asintió dibujando un par de líneas más antes de mostrarle el resultado. Chiaki lo observó con ojo crítico: el castaño lo había dibuj… no, no era él, era Kisa-san a quien había dibujado durmiendo; y aunque en sentido general era un buen retrato Chiaki entendía la frustración de Yukina: para ser un estudiante de arte tenía muchos detalles con el manejo de las líneas, aunque las sombras las trabajaba perfectamente.

Chiaki se sentó arrebatándole el block y el lápiz encerrándole en un círculo los fallos del dibujo para que el más alto pudiera apreciarlos. Yukina lo miró confundido pero no tanto como se sintió cuando Chiaki le devolvió el block.

\- No lo haces tan mal – Aseguró – Solo necesitas práctica.

\- ¿Desde cuándo sabes dibujar Kisa-san?

\- Yo… he tomado algunos cursos – Dijo; no era mentira, había tomado cursos para aprender diferentes técnicas de dibujos que pudieran ayudarle en su manga; Yukina lo miró con incredulidad - ¿No me crees? – Preguntó ofendido arrebatándole nuevamente el block – Ya veras, baka – Masculló pasando la pagina

\- ¿Qué vas a…?

\- No te muevas – Le ordenó mientras trazaba ágilmente en el papel; poco a poco las líneas fueron tomando la forma de Yukina de una manera tan sencilla, pulcra y perfecta que este se sorprendió cuando le mostró el dibujo. - ¿No que no sabía? – Preguntó con arrogancia.

Yukina miró el dibujo con sorpresa; Chiaki había plasmado en el papel su expresión de confundida incredulidad mientras posaba, había reflejado el haz de luz de la mañana su alrededor dándole brillo a su figura. Y abajo, a modo de firma había un pequeño corazón.

Chiaki lo vio mirar el corazón y sonrió con autosuficiencia; Kisa-san no podría decir que lo había arruinado del todo, porque se estaba esforzando; sin embargo su esfuerzo no incluía besos (que ya el día anterior habían superado el límite de "mínimo") así que se puso de pie a prisa cuando Yukina se movió en su dirección.

\- Iré a bañarme. – Dijo apresurándose a entrar al baño, cerrando con seguro la puerta. Yukina afuera miró el retrato que  _Kisa_ acababa de darle; no había ninguna línea errónea, ninguna sombra equivocada; lo había dibujado como alguien que lleva haciéndolo día tras día durante años.

\- ¿Me pasas una toalla? – La voz de  _Kisa_  le sacó de su ensimismamiento rato después; subió la mirada para verlo con el cabello mojado y la cabeza a medio sacar por la puerta apenas abierta. – Y algo de ropa.

\- ¿Estás desnudo, Kisa-san? – Preguntó tomando una toalla, una camiseta y un mono de casa - ¿Cómo puedes decirme eso y no invitarme a pasar?

Chiaki se estremeció tomando a prisa la toalla y la muda que Yukina le tendía y cerrando la puerta a prisa antes de que pudiera intentar abrirla; saliendo poco después vestido con una ropa demasiado grande para él: obviamente pertenecía a Yukina.

\- ¿No había nada mío? – Preguntó enojado.

\- Supongo que la ropa de tu maleta debe estar sucia – Dijo Yukina encogiéndose de hombros. Chiaki se estremeció agradeciendo a los cielos porque Yukina no hubiese hurgado en su maleta, ya que ahí solo tenía el maletín de Kisa-san con su story board y un par de paquetes de galletas, ramen instantáneo y comida para microondas que había comprado mientras iba camino a la universidad de Yukina. – Kisa-san- Lo llamó - ¿Me enseñarías a dibujar así?

\- ¿Eh? – Chiaki se mostró confundido ¿Enseñarle a dibujar? Él ni siquiera era tan bueno en los retratos; o al menos no a su consideración, los de Yuu eran mucho mejores que los suyos. Estaba ya a punto de negarse cuando una idea le vino a la mente – Está bien – Aceptó – Pero a cambio enséñame a cocinar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Que les pareció? Les gustó?  
>  pobre Tori... ya me siento muy malota xD  
> En este capi ame en especial las escenas de Chiaki y Yukina n.n empiezan a gustarme como amigos :)  
> Por cierto, ¿De quien fue el deseo de Tanabata que se cumplió? Vamos que está facil ;)  
> Nos leemos pronto  
> Besos :3


	13. Consejos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La amistad de Chiaki y Yukina se sigue formando, mientras Tori busca un reemplazo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holaaa, lamento la tardanza x.x no sé que me pasó u.u  
> Gracias a LadyCassiopeia y Leslie por sus comentarios  
> ¡A leer!

 

\- Últimamente me llamas más seguido de lo normal ¿Debo preocuparme por una declaración sorpresiva? – Cuestionó Yuu con burla.

\- No debí llamar – Gruñó Tori desde el otro lado de la línea, preparándose para colgar pero escuchó la voz resignada de Yuu.

\- ¿Ya qué? ¿Qué pasa Hatori? – Pero no dejó que este contestara – A ver, déjame adivinar: Es Chiaki. - Hatori dejó escapar un suspiro antes de contestar unos segundos después.

\- Se acabó.

\- ¿Se acabó? ¿A qué te refieres con eso? – Cuestionó con cierta confusión, abriendo los ojos desconcertado al entender. - ¿Quieres decir su relación? ¿Por qué?

\- Esperaba que me lo dijeras – Confesó Hatori. Yuu sonrió con burla: apostaba lo que fuera a que esa llamada estaba acabando con el orgullo del editor – Él te cuenta todo Yanase, incluso ahora con lo reservado que se ha vuelto a ti no te deja de lado ¿Qué le está pasando a Yoshino?

Yuu no respondió, miró el retrato en el que había estado trabajando justo en ese momento, un retrato de Chiaki. Él podría mentir un poco y sacar provecho de esa situación para alejar a Hatori de Chiaki ¿pero qué clase de provecho sería ese que lo hundiera ante los ojos del propio Chiaki? Sin embargo tampoco se sentía con el derecho de decirle a Hatori lo que realmente estaba ocurriendo: debían ser Kisa, Chiaki y Onodera quienes tomaran la decisión de informar la situación tan increíble en la que habían resultado envueltos. Suspiró.

\- Chiaki no me ha dicho nada; también conmigo se ha mostrado reservado durante los últimos días. – Intentó que su voz se escuchara lo más convincente posible – Tratare de hablar con él – Aseguró.

\- Yanase…

\- Y que conste que no lo hago por ti – Dijo con tono sardónico – Solo quiero saber también que le ocurre a Chiaki. – Dijo colgando la llamada. Por supuesto que hablaría con Chiaki, pero para buscar una solución a todo esto cuanto antes: no se sentía cómodo en lo absoluto al pensar en Chiaki compartiendo cama con ese chico Yukina; ya lo suficientemente malo era tener que compartirlo con Hatori.

* * *

 

\- ¡AHHR!

\- ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! – Exclamaba Chiaki haciendo rápidas reverencias – Déjame ayudarte

\- No, estoy bien Kisa-san – Se apresuró a negar Yukina tomando un paño de cocina que humedeció para limpiarse el pie sobre el cual Chiaki acababa de verter media cacerola de arroz recién hecho y bastante caliente.

Yukina había tomado con buenos ojos la oferta de enseñar a cocinar a "Kisa-san" a pesar de alegar que la comida de Kisa no era mala y que él apenas sabía algunos platos; pero Chiaki había continuado insistiendo, sugiriendo que podrían empezar haciendo un poco de arroz.

Pero las cosas no habían sido tan fáciles como Yukina habría esperado. Había dado las indicaciones: lavar, hervir, colar; no podía ser tan difícil ¿o sí? Y sin embargo al primer intento Chiaki olvidó lavar el arroz, dejándolo pasar de cocción al ponerse a leer uno de los mangas de Yukina cuando este fue a ducharse; de hecho, de no haber sido por el humo que Yukina notó al salir del baño, Chiaki ni siquiera habría notado que necesitaba bajar el arroz de la cocina. Y ahora que debía colarle el agua, botaba la mitad al suelo cayéndole una buena ración al pie de Yukina.

\- Fue mi culpa; lo siento – Dijo por lo bajo.

\- Está bien Kisa-san – Aceptó Yukina - ¿Podrías pasarme la pomada para las quemaduras que está en el baño? – Chiaki asintió aprisa corriendo a buscarla. Yukina vio el desastre en la cocina y suspiró: tendría que limpiar de nuevo.

El mangaka regresó poco después con la pomada en mano e hizo sentar a Yukina en el suelo de la sala.

\- Yo lo hago – Dijo el castaño pero Chiaki negó.

\- Fue mi culpa - Repitió tomando el pie del menor para aplicar la pomada; Yukina se dejó hacer mientras Chiaki se esforzaba en imitar lo que Hatori solía hacer cuando él se quemaba – Ya no cocinare más - Sentenció.

\- ¿Que dices? – Cuestionó Yukina de inmediato – Fue solo un accidente – Chiaki negó.

\- Me equivoqué, no sirvo para esto.

\- Al contrario Kisa-san, como te equivocaste tienes que esforzarte más, de eso se trata – Aseguró con vehemencia – El arroz se cayó porque mientras lo vertías andabas pendiente de con que ibas a acompañarlo; no lo lavaste porque tenías prisa por empezar y se te pasó de cocción por distraerte con el manga. – Chiaki miró al suelo totalmente avergonzado.

\- ¿Qué otra razón necesitas?

\- Lo que quiero decir es que te equivocaste porque no te concentrabas en las tareas una a una Kisa-san – Le hizo ver – Si siguieras las instrucciones con la mente puesta en lo que haces sin duda lo harías bien.

Chiaki parpadeó un par de veces mirando el pie lastimado de Yukina antes de alzar la mirada con una renovada sonrisa emocionada: el chico podría tener razón, solo tenía que esforzarse, concentrarse y seguir las instrucciones; cualquier persona podía cocinar si ponía toda su mente en ello, incluso él. Yukina lo miró con agradable sorpresa: Kisa-san no solía ser tan expresivo al sonreír. Se acercó con el deseo de besarle y hacer suyo al dueño de esa sonrisa pero Chiaki se apartó a tiempo para que el beso terminara en su mejilla.

El agrado de Yukina desapareció, ahí estaba otra vez: Kisa se alejaba de él. Tomó una decisión en tan solo un segundo: lo menos que quería era parecer un niño quejumbroso ante Kisa-san pero necesitaba una respuesta.

\- Kisa-san ¿Por qué me esquivas? Desde ayer evitas mis besos ¿Acaso te soy desagradable?

\- ¿Desagradable? ¿Por qué supones cosas que no he dicho? – le riñó porque Yukina no le desagradaba, al contrario: estaba empezando a verlo como a un amigo.

\- ¿Entonces porque? – Yukina bajó la mirada – Te deseo Kisa-san – Chiaki se alarmó ¿Qué clase de chico japonés decía ese tipo de cosas abiertamente? – Pero desde ayer solo Halo, cocinar, dibujos: me gusta hacer esas cosas pero ¿Acaso no quieres estar conmigo?

\- Yo… Yo...-Chiaki buscó algo en su mente tenía que haber algo que pudiera decirle y le salvara de tener de "demostrarle" que no le era desagradable – Yo leí tu deseo de tanabata – Confesó.

\- ¿Qué? – Yukina se ruborizó alarmado - ¡Qué vergüenza! – Exclamó cubriéndose la cabeza con las manos. Chiaki se compadeció un poco del pelo claro: él también se avergonzaría de esa forma si Hatori le dijera que había leído su deseo de Tanabata. Se concentró en seguir echándole pomada para la quemadura en el pie a pesar de que ya lo había hecho, no estaba seguro de que tanto debía ponerle para que tuviera efecto pero no sabía que más hacer ante ese incomodo momento.

\- Bien, yo… dejemos lo de cocinar para otro día – Dijo finalmente; pensando que haberle dejado totalmente blanco medio pie a Yukina era suficiente. Se puso de pie dispuesto a irse cuanto antes pero la mano del más alto aferrándose firmemente a su muñeca lo detuvo. Chiaki se estremeció.

\- No quería decir que no quisiera tener ningún contacto contigo – Admitió Yukina– Solo…tenía miedo de que solo quisieras eso de mí. – Chiaki se ruborizó pero no contestó ni giró el rostro: quizás si no decía nada Yukina lo interpretara como quisiera y lo libraría de responder. – Sé que has estado con muchos hombres…

\- Oye, oye, oye – Se volteó indignado – Yo no me ando metiendo contigo, yo no he estado con ningunos much…ohh – Chiaki se cayó ruborizado al darse cuenta que no se estaba refiriendo precisamente a él. – Yo…Yo...- Dudó viendo la confundida mirada del castaño - ¿Cómo puedes creer que solo te quiera para  _eso?_ –Y él no podía creer que estuviese manteniendo ese tipo de conversación con nadie.

Yukina bajó la mirada avergonzado, se sentía como un niño que reclamaba y si había algo que él no quería era abrir la brecha de edades debido a su comportamiento.

\- Bien – Exclamó Chiaki tras unos segundos, aplaudiendo fuerte mientras sonreía ampliamente; Yukina lo miró – Aclarado el mal entendido, voy a darme un baño y luego me muestras los dibujos que te corregí hace un rato y…- Dijo dirigiéndose al baño. Yukina se puso de pie de inmediato acorralando al más bajo contra la puerta del baño - ¿Qué…?

Se calló abruptamente al apretar fuertemente los labios mientras se agachaba para salirse por debajo del brazo de Yukina en un intento de escaparse de los labios del Cataño.

\- ¡Kisa-san! – Le riñó el vendedor de mangas ya con molestia. – Si lo haces por mi deseo ya quedó claro que distancia no es lo que quiero.

\- Pero yo si – Exclamó él sin pensar y se apresuró a exclamar al notar su error– ¡Hice un voto de castidad en korea!

-¿Q…qué? – Decir que Yukina estaba perplejo era poco. Chiaki solo sonrió encogiéndose de hombros inocentemente mientras su cerebro imaginativo de mangaka marchaba a toda velocidad inventándose un porque.

* * *

 

Hatori suspiró armándose de valor al entrar en la oficina del departamento esmeralda, aun se cuestionaba si lo que estaba por hacer era la opción adecuada, pero ya no veía más solución: Chiaki no parecía estar cómodo a su lado y a él eso le estaba destrozando sin embargo lo menos que quería era que la situación afectara el trabajo de Chiaki, tenía que hacer algo.

Se puso de pie dirigiéndose hacia  _Ritsu_ ; había pensado bien en todas las opciones llegando a la decisión de que Onodera sería el adecuado para que tomara su lugar como editor de Chiaki. Hatori se riñó; Ritsu era bueno en su trabajo, pero si tenía que ser sincero aun le faltaba por aprender. Realmente no lo había elegido porque fuese el mejor, sino porque lo último que haría sería dejar que, sin importar lo bueno que sea, Takano fuese el editor de Chiaki y tuviese el motivo perfecto para estar mucho tiempo junto a él; y en ese punto se daba cuenta que no era realmente capaz de separar la vida privada del trabajo.

Suspiró, además su otra opción era Mino-san; pero sabía los métodos que este tenía para…eh… "motivar" a sus escritores; no quería que Chiaki le apareciera llorando asustado en su casa una semana después de empezar a trabajar con Mino. Por otro lado estaba Kisa san; pero Hatori no pretendía desentenderse por completo del manga y trabajar con Kisa no sería del todo agradable por lo distraído que estaba últimamente y, recordó, por el beso que le había dado hacía unos días. No, no sería cómodo trabajar con él como lo sería con Ritsu; y si bien no era del todo diestro como editor aun, él estaba dispuesto a enseñarle todo lo que fuese necesario para ponerlo a la altura del manga de Chiaki.

Hatori llegó hasta "Onodera" que trabajaba haciendo la fotocomposición de su manga…un minuto, ese era el manga de Kisa-san. Frunció el ceño confuso, ¿Por qué Ritsu hacía el trabajo de Kisa cuando este ni siquiera estaba en la oficina?

\- Onodera, quisiera pedirte un favor.

\- ¿Un favor? ¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó apenas y mirándolo concentrado en su trabajo.

\- Quiero que te hagas cargo de la edición del manga de Yoshikawa-sensei. – Kisa lo miró fijamente y parpadeó una vez… y otra… y otra. Abrió la boca para responder pero la voz de Takano lo interrumpió.

\- Él no puede – Dijo rotundo colocándole una hoja de papel escrita a computadora en el escritorio al castaño que se apresuró a tomarla y palidecer al leerla sin la más mínima idea de cómo debía reaccionar ante eso. Sabía que había metido la pata terriblemente pero ¿Por qué las cosas tenían que complicarse cada vez más? ¿Qué tenía él que atraía los problemas? ¿Había roto un espejo y no se había dado cuenta? – Si necesitas un cambio de mangaka yo puedo hacerme cargo de Yoshino-sensei.

Los labios de Hatori se apretaron hasta formarse una línea fina y recta.

\- Descuide Takano-san; solo era una idea – Dijo. Takano le restó importancia con la mano saliendo de la oficina. Hatori intentó no dale más importancia al ofrecimiento de Takano-san, eso no tenía por qué significar nada. Miró a Mino que esperaba expectante a como se desarrollaba todo- ¿Qué dices Onodera? – Preguntó

\- No – Negó Kisa rotundo, Hatori pareció sorprendido, obviamente había dado por hecho que la respuesta sería otra.

\- ¿Q…que? Onodera-san por favor piénselo podría…

\- No – Negó nuevamente enfatizándolo al mover la cabeza – Estás teniendo problemas con Chiaki ¿No es así? – Hatori dudó pero asintió – Por favor no me meta en eso; ya suficientes problemas tengo.

\- Sería solo por un tiempo – Insistió Hatori, había cierto deje de desesperación – Chiaki no está cómodo conmigo últimamente, no quiero obligarle mi presencia.

Kisa se masajeó las sienes con cansancio; algo así ya se lo había imaginado.

\- ¿Y entonces te piensas dar por vencido? – No hubo respuesta, y a Kisa-san le preocupó ver la lucha interna que se desataban en los ojos de Hatori. Suspiró – No puedo ayudarte – Dijo tendiéndole el papel que Takano acababa de darle.

Hatori lo miró confundido al principio, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa al leer el título:

_Solicitud de transferencia interna (Copia al solicitante)_

El formulario estaba relleno con los datos de Ritsu, con intención a un traslado al departamento de literatura y tenía el sello de "recibido" que la secretaria de recursos humanos solía colocar. En una esquina del documento había escrito en lapicero con una letra que Hatori reconoció como la de Takano una nota: "Te cambias después del evento".  _El evento_ , se refería a la firma de autógrafos que habría en librerías Marimo esa semana.

\- ¿Solicitaste un traslado? – Preguntó Mino que aunque había estado escuchando en silencio, no contuvo su sorpresa.

\- ¿Yo? Como si quisiera más problemas – Dijo con amargura – Supongo que Takano-san lo consideró  _apropiado_  – Dijo retomando el papel; tenía que avisarle de eso a Ritsu aunque solo se enojara más, lo mejor sería ir a verlo en la noche y decírselo en persona - ¿Por qué no le pides a "Kisa" que se haga cargo? Estoy seguro de que él te ayudara mejor que yo. – Dijo con toda la intención; si alguien podía resolver esa situación con Hatori ese era Chiaki aunque tuviese que hacerlo desde el cuerpo de Kisa-san

* * *

 

Siguió con los arreglos del dibujo a grafito que venía corrigiendo, aun sin poder creer su conversación con Kisa-san de hacía unos minutos ¿Un voto de castidad a cambio de que él perdonara a Kisa-san? Se sentía feliz y enojado a la vez: Kisa-san era capaz de hacer sacrificios por él pero ¡Un mes! Eso era demasiado tiempo sin poder tocar su cuerpo; y Yukina no sentía la suficiente confianza en sí mismo como para soportar tanto tiempo sin su Kisa-san.

El teléfono de Kisa sonó; Yukina lo miró y luego en dirección al baño donde  _Kisa_  tomaba una ducha. Dudó un segundo pero terminó por dejar pasar la llamada, sin embargo ante la insistencia decidió contestar fijándose en el número: no estaba registrado.

_\- ¿Kisa-san?_

\- Disculpe, Kisa-san no puede contestar ahora – Informó – Si quiere puede dejar el mensaje conmigo y yo se lo comunico para que le llame en 15 minutos.

- _Por favor dígale que le llamó Hatori, que es…_

\- ¿Hatori? Tori… - Esto último no era una pregunta, la sangre de Yukina se había helado por completo.

_\- Sí, soy yo; por favor dile que…_

\- Deja a Kisa-san en paz – Dijo con tono rudo y amenazante colgando la llamada. ¿Cómo se atrevía ese Tori a llamarle? Intentó concentrarse nuevamente en su dibujo profundizando más de las cuentas algunas líneas. Dejó caer el lápiz de grafito revolviéndose el cabello frustrado: tenía que controlarse, Kisa-san le había asegurado que no sentía nada por ese Tori ¿Pero esa llamada significaba que mantenía contacto con él? Su número no estaba registrado en el teléfono, quizás eso fuese que no y sin embargo, no podía estar tranquilo.

Un teléfono repicó nuevamente, solo que esta vez era el suyo lo tomó contestando a prisa de mal talante.

- _Ey, ey estamos de mal humor ¿eh? –_ Escuchó la pregunta burlona de Kenishi.

\- La verdad, sí.

- _¿O solo sigues enojado con Rio y conmigo por lo de los mensajes a Shouta?_

\- No lo llames con tanta confianza – le riñó; su amigo rio - ¿Qué pasa?

- _Pre-cumpleaños_  – Fue su simple respuesta. Yukina abrió los ojos desconcertado buscando con la mirada el calendario que estaba pegado en la pared.

\- ¿Es hoy? – Preguntó solo para confirmar, porque el calendario estaba marcado perfectamente visible.

- _¿Lo olvidaste? A Rio no le agradara saberlo, tiene un mes recordándonos que su cumpleaños es mañana._

\- ¿Cuál es el plan? – Preguntó con resignación, no se sentía con ánimos de salir a ningún lugar esa noche.

-  _Cualquiera diría que es un castigo para ti_  – Le riñó Kenishi –  _Deberías traer a Shouta-san a ver si con eso no andas amargado_ – Yukina ignoró el comentario y en cambio pregunto por los detalles sobre los planes de esa noche mientras veía a Chiaki en el cuerpo de Kisa salir del baño ya cambiado de ropa mientras se secaba el cabello con una toalla de mano. Se mordió el labio ignorando por un segundo lo que pudiese estarle diciendo su amigo, fijándose por un segundo en las gotas de agua que aún quedaban sobre su cuello y descendían lentamente… Un mes sin duda sería mucho tiempo.

El mangaka se sentó a la mesa frente a él y tomó el dibujo en el que el castaño había estado trabajando para verificar los arreglos que había hecho.

\- Kisa-san – Dijo colgando la llamada; Chiaki solo hizo un gesto con la cabeza de escucharlo, sin levantar la mirada del dibujo - ¿Harás algo esta noche?

\- ¿Dormir cuenta? – Preguntó distraído mordiendo el borrador del lápiz, concentrado en lo que veía. Yukina sonrió apoyando la cabeza de una mano mientras lo observaba: Kisa-san estaba ahora más relajado, le gustaba eso pero… la sonrisa desapareció: había algo en todo eso que no le hacía sentir como SU Kisa-san.

\- ¿Irías a bailar conmigo esta noche? – Preguntó, estaba casi seguro de que se negaría: Kisa-san había sido un chico de clubes y fiestas antes de conocerlo pero desde que salían juntos él nunca había dado muestra de interés para salir con él a uno de esos lugares, por lo que se apresuró a agregar – Mañana es el cumpleaños de Rio, pero trabajara toda la noches así que saldremos hoy y a media noche le picamos un pastel y…

\- ¿Rio? – Preguntó Chiaki distraídamente, había terminado de marcar algunos detalles del dibujo del más alto y ahora había tomado una hoja en blanco donde comenzó a trazar.

\- La organizadora del desfile de modas de la universidad.

\- Ah…- Hizo tiempo fingiendo que recordaba mientras seguía dibujado: había tenido un ataque de inspiración repentina para su manga y no quería desaprovecharla – Si, ¿Por qué no?

Yukina lo miró con cierto desconcierto, no muy seguro de si debía alegrarse: había esperado un poco más de renuencia, esa sería su reacción  _normal_.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Si, será divertido – Dijo alzando la mirada para sonreírle abiertamente durante un segundo antes de volver a enfocarse en lo que hacía; Yukina esta vez sonrió abiertamente.

\- ¡Genial! Nos veremos entonces en la estación que está cerca de la librería Marimo cuando salga del trabajo y…

El teléfono repicó nuevamente. Chiaki estiró la mano para tomarlo deteniéndose cuando su mano se encontró a la de Yukina sobre el aparato que seguía sonando.

\- Es el mío – Constató tras dirigirle una rápida mirada. Yukina retiró la mano con cierta vergüenza pero no desvió la mirada, en cambio le vio mirar la pantalla y vio como el rostro de  _Kisa-san_  se iluminaba mientras contestaba a prisa. - ¡Tori!

Yukina sintió eso como una estocada: significaba entonces tenía una relación cercana con ese Tori, lo suficiente como para reconocer el número aún sin tenerlo grabado.

Chiaki por su parte ignoraba al castaño: desde que había besado a Hatori estando en ese cuerpo este no mantenía una relación más que estrictamente profesional con él que no estaba acostumbrado a un trato tan frio, al menos no de su parte, por lo que ver que le estaba llamando hizo que el corazón le saltara de emoción.

-  _Kisa-san –_ Dijo este desde el otro lado de la línea –  _Por un momento pensé que contestaría otra vez el chico…_

\- ¿Contestar otra vez? – Preguntó dirigiéndole una mirada de reproche a Yukina por no haberle dicho; mirada que el joven pintor le mantuvo de manera desafiante. - ¿Ocurrió algo? – Preguntó concentrándose de nuevo en Tori.

_\- La verdad quisiera hablar contigo…sobre Yoshikawa Sensei._

\- ¿Yoshikawa?

-  _Quisiera que te hicieras cargo de su manga a partir de ahora_  – Su tono fue bajo, pero el grito de Chiaki no lo fue

\- ¿QUÉ? – Su voz retumbó por todo el apartamento mientras la silla caía al suelo al ponerse en pie de golpe - ¿Qué tontería estás diciendo? Tú estás a cargo de Yoshikawa

 _\- Puedo cambiártelo por dos autores si quieres_ – El rostro de Kisa en Chiaki enrojeció por enojo.

\- ¡Calla! – Dijo apresurándose al gekan para calzarse los zapatos; Yukina lo siguió a prisa.

\- ¿A dónde vas? – Preguntó el castaño.

\- Una emergencia – Fue su respuesta y agregó dirigiéndose a Hatori – No, no te estoy diciendo que no, te digo que enloqueciste - Le recriminó mientras se ponía los zapatos- Tenemos que hablar de esto personalmente y… - Yukina lo tomó del brazo deteniéndole cuando se disponía a salir.

\- Una emergencia con  _Tori_  – Masticó el nombre. Chiaki lo miró y se mordió el labio al entender lo que debía estar pensando el muchacho.

\- Es una emergencia de trabajo – Aseguró y realmente no era mentira: para Kisa-san eso sería solo un asunto de trabajo aunque para él fuese una catástrofe personal. – Nos vemos en la estación en la noche – Intentó sonreírle ante la afirmación de que le acompañaría al cumpleaños de su amiga; pero Yukina no sonrió ni nada, solo lo soltó con expresión desmoronada. Chiaki lo vio con pesar una última vez ates de irse mientras exclamaba - ¿Estás en tu casa?... ¿trabajando? Bien, voy para allá, baka.

Yukina vio cerrarse la puerta del apartamento: incluso Kisa-san sabía dónde vivía Hatori y tenían la confianza suficiente de un "voy para allá" tan personal. Kisa-san le había dicho que Tori no significaba nada, pero comenzaba a creer que el único que no significaba nada para Kisa, era él.

* * *

 

Takano intentó concentrarse en su trabajo pero le estaba costando. Hacía ya al menos una hora que le había dado a Ritsu la solicitud de transferencia que había llenado por él; había esperado que Onodera le reclamara por eso pero al contrario se quedó hablando con Hatori en su lugar para luego continuar con su trabajo dejando la hoja de solicitud entre sus papeles, sin dirigirle la mirada ni una vez.

Aún estaba inseguro sobre si lo que había hecho era realmente lo que quería: alejar de si a Onodera; la verdad era que no, pero tampoco quería salir aún más herido, no de nuevo y mucho menos que esto afectara su trabajo seriamente. Suspiró dejando a un lado su computadora para mirar a sus editores ¿Dónde demonios estaba Kisa-san? Se había vuelto muy irresponsable últimamente y no pensaba permitirlo más, mucho menos con el super evento de firma de autógrafos a la vuelta de la esquina. Tomó el teléfono para llamarlo pero se detuvo cuando su mirada se fijó una vez más en Hatori: desde la noche anterior que lo vio besarse con Yoshino sensei y luego se fue, tenía algo rondándole en la cabeza.

\- Hatori ven conmigo – le ordenó poniéndose de pie, dejando su intención de llamar a "Kisa". El aludido obedeció sin decir palabra, siguiendo a Takano a la habitación de descanso de ese piso. – Amo a Onodera – Dijo sin rodeos apenas Tori hubo entrado, este parpadeó con desconcierto.

\- No veo porque tendrías que decírmelo.

\- Me pareció, por cómo te fuiste anoche, que podrías haber malinterpretado mi presencia en casa de Yoshino sensei. – Hatori apretó los puños.

\- No estoy pidiéndote explicaciones Takano-san – Aseguró cortante - Ni interprete nada.

\- Sin embargo te fuiste – Acertó – Y déjame decirte que Yoshino –sensei quedó fuera de si tras eso – Aseguró – En cualquier caso me fui a mi casa casi después de ti, no me pareció apropiado quedarme y…

\- Que  _amable_  de tú parte pero no te creo – Marculló cortante, Takano se sorprendió: el amable Hatori nunca le había hablado así a nadie ni le hablaba de tú a él.

\- ¿Hatori?

\- Dices que Onodera es a quien amas y acabas de pedirle un traslado – Le hizo ver – Hablas de que Chiaki no te interesa y te ofreces de primero para suplantarme como editor. No me pidas que crea en las palabras de un hombre que van en sentido contrario a sus acciones.

\- ¡Hatori! – Alzó la voz Takano en forma de reprimenda - ¿Estás escuchando lo que dices? Te respeto a ti y tú trabajo: de ninguna forma tendría interés más que profesional por Yoshino-sensei.

\- Eso espero – La voz de Hatori se sosegó, al menos en apariencia – Porque no dejare ir a Chiaki tan fácilmente – Había pensado en rendirse, en hacerse a un lado; pero ya no más de esas ideas en su cabeza: había luchado 28 años por el amor de Chiaki, podía luchar un poco más.

La puerta se abrió justo cuando Yoshiyuki se disponía a marcharse, dándole paso a quien llevaba el cuerpo de Kisa, que los miró a ambos alternativamente antes de cuestionar.

\- ¿Qué diablos discuten ustedes dos? – Había escuchado su nombre formar parte de la discusión, algo sobre Takano interesándose por él, y eso Chiaki no lo comprendía.

\- ¿Qué haces tú aquí en vez de estar trabajando? – Gritó Takano al verlo. Chiaki se encogió intimidado.

\- Vine a hablar con Hatori primero…

\- Ya no será necesario Kisa-san; no pienso dejar a Chiaki. – El corazón del mangaka se hinchó de alegría y alivio al escuchar eso. Hatori salió de la habitación y quien se veía como Kisa se dispuso a seguirlo, pero la alegría se desvaneció cuando la mano de Takano se posó en su hombro, deteniéndole.

\- ¿A dónde crees que vas? Tienes trabajo.

* * *

 

La noche ya había caído cuando Ritsu termino de enviar un correo a Satou-Sensei y se desperezó; sintiendo todos los músculos de la espalda contraídos; el estilo de vida de Yoshino no le haría ningún bien: estar encerrado casi todo el día en casa no podía ser bueno. Sin duda Chiaki era todo un ermitaño si disfrutaba de eso solo leyendo mangas todo el día.

Prendió el televisor sin mucho interés, debería llamar a Takano y preguntarle cómo iba todo; la noche anterior le había confesado indirectamente que lo amaba porque el miedo que él dejara de quererlo por los errores de Kisa-san pudo más que su propio miedo a ser sincero y sin embargo no era suficiente, y no lo sería mientras Takano pensara que él era Chiaki.

Sin embargo ese no era el motivo por el que no lo llamaba; realmente era por Hatori, no quería que este se enterara que había llamado a Takano, no quería crear más tensiones que las habidas tras la noche anterior. Él había besado a Hatori esperando evitar un desastre entre la relación de este y de Yoshino, que Takano lo viera nunca fue parte de su plan (tampoco era que hubiese planeado algo, a decir verdad). Pero en ese momento, cuando Masamune abrió la puerta, Ritsu se sintió avergonzado: aunque Takano estuviese viendo a una pareja besarse, desde su perspectiva era diferente: para él, era el amor de su vida viéndolo besarse con otro hombre.

Ritsu se sonrojó intensamente ¿El amor de su vida? Una cosa era admitir que lo amaba, pero hacer aseveraciones tan definitivas era…Suspiró ¿A quién quería engañar? Eso era exactamente lo que pensaba.

Por otra parte, realmente no sabía que había esperado al besar a Hatori, si Takano no hubiese estado allí y Hatori se quedaba ¿Qué habría ocurrido? El editor querría más que un simple beso y en ese caso ¿Quién salvaría a Ritsu? Porque rechazar a Hatori en ese momento traería un daño aun mayor a la relación de este con Chiaki, y sin embargo, lo que era él no estaba dispuesto a acostarse con Hatori-san.

Como si le hubiese invocado con los pensamientos, recibió un mensaje de texto que le hizo olvidar la pereza de su cuerpo. Era Hatori.

" _Voy saliendo para tu casa, debemos hablar"_

* * *

 

Chiaki se apresuró en guardar sus cosas; debía aprovechar que Takano-san había salido a una reunión de emergencia con la imprenta para marcharse cuanto antes y librarse de la oficina. Se fijó en que Tori, al igual que él estaba guardando sus cosas y se retuvo un poco pensando en esperarlo para coincidir en el ascensor.

\- ¿También te vas Hatori-san? – Cuestionó Mino haciéndolo notar.

\- Ya termine por hoy – Dijo este – Díganle a Takano que dejé todo lo que me pidió en este sobre – Mostró el sobre colocándolo entre las cosas de Takano-san; Mino asintió.

\- ¿Y tú Ritchan? – Le preguntó amablemente a quien realmente era Kisa; este negó con la cabeza mirando al reloj de pared de la oficina – La verdad quisiera ir a la librería pero me quedare un poco más, estoy un poco atrasado con esto – Dijo mientras preparaba una fotocomposición.

Chiaki se despidió de ellos a prisa, se había quedado más de la cuenta y ya Hatori había salido; logró darle alcance mientras esperaba el ascensor. El más alto solo lo miró un segundo en que él le sonrió abiertamente. Hatori volvió la mirada al frente: le descolocaba un poco que  _Kisa_  le sonriera así.

\- ¿No deberías quedarte? Has estado un poco irresponsable en el horario últimamente – Comentó mientras el ascensor se detenía frente a ellos y entraban.

\- Mi trabajo está cubierto – Dijo con despreocupación. Hatori asintió escribiendo a prisa un mensaje de texto; Chiaki intentó ver que escribía pero no pudo, únicamente notó que estaba dirigido hacia su persona. Inconscientemente tomó el celular y lo miró esperando a que vibrara, se dio cuenta que no tenía batería, y que no era su celular realmente. Claro, recordó, ese mensaje lo leería era Ritsu. Suspiró.

\- Tori ¿Quieres ir a comer nabe? – Preguntó con la esperanza de pasar un rato con él.- Conozco un lugar en el centro: "el mundo del nabe" que es muy bueno - Hatori lo miró un segundo, generalmente Chiaki prefería la comida dulce antes que lo salado, pero el Nabe era uno de sus platos favoritos, en especial los que preparaban en el mundo del nabe (incluso le gustaban más que los que el propio Hatori preparaba) y que  _Kisa_  le propusiera precisamente ese lugar le parecía raro. Negó con la cabeza, ahí estaba de nuevo: comparando a Kisa-san con Chiaki.

\- Tengo prisa, intentare hablar con Yoshino – Chiaki abrió la boca como dispuesto a decir algo pero la cerró ¿Se podía estar celoso de sí mismo? Porque el que Hatori lo rechazara siempre por "Yoshino" empezaba a molestarle. El ascensor se detuvo en planta baja dejándoles salir; Hatori salió antes que Chiaki pero se detuvo poco después volviéndose hacía él – Kisa-san, el chico que me contestó la llamada en la tarde ¿es su pareja? – Chiaki asintió - ¿Por qué mejor no lo invita a él?

Tras eso Hatori se marchó, realmente llevaba prisa porque cuando Chiaki salió de la editorial ya no lo vio en ninguna dirección. ¿Invitar a comer nave a Yukina? No era mala idea, el chico le agradaba; pero seguramente estaría trabajando todavía, además, tampoco es que quisiera comerlo realmente en ese momento, solo quería una excusa para estar con Hatori un poco más de tiempo.

Se dirigió al metro, aprovechando que habían puestos donde sentarse para sacar su bloc de dibujo y ponerse a dibujar las ideas que había tenido esa tarde; empezó a trazar escenas por doquier sin terminar ninguna, cada una que aparecía en su mente era mejor que la anterior pero en el papel ninguna se completaba por la prisa de terminarlas todas rápido antes de que se le olvidaran; suspiró poco después. Así no terminaría nada.

" _te equivocaste porque no te concentrabas en las tareas una a una"_

La voz de Yukina inundó su cabeza; Chiaki miró su bloc de dibujo: tenía razón, incluso mientras dibujaba, quería hacerlo todo a la vez y terminaba por no completar nada y con eso solo creaba retrasos que perjudicaban a Tori, a Yuu y al resto de sus ayudantes de dibujo.

Cerró el bloc con decisión y se apresuró a la casa de Kisa para ponerse a dibujar; haría las cosas bien esta vez y sorprendería a Hatori con el capítulo terminado antes del plazo. Solo seguiría el consejo de Yukina y haría una cosa a la vez.

* * *

 

\- ¡Onodera-san! Qué casualidad – Exclamó Yukina corriendo hacia él mientras le saludaba. Kisa sonrió internamente, no había sido precisamente una casualidad pero tampoco iba a admitir que en los últimos días prácticamente al salir de la editorial iba cerca de la librería a acosarle para intentar hablar con él.

\- Yukina- Dijo con una sonrisa - Pensé que estarías trabajando todavía.

\- Acabo de salir – Contestó el chico – De hecho espero a algunas personas – Agregó mirando a su reloj de muñeca, eran casi las 9.30pm. Kisa dudó un segundo antes de armarse de valor.

\- ¿Te puedo invitar a tomar algo mientras esperas? – Yukina sonrió radiante deslumbrando a Kisa que sonrió suavemente, sentía que había pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que Yukina le sonreía así.

\- ¡Claro! – Dijo- Podemos ir al bar que está frente a la estación. – Ambos caminaron al mencionado bar mientras Kisa le preguntaba sobre quien esperaba y Yukina le explicaba de la idea de Rio de celebrar su cumpleaños. El mangaka intentó prestarle atención pero era difícil cuando con solo ver las manos del castaño su mente volaba a lo mucho que extrañaba su tacto. Quizás fuese un tanto exagerado pero pensaba que eso era lo que más extrañaba desde que había caído en esa situación de estar en el cuerpo de Onodera: las manos de Yukina revolviéndole el cabello, sus brazos abrazándole y sus labios…

\- ¿Onodera-san, tiene fiebre? Tiene las mejillas algo coloreadas – Comentó Yukina colocándole la mano en la frente; Kisa se ruborizó aún más pero no se apartó.

\- No, yo…estoy bien – Dijo. Yukina asintió y ambos entraron al bar sentándose en una mesa hacía la mitad del local sentándose uno frente al otro.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo te fue con kisa-san? – Preguntó este una vez hubieron pedido una cerveza cada uno.

\- Ya se lo dije, nos reconciliamos – Sin embargo el tono de Yukina se había apagado un poco y su sonrisa más que radiante se volvió algo nostálgica; Kisa se preocupó – O algo así. – Luego sonrió negando sutilmente con la cabeza – Lo siento, no es mi intención preocuparlo con mis problemas – Kisa le restó importancia: no quería presionar Yukina así que lo dejaría pasar, ya luego le preguntaría a Chiaki los detalles.

\- Poco a poco las cosas serán como antes, ya verás – Le dio (Y se dio a si mismo) esperanzas. La mesera le trajo los vasos de cerveza a cada uno. Kisa vio a Yukina darle un trago y luego observar su reloj; sacó su teléfono y marcó un número pero la llamada no le fue contestada porque poco después dejó el teléfono sobre la mesa.

\- ¿Cómo le ha ido en el trabajo, Onodera-san? – Preguntó forzando una sonrisa hacía él; Kisa se preguntó a quién habría llamado.

\- Ha estado bastante estresante la verdad – Comentó el editor – Ya sabes con todo eso del súper evento de firmas de autógrafos que se aproxima esta semana.

. ¡Cierto! – Exclamó el chico alegremente- En la librería hemos estado trabajando duro para eso.

Los chicos siguieron hablando al respecto con total ligereza; y cuando el tema pareció agotarse Kisa-san le preguntó a Yukina sobre la universidad haciéndose el desentendido sobre lo que el castaño estudiaba por lo que Yukina respondió al interés de "Onodera" mientras se bebían otras dos rondas de cerveza y las manecillas le daban una vuelta entera al reloj.

Estaban pasando un agradable momento conversando sin embargo Yukina no dejaba de mirar, con disimulo para no hacer creer a "Onodera" que se aburría, su reloj; e incluso en una ocasión Kisa lo atrapó mirando rápidamente hacía la puerta. E incluso había intentado llamar por teléfono un par de veces sin éxito.

\- ¿Tus amigos están tarde? – Preguntó luego de que el Cataño dejara el teléfono sobre la mesa por tercera vez.

\- No solo ellos – Lamentó y preguntó - ¿Kisa-san seguía en la editorial cuando usted salió?

\- ¿Eh? No, se fue a su casa antes que yo – Dijo. Yukina asintió con expresión aún más decaída que rompió el corazón de Kisa. Pensó en decir algo más pero el teléfono del estudiante de arte sonó. Kisa tomó un trago de su cerveza mientras lo dejaba contestar; Yukina se volvió hacía la entrada del bar haciendo señas antes de colgar la llamada.

\- Onodera-san ellos son mis amigos Rio y Kenishi – La ceja de Kisa se alzó sarcásticamente ¿Kenishi? ¿Ese quién era y porque Yukina lo llamaba también por su nombre? Sin embargo se forzó una sonrisa – Chicos él es Onodera-san, un compañero de trabajo de Kisa-san

\- ¿Vendrá con nosotros Onodera-san? – Preguntó Rio amablemente. Kisa abrió los ojos con desconcierto.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Si Onodera-San, venga con nosotros – Le invitó Yukina. Kisa negó con la cabeza.

\- Tengo mucho trabajo, será otro día. – Lamentó, no se sentía seguro como para salir de fiesta con tres jóvenes, además no era mentira lo del trabajo y aun debía ir a casa de Chiaki para hablar con Onodera sobre la fulana solicitud de traslado hecha por Takano.

\- Bueno, entonces nos vamos – Dijo Kenishi tomando a Yukina de la mano para halarlo. Kisa fulminó el contacto con la mirada ¿Por qué ese  _muchachito_  tocaba con tanta confianza a SU Yukina?

\- No, esperemos un poco más – Negó el castaño mirando otra vez a su reloj – Kisa-san no ha llegado.

-Oh vamos, Rio y yo llegamos una hora tarde – Le hizo ver Kenishi - Él aun no llega y te apuesto lo que quieras a que ni te ha llamado ni contesta tus llamadas – Yukina negó – Para mí eso está más que claro: no vendrá.

\- Me prometió…

\- No es lo que promete sino lo que cumple – Dijo el otro chico mordaz. Kisa lo miró feo; ese Kenishi no le gustaba, y ya sabía porque.

\- Y sin duda a ti te alegraría que no llegue ¿no?

\- Por supuesto, más Kou para mí – Dijo. La sangre de Kisa hirvió ¿KOU? ¿Con que derecho  _ese_  lo llamaba por su nombre? El castaño y Rio rieron por la broma, solo que no era una broma y Kisa lo sabía; lo veía en el brillo de sus ojos y la forma en que miraba a Yukina. – Nos vamos. – Yukina suspiró poniéndose de pie.

\- ¿Onodera-san, seguro que no quiere venir? – Kisa sabía que a sus 30 no sería fácil seguirle el paso a esos chicos recién entrados a los 20; pero justo ahora su cuerpo no tenía 30 sino veinticinco y por supuesto que no dejaría a Yukina solo con Kenishi.

\- ¿Sabes qué? Es sábado, al diablo el trabajo – Dijo poniéndose de pie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué les pareció?  
> El título: Consejos ; la verdad es que no me gustó mucho x.x pero no se me ocurría nada mejor y algunos personajes aconsejaron a otros en este capi así que ese se quedó xD El proximo cap se llama "Fiesta de Espuma" ¿Será que Kisa, sabiendo como es él, hizo bien en ir con Yukina?  
> Nos leemos pronto  
> Besos :3


	14. Fiesta de Espuma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kisa y Yukina van a celebrar el cumple de la amiga de este ultimo; Yuu salva a Ritsu y Chiaki empieza a seguir consejos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a LadyCassiopeia y Leslie por sus comentarios n.n

Hatori llegó más pronto de lo que Ritsu habría esperado; el editor entró dejando la chaqueta de su traje en el perchero del gekan, junto con sus zapatos. Caminó hacía la sala ante la atenta mirada de Ritsu, dejando el portafolio sobre uno de los sofás de dos plazas sentándose él en el más grande mientras se aflojaba la corbata.

\- Hatori-san…- Comenzó Ritsu; no sabía si sentarse, ni siquiera sabía dónde se suponía que debía sentarse ¿En el sofá de tres plazas con Hatori? No, muy cerca ¿Quitaba el portafolio del sofá de dos plaza? No, eso sería raro; pero había otros de dos plazas que estaba muy alejado de Hatori, ¿Por qué Chiaki tenía que tener tantos sofás?

\- Tenemos que hablar Chiaki – Dijo serio. Ritsu asintió esperando el _golpe_ : ese "terminamos" que sabía que vendría pero se sorprendió – Nuestra relación no está bien y no pienso dejar que se termine porque no nos comunicamos; eso sería un insulto a la espera de todos estos años y a mis sentimientos, pero tampoco quiero presionar los tuyos y…

\- Hatori-san – le interrumpió Ritsu – Respira – Tori se mostró ciertamente avergonzado y Onodera sonrió con simpatía: si ese hombre no estaba enamorado nadie lo estaría. Se decidió por sentarse en el mismo sofá que él, no era justo que el pobre Tori la estuviese pasando tan mal así que haría lo posible por mejorar la situación.

-¿Quieres terminar conmigo Chiaki?

\- No – Dijo rotundo. La tensión en los hombros de Hatori disminuyó visiblemente; Ritsu notó entonces lo cansado que se veía - ¿Y si tú tampoco quieres porque traes panoramas tan negativos?

\- Te has estado comportando muy raro últimamente.

\- ¿Raro? – Intentó hacerse el desentendido pero se dio cuenta por la mirada de reproche de Hatori que no era ese el mejor curso a seguir – Me he sentido diferente estos días – Explicó –No es porque mis sentimientos hayan cambiado H… Tori – Se corrigió llamándolo con más confianza: había escuchado a Chiaki referirse a él de esa forma, ya era hora de que se acostumbrara a hacerlo también.

\- ¿Y Takano-san?

\- ¿Qué idea te ha dado de que Takano-san pueda estar interesado en mi o viceversa? – Devolvió la pregunta a modo de riña – Yo…solo…-Suspiró – Ayudo a Takano-san, en su relación con Onodera-san – Aseguró, y estaba seguro de que lo había sorprendido – De alguna forma termine en medio de esos dos.

\- ¿Entonces, tú y él…?

\- No quiero estar con otro hombre – Aseguró. Hatori se lanzó a por sus labios; Ritsu lo aceptó, ya lo esperaba y rechazar ese beso sería lo más estúpido que podía hacer cuando estaba intentando corregir un poco las cosas. La mano de Hatori acarició su mejilla mientras él se enfocaba en mantenerlo como un beso suave y sosegado, no quería calentar las intenciones de Hatori y sin embargo terminó con los ojos abiertos de par en par cuando el editor lo empujó suavemente recostándolo al sofá quedando sobre Ritsu.

Tori separó sus labios para susurrarle con suavidad al oído.

\- Besas…diferente – Había cierto tono burlón antes de besarle detrás de la oreja y descender hacía su cuello.

\- Espera… ¿qué? – Preguntó confundido. Hatori no respondió pero apenas contuvo una risita gutural que Onodera entendió perfectamente ¿Acaso le estaba dando a entender que no estaba besando tan "genial" como siempre? ¡Sin duda Chiaki no podía besar mejor que él!

La puerta se abrió en ese momento, justo para salvar a Ritsu de su propio orgullo que acababa de decidirse por demostrarle a Tori quien besaba mejor.

\- ¿Llegue en mal momento? – Preguntó Yuu burlón atrayendo la furiosa mirada de Hatori.

\- Pero para irte es el momento perfecto – Gruñó Hatori. Yuu lo ignoró y haló consigo una maleta enorme que dejó a la vista de ambos.

\- Necesito alojamiento, una tubería se rompió en casa e inundó todo – Ritsu se quitó de debajo de Hatori intentando ocultar lo ruborizado de su rostro con su mejor cara de pena que le dirigió a Yuu.

\- Claro, quédate, no hay…

\- Ve a un hotel – Gruñó Tori.

\- Hotel San Chiaki para almas sin dinero y en apuros. – Sonrió aún más ampliamente sentándose en el sofá de tres plazas donde Hatori aún estaba; este bufó poniéndose de pie.

\- Espera aquí – Dijo saliendo de la sala. La sonrisa de Yuu desapareció.

\- ¿Le correspondías? – Preguntó serio.

\- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? – Le riñó Ritsu por lo bajo.

\- ¿Tengo trabajo, sabes? No estoy disponible 24/7 para salvar tu trasero de las intenciones de Hatori – Dijo serio y agregó en voz alta y con una sonrisa – Así que ¿Qué tal si me instalo en tu habitación _Chiaki?_ Digo, supongo que Hatori se quedara en la de huéspedes.

El aludido volvió con cara de pocos amigos entregándole a Yuu una cantidad de dinero y un llavero; este lo miró confundido.

\- Dinero para un taxi y las llaves de mi casa, ahora largo. – Yuu rio.

\- ¿Las llaves de tu casa? No me estarás pidiendo que me mude contigo ¿o sí? – Onodera quiso reír pero el tic en el ojo de Hatori le hizo pensar que lo mejor era contenerse; Yuu en cambio siguió presionando la herida – Vaya Chiaki, debes tenerlo en una sequía horrible si está tan desesperado.

\- Yuu – Le advirtió. Este se encogió de hombros devolviéndole el dinero y las llaves a Hatori mientras subían los pies en la mesita de centro.

\- _Agradezco_ tus intenciones Hatori pero aquí se está más a gusto: los tres juntos como buenos amigos, como en los campamentos de la secundaria ¿No Chiaki?

Ritsu asintió encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa de disculpas hacía Hatori que se restregó el rostro con enojo.

\- Voy a ducharme – Dijo dejando a los otros dos en la sala. Ritsu esperó a que se hubiese ido antes de volverse a Yuu.

\- Gracias.

\- No es nada – Le restó importancia – Siempre he querido vivir con trabajólico y un gruñón –Se burló – Solo no empieces a repartir golpes ¿eh?

* * *

 

-¡Onodera-san! ¡Tome!- Rio le tendió un tercer shot de tequila. Por un segundo Kisa había pensado que no encajaría e incluso hasta lo ignorarían puesto que esos tres parecían muy unidos pero después de las primeras tres cervezas se dio cuenta que no sería así: Rio lo había adoptado como mejor amigo temporal. Yukina tampoco lo ignoraba, más por educación que cualquier otra cosa. El único que lo ignoraba completamente era Kenishi, quien no apartaba su atención de Yukina.

-¡Kanpaaaaai!- Gritaron los tres chicos y se empinaron sus shots, Kisa, igual como había hecho con los otros dos shots anteriores, fingió beberlo y después lo vertió en un vaso sobre la mesa. No podía darse el lujo de sobrepasar el corto límite de nivel de alcohol que Ritsu era capaz de soportar, no cuando tenía que vigilar a Yukina.

-¿Onodera-san, le gustan las fiestas?- Preguntó Yukina. Kisa se giró y sonrió antes de responder que sí, pero después recordó lo malo que era Ritsu para beber, y como no le gustaba mucho la socialización, no, en definitiva a Ritsu no le gustaban las fiestas.

-Un poco, no soy mucho de salir de fiesta, solo si sé que me divertiré- Respondió Kisa encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Y se está divirtiendo?- Preguntó Yukina sin dejar de sonreír, esta vez Kisa iba a responder que si, pero Kenishi llegó y tomó a Yukina por los hombros.

-¡Vamos a la pista! Habrá fiesta de espuma- Kenishi arrastró a Yukina a la pista y Kisa estuvo a punto de seguirlos, pero Rio lo detuvo.

-Onodera-san, Onodera-san ¿me acompaña al baño?- Preguntó la chica tomando su bolso y la mano de Kisa.

-¿Qué? ¿Al baño? pero si es...

-No importa, aquí el baño es unisex- Le dijo la chica arrastrándolo hacia el fondo del club, Kisa gruñó por lo bajo pero se dejó llevar. Rio comenzó a hablar muy rápido sobre una chica a la que odiaba en sus clases de diseño, Kisa apenas si le prestaba atención mientras volvía la cabeza buscando a Yukina en la pista de baile- …Y entonces, me dijo que no le importaba en absoluto, y yo le dije que era una tonta, debí haberle dicho algo más fuerte pero la sensei estaba ahí. Pero aun así ¿crees que soy muy mala por esconder esa tela que necesitaba?

-Erm... no, no es tan mala- Dijo Kisa distraído: la verdad no había entendido bien el tema de conversación. Rio se giró para reprenderlo por no ponerle atención, cuando un grito de emoción proveniente de la pista de baile los distrajo. Ambos miraron el origen del ruido y vieron como un chorro de espuma comenzaba a caer del techo.

-Oh ¡Quiero estar ahí!- Dijo Rio con los ojos brillantes.

-Entonces vamos- Respondió el editor desesperado por volver al lado de Yukina.

-Sí, solo un segundo- Rio empujó a un par de chicas mientras se metía al baño. Kisa la esperó afuera mirando fijamente hacia la pista de baile, si no había visto a Yukina antes ahora era menos posible debido a la enorme piscina de burbujas que se había formado.

-Rio-chan date prisa- La apresuró Kisa. La chica salió del baño corriendo aun abrochándose los pantalones.

-¡Vamos!- Empujó a Kisa por entre las mesas rumbo a la pista de baile. Caminaron por entre la espuma buscando a los dos chicos; Kisa sentía como sus pantalones comenzaban a empaparse debido a la espuma pero no le importó, tenía que encontrar a Yukina. Finalmente lo consiguió con Kenishi, ambos chicos bailaban en medio de la espuma, completamente mojados y riendo bobamente. Kenishi se giró y se meneó restregándose contra Yukina, quien estaba por terminarse su bebida sin importarle que tuviera una buena capa de espuma encima.

-¡Chicos!- Gritó Rio acercándose, Yukina se giró y los saludó levantando los brazos, emocionado.

-¡Espuma!- Gritó el castaño artista con la ropa pegada al cuerpo como una segunda piel.

-¡Esto es genial!- Dijo Kenishi sacándose la camisa igual de mojada que la de Yukina, y exprimiéndola sobre la cabeza de Rio, quien soltó una carcajada.

-¡Basta! ¡Kenishi, baka!- Se quejó la chica.

-Onodera-san ¿Qué le parece?- Preguntó Yukina poniéndose a su lado.

-De haber sabido me traigo traje de baño- Respondió el mayor señalando el atuendo empapado de Yukina, el menor soltó una risa y Kenishi fue de nuevo hacia él, dejando a Rio sacudiéndose el cabello empapado y lleno de espuma.

-Nosotros tampoco sabíamos, pero a que es genial- Celebró sonriendo- ¡Vamos Yukina, acompáñame!- Kenishi quitó el vaso de la mano de su amigo y le tiró de la camisa para quitársela. Obedientemente Yukina levantó los brazos y se sacó la prenda. Kisa se ruborizó perdido ante el espectáculo del torso de Yukina, desnudo y mojado por la espuma.

-Ñam, ñam- Dijo Kenishi mirando el cuerpo de Yukina con la misma intensidad que Kisa. Yukina no le prestó atención a las miradas y recuperó su vaso de bebida y espuma.

-¡Espuma!- Gritó el DJ mientras otro chorro de espuma comenzaba a caer sobre ellos. Los tres jóvenes gritaron junto con el resto de los ocupantes de la pista de baile. Kisa miró a todos lados y se dio cuenta que la espuma subía cada vez más y más de altura. Se volvió hacia Yukina, que se empinaba la bebida hasta casi terminársela notando como se tambaleaba ligeramente con los ojos medio cerrados.

-No estabas tan borracho cuando te dejé- Le riñó Kisa con el entrecejo junto, Yukina soltó una risita y se colgó del cuello de Kenishi.

-Estas bebidas son una bomba- Dijo Kenishi riendo bobamente abrazando a Yukina por la cintura.

-¿Que le diste?- Preguntó Kisa mientras empujaba las manos de Kenishi lejos del cuerpo de su novio.

-Yo no le di nada, se la dio el mesero, yo solo ordené- Dijo Kenishi sonriendo mientras alzaba una ceja. Yukina volvía a beber del vaso lleno de espuma y Kisa se apresuró a quitárselo de las manos.

-Ya basta, te hará daño- Le dijo girándose para dejar el vaso en la mesa más cercana.

-¡Oye! ¡Otros tres de estos, por favor!- Escuchó a Kenishi; el chico en el cuerpo de Onodera se giró para reprenderlo: Yukina ya estaba bastante borracho debido a esas dichosas bebidas, no era bueno que siguie... ¿en dónde estaba Yukina?

Kisa se encontró rodeado de una pared de espuma; escuchaba los gritos y las voces de todos cerca pero, en los segundos que le tomó dejar el vaso en la mesa, la espuma se había elevado lo suficiente como para cubrirlo completamente. Al Igual que él mismo, Ritsu no era muy alto, y la espuma lo había pasado rápidamente.

-¿Yukina? ¿Rio?- Llamó mientras se abría paso por entre la espuma, encontraba personas aquí y allá, pero no eran su novio ni los amigos de este - ¿Yukina? ¿Chicos?

Kisa caminó por entre la gente y la espuma, no veía hacia donde se dirigía; en su campo visual solo había espuma y la gente que salía de esa espuma que lo rodeaba. ¡Odiaba ser tan bajo! Aunque bueno, debía admitir que Ritsu era unos centímetros más alto que él.

-¡Onodera-san!- Yukina había aparecido de la nada, poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

-¡Yukina!- Kisa respiró aliviado, no volvería a perderlo de vista, no teniéndolo sin camisa y con Kenishi al acecho, y aparentemente Yukina lo ayudaría con eso- ¡woah! ¿Qué haces?

-Sin ofender, es usted muy bajito y se me pierde, no quiero perder un invitado- dijo Yukina levantándose con Kisa sobre sus hombros.

-¡Estás loco! ¡Baka! ¡Bájame!- Pero Yukina no pareció notar su pataleo y comenzó a caminar por entre la gente hacia donde había dejado a Rio y Kenishi.

-Onodera-san, dígame hacia donde están- A Kisa le tomó un segundo comprender que Yukina, a pesar de que la cabeza le sobresalía por la espuma, no podía ver muy bien. Kisa miró al rededor y vio a Rio y Kenishi bailando a unos metros a su derecha.

-Por allá, allá están- Le dijo; Yukina asintió caminando en la dirección que señalaba.

-¡Onodera-san!- Exclamó Rio antes de soltar una carcajada al verlo montado sobre Yukina. Kenishi entrecerró los ojos mirándolos antes de darle un enorme trago a su bebida. Kisa sonrió permitiéndose acariciar distraídamente el cabello mojado de Yukina.

-¿Que hace ahí arriba?- Preguntó Kenishi alzando una ceja, Kisa lo miró igual.

-Yukina es lo suficientemente gentil como para no dejar que me pierda entre la espuma- Dijo Kisa mirándolo con burlona superioridad; Kenishi frunció aún más el ceño.

-Vaya ¿Y por qué no eres lo suficientemente gentil con Rio?- Le preguntó el escultor pelinegro a su amigo. Yukina, ya fuera por el alcohol o simplemente porque no le veía la importancia, ignoró completamente el comentario y comenzó a bailar con Kisa aun en sus hombros.

-¡Onodera-san, tome!- Rio le dio unas pulseras brillantes a Kisa para que las moviera desde lo alto, varias personas se giraron a mirarlo y a aplaudir animándolo. Kisa comenzó a mover los brazos iluminados por las pulseras mientras Yukina giraba al ritmo de la música, debía admitir que eran una buena pareja de baile- ¡Eso fue genial chicos!

-Y según no le gustan las fiestas- Dijo Yukina echando la cabeza hacia atrás para poder mirar a Kisa, el mayor solo le sonrió alzándose de hombros- Venga, a la mesa.

Yukina se inclinó para dejar a Kisa sentado sobre la mesa antes de tomar su vaso. Kisa ordenó una limonada y se quedó sentado sobre la mesa, la espuma seguía alzándose y no quería perderse otra vez, Yukina estaba frente a él con su colorida bebida en mano y Kenishi y Rio cuchicheaban unos pasos más atrás.

-¡Kou! Nosotros también somos una gran pareja de baile ¡ven!- Lo haló Kenishi del antebrazo para que bailara con él. El editor estaba por saltar de la mesa y seguirlos pero Rio le cortó el paso.

-Onodera-san, ¿ya no está bebiendo?- Le preguntó, Kisa miró a los dos chicos menearse uno junto al otro: Yukina sin prestar mucha atención y Kenishi comiéndose el cuerpo del castaño con los ojos.

-Sí, claro que bebo- Dijo levantando su vaso e intentando bajar se la mesa para ir con su chico, sin mucho éxito ya que Rio volvió a presionarlo con el cuerpo para que se quedara dónde estaba.

-Me refiero a que no bebe alcohol- Dijo sonriendo inocentemente. Kisa la miró con ojos entrecerrados, era como si la chica quisiera que Kenishi y Yukina se quedaran solos. Y entonces recordó el cuchicheo de ella y el moreno minutos antes.

-Oye, tú no...

-¡KOU!- Ambos se giraron ante el grito de Kenishi. Los encontraron a los dos, riendo, y tirados en el piso, Kenishi sobre Yukina; aparentemente el chicos se había resbalado y se había llevado a su amigo junto con él. Rio soltó una carcajada sin prestar atención a los detalles, pero Kisa vaya que vio como las manos de Kenishi se deslizaban "accidentalmente" por el torso de Yukina, mojado y resbaloso debido a la espuma.

-¿Que les pasó, par de idiotas?- preguntó Rio sin dejar de reír. Kisa se bajó de la mesa de un salto y pensó cómo hacer para quitarle a Kenishi de encima a su novio sin que se notaran sus celos, que no tenían ningún sentido siendo Onodera Ritsu.

-Yukina se cayó y me llevó con él- Reía Kenishi sin hacer ningún esfuerzo por levantarse o por quitársele de encima a su amigo.

-¡El suelo esta resbaloso!- Se excusó Yukina riendo bobamente.

-Y el hecho de que estés totalmente ebrio no tiene nada que ver- Se burló Rio. Kenishi seguía sobre Yukina sin intenciones de quitarse y Kisa pensó en que podía usar lo "resbaloso" del suelo a su favor. Fingió resbalarse pegando un grito y cayendo sobre los dos chicos en el suelo, empujando a Kenishi en el camino. Rio soltó otra carcajada casi cayendo al suelo también mientras Yukina reía tontamente y Kenishi y Kisa se peleaban por quedar sobre el chico.

-¡Oye!- se quejó Kenishi cuando Kisa lo empujó hasta que resbalo lejos de Yukina. El mayor se sentó sonriendo ante su victoria, dándose cuenta luego de que había quedado a horcajadas sobre Yukina quien ni parecía darse cuenta debido al alcohol. Kisa se apresuró a bajarse de encima y a ayudarlo a ponerse de pie.

-Ven acá, Kenishi- Rio ayudó al moreno a levantarse también. Yukina ya no prestaba atención a quien lo traía y quien lo llevaba, Kenishi ordenó otra ronda, la cual Kisa se aseguraría de que Yukina no tomara, y se dirigieron a una mesa con sillas- Estos zapatos me están matando. – Se quejó la chica sacándose los tacones que Kinishi se apresuró a colocarse para imitar a la chica caminando tembloroso.

\- Quizás no debas beber más – Le sugirió Kisa a Yukina; pero este le ignoró riendo y aplaudiendo por la parodia del pelonegro. Kisa aprovechó que estaba distraído para cambiarle el vaso por el suyo con limonada. Revisó su reloj de muñeca; ya eran las tres de la mañana y ninguno parecía tener la más mínima intención de querer irse. Vio a Yukina darle un trago a la limonada sin notar siquiera que le había sido cambiada. - Y ni siquiera han cantado cumpleaños – Dijo con resignación; Rio lo miró abriendo los ojos enormemente antes de gritar alarmada:

\- ¡El pastel!

* * *

 

Takano llegó a casa cansado: se había retrasado más de la cuenta con la imprenta debido a un par de hojas del manuscrito de Erika-sensei que se habían traspapelado y ahora se sentía bastante agotado aunque sabía que era más por lo personal que debido al trabajo.

Se detuvo justo antes de abrir su puerta para mirar la de Onodera. Aunque hiciera que lo trasladaran a Literatura en una semana, él seguiría siendo su vecino. Si no se mudaba el traslado no tendría sentido; pero desaparecer por completo de la vida de Onodera ¿era lo que quería?

Negó con la cabeza; mudarse no era una decisión que debiera tomar a la ligera. Entró a casa encendiendo las luces y por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió que su apartamento era muy grande y solo: había vivido allí los últimos 5 años, sentirse así ahora era absurdo.

Dejó los zapatos y el maletín en el gekan y fue a la cocina, hacía el teléfono del intercomunicador marcando el botón que lo comunicaría con la recepción. No estaba comportándose como un hombre adulto.

\- ¿Takano-san, pasa al…algo? – Preguntó el vigilante del edificio bostezando. Takano dudó un segundo antes de decidirse y preguntar.

\- ¿Sabe si Onodera del apartamento 1202 está en casa? – Se arrepintió apenas preguntó: el vigilante seguro estaría preguntándose porque simplemente no iba y le tocaba la puerta viviendo al lado, o llamaba directamente a Onodera.

\- No lo he visto pasar, señor – Takano respiró profundo. Eran más de las tres de la mañana y él sabía que Ritsu había salido del trabajo cerca de las 9; porque Mino se lo había dicho cuando fue a la editorial cerca de las 11 para buscar unos documentos y devolverse a la imprenta. ¿Entonces donde estaba?

\- Gracias – Dijo mientras colgaba; quizás el vigilante ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de escuchar su agradecimiento. ¿Por qué Ritsu no había vuelto a su apartamento? ¿Habría salido con alguien? ¿Con Yukina?

Negó con la cabeza consciente del daño que se estaba haciendo con toda esa especulación. Tomó su celular y marcó un número que se sabía de memoria pero la llamada no le fue contestada. Insistió al menos un par de veces hasta que finalmente tomaron el teléfono.

\- Demonios Masamune son las tres de la mañana – Le gruñeron de forma apenas entendible. - ¿Qué quieres?

\- ¿Puedes traerme a Sorata mañana?

\- …- Yokozawa no respondió de inmediato – ¿Estás bien?- Esta vez fue el turno de Takano de no responder ¿para qué quería a Sorata? No se sentía en condiciones de hacerse cargo del gato pero sentía que ya no soportaba más ese apartamento tan solo. Escuchó el suspiro de Yokozawa – Esta bien, mañana te lo llevo.

* * *

 

¡Kyaaa!

Chiaki se desperezó con alegría; había terminado las seis hojas que le faltaban del capítulo del magna ¡Y en una noche! Tenía que retocar algunos detalles de los que se encargaría luego sus asistentes de dibujo, pero básicamente estaba listo: y solo dos días después del plazo.

Intentó ignorar eso ultimo de su mente o terminaría borrado su felicidad. ¡Había terminado! En tan solo unas horas; y aún tenía ganas de seguir dibujando el siguiente capítulo. Yukina había tenido razón, solo tenía que concentrarse en una cosa a la vez; una escena, una página, un dibujo a la vez. Sin duda tendría que agradecerle cuando lo viera luego en la fiesta de su amiga.

La alegría se esfumó de Chiaki ¡La fiesta de la amiga de Yukina! Se le había olvidado por completo.

Se levantó apurado; quizás si se daba prisa aún podría llegar aunque fuese al final. Se apresuró a la habitación para cambiarse de ropa mientras apurado tomaba el celular: tenía que llamar al castaño y preguntarle donde estaba. Gruñó al ver el teléfono apagado, con razón no había recibido ninguna llamada de Yukina preguntándole porque no había llegado.

Con el pantalón a medio poner, casi se cae al intentar ir por el cargador del celular y tropezar con un zapato. Se aguantó de la cama terminándose de vestir corriendo al primer tomacorriente que vio para conectar el aparato mientras se veía en el espejo, gruñendo al notarse las manos y la mejilla manchada de tinta.

Se restregó la mejilla con un poquito de saliva mientras esperaba que el teléfono prendiera; gruñó aún más fuerte al darse cuenta que ahora además de manchada la tendría rojiza.

Al teléfono llegó el aviso de varios mensajes y llamadas perdidas pero él las ignoró disponiéndose a llamar a Yukina; desistiendo de la idea al ver la hora que reflejaba la pantalla 3:45 am. Todo su entusiasmo se esfumó ¿A dónde pretendía ir a esa hora? Seguramente Yukina y sus amigos estarían buscando ya como volver a casa y él ni siquiera había notado que había pasado tanto tiempo dibujando.

Volvió a abrir los mensajes, sintiéndose mal al notar que todos eran de Yukina: recordándole que se verían a las 9.30pm en la estación, preguntándole si todo estaba bien, el porqué de su tardanza, preguntando si realmente iba a ir y finalmente un _"Kisa-san, ya no vengas"_

Chiaki se sentó en la cama deprimido; no había sido su intención dejarle plantado, al contrario, Yukina le parecía un chico agradable y un buen amigo; lo menos que quería era lastimarlo.

* * *

 

Kisa todavía se preguntaba porque demonios había tenido que mencionar el cantarle cumpleaños a Rio y aún más como esos tres ebrios habían ido a terminar frente a ese combini. Quizás, si él no sintiera ligeramente a cargo de los tres más jóvenes (en especial de Yukina) incluso se reiría de la situación puesto que Rio caminaba por la calle descalza, Yukina con la camisa desabotonada y Kenishi sobre los tacones de Rio y la camisa puesta con los botones hacía atrás abierta, los tres abrazados por los hombros en un intento de evitar que Kenishi se cayera de los tacones; sin embargo, justo ahora no era risa lo que sentía solo rezaba porque no llegase la policía y se los llevara a los 4 detenidos; él incluido por estar allí queriéndoselas dar de chaperón en vez de solo llevarse a Yukina a casa.

\- Ve tú

\- No, ve tú.

\- Rio tiene las boobies más grandes, le darán descuento –Discutían sobre quien entraría a la tienda a por el pastel.

\- Yo quiero descuentos – Dijo Kenishi tocándose sus inexistentes boobies luego del comentario de Yukina.

\- Pero Yukina es más guapo – Se quejó Rio.

\- ¡Voy yo! – Dijo Kenishi decidido soltándose de los otros dos, casi estampándose contra el suelo cuando trastabilló con los tacones. Kisa bufó.

\- Yo lo compro – Dijo – Esperen aquí. – Les advirtió. Los chicos asintieron. Kisa se apresuró a entrar comprando el único pastel que había a prisa: uno de merengue blanco; intentando hacerse el desentendido ante la queja del dependiente sobre "los borrachos de afuera" y su amenaza de llamar a la policía si no se iban.

\- Seguro ya se van – Aseguró saliendo no muy seguro de si realmente le habrían tomado como parte del grupo dado que su ropa aún no estaba del todo mojada. Lo mejor sería que les diera el pastel para que le cantaran cumpleaños a Rio y luego llamar a un taxi para mandarlos a sus casas; por suerte había una línea de taxis cerca.

Los sorprendió pasándose una botella a medio acabar de la cual tomaban al pico en ese momento; Kisa estaba por arrepentirse de la idea de darles tanto dulce tan ebrios cuando Rio llegó hasta el guindándose del cuello.

\- ¡Pastel! – Gritó quitándoselo de las manos emocionadas. Kenishi y Yukina se apresuraron a entonar un desafinado _Happy Birthday_ acompañados por los gritos emocionados de Rio.

\- ¡Que lo muerda! ¡Que lo muerda! – Canturrearon los dos chicos estampándole el rostro a la chica contra el pastel cuando esta así lo hizo. Rio se vengó tomando parte del pastel para llenarles, manchándoles por completo, incluyendo a Kisa que en ese momento trataba de llamar al taxi.

\- Si… frente al combini…-Decía el chico tratando de alejarse del alboroto – Dos taxis; perfecto, aquí los esperamos.

Al voltearse vio a Yukina quitando con el dedo el merengue que había caído en el escote de Rio para probarlo, mientras Kenishi se quejaba de que le dolían los pies. El chico en el cuerpo de Ritsu enarcó una ceja no dispuesto a decirle que si se quitaba los tacones de seguro el dolor mejoraría; dejaría que se diera cuenta solo y sufriera un poco.

Kisa agradeció internamente cuando los taxis llegaron estacionándose frente a ellos.

\- Rio me prestas tu bolso – Le pidió; la chica se la entregó sin darle importancia a que él la revisara buscando alguna identificación que incluyera su dirección mientras se dirigía a uno de los autos para hablar con el chofer explicándole la dirección; suponía que estaba bien que Kenishi se quedara en casa de Rio esa noche, así que le entregó la dirección al taxista, alarmándose a medida que la iba leyendo: Eso era al otro lado de la ciudad ¡Le saldría carísimo!

Suspiró pagándole al taxista por adelantado, quien por cierto no veía con buena cara a los tres ebrios.

\- ¡Vamos chicos! – Los llamó Kisa.

\- ¿Qué? ¿A dónde?

\- A seguir la fiesta en casa de Rio – Dijo sonriente

\- ¡Genial! – Exclamó la chica apresurándose al taxi. Kenishi fue tras ella cojeando: ahora llevaba uno de los zapatos de Rio en la mano; Kisa no pudo evitar preguntarse entonces, donde estarían los zapatos del chico.

\- ¡Vamos Kou! – Lo llamó pero Kisa cerró la puerta del auto antes de que Yukina se acercara.

\- Si se pone molesto no dude en dejarlo tirado en la calle – Le dijo al taxista que rio divertido antes de arrancar el auto.

\- ¡Nos dejaron! – Exclamó Yukina parecía tanto divertido como enojado. Kisa se encogió de hombros señalando el otro taxi; Yukina caminó hacía allí mientras Kisa revisaba su billetera y maldecía: pagar el taxi de Miho y Kenishi le había salido más caro de lo que había esperado, no le quedaba suficiente dinero para llevar a Yukina a su casa.

Inspiró profundo tomando una decisión: la casa de Ritsu estaba cerca. Entró al taxi tras Yukina; el castaño miraba la pantalla de su celular fijamente. Sin la presencia de sus amigos, su expresión y sus ánimos habían decaído. Kisa le dio la dirección al taxista que arrancó, dejando el interior del auto sumido en silencio; al menos al principio, el editor no aguantó más y preguntó.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Pensé que Kisa-san al menos llamaría una vez – Comentó sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla de su celular, anhelando que la llamada llegara en cualquier momento. Kisa suspiró tomando sus manos entre las suyas para quitarle el aparato; Yukina no replicó, solo se inclinó hacia él apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

Kisa abrió la boca para decir algo pero se contuvo sintiendo la respiración del castaño en su cuello. Shouta cerró los ojos e inspiró profundo apoyando ligeramente su cabeza sobre la de Yukina esperando en silencio a llegar al apartamento que él venía habitando en los últimos días.

Llegaron rápido, aunque no tanto como para evitar que Yukina se dormitara. Sacarlo del taxi requirió del esfuerzo de Kisa en conjunto con el taxista quien sin embargo, una vez los dejó en la puerta del edificio se marchó. Al menos el cuerpo de Onodera era un poco más alto y fuerte que el del propio Kisa, de lo contrario le habría sido casi imposible dirigir a Yukina.

Agradeció que el vigilante no estuviera en su puesto; suponía que estaría en el baño, pero mientras menos personas lo vieran con Yukina en ese estado y a esa hora, mejor: no quería que Takano se enterara de eso y pensara mal.

\- ¿Onodera-san dónde estamos? – Cuestionó el chico saliéndose del ascensor cuando este abrió sus puertas en el piso 12.

\- En mi casa – Dijo Kisa apresurándose en salir y tomar a Yukina de los hombros cuando este se había dirigido a la puerta de Takano dispuesto a tocar – No despiertes a los vecinos – Lo riñó sin alzar la voz: lo menos que quería era ser escuchado.

\- Está bien Onodera-san – Aceptó el chico haciendo un saludo militar pero sin bajar la voz. Kisa rodó los ojos halándolo hacía su puerta; dándole paso.

\- Pasa, voy a…- Kisa no pudo ni terminar de quitarse los zapatos; Yukina había entrado sin preocuparse en eso, trastabillando y tropezándose con la mesita de centro. El editor rodó los ojos apresurándose a tomarlo de la cintura, colocándose uno de los brazos del chico sobre su hombro para dirigirlo a la habitación de Ritsu.

\- ¿Sabe que es lo peor Onodera-san? – Preguntaba Yukina; su voz de ebrio se marcaba más ahora que había dormitado en el taxi – Que seguro Kisa-san me dejó plantado por estar con _él. –_ Masticó esto último.

\- Qui…zas solo se le presentó algo y…- Dijo con esfuerzo recostando al más alto en la cama de Ritsu.

\- Pero Kisa-san me prometió que vendría – Se quejó con un puchero que a Kisa le pareció adorable. Sabía que debía estar pensando en sacarle de la mente a Yukina que él lo había dejado plantado por estar con Hatori, o en regañar a Chiaki por haberlo hecho; o en cualquier otra cosa que no fuera en que era la primera vez que veía a Yukina comportarse como un niño y lo encantador que le parecía aunque estuviese ebrio.

Se sacó los pensamientos de la cabeza, moviéndose para quitarle los zapatos a Yukina y continuar luego con la camisa (No sin dificultad puesto que el chico no parecía dispuesto a colaborar y en cambio seguía haciendo pucheros). No podía dejarlo dormir con ella puesta, estando mojada de jabón, alcohol y merengue de torta.

Sus dedos rozaron casi sin buscarlo el abdomen de Yukina provocándole una descarga que recorrió todo el brazo y la columna vertebral de Kisa. Pensó en detenerse, tenía que detenerse pero ya sus dedos recorrían el bien marcado abdomen del castaño que dejó de quejarse y solo lo miró fijamente.

El pulso de Kisa temblaba mientras su cuerpo se estremecía por tener la piel de Yukina al tacto. Sus pulgares delinearon la piel que limitaba con la goma del bóxer del castaño ¿Qué estaba haciendo? No podía aprovecharse de Yukina estando ebrio, no era correcto por mucho que no deseara dejar de tocarlo.

\- Onodera-san – Yukina se medio incorporó afincándose en sus hombros; Kisa se estremeció, ahora se enojaría – Tiene merengue en la cara.

El editor se desconcertó, tocándose la mejilla tratando de limpiarse. Yukina rio incorporándose por completo para atrapar con sus labios el labio superior de Kisa que abrió los ojos ¡Lo estaba besando! Apenas y podía creerlo: él quería sentir los labios de Yukina y eso era lo que el castaño le daba aunque fuese solo por un segundo que tardó en separarse riendo por lo bajo.

\- Listo – Dijo dejándose caer en la cama. Kisa se mordió el labio con la respiración acelerada. Yukina estaba tentándolo terriblemente y él nunca había sido bueno para decirle "NO" a la tentación.

* * *

 

El rayo de luz que le pegaba directamente en el rostro despertando a Onodera. No sabía en qué momento había logrado dormirse teniendo en cuenta que justo a su lado estaba Hatori durmiendo; lo bueno había sido que con una cama tan grande como la de Chiaki había podido sacar algo de distancia de Hatori reforzándola con un par de almohadas luego de que este se durmiera.

Se paró de la cama con cuidado de no despertar al mayor; apresurándose en vestirse mientras pensaba en que hacer ese día, tenía que buscar la manera de mantener a Hatori a raya, aunque de lograrlo no sabía por cuanto tiempo podría soportar esa situación sin causar otra discusión con él. Salió de la habitación aun en silencio, Yuu estaba ya en la sala viendo televisión con una taza de café en la mano.

\- ¿Dormiste bien o el pervertido de Hatori se aprovechó de ti mientras yo dormía en la habitación de al lado?

\- No tiene gracia – Se quejó Ritsu sirviéndose una taza de café para sentarse luego en uno de los sofás. – Apenas y pegué un ojo. – Yuu no respondió inmediatamente, fijó la mirada en el televisor viendo las noticias; Ritsu lo imitó quedándose en silencio al menos unos quince minutos.

\- ¿Se lo piensas decir? – Preguntó de pronto – No solo a Hatori, a todos ¿Piensan decirles quienes son realmente?

\- No es mi decisión decírselo a Hatori; es decisión de Chiaki.

\- Sin embargo eres tú quien tendrá que acostarse con él si no lo hacen – Aseguró el chico; Ritsu se estremeció – Y lo mismo para ellos – Se terminó su taza de café y se dirigió a la cocina para recargarla - Me parece que tanto tú, como Chiaki y Kisa-san solo están evadiendo la responsabilidad de tomar una decisión; y si no hacen algo toda esta mentira les será difícil de mantener; así que les recomiendo que se sienten a hablar seriamente al respecto y además, busquen una solución.

\- Todo lo que intentamos no sirvió de nada – Comentó por lo bajo.

\- Estuve pensando en eso – Dijo el chico de ojos ámbar – Esto pasó por unos deseos que hicieron en tanabata ¿no?

\- Que hicieron Takano, Chiaki y Yukina-kun – Le corrigió Ritsu de inmediato, ruborizándose ligeramente al pensar en el deseo de Takano.

\- ¿Y no han intentado, no sé, cumplir el deseo?

\- ¿Cumplirlo?

\- Solo puedo pensar que todo esto está ocurriendo como medio para que esos deseos se cumplan; quizás no perderían nada en intentar poner de su parte para eso.

\- Pero yo… - Tomó su taza con ambas manos fijando la mirada en el oscuro liquido de su interior – Me he dado cuenta de los sentimientos de Takano – Su voz bajó, le avergonzaba decir eso en voz alta – Y de los míos; su deseo ya se cumplió ¿no? Y aun no vuelvo a mi cuerpo. – Yuu suspiró.

\- Solo era una idea; supongo que cuando estén listos para volver a ser ustedes, volverán. – Escucharon un gruñido desde la habitación, muestra de que Hatori se estaba despertando; ambos miraron en dirección a la habitación y luego entre ellos – Y mientras se deciden en decirle, te recomiendo que mantengas a Hatori ocupado o ni yo podré sacártelo de encima.

* * *

 

Sus labios se movieron con rapidez y deseo contenido, quería poseer esa boca, quería hacerlo suyo por completo. Tantos días de abstinencia habían terminado finalmente. Se movió hacía adelante acorralando el cuerpo de su pareja contra la pared, presionando suavemente sus partes nobles con la rodilla mientras los besos se intensificaban y sus manos jalaban la camisa del más bajo para descubrir parte de su abdomen.

Yukina fue atraído por su pareja que lo tomó de la nuca jalándolo hacía sí, con el mismo deseo del más alto que terminó de quitarle la camisa del castaño que le dirigía una mirada repleta de deseo.

\- Yu…Yukina – Gimió en su oído excitándolo aún más; el artista arremetió contra él recorriendo su pecho y abdomen con su lengua, mordisqueando juguetonamente su piel y encendiendo en pasión cada poro. Descendió aún más hasta quedar a la altura de los pantalones del otro exhalando su aliento sobre el miembro de este oculto tras la tela.

Yukina alzó la mirada mientras sus manos se apresuraban en abrir los pantalones; sus ojos color miel se encontraron con los ojos castaños que lo volvían loco justo antes de introducir su miembro en su boca.

Sintió los dedos de su pareja aferrándose de su cabello mientras dejaba escapar suaves gemidos de sus labios como respuesta a los movimientos de Yukina.

\- Yu…Yukina… ya…ya no pued…- Gimió con voz ronca. Yukina alzó la mirada, su pareja tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados en una mueca de placer que complació al más alto – Hazlo ya…baka – Gruñó.

Yukina sonrió: había esperado mucho tiempo para eso, para tenerlo de esa manera consigo. La cama estaba muy lejos para todo el deseo que se tenían por lo que terminaron tumbados en el sofá. Yukina se apresuró en soltarse los pantalones mientras el mayor terminaba de deshacerse de los suyos. Yukina lo miró, era hermoso: delgado pero no demasiado; su cabello castaño que enmarcaban ese rostro lleno de placer; y sus ojos que lo miraban con amor, oscuros como los granos de café.

\- Te amo Kou – Susurró. El corazón de Yukina se hinchó por la emoción.

\- Te amo…Onodera-san

Abrió los ojos incorporándose a prisa, chocado su frente con la de "Onodera-san" que había estado a escasos centímetros sobre su rostro. Ambos se quejaron llevándose las manos a la frente, y tan ruborizados que apartaron la mirada del otro de inmediato.

\- Yo…yo…lo siento – Balbucearon los dos a la vez.

\- Permíteme el baño Onodera-San – Kisa se lo señaló sin ver a Yukina y este se apresuró en levantarse de la cama y correr hacía allá sin atreverse a alzar la mirada. Kisa suspiró entre aliviado frustrado: la noche anterior, luego de que Yukina le "limpiara" el merengue del labio, él había tenido que poner todo de su parte para irse de la habitación y no hacer algo de lo que se arrepintiera luego; había dormido en el sofá intentando no pensar que Yukina estaba durmiendo a solo unos pasos de él y en ropa interior; y había funcionado pero ya era medio día y el chico nada que despertaba. En ese momento se había dispuesto a despertarlo para que comiera algo quedando cautivado de su expresión: quería besarlo, otra vez y tras un largo debate moral decidió hacerlo acercándose a sus labios justo cuando Yukina se despertó.

Yukina por su parte se apresuró a entrar al baño y apoyarse al lavamanos. Abrió la llave empapándose la cara y la nuca antes de atreverse a mirar su ruborizado reflejo: Seguramente estaba borracho todavía, si, seguramente esa era la única explicación para haber dicho el nombre de Onodera-san en ese sueño; para que ese Onodera tuviese los ojos café de Kisa.

Él amaba a Kisa-san con todo su ser y era el único hombre al cual deseaba sin importar los altibajos que estuviesen pasando ¿Entonces porque su subconsciente le hacía esa mala broma? Se restregó una vez más el rostro, enojado consigo mismo antes de cerrar la llave; bajó la mirada del reflejo de su cara y maldijo: ese sueño incluso le había despertado de la cintura para abajo. Se ruborizó tan intensamente que hasta las orejas enrojecieron: ¡Por todos los cielos! Que Onodera-san no se haya dado cuenta de eso.

Pero casi de inmediato palideció, porque el que se acababa de dar cuenta era él: solo tenía puesta su ropa interior. Sus ojos se abrieron completamente mientras su cerebro hacía un rápido recuento de la noche. Había estado molesto y desilusionado porque Kisa lo dejara plantado, había bebido, había bailado con sus amigos; recordaba algo así como a Onodera sentado a horcajadas sobre él y sus labios… ¿sus labios? ¡¿Lo había besado!? No, eso seguro era parte del sueño ¿pero porque había amanecido semi desnudo en la casa de Onodera, en su cama… porque era su casa ¿no?

Yukina se restregó el rostro mientras se pegaba a la pared intentando recordar, intentando aclarar su cabeza pero solo consiguió un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Por todos los cielos ¿que había hecho?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :O ¿Que clase de sueño es ese? ayyy Yukina picaron!  
> De ahí que el proximo capitulo se llame: La confusión de Yukina. Así que podríamos decir que el será el prota del proximo capitulo (eso no quiere decir que los demás no tengan sus escenas, como siempre n.n )  
> y ya veremos como influye eso en el adelanto que les di, el cual obviamente se viene incluido en el capi, que por cierto tiene miras a ser medio larguin.  
> Ohh ¿Les he dicho que me encanta Yuu? jaja pues me encanta cada vez que escribo una escena donde sale xD
> 
> Nos leemos pronto  
> besos :3


	15. La confusión de Yukina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El gran día del evento de firma de autografo en Marimo Books está aquí; y tener a Takano, Hatori y Yukina juntos en el mismo sitio no parece buena idea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOlaa =) ¿Qué tal?
> 
> Me tardé un poco verdad? U.U lo siento, estuve un poco ocupada pero aquí estoy :) lista para que me sigan amando/odiando con un capitulo que, en compensación, es más largo que los anteriores...5 mil palabras mas largo :D
> 
> En esta ocasión gradezco a LadyCassiopeia, Leslie y Kynn por sus comentarios n.n  
> ¡A leer!

[ **FanFiction** ](https://m.fanfiction.net/)

 

[Just In](https://m.fanfiction.net/j/)

[Community](https://m.fanfiction.net/communities/)

[Forum](https://m.fanfiction.net/forums/)

[ ](https://m.fanfiction.net/s/9466938/15/#end)

 

More

 

**Tanabata: Cuidado con lo que Deseas**  by [Mily Black Queen](https://m.fanfiction.net/u/1305420/)

* * *

 [Anime](https://m.fanfiction.net/anime/) » [Sekaiichi Hatsukoi](https://m.fanfiction.net/anime/Sekaiichi-Hatsukoi/) Rated: T, Spanish, Romance & Sci-Fi, Ritsu Onodera, Chiaki Yoshino, Shouta Kisa, Words: 133k+, Favs: 220, Follows: 138, Published: Jul 7, 2013Updated: Oct 18, 2014

* * *

 [380](https://m.fanfiction.net/r/9466938/)Chapter 15: La Confusión de Yukina

 

\- ¿Seguro que no quieres comer? – Preguntó Yokozawa sirviéndose un vaso de té frio. Takano masculló algo que podía interpretarse fácilmente como una negativa. El empleado de ventas miró a su amigo que estaba acostado en un sofá de tres plazas con Sorata sobre su abdomen acariciándolo repetidas veces; cosa que el gato parecía disfrutar.

Yokozawa suspiró: desde hacía algún tiempo que él no se hacía cargo de Sorata sino que era Hiyori quien se encargaba de cuidarlo; si bien la niña se había entristecido por saber que no tendría a Sorata un tiempo en casa, el verdadero problema había sido Kirishima que no dejaba de preguntarle quien era ese amigo que lo había llamado en la madrugada pidiéndole a Sorata. Quizás algún día tendría que decirle que Sorata había sido, en primer lugar, de Takano.

\- ¿No me vas a decir que te pasa?

-Solo quiero ver a mi gato – Dijo el editor sin dejar de acariciar al animal – Que por cierto, está más gordo.

\- Es un gato viejo, se ha vuelto flojo – Respondió a la defensiva y agregó – Entonces debo suponer que tu llamada a las tres de la mañana no tuvo nada que ver con que Onodera haya metido una solicitud de traslado – Takano volteó a mirarlo con expresión gélida que parecía querer traspasar a Yokozawa; sin embargo no pudo evitar su curiosidad.

\- ¿Cómo te enteraste?

\- Escuché a un subalterno de la oficina hablándolo con la secretaria de recursos humanos – Respondió sin darle importancia. Takano suspiró sentándose sin dejar de acariciar a Sorata ahora en su regazo.

\- En realidad la solicitud la hice yo, a su nombre.

\- ¿Eh? – El mayor no contuvo la sorpresa. Takano se mantuvo en silencio durante un par de minutos antes de explicar.

\- Las cosas no han ido bien con Ritsu.

\- Algo de eso noté la otra tarde en mi apartamento – Dijo mordaz – Dijiste que estaba con otro.

\- Yukina – Masticó Takano. Yokozawa abrió los ojos con sorpresa ¿Yukina? Él conocía un Yukina: el vendedor carismático de Librerías Marimo que se esforzaba en aumentar las ventas de los mangas shojo. Negó con la cabeza sacándose el pensamiento de la cabeza: el mundo no podía ser tan pequeño como para que se refiriera a ese chico.

\- ¿Y piensas que si alejas a Onodera, servirá de algo?

\- Es la única opción que tengo – Lamentó el editor – No puedo suplicarle por siempre, no cuando no tengo ninguna esperanza de…- Yokozawa colocó el vaso sobre la mesa quizás con más fuerza de la que requería, interrumpiendo a Takano que lo miró; Takafumi suspiró sentándose frente a su amigo.

\- Masamune escucha – Dijo - ¿Onodera te ha dicho que está con otra persona o te lo estás suponiendo todo?

\- Se lo escuché en una conversación por teléfono.

\- ¿Le escuchaste? Y seguramente no le dejaste explicarte – Le dijo en tono de riña - ¿Acaso no aprendes? Cuando eras joven pensaste que Onodera te engañaba y mira en lo que resultó. Cuando me rechazaste-Takano se removió incomodo- Hable con Onodera, le pregunté si te amaba ¿sabes que respondió?

\- Seguro no dejó de tartamudear- Dijo con enojo. Yokozawa torció el gesto, recordando ese día en que habló con Onodera: le había advertido que no dudaría en recuperar a Takano si le hacía daño, pero eso había sido antes de iniciar su relación con Kirishima. Le quitó a Sorata de las manos a Masamune para obligarlo a verlo.

\- Dijo que si

* * *

 

\- Eh… Onodera-san ¿puede pasarme mi ropa? – Pidió Yukina con media cabeza fuera del baño, aun completamente avergonzado. Kisa dejó, sin decir nada, la ropa de Yukina que había lavado temprano en la mañana y volvió a la cocina para terminar con lo que hacía.

Yukina se terminó de vestir, mirándose en el espejo para darse valor: lo que sea que hubiese pasado la noche anterior, tenía que enfrentarlo como un hombre adulto. Tomó aire antes de finalmente salir del baño, enrojeciendo completamente al pasar por la habitación y ver la cama aun desecha. Su determinación se esfumó casi por arte de magia.

\- ¡Yukina! – Le saludó "Onodera" con una sonrisa mientras señalaba a la mesa – Siéntate, prepare algo para comer. – Agregó mientras servía el plato de comida. Yukina miró a la mesa, luego al editor y finalmente al suelo, intentando ocultar su rostro enrojecido hasta las orejas al no estar seguro que era real y que no en su sueño. - ¿Pasa algo? – Preguntó Kisa tras darle un sorbo a su taza de café y notar que el chico seguía de pie.

Yukina suspiró armándose de valor antes de preguntar.

\- ¿Nos acostamos anoche, Onodera-san? – Kisa escupió el café ante su pregunta ¿Qué Yukina nunca aprendería a no ser tan directo?

\- ¿Cómo preguntas esas cosas?- Cuestionó alarmado - ¿Es que no eres japonés? – Le riñó, sin embargo su temperamento se suavizó al ver la preocupación en el rostro del castaño. Kisa abrió la boca con ligero desconcierto: él  _realmente_  temía haberlo "engañado con Ritsu."

\- Yo dormí en el sofá, si es lo que te preocupa – Aclaró tan rojo como el propio Yukina; después de todo se había detenido más por el miedo a que Yukina fuese a golpearlo cuando fuese ligeramente consiente de lo que pasaba, que por su propio autocontrol.

Yukina se sentó a la mesa tras eso; tomando el tazón de Oyakodon **(1)**  que Kisa le tendía pero solo lo removió con los palillos: su expresión parecía seguir preocupada por recordar la noche anterior y Kisa-san lo notó pero no dijo nada, esperó en silencio hasta que el chico volvió a preguntar.

\- ¿Tampoco lo besé…o sí?

\- ¿Para qué preguntas eso? Calla y come algo – Dijo esquivo. Yukina se tensó sin saber cómo interpretar eso: él amaba a Kisa-san con toda su alma ¿Entonces porque lamentaba el no recordar haber besado a Onodera-san? La culpa golpeó su pecho.

Distraídamente probó un bocado que no fue capaz de tragarlo tras saborearlo: Hacía bastante, ya casi tres semanas que no comía Oyakodon; porque era el plato que mejor le salía a Kisa-san y a él le encantaba que este lo hiciese para él, pero hacía ya un tiempo que el editor no se lo preparaba y con toda esa tontería de enseñarle a cocinar, dudaba que volviera a preparárselo pronto.

Finalmente tragó, tomando otro bocado solo para cerciorar el sabor. Él había aceptado eso de las clases de cocina porque le había parecido divertido en un principio, una forma de hacer algo junto con Kisa-san, pero luego de ver lo torpe que era con un simple arroz, no podía evitar preguntarse si simplemente estaba burlándose de él. Saboreó el segundo bocado: y esta vez fue el color el que desapareció de su rostro.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Kisa preocupado poniendo su mando sobre la de Yukina que no sostenía los palillos. Este se estremeció por el contacto, pero no retiró la mano, solo asintió recuperando algo de color rojizo en sus mejillas. ¿Podía extrañar tanto su platillo favorito hecho por Kisa-san que su lengua le hacía creer a su mente que el hecho por Onodera-San sabía exactamente igual al de su pareja?

Su pareja… Kisa-san era su pareja ¿Entonces qué hacía él dejándose tomar la mano por otro hombre? Apartó su mano levantándose de prisa; era obvio que lo mejor sería poner distancia cuanto antes.

\- Lo siento Onodera-san, debo irme – Dijo haciendo una reverencia de disculpas – Lamento todas las molestias que le causé.

\- ¿Yukina que…? – Preguntó levantándose también. El castaño se apresuró a dirigirse al Gekan con Kisa atrás, sin entender lo que pasaba. – ¡Yukina espera…! – Pero ya era muy tarde, el más joven había salido ya. Kisa pensó en seguirlo pero en cambio decidió quedarse allí, sentándose en el gekan inseguro de lo que había ocurrido. ¿Le habría incomodado que le tomara la mano? El rostro de Ritsu se deprimió mientras Kisa dejaba vagar su mente de la misma forma que en ese momento lo hacía Yukina en el interior del ascensor.

El castaño se revolvía el cabello con frustración y enojo hacía su persona y miedo, tenía miedo porque se estaba comportando muy raro con Onodera-san; tenía miedo porque su corazón se había acelerado cuando sintió su mano sujetando la suya.

El ascensor llegó a planta baja y él apenas lo notó. Bajó distraído tropezando con alguien que casi al instante reconoció.

\- Yokozawa-san, lo siento mucho – Se disculpó, Yokozawa lo miró sorprendido ¿Qué hacía él ahí?

\- Yukina-kun, vaya sorpresa – Comentó, no sin poder evitar pensar en lo que Takano le había dicho. ¿Podía ser cierto que ese joven vendedor fuese la causa de los males de su amigo? ¿Podría existir tanta coincidencia en el mundo? - ¿Terminando una visita?

\- Algo así. – Yokozawa notó el tono apagado y se extrañó, por lo general ese chico parecía brillar de energía.

\- Si ya te vas podría darte un aventón – Ofreció Yokozawa dispuesto a hablar con el chico. Kirishima le había prestado el auto para ir hasta allí, y dado que sabía que luego el editor de japun le  _cobraría_  el préstamo, no veía nada malo en sacarle algún provecho.

\- No se preocupe, usted viene llegando y…

\- En realidad ya me iba, vine a visitar a un amigo pero dejé las llaves del auto en su apartamento, si me esperas… - Yukina negó.

\- No se preocupe Yokozawa-san, quiero caminar – Dijo haciendo una ligera reverencia de despedida antes de marchase. Yokozawa lo miró salir del edificio. Solo esperaba que ese chico estuviese allí visitando a algún pariente porque odiaría haber hecho el papel de idiota con Takano al jurarle y perjurarle que Onodera lo amaba a él.

* * *

 

\- ¿Seguro que no tienes nada mejor que hacer hoy? – Preguntó Hatori con desagrado sentado a la mesa con algunos papeles esparcidos, seguro de trabajo. Yuu desvió la mirada del televisor solo un segundo en el que le dirigió una mala mueca y siguió jugando en el x-box. Ritsu lo veía desde el sofá sin prestarle demasiada atención: no le veía mucho interés al juego pero tener allí a Yuu era sinónimo de protección para él así que no dijo nada – Quiero decir, es domingo, seguro tienes cosas más interesantes que hacer que estar aquí.

\- No, la verdad no se me ocurre ninguna – Dijo Yuu distraído.

\- Te sugiero una entonces: ve a buscar alguien que arregle el daño en tu casa y puedas volver a ella

\- Se te nota la desesperación – Se burló Yuu. Ritsu miró a Hatori de reojo y podía jurar que su casi siempre sereno semblante estaba acompañado de un tic de enojo en ese momento; por lo que decidió intervenir antes de que se terminaran peleando.

\- Tori – Lo llamó; este volteó a verle dándole a entender que tenía su intención. Ritsu dudó un poco, lo que iba a proponerle era algo que venía dándole vueltas en la cabeza – Aunque no voy a ir a la firma de autógrafos ¿no sería buena idea presentar aun así tomos firmados del manga? – Hatori lo miró interesado, al igual que Yuu que incluso pausó el juego.

\- ¿Tomos firmados? – Preguntó como si evaluara la propuesta.

\- Me parece buena idea – Dijo Yuu casi a la vez; Hatori lo miró con un claro "Nadie está hablando contigo" que el ojos ámbar ignoró – Seguirías en el anonimato pero le harías ver a las fans que también piensas en ellas.

\- Si…supongo que podría hacer unas modificaciones en la propuesta y discutirlo con la imprenta – Dijo pensativo; Ritsu asintió, sabía que no sería fácil hacer eso estando a solo una semana del evento pero la mirada de Hatori decía que haría lo posible por conseguirlo.- Voy a usar el teléfono de tu estudio, lo hablare con Takano de una vez.

Ritsu asintió ruborizándose un poco pero no supo si fue por el nombre del editor en jefe o por el beso que Hatori le robó al pasarle por un lado. Yuu se apresuró en tirarle uno de los cojines del sofá más cercano.

Hatori se separó de Ritsu; este último jurando que se estaba mordiendo la lengua por soltarle un insulto a Yanase quien rio divertido y siguió jugando. Hatori se dirigió al estudio de dibujo de Chiaki para tomar el teléfono allí dejando a los otros dos en la sala. Ritsu soltó el aire que llevaba contenido al verlo desaparecer de su vista.

\- Gracias – Susurró

\- ¿Para eso estoy aquí no? – Dijo con obviedad y agregó – Onodera-san no quiero asustarte; pero eventualmente tendré que irme

\- No me puedes dejar aquí solo con él – Exclamó el editor alarmado ante la perspectiva - Va a querer que estemos juntos y…

El teléfono celular de Chiaki sonó interrumpiéndolo; Ritsu se alargó por el sofá para tomarlo; contestando.

-¿Moshi moshi?

_\- Ritchan, es Kisa –_ Escuchó del otro lado de la línea – _Voy en camino para allá._

\- ¿Vienes? ¿Por qué? ¿Pasó algo? – Preguntó confundido; sentimiento que se incrementó cuando escuchó el suspiro de Kisa.

- _Pensé que Hatori te lo habría comentado ya_  – Dijo y agregó por lo bajo como si esperara que Ritsu no lo escuchara –  _Takano te ha transferido al departamento de literatura._

\- Que… ¿QUE? – Gritó ganándose la interesada mirada de Yuu; y al mismo tiempo una que le advertía que si no bajaba la voz Hatori lo escucharía - ¿Transferirme a literatura? ¡¿Qué demonios hiciste ahora?!

-  _¡Nada! –_ Exclamó Kisa se inmediato _– Solo me entregó la planilla de solicitud llena, sin decirme nada más. –_ Ritsu cerró los ojos intentando contar hasta diez y reprimir el deseo de matar a Kisa. –  _Pero descuida, ya voy para allá y pensamos en algo para resolver esto Ritchan._

Ritsu colgó la llamada ¿Es que nada le iba salir bien a Kisa? O Sería que todo lo que venía pasando desde que cambió de cuerpo era una prueba de los cielos para retar su paciencia. Yuu lo miró un rato esperando que comentara al respecto del traslado, pero dado que no lo hizo volvió al tema anterior mientras reanudaba su juego.

\- Si no me voy pronto de aquí, Hatori terminará echándome a patadas – Le hizo ver; Ritsu parpadeó un segundo mientras ubicaba a que se refería – Además, dudo que en sus planes este contenerse mucho tiempo, esté o no yo en la habitación de al lado; así que te recomiendo que pienses en algo rápido.

\- ¿Pensar en algo? - Cuestionó Ritsu - ¿Qué podría hacer? Si lo sigo evitando como lo hacía volveríamos a lo mismo de antes – Yuu negó con la cabeza cortándolo antes de que siguiera.

\- Tiene que ser algo más sutil – Dijo con obviedad – Cánsalo.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Usa tu imaginación – Dijo con voz cansina – No puedo resolverte todo en la vida – Aseguró – Y te recomiendo que hagas algo pronto con eso de la transferencia.

* * *

 

Chiaki se mordía el labio con la vista fija en el tv mientras sus dedos se movían con maestría. Había ido temprano a la casa de Yukina para disculparse, utilizando la llave que (descubrió) tenía de la casa del chico para entrar; la idea era disculparse para lo que había pensado en preparar algo de arroz para ofrecerle a modo de disculpas; esperando claro que esta vez sí le saliera bien. Se enfocó en eso para luego echarse una siesta mientras esperaba al castaño, ya que la noche anterior estuvo tan metido en dibujar su manga que no durmió en lo absoluto. El arroz no le quedó nada mal puesto que había seguido el consejo de Yukina: una cosa a la vez; pero cuando se disponía a recostarse en el sofá, el x-box entró en su campo de visión casi de forma celestial por lo que olvidando cualquier indicio de sueño saltó a jugar Halo 5.

Y así tenía ya toda la mañana, el reloj pasaba del medio día y comenzaba a tener hambre pero solo había arroz de "disculpas" así que no podía comérselo. Se concentró más en el juego con el audio al máximo, impidiéndole escuchar otra cosa que no fuese el juego, incluyendo a Yukina cuando entró.

El castaño tenía expresión alicaída y se sorprendió al ver a  _Kisa_ -san allí en su casa, pero eso fue un segundo antes de que sus ojos fuesen velados por el remordimiento por el sueño y la reacción de su cuerpo ante este. Dio un paso a Kisa-san y luego otro y antes de notarlo estaba ya frente a él tomándole de la barbilla y besándola con cariño, con deseo, remordimiento y disculpas.

Chiaki abrió los ojos alarmado, empujándolo para sacárselo de encima pero Yukina al separarse de sus labios solo lo abrazó aferrándose a él.

\- ¡Voto de castidad! ¿Recuerdas? – Le espetó Chiaki intentando soltarse.

\- Lo siento Kisa-san – Susurró y no se refería al dichoso "voto"; pero Chiaki no notó la extrañez en su voz.

\- No, yo lo siento…eh… se me hizo tarde ayer trabajando y se me pasó lo de la fiesta – Dijo soltándose y dirigiendo a Yukina a la mesa donde lo sentó frente al plato de arroz – Seguí tu consejo y te prepare esto – El castaño miró el arroz y sonrió; lo probó: estaba algo simple pero comestible - ¿Cómo estuvo la fiesta?

\- Yo…- Desvió la mirada – Nada mal, supongo… ¿Me pasas el mando dos? Juguemos FIFA – Dijo cambiando el tema con obviedad.

\- Pero luego tendrás que enseñarme a cocinar algún acompañante por el arroz – Dijo con la boca llena tras robarle arroz a Yukina.

\- Kisa-san – Dijo mientras tomaba el mando - ¿Me prepararías Oyakodon?

\- ¿Oyakodon? Nah, mejor aprendamos a hacer Hambagu **(2)–** Dijo distraído buscando el CD del juego; Hatori nunca fue fan del Oyakodon, y él quería aprender cosas que pudiera prepararle al editor. La expresión de Yukina se ensombreció cambiando a sorpresa cuando el mangaka comentó mientras iniciaba el juego. – Por cierto, el miércoles habrá un concurso de dibujo en el museo: deberíamos ir a ver la muestra, tendrán diferentes técnicas, seguro te servirá.

Yukina parpadeó sin saber que decir ¿Kisa-san le estaba invitando a una cita? Asintió con una sonrisa que intentaba ocultar el nudo en su garganta: Kisa-san se comportaba con tranquilidad como si todo estuviese completamente bien. Lo vio cambiar el juego del x-box mientras el dejaba los palillos ya sin hambre: él sabía que Kisa-San no se había quedado hasta tarde en la editorial porque Onodera-san se lo había dicho, y ahora por primera vez le invitaba a salir a un lugar que sabía le gustaría a Yukina, cuando siempre el que tenía que invitarlo era él ¿Pero porque? ¿Podría ser que sintiera remordimiento por algo?

Se sentó en el suelo junto a "Kisa" mientras el juego iniciaba; quería preguntarle el verdadero motivo por el que no había ido con él a pesar de su promesa pero ¿Con que moral le preguntaba si había estado desde la mañana anterior con Hatori? Si lo había dejado plantado por él, cuando su mente solo se torturaba pensando en lo que pasó en esa fiesta, suponiendo lo que no recordaba y lamentando lo que no pasó.

* * *

 

\- ¿Decirle? ¿Estás loco? - Exclamó Kisa; se habían reunido ese martes en la casa de Chiaki aprovechando que esa tarde Hatori estaría en la editorial hasta la noche para así cada uno encargarse de sus respectivos trabajos.

\- Yuu me hizo pensar que quizás sea lo mejor – Comentó Ritsu – No sé por cuanto tiempo podre tener a raya a Hatori-san; y tú Kisa estás destruyendo mi vida a cada segundo que pasas en mi cuerpo. – El aludido bajó la mirada avergonzado.

\- Yo me divierto con Yukina – Comentó Chiaki ganándose la mortal mirada de Kisa que aún no olvidaba la sensación cuando pensó que Yukina le había engañado con Chiaki…aunque técnicamente eso no era engañar, se dijo. Yoshino estaba terminando de estampar su firma en la primera página de un tomo de su manga; luego soltó el bolígrafo moviendo la muñeca circularmente, cansado - ¿No podría alguno de ustedes ayudarme?

\- No – Negaron los dos editores a la vez cada uno concentrado en sus respectivas fotocomposiciones. Kisa además agregó.

\- Cuando intenté decírselo a Takano-San, el me creyó loco y mentiroso – Dijo como si eso cerrara el tema anterior pero Ritsu refutó.

\- Acababas de llamar  _novio_  a otro ¿Qué esperabas? Pensó que era una excusa patética.

\- Tal vez solo sea que Kisa-san no quiere decir nada para que Yukina no se entere de que hizo " _eso"_  con Takano-san.

\- ¡Cállate! – Exclamaron los dos editores a la vez. El tema del  _desliz_  de Kisa con Takano no había vuelto a tocarse porque de lo contrario Ritsu estaba seguro de que ahorcaría a Kisa-san sin importarle que este tuviese su cuerpo.

\- ¿Y entonces, que proponen? – Volvió Ritsu al tema – Llevamos casi un mes así, un mes sin ningún tipo de indicio, señal, sueño profético o lo que sea que nos sugiera que volveremos a la normalidad pronto. Si voy a ser Chiaki por el resto de mi vida, Hatori tiene que saberlo…y Takano también. – Los otros dos se tensaron.

\- ¿Y tú crees que se tomaran bien que los hayamos estado engañando durante un mes? – Dijo Kisa mordaz, firme en su posición de no decir nada.

\- Chicos, chicos – Intervino Chiaki al ver que los ánimos se empezaban a caldear – En los mangas estas cosas siempre se resuelven – Dijo sonriente; ganándose la mirada de perpleja de los otros dos ¿En los mangas? ¿Es que Chiaki pensaba que estaban viviendo un manga? – No nos preocupemos.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

\- Entonces ¿Te acostaste con Onodera-san? – Preguntó Rio como pudo a pesar de tener una buena cantidad de alfileres en la boca mientras corregía una chaqueta puesta sobre un maniquí.

\- ¡No! – Negó Yukina de inmediato dejando los ojos que retrataba para girarse hacía ella. - Soñé que casi me acostaba con Onodera-san – Admitió ruborizándose – Es diferente.

\- En cualquier caso, quieres hacerlo ¿o no? – Cuestionó; Yukina se alarmó volviendo el rostro al retrato de los ojos castaños que lo veían desde el lienzo. ¿Quería? Las imágenes del sueño volvieron a él y con ellas la sensación su mano sobre la suya, o la de los dedos de Onodera-san recorriendo su abdomen. Sintió la temperatura de su piel aumentar.

\- Yo quiero a Kisa-san – Dijo rotundo, como si quisiera reafirmárselo a sí mismo.

\- Nadie ha dicho lo contrario – Aseguró ella- Pero lo cierto es que Onodera-san estuvo muy preocupado y al pendiente de ti el sábado - Aseguró – De hecho creo que le gustas.

\- ¿En serio? – Yukina volvió la mirada a ella de golpe. Rio solo rió y siguió con su trabajo. El castaño dejó el pincel y se acercó a ella - ¿Por qué crees que le gusto? – Preguntó con un brillo en los ojos.

\- No solo yo, Kenishi también lo piensa – Dijo – Claro que eso no importa,  _tú quieres_  a Kisa-san – Recordó. Yukina asintió sintiéndose culpable: Él amaba a Kisa-san con todo su ser y disfrutaba cada segundo con él, incluyendo esos en los que solo jugaban, cocinaban o dibujaban; sin embargo eran esos momentos que no lo hacían sentir como su Kisa-san; que le hacían sentir que había más de Kisa-san en Onodera-san que en el propio Shouta. - Y a todas estas Kou ¿De quién son esos ojos que pintas?

\- De Kisa-san – Dijo él pensativo mirando los ojos café que los observaban desde el lienzo. Y aclaró pensativo – En el sueño, yo estaba con Onodera-san pero él no tenía los ojos esmeraldas, me veía con los ojos de Kisa-san ¿Crees que signifique algo?

Rio se encogió de hombros sacándose los alfileres de la boca para hablar libremente.

\- Pues yo creo que los ojos son la puerta del alma – Dijo – Y tú me has dicho que ya no sientes a Kisa-san igual y en cambio Onodera-san te lo recuerda un poco; tal vez inconscientemente estés viendo o reflejando a Kisa-san en Onodera-san.

Yukina miró pensativo su pintura, los ojos de Kisa-san fijos en él ¿Rio tendría razón? ¿Estaba tan descolocado por los cambios de Kisa que buscaba a su viejo Shouta en otras personas? El repique de su celular le sacó de sus cavilaciones. El castaño se apresuró a tomarlo, viendo el identificador; Rio se fijó en la sutil sonrisa que apareció en el rostro del castaño.

\- ¡Onodera-san! – La chica dejó su trabajo por completo, atendiendo a las palabras de Yukina y sus expresiones – Si, el sábado me toca trabajar… ¿Su autora también se presentara?...Ah, la de todos, ya veo – Rio enarcó una ceja, Yukina se había sentado en el suelo con la espalda apoyada a la pared mientras sonreía tontamente - ¡Haré mi mejor esfuerzo porque todo su trabajo sea recompensado Onodera-san!

Yukina hizo otro silencio, el más prolongado. Rio escuchaba el débil sonido de la voz de Onodera-san salir del celular pero no lograba captar ni una palabra y su curiosidad aumento al ver un sutil sonrojo en las mejillas del castaño.

\- ¿Ir a beber esta noche? ¡Con lo vergonzoso que debí estar la vez pasada! – Esto último lo dijo con un susurro avergonzado - … Está bien, salgo del trabajo a las 11.

Colgó la llamada. Rio cerró la boca al darse cuenta que la había abierto sorprendida: nunca había visto a Yukina comportarse así; y eso que había tenido que aguantarlo hablando sobre Kisa-san, ella cuando accedió a enseñarle a cocinar algunos platillos.

\- O quizás – Agregó la chica – Solo fue tu inconsciente haciendo que te sintieras culpable y despertaras antes de que tu pervertido sueño llegara a puntos donde tu consciencia de monje no pudiese soportar – Culminó medio en broma medio en serio.

\- No digas tonterías.

\- Tonterías no, porque si no te diste cuenta Kou, esta noche tienes una cita y no precisamente con tu novio.

Yukina se estremeció; volvió la mirada al retrato pero de inmediato la bajó al suelo: de pronto ya no podía sostenerle la mirada a la pintura.

* * *

 

Ritsu se colocó la cinta deportiva para la cabeza; estaba listo, esperando a que Hatori llegara. No podía negar que la idea de cansar a Hatori no solo era buena, sino que le estaba dando los resultados que quería desde hacía casi una semana.

Yuu había tenido razón y Hatori querría algo de "acción" con "Chiaki" a pesar de tener al dibujante en la casa hasta el martes, por eso había tomado la determinación de ejercitarse por las noches y obligar a Hatori a acompañarlo con la excusa de que ambos estaban gordos.

El editor se había negado al principio y Ritsu podía entenderlo: con lo cansado que debía llegar de la editorial él tampoco saldría a correr por mucho que se lo suplicaran; además eso siempre era pasada las 10 de la noche, pero no desistió; su seguridad mientras dormía dependía de eso. Y finalmente logró convencerlo, llevándoselo a trotar por la ciudad hasta que ninguno de los dos pudiera más. Al volver a casa Hatori siempre estaba tan cansado que tan solo se duchaba y caía rendido en la cama.

La puerta se abrió, Ritsu se levantó del sofá como si tuviese un resorte, trotando a prisa hacía el editor.

\- Te estaba esperando, ve a cambiarte – Dijo con una sonrisa, manteniéndose en trote estacionado frente a Hatori que se quitó los zapatos en el gekan para luego darle un suave beso a "Chiaki" a modo de saludo.

\- Hoy no, mañana es el evento de firmas, y ya estoy lo suficientemente cansado – Dijo; y por su voz así debía ser. Ritsu le había dado la idea de presentar al evento tomos firmados por Chiaki aun cuando este no se presentara: a Hatori le había gustado la idea por lo que había tenido que cambiar toda su propuesta para el evento en tan solo una semana. Y Chiaki llevaba pasando las tardes en su casa firmando tomos como un loco a pesar de sus quejas de lo mucho que le dolía la muñeca.

\- Oh… está bien – Admitió Ritsu; de todas formas Hatori parecía a punto de quedarse dormido en la primera superficie plana que consiguiera.

\- ¿Has comido? Preparare algo rápido y…

\- Creo que sería mejor que pidiéramos una pizza – Propuso Ritsu preocupado; quizás no hubiese sido tan buena idea exigirle tanto al pobre hombre en una semana tan difícil para él en el trabajo. Habría propuesto preparar algo, pero ya Yuu le había dejado bastante claro que como Chiaki él no debía cocinar absolutamente nada.

Hatori aceptó su propuesta con un gesto de la mano dirigiéndose a la habitación para cambiarse. Ritsu tomó el teléfono haciendo el pedido; dejándose caer en el sofá con alivio: no es que tuviese muchas ganas de salir a trotar tampoco. Encendió el televisor sin fijarse mucho en él: últimamente veía tanta televisión que ya no le llamaba la atención; en cambio pensó en Takano.

Luego de que el editor en jefe lo viese besando a Hatori, solo se habían vuelto a ver una vez; y fue cuando acompañó a Tori a la editorial para presentarle el proyecto. Ese día solo habían hablado de trabajo, Takano no había mostrado ninguna muestra de la cercanía que habían tenido en sus anteriores conversaciones y Ritsu pudo sentir que todo el tiempo que estuvo allí, Hatori pareció tenso. Se preguntó si seguiría celoso.

No le hizo mucha cabeza a Hatori; había recordado un problema más importante: su traslado a la división de literatura. Él no quería irse a literatura; si bien cuando llegó a Esmeralda eso era lo único que deseaba, muchas cosas habían cambiado en su vida tanto en lo profesional como en lo personal. Editar mangas no era ni por mucho el trabajo más sencillo y placentero del planeta, pero le gustaba y debía admitir que le gustaba trabajar con Takano, quería aprender de él todo lo que pudiese por lo que le había exigido a Kisa que cancelara esa solicitud sin informarle de nada a Takano (de todas formas este tampoco les avisó a ellos cuando hizo la solicitud) sin embargo el personal de recursos humanos no les habían dado una respuesta al respecto.

Llamaron a la puerta sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Era la pizza: el tiempo había pasado rápido. Volvió al sofá, colocando la pizza en la mesa de centro para tomar un pedazo y entonces se dio cuenta que Hatori no había vuelto.

Dejó el pedazo de pizza en la caja con un suspiro, y se dirigió al cuarto; el editor se había quedado dormido sin quitarse la ropa siquiera. Ritsu se sintió culpable: realmente lo había llevado al límite durante la semana.

\- Tori, debes quitarte la ropa – Dijo intentando despertarlo ganándose solo un gruñido; Onodera desistió, suponía que tendría que quitarle la ropa él para que descansara cómodamente.

Intentó hacerlo con cuidado, sin despertarlo, soltando en primer lugar la camisa pero cuando se dispuso a soltar también el cinturón Hatori se removió abriendo un ojo con pesadez. Ritsu se estremeció ¡Ahora pensaría que había estado desnudándolo con alguna intención más allá a que descansara y su esfuerzo de trotar todas las noches sería en vano! Sin embargo lejos de pensar en eso el mayor balbuceó.

\- ¿Chiaki…terminaste de firmar los tomos?

\- ¿Eh? Sí, claro – Exclamó con alivio. Precisamente esa tarde Chiaki los había terminado – Mañana temprano los enviare a la librería. – Hatori sonrió como si se hubiese quitado una preocupación de encima y volvió a cerrar los ojos. Ritsu decidió que mejor lo dejaba descansar y se dispuso a salir de la habitación, pero el más alto volvió a hablar deteniéndolo.

\- La protagonista de tu manga irá a un circo de acróbatas ¿no? – Onodera tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por entender lo que Hatori decía – Llegó uno a la ciudad, mañana después del evento te llevare.

Ritsu lo miró fijamente. Tori no había abierto los ojos para hablar así que no se daría cuenta. Si había algo de lo que se había dado cuenta desde que se había vuelto Yoshino Chiaki era en lo adicto (si, adicto era la palabra) que era Hatori con el trabajo. Rara vez hablaban de otra cosa que no fuese del trabajo o que de una u otra forma llegase a tener que ver con el trabajo. Incluso ahora, lo estaba invitando a salir y era por trabajo; Ritsu estaba seguro de que a Chiaki esa situación no le debía gustar del todo; es decir, todo el mundo quiere hablar o hacer cosas diferentes a las relacionadas con trabajo de vez en cuando; incluso Hatori debía quererlo en alguna ocasión.

\- Tori; cuando salgamos, hagamos cosas que no tengan que ver con el trabajo – Sugirió. Aunque asintió, Ritsu no estuvo seguro si realmente Hatori había captado lo que le dijo, parecía en ese momento más dormido que despierto. Sin embargo suponía que por el bien de la relación de Hatori con Chiaki, al menos había hecho bien en intentarlo.

* * *

 

Librerías Marimo era todo un ajetreo: esa tarde sería el súper evento de firma de autógrafos de la editorial Marukawa en honor al aniversario de la división de mangas. Autores de todos los géneros se encontrarían con cientos de fans en un evento sin precedente y eso tenía de cabeza a los trabajadores de la librería organizando los stands en cada piso de la librería, llevando de un lado a otro cajas con tomos de los mangas y demás regalos.

Lo mismo ocurría con los editores: al pendiente de que todo estuviese en su sitio. Algunos intentando no perder los estribos con autores primerizos que sufrían ataques de nervios en esos momentos; otros que presentarían dos autores corrían de un stand a otro asegurando cada detalle antes de que las puertas se abrieran.

Yukina dejó una caja con afiches de regalos en uno de los stands de las mangakas del departamento Zaphiro, el encargado del yaoi; y se secó el sudor de la frente con cansancio. Había subido y bajado cajas toda la mañana. Estaba ya cansado y el evento ni siquiera había comenzado.

-Yukina, te llaman en el tercer piso – Le comentó un compañero que subía con afiches para colgar en las paredes. Yukina asintió en un principio con cansancio, sin embargo su expresión cambió: tercer piso, ahí estaban los autores del departamento esmeralda y por supuesto estarían también sus editores.

Se apresuró en subir las escaleras mecánicas. Le había prometido a Onodera-san dar lo mejor para que su autora fuese un éxito y ni siquiera lo había visto aun. Se detuvo en seco cuando llegó pero fue solo un segundo en el que un ligero remordimiento le embargó: él por supuesto que también daría todo de sí para que la autora de Kisa-san fuese exitosa el día de hoy. Sin embargo el remordimiento no le duró mucho, buscó con la mirada a Onodera-san: ahí estaba, discutía algunos puntos con su mangaka. Yukina sonrió.

\- Yukina, tú te harás cargo de esta planta – Le dijo su supervisor. El castaño volteó a verlo, asintiendo – En especial de lo que es el manga Shojo, tú tienes buen dominio del publico shojo. – El chico asintió de nuevo.

\- No se preocupe, yo me hago cargo –Dijo con encanto. El supervisor asintió.

\- Cuando Yokozawa-san suba pídele que te presente a los editores – Le sugirió. Él chico volvió a asentir viendo al supervisor marcharse justo cuando otro compañero que llevaba dos cajas llegaba a la planta.

\- ¿Yukina, sabes quién es…-Revisó el nombre en la caja – Hatori-san? – El rostro del joven palideció – Son los tomos firmados de un autor suyo que no vendrá al evento.

\- Yo…no…- El castaño tomó una decisión en solo un segundo – Yo se los llevo. – Dijo con voz de circunstancia: Sabía que "Hatori-san" era él "Tori" de "Kisa-san"; y quería conocerlo, quería dejarle en claro que se alejara de Kisa-san porque este ya tenía quien lo amara y era él. Sentía que debía dejarlo en claro aunque su relación con Kisa-san no fuese actualmente por el mismo curso que en días pasados hubiese podido estar.

_Todavía se sentía culpable por su cit… salida, la noche anterior con Onodera-san; trataba de no verlo como una cita y sin embargo la voz de Rio diciéndole que eso era, se repetía en su mente. Él solo había ido a tomar un par de tragos con un amigo aunque su corazón diera un vuelco solo de recordar lo cerca que había estado de besarlo._

_Negó con la cabeza; ahora estaba con Kisa-san, con su novio, y esta SI era una cita. Habían disfrutado de la exposición del concurso de dibujo y de un par de salas más en el museo antes de que Kisa-san le ofreciera emocionado ir al parque de atracciones en vez de volver a casa._

_Yukina había estado a punto de negarse, se suponía que tenía que ir a la universidad, ya se había saltado la primera clase por quedarse un rato más en el museo y sin embargo nunca había visto a Kisa-san tan emocionado por ir a un parque de diversiones. Corrección, nunca había ido con él a un parque, motivo por el que mandó al demonio la universidad y justo en ese momento se encontraban allí, riendo a carcajadas en los carros chocones mientras el chico al que él veía como su novio lo perseguía para chocarlo y él, tratando de evitarlo, terminó chocando el carro de una chica y siendo chocado desde atrás por el de él._

_Ya habían pasado por varías atracciones, él carrusel, la montaña rusa, la casa de la risa e incluso habían probado suerte en uno de los puesto de tiro, sin éxito; pero a Yukina eso no le importaba, estaba disfrutando la mejor cita de su vida. Estaba disfrutando la risa de "_ Kisa-san",  _cada carcajada de diversión así como había disfrutado cada conversación en el museo._

_El tiempo se agotó y ambos bajaron de la atracción aun riendo. El más bajo fingiendo que seguía manejando un auto invisible chocó al castaño por la espalda haciéndole trastabillar hacía adelante. Yukina se volvió hacía él intentando atraparlo, pero Chiaki echó a correr escapándosele. El más joven corrió tras él ignorando las miradas de las personas, alcanzándolo casi al instante. Chiaki se escudó tras una columna de globos que Yukina intentó sortear pero el chico con el cuerpo de Kisa lo rodeó._

_\- Espera…espera…- Dijo sin aliento, aunque sonriendo. Yukina también sonreía pero se detuvo dejando de intentar atraparlo. – Estoy viejo – Dijo en broma intentando normalizar su respiración - Vamos por algo de beber – Agregó; Yukina rio asintiendo dirigiéndose ambos a uno de los puestos de comidas._

_\- Deberíamos subir luego a la noria – Comentó Yukina con emoción. Podría sonar cursi, pero un beso en lo alto de la noria, mirando el atardecer, con toda la ciudad bajo ellos sería de lo más romántico; y ningún voto de castidad le iba a hacer perder la oportunidad. Pidieron dos gaseosas de limón de la que Chiaki se bebió la mitad en un solo trago._

_\- Dios, desde hacía siglos que no me divertía así – Aseguró Chiaki dirigiéndose a la atracción donde se montarían._

_\- Me alegra haber venido aquí contigo Kisa-san – Aseguró Yukina radiante. Chiaki lo miró fijamente unos segundos: aún no se acostumbraba del todo a eso. Para él Yukina era como si reflejara una gama de colores brillantes y llamativos, pero él prefería los colores mate de la personalidad de Tori._

_No tuvieron que esperar mucho y ya montados en la noria, ya a una altura suficiente para ver la ciudad, Chiaki se puso de pie emocionado señalando lugares que "podía ver" desde allí._

_-¡Ahí está el museo mira! – Exclamó – Y mi casa, puedo verla. – Yukina rió._

_\- Exageras Kisa-san, tu casa está al otro lado de la ciudad – Chiaki no replicó, después de todo él se estaba refiriendo a su casa, y no a la del editor.- ¿No te parece que los colores del atardecer son hermosos? – Preguntó con encanto tomándolo de la mano y halándolo con suavidad para que se sentara a su lado._

_-¡Sí! – Celebró estirando brazos y piernas con emoción. Yukina aprovechó eso para tomarle de la barbilla y hacerlo que lo mirara. Ya habían llegado a lo más alto y se había detenido durante unos segundos; era el momento._

_Miró sus ojos, esos ojos castaños a los que amaba; unos ojos que le devolvían la mirada con sorpresa y algo de miedo; unos ojos que últimamente reflejaban una sinceridad, frescura e inocencia que él no estaba acostumbrado a observar en ellos; unos ojos que no lograron robarle el aliento ni detener su corazón como solían hacer._

_Se acercó besando su frente. Chiaki dejó escapar el aire que había contenido a la expectativa. Yukina sonrió tristemente abrazándolo por los hombros para así ambos mirar el atardecer. Chiaki se removió incomodo, pero suponía que eso era mejor a que lo estuvieran besando así que no replicó, solo comentó._

_\- Por cierto, compré el nuevo juego de the kan para el x-box; está noche podríamos…_

_\- Está noche trabajo Kisa-san; pero puedes ir a mi casa y empezar a jugarlo – Dijo él; Chiaki asintió con la cabeza, entusiasmado. Yukina lo miró pensativo luego agregó al parecer cayendo en cuenta - ¿No trabajabas hoy? Pensé que por el evento del sábado estarías más presionado._

_\- Descuida, mi trabajo está cubierto – Aseguró y agregó con una sonrisa divertida – Además si te fijas, nadie ha llamado exigiéndome que vaya a trabajar – El más joven asintió, por supuesto ignorando que eso se debía a que Chiaki había dejado el teléfono en casa, con toda la intención de ignorar las llamadas de ese día._

Esa noche cuando volvió del trabajo, había jugado al x-box con "Kisa-san" el juego de the kan era bastante bueno y juntos lograron superar varias misiones; y habían preparado la cena siguiendo las indicaciones de un libro de cocina para principiantes que el mangaka había comprado. Y así fue casi toda la semana; Yukina no sabía en qué momento su relación había transmutado de esa manera: de ser una pareja muy activa sexualmente, al punto de haberle hecho pedir su deseo de Tanabata; a esa relación divertida, de juegos en el x-box _,_ cocina y largas discusiones acerca de mangas y dibujos; pero sin ningún tipo de acercamiento físico. Él mismo ni siquiera lo buscaba ya, quería pensar que estaba respetando todo ese asunto del voto de castidad, pero en el fondo temía que podía haber algo más…

\- Disculpe, ¿Quién es Hatori-san? – Preguntó con dificultad por las pesadas cajas, a un hombre de cabello negro y gafas que llevaba un carnet de editor. El hombre de expresión ruda lo miró un segundo antes de caminar con un "Sígueme" al que Yukina obedeció.

Quizás fuese que inconscientemente él en las últimas semanas se estuviese haciendo a la idea de ver a Kisa como un amigo: desde que había vuelto de Korea, en eso se había vuelto su relación. Una amistad como la que podría tener con Kenishi o Rio. Negó con la cabeza, no, él no quería una amistad con Kisa-san él lo amaba con todo su ser; él le había prometido que su amor sería grande y fuerte, lo suficiente para darle la confianza y la estabilidad a su relación. Pero luego había aparecido Tori…

Su corazón se detuvo. Tori… ¿realmente solo era culpa de él? A su mente llegó la noche del martes, cuando había ido a beber con Onodera-san, con imágenes que se habían repetido en su cabeza una y otra vez desde entonces.

_Desde el momento en que entró al bar, Yukina no hacía más que intentar ocultar su ansiedad. No importa lo que Rio dijera, él solo estaba saliendo a beber con un buen amigo. Eso era Onodera-san, un amigo y compañero de Kisa-san. Si se había relacionado con él en primer lugar, había sido para saber de Kisa._

_Y eso se repitió durante el tiempo que estuvieron en el bar. Mientras bebían, ambos conversaron agradablemente. Yukina había pensado que el ambiente sería incomodo después de lo ocurrido tras la fiesta de espuma pero contrario a eso se consiguió riendo con agrado._

_\- Creo que ya es mejor que nos vayamos, después de todo resulta que no soy la persona más tolerante al alcohol. – Dijo Kisa tras la tercera ronda. Habían conversado poco más de una hora y aunque el editor no quisiera alejarse de él, debía reconocer que ya era el momento de irse._

_\- ¿De qué habla, Onodera-san? si fue el que más resistió el sábado – Le replicó Yukina sacando su cartera para pagar su parte. Pero Kisa lo detuvo._

_\- Yo te invité, yo pago – Yukina se ruborizó ligeramente e intentó replicar pero Kisa se negó a permitirle pagar ni un yen. – Mejor darnos prisa, el último tren debe estar por salir – Yukina asintió ambos saliendo del bar; mientras el más bajo agregaba volviendo al tema anterior – Que ni tú ni tus amigos se dieran cuenta que todos los tragos que me daban terminaban abandonados en la mesa es una muestra de lo ebrio que estaban ese día._

_\- No me lo recuerde que me muero de vergüenza Onodera-san – Este rio por lo bajo._

_\- En el fondo fue divertido – Admitió – Aunque si me piden repetirlo, dudo que acepte. – Yukina sonrió por eso mientras bajaban las escaleras de la estación del metro. El sitio estaba prácticamente vacío por la hora – Ahora, si la próxima vez me invitas a…ahhhh- La frase no se completó; Kisa se resbaló con un charco de gaseosa que había en el último escalón. El editor cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando el golpe contra el suelo, sin embargo no fue eso lo que sintió: El castaño se apresuró a girarse sujetándolo para evitar que "Onodera" se estampara contra el suelo y de inmediato supo que había sido un error._

_Kisa alzó la mirada a prisa al sentir las grandes y firmes manos de Yukina alrededor de su cintura, manteniéndole seguro y evitando que se lastimara; y su mirada se unió a la de color mie_ l  _del más joven. El corazón de Kisa latió frenéticamente al igual que el de Yukina. Kisa intentó moverse, no quería incomodarlo pero el más joven no lo soltó, el agarre de su cintura era firme y lo acercaba al cuerpo del más alto que no apartaba la mirada de la suya._

_Yukina había acercado el rostro, solo un poco; y la perspectiva de lo que vendría cortó el aliento de ambos. Con dedos trémulos el editor alzó la mano para tocar su mejilla. A Kisa nunca le habían gustado ese tipo de actos donde cualquiera pudiese verlos, pero justo ahora no le importaba, extrañaba los labios de Yukina y deseaba con todo su ser eliminar las distancias que los separaban de los suyos._

Sin embargo el contacto con la mano del editor fue como una campana interna que despertó el cerebro de Yukina ¿Qué estaba haciendo? La conexión de sus miradas se rompió devolviendo a Yukina a la realidad.

_\- ¡Lo siento Onodera-san! – Exclamó el joven soltándolo, desviando la mirada avergonzado - ¿Está bien?- Kisa-san se pateó mentalmente ¿Qué había hecho? Había arruinado la oportunidad de volver a sentir los labios de Yukina como Dios_ _mandaba._

_\- S…si, hay que hablar con alguien de limpieza – Dijo evitando mirarlo. Yukina asintió también evitando la mirada, rezando por que el tren que lo llevaría a su casa llegara rápido._

Aun ahora Yukina se cuestionaba lo que había estado por hacer ese día. La mirada, la cercanía, el contacto con la piel de Onodera-san habían causado un total caos en su interior; quizás, había sido ese mismo caos el que había esperado que ocurriera al día siguiente cuando estuvo por besar a "Kisa-san" en la noria. Pero fuese como fuese, había evitado volver a ver a Onodera desde el martes, y sin embargo, Rio no dejó de informarle el viernes que con cada llamada que "Onodera-san" le había hecho en la semana, él no había dejado de (según sus propias palabras)  _"sonreír como idiota"_

\- Hatori, ven acá – Llamó el editor de cabello negro y lentes; Yukina se fijó en el hombre que alzó la cabeza: de ojos azules grisáceos y cabello castaño, había estado hablando con un autor pero en ese momento se dirigió hacia ellos.

\- ¿Takano-san, que ocurre? – Takano señaló a Yukina con la cabeza antes de seguir para hablar con otro editor de la división de Maho Shojo con quienes compartirían piso. Hatori esperó a que el chico le dijera algo; pero Yukina solo lo miraba: era casi de la edad de Kisa-san, vestido de traje, con un aura de madurez, compromiso y dedicación a su trabajo y con su carnet que rezaba:  _Editor de Esmeralda_

No sabía cómo había esperado que fuese Hatori, pero sin duda no era eso. Que fuese compañero de trabajo de Kisa-san, que reflejara la estabilidad y realización que un hombre de 30 años pudiese buscar en una pareja; hizo sentir a Yukina inseguro: a su lado, Kisa-san debía verlo solo como un niño.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Llegó esto para usted – Dijo – Son tomos firmados de…

\- Los de Yoshikawa-sensei, supongo – Dijo Hatori sin prestarle mayor atención – Colócalos ordenados sobre este stand – Dijo señalando el que estaba vacío a su lado - Aquí están las figuras de cartón que debes colocar - Yukina tardó un segundo en moverse pero finalmente fue al stand de Yoshikawa Chiharu donde colocó las cajas. Hatori se acercó a las cajas comprobando en la información de afuera que fuesen los tomos y las cantidades que había solicitado.

\- ¿Qué tipo de relación tiene usted con Kisa-san? – Las palabras salieron de su boca con voz mortalmente seria antes de darse cuenta. Hatori alzó la mirada confundido.

\- ¿Disculpa? – Preguntó. Yukina se sintió enojar ¿Disculparlo? No podía disculparlo, no cuándo por su culpa perdía a Kisa-san: Por culpa de ese hombre él había terminado con Kisa-san, y cuando este se había ido de viaje, se había ido estando ambos en mal término, lo que empujo a Yukina a relacionarse con Onodera-san causando el actual estado de confusión en el que se hallaba. Todo era la culpa de ese hombre y por eso, cuando habló, su voz fue ruda, sin importarle que por su puesto en la librería no podía tratar así a los editores.

\- Lo que trato de decir, es que sea cual sea, aléjese de Kisa-san.

Hatori lo miró durante un segundo, como si tratase de determinar si el más joven hablaba o no en serio. Finalmente solo resopló con impaciencia dispuesto a marcharse: él tenía suficiente trabajo como para preocuparse por alguna tontería entre Kisa-san y ese jovencito.

La sangre de Yukina hirvió al verse ignorado; sin pensarlo tomó a Hatori de la solapa del saco encarándolo.

\- Estoy hablando contigo – Le hizo ver, llamando la atención de varias personas en la planta que parecieron alarmadas.

\- No sé a qué te refier…

\- ¡Yukina! – Exclamó alarmado Kisa en el cuerpo de Onodera, apresurándose en su dirección, pero ya Takano estaba junto con ellos, obligándolos a separarse para evitar una pelea.

\- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – Gruñía el editor en jefe metiéndose en medio de los dos con los brazos extendidos para mantenerlos alejados; miró a Hatori, quien aun sin entender lo que pasaba señaló con la cabeza a un enojado Yukina. Takano volteó a mirarlo y lo que pasó fue muy rápido para que alguno lo entendiera. Masamune fijó la mirada en el rostro del dependiente de la librería, luego en la pequeña placa en su pecho con su nombre, la cual había estado oculta por las cajas cuando habló con él minutos atrás, y luego, sin previo aviso, le volteó la cara de un puñetazo a Yukina.

* * *

 

Chiaki se empapó la cara de agua antes de mirarse al espejo. Había huido al baño cuando se dio cuenta que faltaba tan poco para que el evento comenzara. Se suponía que él era Kisa-san, él tenía que hacerse cargo de toda la logística de las autoras de este; pero con tantas cosas por hacer y tantas indicaciones se iba a volver loco.

Él nunca se había hecho cargo de nada. Ni siquiera se había encargado de la propuesta de esos autores, así que vagamente tenía una idea de lo que se suponía que debía hacer, pero ¿y si lo hacía mal y perjudicaba el trabajo de Kisa-san? Se estremeció, eso le haría sentirse realmente culpable.

\- Sabía que ibas a estar aquí. – Se volvió a la puerta del baño, sonriendo ampliamente al ver a Yuu parado con los brazos cruzados. - ¿Nervioso?

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo entraste? – Evitó la pregunta. Yuu se encogió de hombros.

\- Aprovecho mis conexiones con los mangakas y editores para pasar – Dijo – Siempre lo hago cuando Ijuiin-sensei va a un evento.

\- ¡¿Ijuiin-sensei estará aquí?! – Las preocupaciones de Chiaki desaparecieron; su rostro en cambio se iluminó con la alegría del fanático que tendrá al  _Dios_  que creó su manga favorito, a pocos metros.

\- Ni siquiera ojeaste el programa del evento ¿verdad? – Le riñó Yuu. Chiaki pareció avergonzado. La verdad es que en los últimos días, entre adelantar su manga para darle la sorpresa a Hatori, aprender a cocinar y jugar al x-box con Yukina, y firmar tomos de su manga con Ritsu, no se había preocupado mucho por el evento.

\- No sé ni que hago aquí, yo debería estar contigo esperando por recibir un tomo autografiado de Ijuiin-Sensei. Seguro que regalaran cosas geniales – Lamentó.

\- Apuesto lo que sea a que Hatori ya tiene todas esas cosas apartadas para ti – Aseguró Yuu. Y Chiaki estuvo de acuerdo: Hatori siempre le conseguía todos los materiales exclusivos de las firmas de autógrafos de the kan; incluyendo premios especiales o esas firmas a las que Chiaki no había podido ir. No tenía que ser diferente esta vez, solo que al llegar a casa en la noche, no se las daría a él.

\- ¿Cómo están las cosas en casa? – Preguntó de pronto alicaído. Yuu desdobló los brazos soltando un suspiró antes de contestar.

\- Me devolví a mi casa hace unos días – Dijo – Pero Onodera-san lo está llevando bien –Aseguró. – Sin embargo no creo que sea buena idea dejar todo esto al azar Chiaki, Hatori se va a cansar, y si no es él entonces Takano-san o Yukina-kun. Están jugando con una bomba de tiempo y no me hacen caso cuando les digo que lo mejor es desmontarla antes de que explote.

\- No seas tan fatalista – Le riñó – Nada va a explotar – Aseguró; Yuu rodó los ojos.

\- Ven, salgamos – Chiaki dudó; pero la duda desapareció cuando Yuu agregó – No sé mucho sobre manejar eventos de firmas, pero te ayudare en lo que pueda.

La sonrisa de Chiaki iluminó el rostro de Kisa. Ambos chicos salieron del baño, notando afuera a las personas agitadas. Eso era raro.

_\- ¿Estás seguro?_

_\- Completamente; Yukina se peleó con dos editores de esmeralda_  – Escucharon que comentaban dos trabajadores de la librería. Chiaki y Yuu se miraron: no había que ser un genio para intuir que editores había sido.

\- BUM – Susurró Yuu haciendo un pequeño gesto con las manos que simulaba una explosión.

* * *

 

\- ¡Masamune! ¡Estás loco! – Gritó Yokozawa entrando a la bodega en la que habían entrado él y Hatori para evitar las miradas de las personas afuera. - ¡Como se te ocurre golpear a ese muchacho! ¡La librería podría demandarnos por eso!

Takano no respondió; sabía que había cometido un error: se había dejado llevar por la rabia y los celos al ver su nombre en su placa: Yukina Kou; y en lo único que pudo pensar fue " _él me está quitando a Ritsu"_ Pero ahora que lo pensaba fríamente: no tenía pruebas de eso; de seguro habían más Yukinas en el mundo. Y golpearlo precisamente el día del evento de firmas, dentro de la librería no podía contar como la acción más inteligente de la década.

Habían tenido que intervenir varias personas para separarlos. El chico, Yukina, había querido devolverle el golpe pero fue apartado por compañeros de trabajo mientras que Hatori y un editor de Maho Shojo hacían lo propio con él llevándolo hasta allí.

\- No justifico las acciones de Takano-san – Habló Hatori – Pero ese jovencito inició el conflicto.

\- ¿Cuál fue el problema? – Preguntó Yokozawa con cansancio. Debía conversar con el gerente de la librería al respecto y tenía que tener los detalles de lo ocurrido. Realmente dudaba que Yukina fuese del tipo de demandar a Takano; sin embargo no estaba tan seguro de que la librería no aprovechara de sacarle dinero a la editorial a través de un juicio debido al incidente.

\- Él discutía con Hatori – Dijo Takano. Yokozawa volvió la mirada al aludido.

\- ¿Ha tenido problemas con él antes Hatori-san? – Este negó

\- No lo conozco – Dijo - Me encaró diciendo algo sobre Kisa-san; no le presté atención y eso lo molestó. Me tomó del saco y en ese momento llegó Takano.

\- Y eso nos devuelve a la pregunta ¿Por qué lo golpeaste? – Gruñó el oso salvaje de Marukawa.

\- Se llama Yukina – Masculló Takano apenas audible. Yokozawa abrió los ojos entendiendo.

\- ¿Qué?- Preguntó con enojo, de pronto sintiendo el deseo irrefrenable de golpear a su amigo: había puesto en entre dicho el nombre de la editorial por celos.

– Iré a disculparme con él. – Aseguró Takano poniéndose de pie saliendo de la bodega cruzándose en la puerta con "Kisa-san" y Yuu; el primero preocupado.

\- ¿Tori, estás bien? – Preguntó Chiaki. Yokozawa también salió de la bodega, alegando que debía buscar al gerente.

\- Kisa-san; ese chico, es el mismo que me contestó el teléfono hace una semana ¿no? – Cuestionó para luego afirmar – Su pareja.

\- Si; pero no te hizo daño ¿verdad?

\- Kisa-san, deje de preocuparse por mí, mejor preocúpese por él – Dijo serio – y no me cause más problemas.

\- Hatori…- Balbuceó Chiaki azorado. El aludido no le prestó atención saliendo de la bodega, no sin antes mirar con duda a Yuu ¿Qué hacía ahí esperando a "Kisa"? No le dio demasiada cabeza; el evento estaba por iniciar y aún tenía que hacer un buen trabajo con el stand de mangas firmados por Chiaki.

Sacó su celular; con todo lo que pasó había olvidado avisarle que sus mangas habían llegado. Y a pesar de haber sido una idea de última hora; le parecía que había sido una buena idea incluir los libros firmados de esa forma: si bien Chiaki mantendría el anonimato y las fans se sentirían algo decepcionadas por no conocer a Yoshikawa Chiharu, los tomos autografiados causaría emoción entre ellas.

Envió el mensaje pensando en esa noche: había acordado con "Chiaki" que lo llevaría al circo de acróbatas esa noche; sin embargo tenía un vago recuerdo de Chiaki la noche anterior pidiéndole que salieran a un lugar que no estuviese relacionado en lo absoluto con el trabajo; se preguntaba si el mangaka tendría algo en mente pero mientras fuese con Yoshino, él sería feliz.

* * *

 

\- ¿Qué diablos te pasó? - Lo reñía su superior con enojo. Yukina no dijo nada, solo miró al piso mientras un hilillo de sangre surcaba de la comisura de sus labios. Lo habían llevado a la habitación de descanso donde el encargado de ventas de la librería se reunió con él casi al instante- Iniciaste una pelea con los editores de la editorial ¿¡Estás loco, muchacho!? – No hubo respuesta - ¿Qué diantres le hiciste al editor en jefe de esmeralda para que te golpeara?

\- ¿El editor en jefe de esmeralda? – Preguntó al fin confundido, comprendiendo: ese era el jefe de Kisa-san - ¡Nada! Ni siquiera lo había visto antes, él solo me golpeó y…

\- Pero tú casi te le lanzas encima también – El muchacho no contestó; si, había estado a punto de hacerlo: estaba ya enojado por Hatori, ese golpe solo hizo aflorar su temperamento; por suerte sus compañeros lo habían detenido o un problema aun mayor se habría desatado - ¿Y el otro editor? ¿Cuál fue el problema con él?

Otro silencio. El problema no había sido Hatori sino él mismo: Hatori tenía todo a su favor para tener a Kisa-san ¿Cómo podía competir con alguien que compartía más de ocho horas diarias con Kisa-san en la oficina cuando él apenas y lo veía? ¿Cómo un estudiante con un trabajo de medio tiempo podía ganarle a un trabajador maduro? El encargado de la librería se quitó los lentes para masajearse las sienes con expresión cansada. Yukina esperó en silencio a que continuara.

\- ¿Te das cuenta en la posición que me pones Yukina? Podríamos demandarlos por haberte golpeado, pero la pelea la has iniciado tú así que no creo que eso nos beneficie mucho – El chico solo asintió – Eres el mejor vendedor que tengo, el público femenino te ama – Dijo con aprecio – Pero estaré en una situación difícil si hablan con el gerente y le piden despedirte.

Yukina alzó la mirada de inmediato ¿Despedirlo? Asintió ¿Y que esperaba? Más bien debía agradecer que el evento no hubiera comenzado aún y no los habían visto más personas.

\- ¡No puede despedir a Yukina! – Ambos hombres giraron a la puerta que se había abierto de golpe dándole paso a un escandalizado "Onodera" – Usted lo ha dicho, él es su mejor vendedor, y Takano-san lo golpeó sin motivo y…

\- Onodera-san… - Susurró Yukina sorprendido.

\- ¿Usted quién es? – Preguntaba el encargado en ventas a la vez. Kisa se sonrojó ligeramente.

\- Yo… bueno… soy editor de Esmeralda – Dijo. El encargado asintió y suspiró.

\- Abogare por ti ante el gerente, pero no te puedo prometer nada. Justo ahora me debo ir a reunir con él y un representante de Marukawa- Dijo marchándose a la puerta; pero se volvió hacía Yukina. – Preferiría darte el día libre, pero justo hoy necesitamos toda la ayuda que podamos; no trabajaras en el piso de Shojo, ve al quinto piso donde estarán los autores Shounen y Seinen.

Yukina asintió dejándose caer en una de las bancas de la habitación. Realmente no había pensado en las consecuencias que podía tener su actitud con Hatori en su trabajo. Aunque, pensándolo bien, no era por su discusión con ese hombre sino por Takano-san. Ahora que lo pensaba en frio, era la primera vez que lo veía y no tenía ni idea de porque podría haberle golpeado.

Respingó cuando sintió el frio contacto en la comisura de sus labios, sorprendido al darse cuenta que solo era un pañuelo empapado en agua fría que Kisa le había acercado.

\- Onodera-san ¿Qué hace? – Cuestionó. Kisa debía haber tomado el agua del pequeño refrigerador que había en la habitación; este se ruborizó un poco, sin embargo no se apartó, en cambio pasó el pañuelo por la comisura de los labios del menor, con sumo cuidado de no lastimarlo más.

\- Tienes sangre – Hizo ver y agregó - ¿En qué pensabas peleándote así?

\- Yo no me pelee con Takano-san – Dijo el joven a la defensiva.

\- Pero si con Hatori-san – Le riñó Kisa. Yukina suspiró.

\- Estaba celoso de él – Admitió – Porque se ve tan maduro y capaz: ya veo porque a Kisa-san le gusta. – Dijo decaído; eso realmente le estaba deprimiendo bastante.

\- ¿De qué hablas? – Saltó el editor de inmediato – No digas tonterías, a Kisa no le gusta Hatori-san. –Dijo rotundo y agregó – Y ahora te quedaras sin empleo por una tontería.

Kisa-san no era ninguna tontería para él; iba a decírselo pero se contuvo ante la mirada esmeralda, segura y algo obstinada que le recordó a Kisa-san cuando quería dejarle algo en claro. Vió a "Onodera-san" caminar al refrigerador para tomar unos cubos de hielo que envolvió en el pañuelo, volviendo hasta él para colocarlo junto a su boca herida.

\- Necesitas el trabajo Yukina: debes pagar tu universidad y la residencia ¿Acaso no pensaste en eso antes de buscar problemas? ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

\- Onodera-san…usted…. ¿está preocupado por mí? – Preguntó como si acabase de hacer un descubrimiento tan grande como fantástico.

\- Por supuesto que lo estoy baka… no te muevas – Lo riñó separando el hielo para tocar el borde de la herida de Yukina que se había puesto algo amoratada junto a la comisura de la boca – Mira nada más como quedó tu perfecto rostro.

Yukina no se movió, pero no por la orden del mayor, sino por la sensación de su corazón detenerse ante el tacto de los dedos de "Onodera" sobre su rostro, tan cerca de sus labios. Sus ojos buscaron los verde del otro apartando con cuidado la mano con el hielo de Kisa de su cara; se preocupaba por él, y eso le había hecho sentir tan feliz que prácticamente había olvidado el problema en el que estaba, el motivo y la causa del mismo. Solo veía al hombre frente a él y lo bien que se sentía a su lado.

Yukina no supo en que momento ocurrió, simplemente el estudiante de arte eliminó la distancia atrapando los labios de "Onodera-san" entre los suyos, ignorando cualquier dolor en su cara solo movió sus labios con suavidad sobre los que Kisa poseía en ese momento. El editor por su parte estaba estático, desconcertado: la acción le había tomado con la guardia baja pero apenas su cerebro fue consciente de lo que ocurría correspondió el beso poniendo todo de su ser en él.

Llevaba más de un mes sin sentir los labios de Yukina de la forma en que se había acostumbrado a hacerlo; un mes alejado de él a pesar de la corta distancia que los separaba; un mes en que lo había extrañado en cuerpo y alma y que hacían que ese beso lo sintiera como la mayor gloria celestial.

Kisa se acercó más a Yukina profundizando el beso que él aceptó de buena manera; él más joven tenía la cabeza nublada, no podía explicarlo pero sentía que había algo conocido a indispensable para él en ese beso; un reconocimiento a la pieza que faltaba en su corazón desde hacía casi un mes, una pieza que llevaba por nombre "Kisa-san" aunque la estuviese ocupando "Onodera-san"

Las manos de Kisa se enredaron en el cabello de Yukina, disfrutando de la placentera sensación contra las yemas de sus dedos mientras su lengua danzaba a la par de la de Yukina en medio de un beso que fue interrumpido por una voz mortal.

\- Lamento interrumpirlos – Era un susurro tan tétrico que erizó los vellos del a nuca de Kisa. O quizás fuese porque sabía a quién pertenecía esa voz. Se separó de Yukina como un relámpago: habían estado tan fundidos el uno en el otro que no habían notado la puerta al abrirse ni mucho menos cuando Takano entró, viéndolos.

\- ¡Takano-san! – Exclamó Kisa horrorizado y preocupado por su jefe, pero este no estaba destrozado o al menos no en apariencia, su expresión era inescrutable – Takano-san, deja que te explique…

\- No hay nada que explicar – Dijo con el mismo tono de voz llano; dirigiéndose luego a Yukina que miraba confundido – Que lo aproveches. – Dijo saliendo de la habitación de descanso sin más. Kisa se puso de pie, debía seguirlo, explicarle: su consciencia no le permitiría no hacer nada.

\- Onodera-san – Lo detuvo Yukina tomándolo de la muñeca. Kisa volteó a verlo: tenía una expresión expectante y un tanto vulnerable. Acababan de besarse y él se marchaba de esa forma; sin explicarle nada cuando ese sería el momento perfecto para explicarle a Yukina quien era realmente. Se mordió el labio mirando en la dirección en la que Takano se había ido y luego volvió la mirada a Kou, suspirando: había tomado una decisión.

* * *

 

_\- ¿Onodera, eres tú?_

_\- ¿Qué pasa Kisa-san?_

Esa había sido toda la conversación; Kisa-san lo había llamado hacía ya casi dos horas solo para eso. El evento de autógrafos habría empezado ya hacía un buen rato, y Ritsu esperaba que todo marchara a la perfección. Estaba pensando en presentarse más tarde a ver cómo iba todo, claro, eso luego de que terminara de ordenar las páginas del nuevo capítulo del manga de Chiaki.

El mangaka se había superado a sí mismo mandándole todo un capitulo extra a tan solo una semana de haber entregado el capítulo correspondiente a este ciclo; con él fin de que él se lo entregara a Hatori; pero sin querer había dejado caer la carpeta con el trabajo esparciendo las hojas que ahora se esforzaba en re-ordenar.

No fue tan difícil, no eran muchas páginas; sin embargo apenas asimilaba que había terminado cuando escuchó que llamaban a la puerta. Se dirigió a ella para abrir ante la insistencia de quien tocaba; estaba seguro que no serían Hatori ni Yuu (ellos estaban en el evento de firma de autógrafos) ¿entonces quién podría tener tanta prisa por hablar con "Chiaki"? Se sorprendió al ver allí a Takano y aún más que este pasara sin esperar invitación o dejar si quiera los zapatos en el gekan. Parecía ansioso, o nervioso; no supo definirlo, intentó leer su rostro sacar de allí alguna pista de lo que ocurría pero no fue posible; sin embargo la respuesta llegó justo en ese momento.

\- Vi a Ritsu besando al tal Yukina. – Dijo con tono inexpresivo.

\- ¿Tak…que?... ¿QUE? – Gritó al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de escuchar – No puede… él no… ¡Lo voy a matar!- Masculló esto último por lo bajo apretando los puños; Kisa-san podía considerarse hombre muerto.

-…Y no me importó – Continuó Takano con una cierta sonrisa amarga. El enojo de Ritsu se esfumó. El rostro de Chiaki miró al editor en jefe con desconcierto

\- ¿Takano-san que dice?

\- No me importa con quien se bese, porque es un mentiroso… – El cabello de la nuca de Ritsu se erizó ¿Qué estaba pasando?

\- ¿Qué? No, seguro hay una explicación para eso.

\- Y porque no me interesa – Ritsu dejó de intentar defender las acciones de Kisa ¿Qué se supone que significaba eso? Sus ojos se abrieron con horror mientras Takano continuaba – Ya no me importan sus mentiras: Cuando lo vi, no sentí por él más que indiferencia: Si Ritsu es feliz…

\- ¡NO! – Gritó Onodera sin dejarlo terminar – No... no… no – Negaba moviendo las manos frente a él frenéticamente - No puedes decir eso: tú lo amas.

Takano lo miró fijamente; Ritsu sintió las piernas sacudírseles ante la intensidad de la mirada de esos ojos castaños que se enfocaron en los azules que él poseía en ese momento. Takano avanzó en su dirección deteniéndose justo frente a él para acercar sus labios a los oídos del más bajo.

\- …Y porque te amo a ti – Susurró seductoramente. En otro momento ese tono habría derretido a Ritsu por completo pero justo ahora solo logró congelarle hasta la sangre.

\- No – Balbuceó; sentía un nudo en la garganta, eso no podía estar ocurriendo – Tú no puedes amarl…me; no puedes…

\- ¿Por qué no? – Onodera no podía creerlo, eso no podía estar pasándole: Takano no podía enamorarse de Chiaki… de él… de él siendo Chiaki.

\- ¡Porque amas a Ritsu! – Le espetó – Lo has amado durante diez años ¿O solo eran mentiras?

\- ¿De qué me sirve amar a alguien que no me corresponde?

\- RITSU TE AMA – Le gritó intentando apartarlo de sí. El rostro de Takano se cubrió con una ligera sonrisa antes de besarlo pero Ritsu no lo aceptó, en cambio apretó los labios con fuerza: había deseado ese beso todos estos días, pero que Takano besara a Onodera Ritsu, no a Yoshino-sensei. Forcejeó con él para apartarlo, con lágrimas en los ojos amenazando con cubrir sus mejillas.

Pero Takano se apartó casi al momento; reía divertido mientras que con sus dedos se señaló los labios y sacaba ligeramente la lengua.

\- ¿Cuándo aprenderás a abrir los labios? – Preguntó divertido y agregó un poco más serio – ¿Tú… realmente me amas, Ritsu?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué tal? Un capitulo lleno de emociones ¿no?  
> Takano le ha dicho Ritsu a Chiaki ¿Significa entonces que Kisa si le dijo la verdad? En el próximo capi veremos que ocurrió, el cual por cierto se llamara "Cada oveja con su pareja…o algo así" solo les diré una cosa: háganle más caso al "algo así" que al resto del título xD Pero hablando en serio; habrán Avances entre las parejas…menos una que más bien "retrocederá"
> 
> Ohh por cierto… pobre Yukina, está en un punto en que no sabe a quién quiere ni porque
> 
> A ver, a modo de información:
> 
> (1)Oyakodon: es un donburi o bola de arroz que se cuece a fuego lento con pollo, huevo, cebolleta y otros ingredientes juntos en una salsa, sirviéndolos luego sobre un cuenco.
> 
> (2)Hambagu: Carne de hamburguesa sazonada y acompañada generalmente con arroz.  
> Nos leemos pronto
> 
> Besos :3


	16. Cada oveja con su pareja...o algo así

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nuestros chicos pasan la noche con sus respectivas parejas; no todo sale tan bien

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holaa! ¿Qué tal están?
> 
> Antes que nada, le agradezco a Myle, Leslie y LadyCassiopeia por sus comentarios n.n
> 
> Ohh y una mención especial a mi Usagi-san personal (Nymphadora Tonks) que se quejó porque nunca la mencionó a pesar de que ella es quien primero lee los capítulos y me aconseja sobre ellos … bien Usagi-san, ya lo dije…ahora baja el cuchillo X_X
> 
> bueno, muchas han estado esperando este capítulo a ver si Takano estaba ebrio, drogado, dormido o qué demonios...Pero como soy mala, no solo han tenido que esperar sino que les hablare primero…Verán, cuando yo era niña hace muchos años una vez tuve un gatito muy lindo que se llamaba Puma y…
> 
> xD ya vale, vale me callare jajaja y si están listas para la supermegarecontra metida de pata de cierto editor, entonces lean :D

 

\- ¿Podrías dejar de leer los mangas que se supone que "editas"? – Riñó Yuu a Chiaki al oído. El dibujante llevaba parte de la tarde allí con Chiaki ayudándole con la autora de Kisa-san; pero Chiaki no dejaba de distraerse con todo manga que llegara a sus manos.

\- Lo siento – Se disculpó. Ese piso de la librería estaba lleno de chicas que hacían fila para que sus mangas fueran firmados y poder tomarse una foto con las mangakas. A Chiaki le había complacido ver que incluso su stand, a pesar de que Yoshikawa Chiharu no había asistido, estaba lleno de fans.

\- Oye, Hatori, Kisa y Mino-san están trabajando duro para hacerse cargo de sus autores y los de Takano-san que sigue sin volver; lo menos que podrías hacer es encargarte bien de la autora de Kisa – Lo riñó Yuu.

\- Lo sé – Se disculpó dejando el manga que leía para tomar el nombre de la siguiente chica en la fila a la que la autora le firmó el tomo, y luego entregarle un afiche de regalo. Yuu asintió conforme.

\- Iré con la otra autora de Kisa-san – Dijo – No te distraigas Chiaki – Lo riñó marchándose. Chiaki asintió, concentrado en el trabajo que debía hacer. De vez en cuando, cuando se acumulaban muchos en la mesa, tenía que tomar los regalos de las fans a la autora para ponerlos en una caja que luego ella se llevaría. Vio a Hatori pasarle por enfrente cuando iba al stand de Erika Ichinose a asegurarse de que todo estuviese en orden con la mangaka de Takano.

Desde que Takano-san se había ido sin dar razón a nadie, no habían podido contactarlo. Chiaki miró a Tori, se veía realmente agotado y sin embargo trabajaba tan arduamente como siempre mientras él, en cambio tenía ya un par de horas quejándose con Yuu por no dejarlo ir al piso donde Ijuiin-sensei estaba.

 _\- Es una lástima que Yoshikawa Chiharu no haya venido –_ El comentario le hizo desviar la mirada de Tori a una chicas que llevaban el tomo de su manga firmado.

\- ¿ _Será que es muy fea?-_ Preguntó la otra –  _O es hombre._

 _\- A quién le importa –_ Dijo la primera chica con vehemencia  _– Yo solo quiero conocer a Yoshikawa-sama_

Chiaki se les quedó mirando a pesar de no poder seguir escuchándolas ¿Podría ser que a sus fans realmente no les importara que él resultara ser un chico? Yuu y Hatori se lo habían dicho en varias oportunidades, pero escucharlo de las fans era totalmente diferente y sin embargo no estaba del todo seguro; quizás a ellas dos no le importara ¿pero y a las demás? Él amaba dibujar y amaba gustarles a tantas personas, no quería recibir el rechazo de parte de los fans por descubrir que les había mentido con su género.

\- ¡Concéntrate! – Sintió que lo reñían mientras lo zarandeaban; vio a Kisa-san con el rostro de Ritsu frente al suyo, parecía enojado. – Deja de pensar en las nubes y pasa el manga a Kana-sensei.

Chiaki parpadeó confundido y fue entonces que lo notó; Kana Marimoto, la autora de Kisa-san debía tener rato llamándolo y jalándole de la manga para que le pasara el siguiente tomo a firmar; pero Chiaki había estado, ante la mirada de las fans, sumido en sus pensamientos. Avergonzado se lo entregó.

\- Kisa-san está en las nubes hoy – Se rio la autora. – Pero tenemos mucho trabajo, por favor concéntrese - Chiaki asintió avergonzado

* * *

 

\- ¿Q…que dijiste? – Ritsu tartamudeó debido a la impresión; quizás había alucinado que Takano lo había llamado por su nombre. - ¿Cómo me llamaste?

\- Ritsu – Dijo Takano con firmeza – Es tu nombre ¿no? – Y agregó con burla – Tengo que preguntar, porqué después de "Oda" cualquier cosa puede ser.

\- Espera – Ritsu negó con la cabeza empujando sutilmente a Takano para hacer distancia. – Espera, espera ¿Cómo es que…? ¿Tú…? ¿Quién te dijo…? – Tenía muchas preguntas en su cabeza y no sabía cuál formular primero. El rostro de Takano se enserió.

\- Me gustaría decir que tú; pero fue Kisa-san: no le quedó de otra.

\- Kisa…Kisa-san – Ritsu no sabía si sonreír o no. No podía creer que eso estuviera pasándole, no podía creer que Takano-san estuviera ahí frente a él. – No puedo creerlo – Dijo al fin por lo bajo.

\- Creo que esa debería ser mi línea – Dijo Takano - ¿Cómo diablos sucedió esto? Eres Yoshino-sensei – Era una afirmación – Y Kisa-san eres tú. Nada de eso tiene sentido.

\- Pues al parecer tiene que ver con el deseo de Tanabata que  _alguien… –_ Recalcó bien mirándolo fijamente – Pidió.

Ritsu juraría que Takano se había ruborizado; pero justo en ese momento le dio la espalda para ir a sentarse en uno de los sofás de Chiaki. Onodera no pudo evitar preguntarse si Takano se avergonzaba de que él supiera de su deseo de Tanabata; supuso que sí porque no preguntó más al respecto en cambio cuestionó

\- ¿Entonces están así desde hace casi un mes? – Ritsu asintió; Takano se revolvió el cabello: le habían tomado dos horas vagando en el auto por las calles de la ciudad, el aceptar lo que Rit…Kisa-san (Se corrigió) le había dicho y decidir ir a encarar a Onodera pero no era fácil de digerir que el hombre que amas se hubiese convertido en alguien más y apenas te estuvieras enterando un mes después. – ¿Y son solo ustedes tres? – Ritsu asintió - ¡Oh Mierda! – Exclamó frustrado.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

\- Tengo un mes gritándole y lanzándole grapadoras a uno de los mangakas más importantes del departamento – Dijo dándose cuenta: él sabía que no tenía un carácter nada fácil con sus subalternos, pero de ahí parte de la clave de su éxito como editor; sin embargo con los mangakas solía comportarse totalmente encantador, en especial con Yoshino sensei que es uno de los que más vendían.

Ritsu por su parte no pudo evitar reír, entre divertido y aliviado

\- Y yo que pensé…que te habías dado…dado cuenta que te acostaste con K…

\- ¿QUE? – El grito de Takano acabó con el buen humor de ambos. Ritsu se gruñó a sí mismo por no saber quedarse callado.

\- Nada, nada, olvídalo.

\- Onodera ¿Qué estabas diciendo? – Cuestionó poniéndose de pie y tomándolo de los brazos; era extraño, tener ese cuerpo menudo entre sus manos y pensar que fuese su Onodera, no había ningún punto de comparación entre él y Chiaki.

\- Nad…

\- Fuiste tú el que tomó la iniciativa la otra noche ¿cierto? – Había cierto tono amenazante en eso – Dime que no habían cambiado todavía. – Ritsu desvió los azules ojos de Chiaki que poseía. Takano lo soltó enojado - ¡¿ME ESTAS DICIENDO QUE DEJASTE QUE ME ACOSTARA CON KISA-SAN?!

\- ¡Yo no deje nada! ¡No me pidieron permiso, para que te enteres! –Espetó también con molestia

\- ¿Y no se te ocurrió pensar que me habría gustado saber que la persona que metí en mi cama no eras tú?

\- No sé suponía que eso debía de pasar – Gruñó – Se suponía que ninguno de nosotros estaría con nadie y…

\- ¿Y no pudiste decírmelo al menos después? ¿O pensabas dejar que Kisa-san hiciera lo que quisiera? ¿Tan poco te importo?

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Quise matar a Kisa cuando me entere! – Soltó. El enojo de Takano se aplacó de sopetón. El pelinegro miró al chico frente a él, que resoplaba debido a su enojo; y durante un segundo pudo jurar que en esos ojos podía mirar algo del destello esmeralda de su Ritsu.

\- ¿Entonces… estuviste celoso? – Onodera resopló aún más fuerte. Takano se restregó el cabello una vez más; parecía que era un gesto que hacía cuando no estaba seguro de cómo continuar. – Hace un rato; y la semana pasada también – Recordó – Dijiste "Ritsu te ama"

Ritsu se ruborizó; sí, amaba a Takano-san ya no tenía sentido que se lo negase a sí mismo, y él estaba esperando que se lo confirmara, pero había una diferencia entre aceptarlo ante ti mismo y hacerlo ante esa persona; y sin embargo ya lo había hecho ¿entonces qué lo detenía? Sencillamente que tampoco era lo mismo un "te ama" a un "te amo". No estaba seguro de si era capaz de exteriorizar lo que ya había asumido internamente. Inspiró profundo…

\- Onodera…- Comenzó a gruñir Takano, justo cuando este alzó la mirada decidido y soltó sin aviso.

\- Te amo

Takano lo miró perplejo: realmente no había esperado que lo dijera; no había esperado que lo dijera en voz alta ni mucho menos que en ese preciso instante los ojos azules de Chiaki se volvieran los esmeralda de Ritsu. Fue solo un instante que su cerebro no proceso; tenía mejores cosas de que ocuparse.

\- ¿Q… que…? Espera… ¿Qué dijiste? – La voz le temblaba un poco. Ritsu sonrió, no sin sentirse avergonzado y armándose de valor volvió a exclamar.

\- Te amo Takano-san – Y antes de que este pudiera terminar de reaccionar, Ritsu eliminó la distancia con el beso que llevaba un mes deseando.

* * *

 

\- Vamos a tomar algo Yukina – Lo invitaron sus compañeros de la librería; él día había sido bastante pesado para todos y en especial para él: había tenido suerte de no ser despedido esa tarde y contrario a alegrarse por eso no dejaba de pensar que habría valido la pena si al menos hubiese podido golpear a Hatori; negó con la cabeza para sacarse esos pensamientos de la mente y al mismo tiempo rechazar la invitación.

\- Creo que mejor me voy a mi casa – Admitió mientras todos salían de la librería.

\- ¡Vamos Kou, tienes que contarnos como fue la pelea! – Exclamó con emoción otro de sus compañeros; él solo sonrió amablemente negando una vez más.

\- No seas aguafiestas: incluso ellos se van de celebración ¡Tacaños! Deberían invitarnos – Se quejó una compañera – Sin nosotros el evento no habría sido nada.

Los demás le dieron la razón. Yukina caminó con ellos haciéndoles creer que los acompañaría pero finalmente en la entrada de la estación del metro se separó de ellos a pesar de sus quejas. Realmente quería irse a casa: había querido ver a Kisa-san toda la tarde pero este nunca fue a verlo al piso de shonen; a pesar de que sabía perfectamente de que toda la librería solo hablaba de su pelea con los editores de esmeralda así que no había forma de que "Kisa-san" no se hubiese enterado.

Se detuvo a esperar que el metro llegara junto a otros usuarios; Kisa no se había preocupado por él: ni siquiera un mensaje en toda la tarde y a pesar de todo agradecía no haber recibido ningún mensaje ni visita de "Kisa-san"; no podría verlo a la cara, no después de haber besado a Onodera-san.

Yukina se estremeció pero no de forma desagradable; él realmente había besado a otro hombre que no era su Kisa-san; había tomado la iniciativa y lo peor era que le había gustado y solo lamentaba la interrupción del editor en jefe acabando el momento.

Suspiró guardando sus manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta. Ese hombre, Takano-san, le había dicho algo antes de salir de la habitación de descanso " _Que lo aproveches"_  Esas palabras le habían estado rondando toda la tarde y una posibilidad le había acechado ¿Onodera-san tendría alguna relación con esa persona? Se sorprendió al encontrarse deseando que no a pesar de que la forma en que Onodera había corrido tras él justo después, le decían claramente que había algo más que una relación jefe/empleado.

Yukina negó con la cabeza una vez más para sacarse los pensamientos de la cabeza ¿Qué estaba pensando? A él eso no le importaba; y no le importaba porque tenía a Kis… Su expresión decayó sintiendo un dolor en el pecho al darse cuenta que ni siquiera podía asegurar tener a Kisa-san.

El joven estudiante gruñó cuando el aviso de que el metro se marchaba lo sacó de sus pensamientos ¡Genial! No se dio cuenta cuando había llegado y ahora tendría que esperar al siguiente. Se mordió el labio ¿Y si le había causado un problema a Onodera-san en su trabajo? El sentimiento de culpabilidad en su pecho se incrementó; tenía que disculparse.

El subterraneo que iba en dirección contraria a su casa hizo parada. Yukina dudó un segundo: él quería a Kisa-san; lo amaba con todo su ser pero tenía que disculparse con Onodera-san.

Y sin más, se subió al metro.

* * *

 

\- ¡Banzai! – Gritó Chiaki con emoción alzando su vaso de sake. La editorial había preparado una reservación en un restaurant para celebrar el éxito del evento y agradecer a los editores por su esfuerzo – Vamos Tori, celebra con nosotros.

El más alto lo miró con una ceja arqueada.

\- ¿No cree que ya bebió suficiente Kisa-san? – Dijo Hatori dejando su vaso de sake sobre la mesa para mirar su reloj de muñeca. Había aceptado asistir solo un rato por compromiso a esa reservación, pero tenía otros planes para esa noche.

\- Tonterías, todavía me siento bien – Exclamó y era cierto, suponía que Kisa tenía más experiencia y soporte que él.

\- ¡Hatori-san! ¡Kiichan! – Escucharon que los llamaba Mino - ¡Ya comenzó el Kareoke! – El editor de la mirada enigmática se acercaba a ellos con una corbata atada de medio lado en la frente mientras abrazaba por el hombro a una editora del departamento saphiro de yaoi, la cual le insistió a Chiaki para que se parara al kareoke donde ya Kirishima-san cantaba una canción bastante cómica mientras gesticulaba a sus compañeros y en ese momento parecía molestar especialmente a Yokozawa-san.

\- Parece divertido – Celebró – ¡Vamos Tori! – Exclamó halándole de la manga, este negó.

\- Kisa-san yo me tengo que ir – Dijo poniéndose de pie con su saco en brazos. Chiaki lo oyó despedirse y al resto de los editores hacer una pequeña queja, pero Hatori le ignoró con cordialidad, marchándose. El mangaka lo observó, había esperado que al menos esa noche la pudiese disfrutar con Tori de alguna forma.

Se apresuró en ponerse de pie y seguirlo. Él quería pasar algo de tiempo con Hatori. Kisa-san salía constantemente con Yukina y Onodera se veía a veces con Takano. Pero Tori a él solo le rechazaba, durante ese mes en que estaba viviendo la vida de Kisa, rechazo era lo único que recibía.

\- ¡Tori! – Lo llamó cuando este estaba por subirse al auto. El editor se detuvo a verlo.

\- Kisa-san ¿Dónde dejó sus zapatos? – Preguntó haciéndole ver que había salido en medias, dejando los zapatos en el restaurant

\- No te vayas, quédate conmigo – Exclamó, ignorando su anterior pregunta.

\- Tengo un compromiso con Yoshikawa-sensei – Y ahí estaba otra vez, dejándolo por irse con "Chiaki", por irse con Ritsu. Las mejillas del mangaka se hincharon y enrojecieron con enojo.

\- ¡BAKA! ¡Quédate conmigo! ¿Por qué no te das cuenta que Chiaki soy yo? – Hatori parpadeó; Chiaki resoplaba.

\- Creo que has bebido de más – Dijo al fin volviéndose al auto para abrir la puerta pero no pudo subirse, Chiaki se lanzó a por él tirándose al suelo sentado aferrándose con brazos y piernas a una de las piernas de Hatori. - ¡KISA-SAN!

\- ¡NO te vayas! ¡Soy Chiaki, demonios! – Exclamaba este.

\- Kisa-san suélteme, parece un niño – Dijo mirando en todas direcciones del estacionamiento, aunque no estaba seguro si para que alguien le ayudase o para asegurarse de que nadie viera la vergonzosa escena.

\- ¿Por qué no me crees? – Sollozó Chiaki.

\- Obviamente ya bebió demasiado – Insistió Hatori intentando liberar su pierna.

\- Si me amaras de verdad te darías cuenta que…

\- ¡Suélteme! – Hatori alzó la voz halando la pierna para librarse

\- Quedate conmigo bak…- Chiaki haló la pierna de Hatori justo a la vez que este hacía fuerza para liberarse, haciéndole perder el equilibrio y caer no sin antes golpearse en la cabeza con la puerta del auto.

\- ¡Hatori! – Gritó Chiaki asustado al verle en el suelo, inconsciente - ¡Abre los ojos! No es gracioso – Lo zarandeó con lágrimas en los ojos amenazando con brotar - ¡HATORI!

* * *

 

Eso era vergonzoso…

El ambiente era tenso y ninguno de los dos sabía cómo aligerar la situación. Ritsu sentado en el suelo con la espalda apoyada a la cama abrazaba sus rodillas cubriendo su torso desnudo mientras el rostro de Chiaki que poseía desde hacía unas semanas veía fijo en el suelo rojo de vergüenza.

Frente a él, sentado recostado a la pared estaba Takano-san; el pelonegro tenía el brazo apoyado en una rodilla flexionada mientras se restregaba el cabello con frustración ¿Y ahora que harían? Hacía tan solo unos segundos que se besaban; Ritsu se había permitido darle rienda suelta al deseo que sentía y había besado a Takano-san y este le había correspondido, intensificándose antes de que alguno de los dos pudiese darse cuenta de lo que ocurría. Con deseo habían trastabillado a través del pasillo sin dejar de besarse, Takano tocándole como siempre lo hacía, despertando el cuerpo de Ritsu centímetro a centímetro.

_Takano le sacó la camisa a Ritsu antes de recostarlo en la cama; la enorme y cómoda cama de Chiaki para luego besarle su cuello recorriendo la piel en dirección a sus hombros mientras las manos de Ritsu se aferraba a la camisa del editor en jefe. Acababa de admitirle que lo amaba, se lo había dicho, con todas sus letras, mirándolo a los ojos y las palabras no hicieron más que hacer incrementar el sentimiento en su pecho._

_\- Ta…Takano san- Gimió Ritsu; quería más, quería que Takano calentara todo su cuerpo con su tacto, que lo hiciera suyo después de tanto tiempo; pero Takano lejos de eso, detuvo su mano que se deslizaba por el pantalón del más bajo y en cambio se separó de él mirándolo fijamente al rostro durante un segundo antes de gruñir._

_\- No puedo hacerlo –La frustración estaba presente en sus palabras mientras se levantaba de la cama. Ritsu tardó al menos unos segundos en procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo, apresurarse a levantarse tras él._

_\- ¿Qué…? -Takano se restregó el rostro y se giró a verlo pero no duró mucho antes de desviar el rostro nuevamente al suelo. Onodera lo entendió incluso antes de que el mayor respondiera._

_\- Eres Yoshino sensei – Explicó. Ritsu abrió la boca pero no dijo nada; sentía que las piernas no lo soportarían y ahora por un motivo muy diferente al anterior – Sé que eres Onodera, y no tienes ni idea de cómo te he deseado todos estos días..._

_\- Pero no deseabas a Chiaki – Susurró dejándose caer en el suelo aferrándose a sus rodillas totalmente avergonzado; podía entender a Takano, pero le hacía sentirse humillado por su rechazo. Takano lo miró, dejándose caer frente a él, con la espalda apoyada en la pared. Era como si apenas se diese cuenta de que las cosas no eran tan fáciles como creer que esa extraña situación fuese posible y seguir adelante; Ritsu al menos apenas lo notaba – Mi cuerpo es lo que importa, por eso no te importó acostarte con Kisa-san. – Balbuceó._

_\- ¡Yo no sabía que era él! - Se defendió Takano con molestía_

_\- Pero lo era – Balbuceó – Y ahora que soy yo, me rechazas – Su rostro se encendió aún más si era posible. Takano se restregó el rostro con rudeza; parecía tan consciente como Ritsu de esto último._

_\- No tienes una idea de cuánto quiero estar contigo Onodera; quizás si hubieses tomado el cuerpo de otro yo…- Suspiró. A Ritsu le pareció extraño, era la primera vez que veía a Takano sin saber cómo explicarse – Al verte, veo a la pareja de Hatori – Concluyó a modo de explicación: Él le había asegurado a Hatori que no sentía ningún interés más que profesional por Yoshino sensei y aunque sabía que este no era Chiaki, era su cuerpo y traía consigo el sentimiento de faltar a su palabra y traicionar a Hatori._

Luego de eso el silencio se había instaurado entre ambos; un silencio aplastante por completo.

Ritsu no podía creer su suerte…su mala suerte. Había temido durante todo este tiempo que Takano lo tachara por loco si le decía la verdad, que no le creyera; pero lo había hecho para dejarlo en una situación peor: el rechazo.

\- Creo…creo que lo mejor será que te marches – Le pidió. Se sentía como un idiota al ilusionarse hacía tan solo unos segundos y quería llorar, pero no con Takano viéndole. Masamune fijó la mirada en él de inmediato.

\- No quiero irme – Dijo. Ritsu iba a replicar pero ya entonces Takano había eliminado la distancia entre ellos sentándose a su lado. – Quiero estar contigo porque te amo Ritsu; solo debo acostumbrarme a la idea de verte así.

Ritsu no lo soportó más; escondió su rostro entre las rodillas mientras dejaba fluir las lágrimas.

\- ¡No quiero que te acostumbres baka! – Le espetó sin alzar el rostro – Quiero volver a ser yo; quiero recuperar mi cuerpo. - Takano pasó su mano por la espalda atrayéndolo hacía su pecho para abrazarlo: aún tenía que acostumbrarse, si, pero era su Ritsu el que estaba llorando; por mucho que su cabello fuese más oscuro, sus ojos azules en vez de esmeralda o más chico y delgaducho, era su Ritsu.

\- Sigues siendo tú, siempre lo supe incluso inconscientemente.

\- Deja de decir tonterías.

\- … Por eso mi corazón se sentía tan cómodo al lado de "Yoshino-sensei" todos estos días, porque él sabía que eras tú.

\- Takano-san te… - Sollozó Ritsu. Takano no escuchó el resto pero sintió el aliento de Onodera contra su pecho al decirlo;  _te amo_. Sonrió, aferrándolo más así, protectoramente. Sus brazos no estaban acostumbrados a la figura más menuda de Chiaki; y Ritsu tenía razón, no tenía por qué acostumbrarse, al contrario, haría todo lo que estuviese en sus manos para ayudarlo a recuperar la normalidad porque había sido, en primer lugar, su culpa y en especial porque amaba a Ritsu y este lo amaba a él.

* * *

 

Chiaki se retorció las manos, nervioso. Doctores iban y venían por el pasillo pero ninguno se detenía frete a él para hablarle del estado de Hatori; y para el chico eso eran sinónimo de malas noticias.

Estaba seguro de que el golpe no había sido tan fuerte, Hatori era un cabeza dura; más cada minuto que pasaba en la sala de espera del hospital lo hacían dudar. Negó con la cabeza sacándose los malos pensamientos de la mente: A Hatori no podía pasarle nada, él es fuerte y resistente como un roble.

Debía llevar cerca de una hora allí, una hora en ascuas riñéndose a sí mismo por haber sido tan estúpido; porque si algo le pasaba a Tori iba a ser su culpa y eso le atormentaba: se había comportado como un niño al no saber qué hacer para retenerlo.

Un doctor altísimo de cabello oscuro se acercó a la recepción de las enfermeras; Chiaki lo miró con avidez, esperando que este si lo mirara y le dijera algo. Pero el doctor solo intercambió unas palabras con la enfermera quien le entregó una de las historias médicas y tras eso se dispuso a irse. Chiaki se apresuró a él.

\- ¡Doctor! – Exclamó interceptándolo. - ¿Cómo está Hatori? – El doctor lo miró desde arriba; debía Chiaki admitir que era realmente alto y aunque estaba confundido se veía en su rostro una expresión de amabilidad. Se fijó en los pies de Chiaki: estaba en medias puesto que había dejado los zapatos en el restaurant.

\- Lo siento, no…

\- ¿Lo siente? ¿Cómo que lo siente? – Preguntó con los nervios de punta: cuando los médicos iniciaban con un "lo siento" venían luego malas noticias - ¡Hatori tiene que estar bien! – Alzó la voz.

\- Tranquilícese – Dijo tomándolo de los hombros, Chiaki respiró, intentando calmarse - ¿Quién es Hatori?

\- Hatori Yoshiyuki, el hombre del golpe en la cabeza – Dijo tratando de mantenerse calmado.

\- Ya veo. Soy de pediatría, no tengo información sobre Hatori – Aseguró. Chiaki se mordió el labio con intranquilidad; el doctor lo miró con pesar volviendo luego la mirada hacía las enfermeras haciéndole una seña para que alguna se acercara – Déjame ver si puedo ayudarte.

\- ¿Necesita algo, Kusama-san? – Preguntó la enfermera.

\- Disculpa la molestia pero ¿podrías averiguar el estado del paciente Hatori Yoshiyuki? – La enfermera asintió volviendo a la recepción para buscar el ingreso de Hatori; el doctor volvió la mirada a Chiaki – No puedo quedarme más, pero por favor tenga paciencia; sé que puede sonar algo odioso cuando no tiene noticias de su ser querido, pero hacemos lo que está en nuestras manos para ayudarle. – Culminó con una sonrisa amable; Chiaki asintió viéndolo marcharse.

Se sentó a esperar que la enfermera volviera, hasta que no supiera de Tori no se sentiría en paz, pero el doctor le había transmitido un aura de tranquilidad. Lo miró marcharse y él suspiró ¿Por qué la enfermera se tardaba tanto?

* * *

 

Kisa suspiró por enésima vez. El día de hoy había sido totalmente agotador tanto física como emocionalmente. No tenía ánimos de acompañar a los demás editores a celebrar nada, estaba más preocupado por Takano-san y Yukina: no sabía cómo le había ido al primero ni que había pasado con el segundo.

No había sido fácil convencer a Takano-san de que él realmente no era Ritsu; de hecho todavía se preguntaba si realmente le había creído

_\- ¡Takano-san espera! – Exclamó Kisa; había logrado alcanzar a Takano en el estacionamiento de la librería. El editor en jefe dejó de caminar pero no se giró; Kisa tuvo un mal presentimiento._

_\- No debiste dejar a Yukina, se ve que estaban ocupados – Dijo con amargura._

_\- Déjame explicarte, Takano-san – Pidió acercándose para tomarle el hombro para hacer que se girara; Takano rechazó su tacto con un manotazo._

_\- ¿Explicarme? Está claro: lo amas, es tu no…vio. – Su voz se quebró; era la primera vez que Kisa lo escuchaba así – Tardé en darme cuenta que es una estupidez pretender que después de diez años podrías amarme como yo sigo haciéndolo; fui un estúpido pero me rindo: te dejare en paz con tu Yukina._

_Kisa abrió la boca para hablar pero la cerró casi al instante y con decisión se plantó de frente a Takano; había un par de lágrimas en el rostro del editor en jefe; su mal presentimiento había estado en lo cierto. Fue chocante, Kisa siempre había pensado en Takano como alguien que no era fácil de derrumbar, alguien que no había llorado nunca; y ahí estaba haciéndole ver a Kisa la magnitud del daño que habían causado al no ser sinceros con sus parejas; que él había causado a Takano._

_\- Es cierto – Dijo por lo bajo; Takano lo miró – Amo a Yukina, es cierto que es mi pareja…_

_\- Ritsu no. – Lo cortó Takano, él no quería escuchar eso; pero Kisa continuó._

_\- Eso es lo único en lo que te equivocas, yo no soy Ritsu. Soy Kisa Shouta. – Takano parpadeó con la vista fija en él. Kisa esperó expectante a que dijera algo._

_\- ¿A qué juegas? – Preguntó al fin – Esto es lo más ridículo que has podido inventarte._

_\- ¡No es un invento! – Exclamó Kisa – Ritsu está ahora en el cuerpo de Yoshino Chiaki y él está en el mío desde hace un mes.- Takano bufó haciendo un gesto despreciativo con la mano._

_\- Eres increíble Onodera- Dijo apresurándose a su auto. Kisa se jaló el cabello con frustración. Sabía que la situación no era fácil de creer pero no tenía ni idea de cómo probarlo. Takano se subió al auto encendiéndolo dispuesto a irse. Kisa se alarmó: no podía dejarlo marcharse, ahora menos que antes._

_Se apresuró hacía él metiendo medio cuerpo por la ventanilla para sacar la llave del contacto y retirarse. Takano apenas asimiló lo que acababa de hacer, bajó del auto._

_\- ¿Te volviste loco? – Gritó._

_\- Cuando empezaste en la editorial me escuchaste hablar con Aikawa-san del departamento yaoi sobre sus sospechas de que salías con Yokozawa-san – Dijo rápidamente. – Y llamaste a Yokozawa-san para que le preguntáramos a él directamente._

_\- ¿Qué se supone que quieres probar con eso? – Preguntó serio._

_\- ¡Que soy Kisa! – Dijo con frustración – No sé de qué otra forma demostrártelo – Dijo, sacando su celular y marcando un número._

_\- ¡Estoy harto!- Estalló Takano – Ya dijiste que lo amas, voy a hacerme a un lado ¿Qué más quieres de mí? ¿Por qué haces esto Ritsu?_

_\- ¡Calla y escucha! – Le espetó mostrándole la pantalla del celular donde se podía leer "Ritsu" mientras se escuchaba el tono de repique por el altavoz. La llamada fue contestada al tercer repique. Takano esperó expectante, no sabía que se suponía que debía esperar pero seguro no esperaba la voz de Yoshino-sensei._

\- ¿Moshi Moshi?

\- ¿Onodera, eres tú?  _– Preguntó Kisa con voz clara sin apartar la mirada de Takano que miraba el celular confundido._

\- Si, ¿Qué pasa Kisa-san? _– Cuestionó. Kisa colgó la llamada; podía ver que la incredulidad en los ojos de Takano vacilaba, seguro en ese momento estaba intentando explicarse lo que acababa de escuchar._

_\- ¿Me crees? – Takano no respondió directamente; Kisa aprovechó su duda para agregar. – ¿Porque crees que "Chiaki" ha tenido potestad para hablar de los sentimientos de Ritsu en los últimos días?_

_\- ¿Yoshino-sensei…es…Ritsu…? - Dijo por lo bajo. Kisa asintió aliviado._

_\- Desde hace un mes – Dijo Kisa. Takano alzó las manos como un gesto de exigencia._

_\- Dame mis llaves._

Tras eso Takano se había marchado: él, un hombre tan responsable y dado a su trabajo dejó a sus dos autoras a la deriva yéndose del evento cuando este acababa de empezar; Hatori se había encargado de toda la responsabilidad del departamento Shojo y entre él, el propio Kisa y Mino se habían encargado de las autoras de Takano; pero a pesar de eso había sido duro para Kisa: después de todo había tenido que encargarse también de las autoras de Ritsu y de las propias ya que por mucho que Yuu hubiese colaborado, Chiaki no fue de mucha ayuda.

Y esta era la hora que no sabía nada de Takano, no sabía si había ido en busca de Ritsu o si estaría en algún bar ahogando sus penas, o si por el contrario lo estaba esperando en la entrada del edificio con un escuadrón de psiquiatras listos para ponerle la camisa de fuerza. Sinceramente esperaba lo primero: incluso él debía admitir que se había equivocado, y bastante, con todo lo referente a la relación de Ritsu y Takano; ya no quería hacerles más daño.

Kisa bajó del metro encaminándose sin más miramientos hacía el apartamento de Ritsu; encausando sus pensamientos ahora en Yukina. Lo había dejado en ese cuarto de descanso sin una explicación ni nada tras besarse y todo para ir a hablar con Takano-san. Luego de eso no había vuelto a verlo si mal no recordaba lo habían reubicado pero no podía acordarse de a que piso; tampoco lo vio cuando el evento terminó y no pudo evitar temer que lo hubiesen despedido.

Negó con la cabeza para sacarse ese pensamiento ¿Por qué tenía que pensar mal? Quizás solo lo estaba evitando tras haberlo besado temprano. Se ruborizó: Se habían besado; después de casi un mes había podido volver a sentir los labios de Yukina, su tacto; y se había sentido completo. Se había dejado llevar en el momento y aunque no dejaba de pensar en el hecho, había intentado no profundizar en lo que podría significar. Él se había besado con Yukina pero había sido este quien inició el beso pero ¿Con quién? ¿Con Onodera-san o con Kisa-san?

Bajó la mirada deprimido; sabía cuál respuesta tenía más sentido: Yukina no sabía que él era Kisa.

Estando por llegar al edificio se dio cuenta que lo estaban esperando: no era una horda de psiquiatras; eso no lo habría sorprendido tanto como ver a Yukina recostado en uno de los muros de la entrada, con las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta y los audífonos puesto. El tiempo retrocedió para Kisa; trasladándose a esos momentos donde Yukina lo esperaba afuera de librerías marimo para irse juntos a casa.

\- ¿Q…Que haces aquí? – Cuestionó Kisa llegando hasta él. Yukina se enderezó al verlo, quitándose los audífonos de inmediato y sonriendo aunque su sonrisa estuviese distorsionada por el golpe que Takano-san le había propinado temprano. Kisa se dio cuenta que aunque intentaba aparentar calma, no parecía tan decidido como la vez que le interceptó de forma similar en su apartamento para informarle que vivirían juntos un par de semanas; al contrario parecía algo inseguro como si él mismo se preguntara que hacía ahí.

\- Pensé que quizás me había equivocado de edificio – Admitió Yukina evitando responder a su pregunta –Después de todo solo estuve aquí una vez.

\- ¿Yukina que…?

\- Yo…quería hablar con usted Onodera-san – Admitió – Pero sé que tendrían una celebración después del evento así que vine a esperarlo; no pensé que durara tan poco.

\- No fui – Respondió aun sin entender que hacía Yukina ahí ¿Hablar? Si quería quedar para hablar pudo haberlo llamado al celular. Se fijó que el más joven no había sacado las manos de los bolsillos de su chaqueta y se preguntó cuánto tiempo tendría esperándolo allí afuera; no podía ser mucho, él había salido directo de la librería para allá cuando terminaron las reuniones entre editores y sin embargo debía reconocer que el otoño que empezaba estaba trayendo noches frías como esa. Estaba por proponerle subir al apartamento cuando Yukina volvió a hablar.

\- Onodera-san yo… solo vine a disculparme por mi comportamiento de esta tarde

\- No tienes que decírmelo a mí; deberías disculparte es con Hatori y…

\- No me disculpare con él – La voz de Yukina fue ruda al asegurarlo; sin embargo calmó un poco su tono al continuar por lo bajo – Me refería al beso. – El rostro de Kisa se ruborizó por completo: nunca se acostumbraría a las formas tan directas de hablar de Yukina. – Lamento si le causé algún problema con su jefe.

\- Si…bueno, respecto a eso… hay algo que tengo que decirte – Aseguró; no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo hacerlo, pero tenía que decirle la verdad. Aunque él habría preferido no hacerlo, no podía permitir que Yukina se estuviese peleando con todos debido a sus mentiras; pero Yukina no pareció escucharlo en cambio siguió parloteando.

\- Y entendería perfectamente si está enojado conmigo…

\- Yo no he dicho que…

\- …Y no quiere volverme a ver – Siguió el muchacho – Sé que no es excusa pero en ese momento yo… - Era extraño; Yukina nunca se había disculpado con él de esa forma. Quería callarlo para que le permitiera hablar, pero a su vez le parecía un tanto adorable que alguien como Yukina se comportara así, provocaba besarlo y eso fue lo que hizo a pesar de su política de vida de "cero afectos en público que pudieran llamar la atención"

No tenía importancia besarlo una vez más, después de todo le diría toda la verdad de quien era en ese momento y Yukina estaría feliz de saber que a él no le interesaba en lo absoluto Hatori aunque pudiese enojarse un poco por no habérselo dicho antes.

Sintió los labios de Yukina recibirlo al instante y sus manos rodear su cintura. El joven pintor se dejó llevar; una vez más la sensación ocupó su cuerpo: esa sensación de que el vacío que se estaba volviendo su relación con Kisa-san era cubierto por la pieza que necesitaba; esa sensación de su cuerpo reconociendo los besos que ama aunque no fuesen de la persona que esperaba.

\- Vamos a subir – Dijo Kisa separándose de él, ya era el momento de hablar. Yukina solo asintió, azorado; había algo en la cabeza del muchacho diciéndole que se fuera, que ya se había disculpado; que en primer lugar no debió haber ido hasta allí pero lo ignoró y se encontró besando al editor una vez más cuando las puertas del ascensor se cerraron al subirse.

Solo que esta vez no fue un beso suave y en cierta forma tímido como los anteriores, esta vez fue intenso desde un principio acorralando a Kisa contra la pared del ascensor aferrándose a su cuerpo mientras con su lengua embriagaba la mente de Kisa. El editor sintió las piernas a punto de desfallecerle justo cuando la puerta del ascensor se abrió. Salieron trastabillando, las manos de Onodera al servicio de Kisa halando de la camisa de Yukina para sentir la piel suave del más joven que besaba ahora su cuello causándole más de una sensación placentera.

Kisa casi gruñó internamente cuando tuvo que retirar las manos de la piel de Yukina para, a tientas, buscar en su bolsillo la llave del apartamento y abrir la puerta y darles paso a ambos. Yukina dejó caer su bolso en el gekan mientras Kisa cerraba la puerta. La intensidad de sus besos crecía cada segundo así como el deseo de sus cuerpos. . Esa no había sido la idea de Kisa-san, pero no iba a rechazarlo, no cuando el aroma de Yukina le embriagaba de la forma en que lo hacía en ese momento. Sintió las manos del artista abriéndose paso por debajo de sus ropas, tocando su piel acabando con el último vestigio de cordura que le decía que eso no estaba bien. Kisa ahogó un gemido en los labios de Yukina cuando las manos de este consiguieron su sexo en lo que ambos se dejaban llevar a trastabilladas hasta el sofá de tres plazas en la sala.

Kisa cayó sobre Yukina posición que el mayor aprovechó frotando sus caderas contra las del castaño haciendo que sus miembros se encontraran a pesar de la ropa que aun los separaba; tenían que eliminarla y Kisa-san se encargaría de eso empezando por quitar a prisa la camisa de Yukina para que su boca recorriera la anatomía de este como hacía semanas que no lo hacía. Yukina se dejó hacer; disfrutando de lo diestro que era "Onodera-san"

" _Casi tanto como Kisa-san"_ \- No pudo evitar pensar. Pero el pensamiento fue interrumpido casi al instante: Se mordió el labio cuando "Onodera" mordisqueó juguetonamente uno de sus pezones mientras sus manos se deshacían del cinturón y el botón de su pantalón con prisa y seguridad para darse paso por debajo de los calzoncillos.

Yukina no podía estar seguro de lo que estaba haciendo; su mente estaba nublada desde el primer momento en que sus bocas se unieron ¿Acaso había ido a casa de Onodera-san en primer lugar esperando que eso ocurriera? Era difícil pensar que no cuando sus manos descendieron por la espalda de "Onodera" aferrándose a su trasero redondo y bien torneado mientras sus bocas bailaban una apasionada danza que Kisa rompió para mordisquear la oreja de Yukina, halando con cuidado el pircing del chico.

Cualquier posible pensamiento coherente en Yukina se distorsionó cuando un rayo de placer atravesó su columna vertebral al sentir como "Onodera" lo besaba tras la oreja; dejó escapar un gemido placentero: Él amaba cuando Kisa-san le hacía eso; había descubierto con Kisa que ese tipo de cosas lo ponían más rápido que otras ¿Cómo se había dado cuenta Onodera? Kisa por su parte sonrió al escucharlo; podía sentir el miembro de Yukina palpitar entre sus dedos mientras él recorría lentamente la parte posterior de la oreja con su lengua para luego morderle juguetonamente ganando que Yukina gimiera su nombre.

\- ¡Ki…sa-san!

Kisa se detuvo en el acto y Yukina que no se había dado cuenta en que momento había cerrado los ojos con fuerza, los abrió.

\- ¿Co…como me llamaste? – Cuestionó incrédulo; no estaba seguro de que expresión mantener en su rostro, pero su corazón estaba dichoso ¿Podría ser que Yukina hubiese reconocido sus besos a pesar de todo? Sus corazones se reconocían o era solo que Yukina solo pensaba en él, que en ese momento Yukina besaba y se dejaba besar solo por Kisa-san a pesar de todo.

\- ¡Lo siento! – Exclamó Yukina avergonzado, incorporándose. Kisa-san tuvo que quitarse de encima de él para evitar ser tumbado por el movimiento brusco. – ¡Yo amo a Kisa-san! – Afirmó desbocando el corazón del editor - Creo que es mejor que me vaya – Aseguró poniéndose de pie y arreglándose la ropa a prisa – Realmente lo siento Onodera-san, no debí haber venido.

\- ¡No espera! – Lo tomó del brazo deteniéndolo en el gekan. Yukina volvió la mirada a verlo, abriendo los ojos de par en par por el desconcierto que fue opacado ante un nuevo beso de Kisa sin embargo esta vez no consiguió la respuesta esperada: Yukina lo tomó de los hombros separándolo de si casi bruscamente.

\- ¡Onodera-san! – Exclamó, pero no era el beso lo que le preocupaba - ¡Sus ojos!

\- ¿Qué…?

\- Sus ojos son… esmeralda – Terminó balbuceando por lo bajo. - Podría jurar que eran cafés… - Yukina negó con la cabeza confundido: Había visto durante un segundo, los ojos de Kisa-san en Onodera "Como en mi sueño" No pudo evitar pensar, incrementando el sentimiento de culpa. Se soltó del agarre de Kisa quien lo veía sin entender.

\- ¿Cafés? ¿Cómo Kisa? - ¿Ojos cafés? ¿Entonces Yukina estaba viendo algo de él a pesar de no ser ese su cuerpo? Toda la excitación anterior fue acompañada por una profunda alegría al saber que el amor de Yukina era tan grande que fue capaz de ver a través de la piel que habitaba.

\- No fue mi intención… lo siento… - Se disculpó totalmente avergonzado; pero Kisa negó.

\- ¡No! No te disculpes – Exclamó con una sonrisa - ¡Está bien! Yo so …– Luego se dio cuenta de lo extraño que debía ser para Yukina que lo miró desconcertado retrocediendo.

\- Creo que es mejor que no volvamos a vernos Onodera-san – Dijo con decisión saliendo a prisa del departamento. Kisa tomó un segundo en decidir seguirlo, llegando al ascensor se dio cuenta que este marcaba estar en el piso 1; era imposible que hubiese bajado tan rápido por lo que se apresuró a utilizar las escaleras para alcanzarlo y gritarle a Yukina sin rodeo alguno que él era Kisa-san. Había sido un error dejarse llevar sin decirle quien era; aunque admitía que de haber podido habría llegado hasta el final toda la noche.

Llegó al vestíbulo deteniéndose al no ver a Yukina ¿A qué costo se habría acostado con Yukina? Pensándolo en frio ¿Por qué este no lo había apartado? Al contrario, le había tocado a cambio con el mismo deseo ¿Inconscientemente lo veía como Kisa o en cambio deseaba a Onodera? Un vacío en su estómago creció en tan solo un segundo; no, eso no podía ser posible.

\- Onodera-san – Lo llamaron. Se giró, era el vigilante que parecía sorprendido y tarde Kisa se dio cuenta que había bajado sin zapatos, con la camisa y el pantalón desabotonados. - ¿Está bien?

\- Eh… si… - Dirigió una mirada anhelante hacia la puerta principal, pero no podía ver la castaña cabellera afuera. Suspiró – Lo siento.

* * *

 

\- ¿Señor, usted viene con Hatori-san? – Cuestionó una enfermera; Chiaki se puso de pie asintiendo. El pulso le tembló; quizás habría sido buena idea llamar a Yuu para que le ayudara a recibir noticias… ¿¡Y si eran malas?!

\- ¿Qué tiene? ¿Está bien? ¿Le pasó algo? ¿Qué…?

\- Descuide, está bien – Lo calmó la enfermera. Chiaki sintió que el alma le volvía al cuerpo.

\- ¡Pero se desmayó! ¿Está segura que está bien?

\- Hatori-san ha estado bajo mucho estress ¿verdad? Debido al golpe y su nivel de estrés su cuerpo colapso. En cualquier caso le hemos realizado una resonancia para asegurarnos y en efecto, el medico dice que todo está en orden.

\- ¿Puedo verlo?

\- Claro, sígame – Dijo encaminándolo al área de observación de urgencias.- Despertó temprano, pero tuvimos que sedarlo para que entrara al tomógrafo.

\- ¿Sedarlo? – Preguntó confundido – ¿Hatori es claustrofóbico?

\- Es más común de lo que cree; el resonador no es agradable para muchos. Llegaron a la cama donde estaba Hatori, separado del resto por las típicas cortinas de hospital. Chiaki lo miró, parecía que estuviese simplemente dormido y aunque sabía que no había ningún peligro le hacía doler el corazón verlo en una cama de hospital en especial al ser por su culpa.

\- ¿Hasta cuando tendrá que estar aquí? – La enfermera pareció dudar, terminando por disculparse asegurando que le preguntaría al médico y volvería. Al verse solo, Chiaki se acercó a Tori, tomando su mano entre las suyas.

\- ¡Porque me asustas así, baka! – Le riñó intentando contener lágrimas en sus ojos – Casi me muero pensando que te pasó algo.

\- Ch…Chiaki – Balbuceó Tori sin abrir los ojos. El chico se limpió las lágrimas a prisa.

\- ¡Aquí estoy! – Exclamó de inmediato - ¿Te duele algo? ¿Estás bien? – Pero no respondió. La enfermera volvió justo entonces.

\- El doctor dice que puede irse a su casa en cuanto pase el efecto del sedante – Aseguró – O puede esperar hasta mañana.

\- No, no; yo lo llevo a su casa, mejor irnos ya – Aseguró Chiaki; la mujer dudó un segundo pero al ver la forma protectora en que el chico tomaba la mano de Hatori comprendió y sonrió.

\- Está bien – Afirmó – Le llevare para que firme los papeles – Dijo – Pero debe tener en cuenta que si Hatori-san cambia de actitud, se vuelve somnoliento o sufre mareos y dolores de cabeza en los próximos días debe venir de inmediato. – Chiaki asintió con firmeza y cuando habló lo hizo con decisión.

\- Yo cuidaré de él.

**…**

Chiaki abrió la puerta del departamento de Hatori con dificultad puesto que tenía al adulto sujeto y aun medio aturdido. La idea principal había sido llevarlo a su apartamento (el de Chiaki) porque su cama era más grande y cómoda y le permitirían dormir con tranquilidad pero no faltaba ni un par de cuadras cuando detuvo al taxista dándole la dirección de Kisa.

Sería raro para Tori que "Kisa" lo llevase a la casa de Chiaki; además, Ritsu estaba allí, él se sentía responsable de Tori y quería hacerse cargo suyo por su cuenta, sin ayuda de nadie. Y por otra parte, aunque le avergonzara admitirlo, estaba celoso. Era estúpido: debería estar feliz porque Hatori no buscara a otra persona pese a los problemas en su relación pero le molestaba, porque ese Chiaki al que le era fiel, no era él.

Y sin embargo, a los pocos minutos después gritó un ¡PARE! Que hizo al chofer dar un frenazo que medio despertó a Hatori al casi caérsele la cabeza del regazo de Chiaki. Tampoco podía ir a la casa de Kisa-san: Yukina tenía la llave y a veces llegaba allí sin avisarle o incluso podía estar en la casa en ese momento. No, no podía, si Yukina estaba allí y él llegaba a esas horas con Tori; o aun peor, Yukina llegaba en la mañana antes de que Hatori despertara sería problemático; había escrito y leído suficientes mangas shoujo como para saberlo.

Así fue como terminó dando la dirección de la casa de Hatori pese a las quejas y discusiones del taxista que luego no quiso ayudarle a subir a Hatori hasta su apartamento en el piso cinco.

\- Estás pesado, tendrás que empezar a hacer ejercicios – Masculló Chiaki entrando finalmente al departamento dirigiendo a Hatori a su cama para recostarlo con cuidado. Chiaki había pensado en esperar que el sedante se le pasar pero estar en un hospital nunca era cómodo para nadie. – Cuidado con la cabeza – Dijo el mangaka esforzándose en cambiarle de ropa con sumo cuidado. No era tan fácil como esperaba, por suerte Hatori no estaba totalmente dormido y colaboraba; arregló un par de almohadas como le había indicado el médico para que tuviera la cabeza un poco alta. Cuando finalmente lo acostó, Chiaki sudaba a mares.

\- Teng…o sed – Balbuceó Hatori a nadie en específico.

\- Voy por agua – Exclamó Chiaki de inmediato corriendo a la cocina chocó con la mesa por la prisa y casi deja caer el vaso de vidrio; por suerte lo sujetó a tiempo - ¡Con calma Chiaki! – Se riñó, no iba a ser de ninguna ayuda causarle un desastre a Hatori en la cocina solo por buscar el agua – Una cosa a la vez – Se recordó dirigiéndose a la nevera con más calma para servir el vital líquido.

Volvió a la habitación ayudando a Hatori a incorporarse parcialmente para que bebiera un poco dejándole recostarse nuevamente para luego tomar una silla y sentarse junto a la cama – Date prisa en ponerte bien, Tori.

* * *

 

Yukina no dejó de correr hasta que llegó a la avenida principal. Era ya muy tarde para tomar el metro así que le tocaría esperar un taxi. Se sentó en la parada del bus esperando que alguno pasara.

¿Qué había sido eso? Había llamado a Onodera por el nombre de Kisa-san y este le había dicho que estaba bien; ¿Cómo podría estarlo? ¿Es que acaso no le importaba que la persona con la que estaba lo llamara por otro nombre? Además él no estaba loco, había visto los ojos de Kisa-san en Onodera-san mientras lo besaba; había sentido a su Kisa en todo momento… ¿Su Kisa? ¿Podría seguir siéndolo si supiera lo que acababa de hacer? Lo había engañado con uno de sus compañeros de trabajo.

\- Igual él debe estar ahora con Hatori – Masculló con amargura sorprendiéndose a sí mismo. Detuvo un taxi que pasó, dando la dirección de su casa. ¿De eso se trataba: se estaba vengando de lo que su mente suponía que Kisa-san hacía; de sus miedos por Hatori?

No, él había querido buscar a Onodera-san pero ¿Por qué, si amaba a Kisa-san? Él lo sabía, lo sentía en su corazón que le palpitaba de solo pensar en su nombre a pesar de las bajas de los últimos días.

Suspiró con tristeza. Hatori…Onodera… ¿En qué punto de su relación con Kisa-san se había visto plagada de terceros para terminar yéndose al infierno? ¿En qué momento del camino el amor se había complicado tanto?

El viaje en taxi fue largo, o al menos así lo sintió. Se sentía sucio por haber traicionado a Kisa-san, por haber puesto sus manos y sus bocas en la piel de otra persona porque si su mente no le hubiese jugado esa mala pasada, habría llegado hasta el final aun si se arrepentía luego aún más. Tenía que hablar con Kisa, y pedirle que lo perdonara.

Pagó el taxi con el dinero que llevaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón, y subió a su apartamento deteniéndose frente a la puerta al darse cuenta que en el bolsillo no tenía la llave. La buscó en su chaqueta antes de comprender: la llave la había dejado en su bolso que había dejado caer en el gekan de Onodera-san sin cuidado y que por la prisa de irse no había pensado en recogerlo.

El ánimo de Yukina decayó aún más ¿Cómo iba a recuperarlo cuando acababa de decirle que no se volverían a ver? Llamarlo para pedir su bolso sería vergonzoso. Suspiró al pensar en la llave de repuesto y recordar que la había sacado de debajo de la alfombra de bienvenida para dársela a Kisa-san hacía un buen tiempo; sin embargo no podía llamarlo: su celular estaba también en el bolso.

Suspiró dándose media vuelta apresurándose al departamento de Kenishi; era una suerte que sus residencias fueran cercanas, aunque se enojaría por ser despertado en medio de la noche.

* * *

 

Hatori se removió sintiendo la cabeza más clara y adolorida. Había un aroma agradable en el ambiente y se sentía bastante cómodo. Abrió los ojos confundido; el sol se filtraba por las cortinas de la ventana iluminando el lugar: estaba en su habitación pero ¿Cómo llegó hasta allí? Lo último que recordaba era estar discutiendo con Kisa-san en el estacionamiento del restaurante.

Intentó incorporarse pero un dolor en la parte posterior de su cabeza le hizo cambiar de opinión; eso y la mano de alguien sujetando la suya.

\- ¿Chiaki? – Preguntó confundido sorprendiéndose luego al bajar la mirada y ver a alguien en una silla a su lado con medio cuerpo recostado sobre la cama sujetándole la mano. Estaba despierto y lo miraba con unos inocentes aunque preocupados ojos azul marino que estaban rodeados de profundas ojeras. Obviamente no había dormido en toda la noche. El chico se incorporó con alegría.

\- ¡Tori! ¡Estás bien! – Celebró.

\- ¿Kisa-san? – Preguntó confundido. Quería incorporarse y Chiaki se apresuró en ayudarle - ¿Qué pasó?

\- ¡Gomennasai! – Exclamó haciendo una profunda reverencia – Me comporte como un niño e hice que te lastimaras – Dijo arrepentido – Estuve muy preocupado por ti, no me vuelvas a dar un susto así ¡Baka! - Chiaki se enderezó con lágrimas en los ojos.

Hatori solo atinó a parpadear ante esa disculpa/regaño. Solo podía ver esos ojos azules de Kisa y querer limpiar sus lágrimas y asegurarle que no había de que preocuparse, todo estaba bien.

Estiró la mano para limpiar sus lágrimas movido por el instinto de protección. Chiaki lo miró expectante cerrando los ojos al sentir los dedos de Hatori acariciar sus mejillas siguiendo el camino de sus lágrimas con el fin de secarlas, el contacto hizo estremecer a Chiaki que emitió un sollozo. Hatori no le había tocado así en muchísimo tiempo y el gesto había causado que él fuese consciente de eso con mayor claridad.

\- Está bien – Dijo Tori por lo bajo – Estoy bien. – Chiaki asintió abriendo los ojos. Hatori rompió el contacto a prisa: eran cafés, sus ojos, no azules como los de Chiaki sino café.

\- ¿Tori? – Cuestionó confuso. Hatori negó con la cabeza para aclararse los pensamientos ¿Qué le había pasado? Habría jurado que "Kisa" tenía los ojos como los de Chiaki pero era una tontería, e imposible por demás.

\- Creo que debo agradecerle por cuidar de mí – Dijo él. Chiaki sonrió.

\- Espera aquí. – Dijo emocionado saliendo de la habitación. Tori se quedó mirando a la puerta, debía seguir aturdido sin duda, era la única explicación para haberse confundido de esa manera con Kisa-san quien volvió poco después con una bandeja.

Chiaki se acercó a Hatori con una sonrisa avergonzada dejando la bandeja sobre la cama. Tori la miró: era un plato de Hambagú con arroz y sopa de miso; no era un plato muy elaborado ni mucho menos parecía un manjar, sin embargo se veía bastante aceptable.

\- Te hice el desayuno, no me pareció que los trozos de pizza que tienes en la nevera fuesen una comida adecuada. – Aseguró escondiendo las manos tras su espalda: no quería que Hatori se diese cuenta de las cortadas que se había hecho.

\- No debió molestarse Kisa-san.

\- ¿Cómo podría molestarme hacerme cargo de la persona que amo? – Preguntó volviendo la cara avergonzado- ¡El jugo! Iré por él – Exclamó antes de que Tori pudiese decir algo. El editor acercó la bandeja, extrañamente esa confesión no le había parecido tan incómoda como las anteriores; se preguntó si tendría que ver con su pequeña confusión anterior, pero la cabeza le dolía así que no lo pensó demasiado, en cambio tomó lo palillos de la bandeja para probar la carne: debía admitir que sabía bastante bien; aunque el arroz quedase algo simple. Chiaki volvió con un vaso de jugo de naranja.

\- Arigato – Dijo con incomodidad al tomarlo. Colocó el jugo en la bandeja y antes de probar algún otro bocado agregó – Kisa-san, aprecio lo que hace por mí, pero no quisiera que pusiera en mí, expectativas que no puedo cumplir: yo amo a Yoshino.

\- Lo sé- Aseguró Chiaki viéndolo a los ojos; esta vez no hubo error para Tori: los ojos de Kisa eran azules.

\- ¿Se puso lentillas azules?

\- ¿Lentillas? – Preguntó Chiaki confundido.

\- Tus ojos - Fue su respuesta, el chico se dirigió al espejo del baño para verse llevándose las manos a la boca para reprimir un grito: ¡Eran sus ojos! No los ojos de Kisa, sino los suyos, los ojos de Yoshino Chiaki enmarcados en una cara que no les correspondía, la de Kisa-san.

\- Emp… habrá sido solo un reflejo; los veo normales – Mintió buscando con la mirada a prisa algunas gafas de sol. No le importaba que se viera raro usarlas bajo techo donde no entra ni una pizca de sol, pero no podía ir por ahí así, menos cuando ya Tori se había percatado que lo que fuese que estaba ocurriendo ¿Podría ser que estaba próximo a volver a la normalidad? ¿Pero porque?

* * *

 

Habían dormido juntos, al final no había ocurrido nada entre ellos más que dormir con su cuerpo acurrucado junto al de Takano que lo abrazaba como si temiera que se apartara de su lado de un segundo a otro dejando el rostro de Ritsu cerca de su pecho, permitiéndole dormir rodeado de su aroma; hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía el olor de Takano-san tan cerca y al despertar su primer pensamiento fue precisamente el cuanto lo había extrañado.

Algunos rayos de sol se colaban por la cortina pero no estaba seguro que tan tarde sería, solo no quería levantarse y despertar a Takano, se aferró a la camisa de Masamune que seguía dormido, quería quedarse ahí, así, y por un momento sentir que otra vez era Onodera Ritsu.

Pero el sonido de la puerta abriéndose lo trajo de regreso a la realidad. Onodera se incorporó de golpe despertando con eso a Takano.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó el pelo negro somnoliento. Pero no hubo tiempo a que Onodera le contestara: solo había una persona con llave del apartamento.

\- ¿Chiaki? – Era la voz de Hatori.

\- Él no sabe ¿cierto? – Preguntó Takano pero la respuesta era más que obvia cuando Onodera lo había tomado del brazo y prácticamente lo sacaba a jalones de la cama.

\- Date prisa, escóndete. – Lo apresuró hacía el closet pero debió cambiar de idea porque de inmediato lo jaló de nuevo hacía la cama – En el closet no, puede querer cambiarse de ropa… bajo la cama – Lo azaró.

\- Espera – Takano se soltó de pronto con enojo – Tú y Hatori…

\- Absolutamente nada – Aseguró volteando hacía la puerta angustiado – Ahora escóndete – Intentó empujarlo pero Takano se plantó firme con los brazos cruzados.

\- Los vi besándose la otra noche – Gruñó.

\- Tú te acostaste con Kisa-san pensando que era yo ¿No? Ahora metete – Masculló empujándolo.

\- ¡Te acostaste con él! – Exclamó; Ritsu lo chitó.

\- ¿Chiaki? – Hatori se escuchaba más cerca lo que significaba que ya había dejado los zapatos en el gekan. Ritsu agradeció mentalmente que la noche anterior Takano no los hubiese dejado allí.

\- No me he acostado con nadie – Dijo entre dientes – Metete bajo la cama ¡baka! – Takano masculló algo así como un "no puedo creerlo" mientras era empujado por Ritsu quien rápidamente se apresuró a tomar los zapatos de Takano y lanzarlos tras su dueño justo en el momento en que la puerta de la habitación era abierta.

\- ¿Chiaki? – Preguntó Hatori extrañándose al verlo medio agachado junto a la cama - ¿Qué haces? Pensé que seguías dormido.

Ritsu se apresuró a incorporarse con una risa nerviosa; tenía que sacar a Hatori de allí.

\- Acabo de despertar – Dijo rascándose la cabeza en busca de alguna idea - ¿Y tú que haces aquí? – Se sorprendió de verlo mostrarse apenado.

-¿Estas molesto porque te dejé esperando anoche? – Preguntó. – No pude avisarte que no vendría; hubo un pequeño incidente.

\- ¿Un incidente? ¡Claro! Pero porque no me esperas en la sala y me lo cuentas – Preguntó intentando no parecer un histérico empujando a Hatori fuera de la habitación ignorando sus réplicas.

\- Sácalo de aquí – Escuchó Ritsu la voz de Takano.

\- Cállate – Gruñó Ritsu cerrando la puerta tras él. Takano sacó la mitad del cuerpo de debajo de la cama mirando con enojo hacía la puerta: Él ahí escondido como un amante furtivo; eso tenía que ser una broma.

\- ¿Dijiste algo? – Preguntó Hatori. Onodera negó acercándose a él fijándose en una venda que llevaba en la cabeza.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- El incidente – Respondió mientras asentía – De alguna forma terminé golpeándome la cabeza; Kisa-san me llevó al hospital y se hizo cargo de mi esta noche.

-¿Chia… Kisa-san? – Preguntó con sorpresa. Chiaki haciéndose cargo de alguien era algo por lo que Ritsu pagaría por ver. – ¿Seguro que estas bien? – Hatori asintió.

\- De lo contrario seguiría en el hospital – Aseguró y agregó – ¿Chiaki, todavía quieres ir al circo? Podemos ir hoy – Ritsu se mordió el labio, e inconscientemente dirigió su mirada a la habitación de Chiaki donde Takano seguramente estaría intentando escuchar cualquier cosa que dijera.

\- ¿Hoy? Yo…- El teléfono de Hatori le interrumpió, este miró la pantalla suspirando antes de contestar, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada de disculpas a "Chiaki"

\- ¿Takano-san? – Ritsu se alarmó - ¿A dónde se metió ayer durante el evento?... ¿eh? ¡Se perdieron 6 páginas en la imprenta! – El editor se puso de pie a prisa alarmando a Ritsu - ¡Voy para allá de inmediato!

\- ¿Pasó algo? – Preguntó viendo a Hatori apresurarse al gekan para salir de nuevo.

\- La imprenta perdió 6 páginas de tu manga, iré a la oficina por la copia del story board para llevárselos – Ritsu abrió la boca sorprendido porque él sabía perfectamente que eso no era cierto y Hatori se enojaría mucho cuando lo descubriera. Hatori se dispuso a salir pero volvió, para besarlo. Ritsu apartó el rostro, no era correcto dejar que lo hiciera menos cuando sabía que Takano estaba en la otra habitación. Hatori lo tomó como una represalia por tener que irse cuando acababa de decirle que saldrían ese día. – Lo siento Yoshino – Dijo decaído - Te prometo que saldremos por la tarde.

Ritsu asintió viéndolo marcharse. Escuchando pocos segundos después la puerta de la habitación abrirse, se giró y vio a Takano salir, aun con el celular en la mano.

\- ¡Hatori está herido! ¡Eso no era necesario! – Lo riñó.

\- ¿Siempre quiere besarte cuando va a salir? – La voz de Takano era peligrosa.

\- No digas tonterías y mejor vete tú también- Respondió halando a Takano para que saliera; pero este se detuvo en la puerta evitando que Ritsu la cerrara.

\- No quiero que salgas con él a ningún lado – Dijo serio. – Ni que dejes que te bese – Ritsu quiso sonreír, admitía que el hecho de que Takano lo celara aun en esta situación le agradaba un poco – Deberías decirle quien eres y venirte a vivir conmigo.

\- No digas tonterías – Lo riñó cerrando la puerta para dejarlo afuera; arrepintiéndose casi al instante: hubo un tiempo en que él deseó ser la persona que le diera besos de bienvenida y despedida a Takano; no quería decir que lo quisiera en estos momentos, pero aun así abrió la puerta para besar al mayor, tan rápido que este apenas atinó a parpadear aun parado frente a la puerta.

\- ¿Qué…? – Ritsu se ruborizó por completo queriendo cerrar la puerta una vez más, esta vez para ocultar su vergüenza por lo que acababa de hacer, pero esta vez la mano de Takano deteniéndolo fue firme, el pelonegro parecía preocupado – Onodera…tus ojos.

* * *

 

Kisa se dirigió a la puerta con pesadez luego de escuchar el timbre sonar; no era temprano en lo absoluto pero la noche anterior no había dormido bien pensando en la oportunidad que había perdido de decirle todo a Yukina. Se fijó en el bolso de este: lo había dejado la noche anterior y después de que se marchara diciéndole que lo mejor era no volver a verse, Kisa suponía que para devolvérselo tendría que llevárselo a su casa.

Abrió la puerta restregándose la cara, le escocían los ojos de sueño; pero se enderezó de inmediato al ver quien estaba frente suyo.

\- ¡Yukina!

\- Onodera-san solo vine por mi bolso necesito las llaves de mi casa y mi celular – Dijo sin mirarlo directamente.

\- Claro…pasa – Dijo haciéndose a un lado sin dejar de preguntarse donde habría pasado Yukina la noche si no había sido en su casa;  _quizás con Chiaki_  se dijo sin hacerle mucha cabeza. Yukina por su parte negó con la cabeza.

\- Es mejor que le espere aquí – Dijo marcando bien la distancia. Kisa se mordió el labio con duda y asintió entrando al departamento: Kou estaba arrepentido de haberse dejado llevar, se le reflejaba completamente en la cara. Tomó el bolso del sofá y volvió a la entrada; Yukina extendió la mano al instante pero el editor no se lo entregó.

\- Anoche dijiste que amas a Kisa-san – Aseguró quien en ese momento tenía ojos esmeralda

\- Onodera-san, por favor, solo deme mi bolso - Pero Kisa no lo hizo, tenía la idea rondándole la cabeza de que Yukina lo sentía como él mismo a pesar de todo, y con esto estaba el temor de que no fuese así y el estudiante realmente deseara a Ritsu. Quería tener una respuesta a esto antes de decirle la verdad, quería una respuesta sincera.

\- ¿Por qué te dejaste llevar cuando te besé? –Cambió la pregunta. Yukina tampoco respondió pero parecía una presa acorralada; él presionó - ¿Acaso no amas realmente a Kisa?

\- ¡Por supuesto que lo amo! – Estalló Yukina; Kisa sonrió, eso era todo lo que quería escuchar; sin embargo su sonrisa fue borrada de inmediato - Pero usted también me gusta Onodera-san.

\- ¿Qué? – Balbuceó - ¿A qué te refieres?

\- No sé cuándo pasó, pero no sale de mi mente, paso el día anhelando que me escriba un mensaje o a la espera de que podamos vernos. – Hizo una ligera pausa para suspirar y agregar – Eh querido besarlo desde hace mucho Onodera-san; por eso lo hice la primera vez, por eso le correspondí y me dejé llevar anoche. ¿Era eso lo que quería escuchar? – Culminó con cierto pesar. Kisa no dijo nada, veía a Yukina con los ojos abiertos de incredulidad: eso no era lo que quería, sino lo que temía escuchar.

Yukina le arrebató el bolso de las manos dispuesto a marcharse justo cuando la puerta del ascensor se abría dándole paso a la última persona que ambos habrían esperado ver: Takano-san. El editor en jefe los miró con sorpresa, enfocándose luego en Kisa-san con ojos entrecerrados.

\- Tu… ¿Qué hace él aquí? – Preguntó con enojo: ese bien no era su Ritsu pero era su cuerpo, y este le pertenecía.

\- Takano-san eh…Yukina vino a buscar su bolso y…

\- Y ya me voy – Completó Yukina serio, colgándose el bolso al hombro dispuesto a marcharse, intentando ignorar la pequeña agujilla que estaba pinchando en su pecho: ¿Qué hacía ese Takano-san allí buscando a Onodera-san? Takano detuvo al muchacho sujetándolo del brazo.

\- Ritsu es mío, en  _cuerpo –_ Recalcó – Y alma niño.- Yukina se mordió el labio tentado a replicar; con la satisfacción de que después de la forma en que Onodera lo había besado la noche anterior, él no estaría tan seguro de las afirmaciones de Takano-san; sin embargo se contuvo: ese no era su problema, su única preocupación debía ser Kisa; él había decidido poner distancia entre Onodera-san y su persona, debía ser consecuente con sus decisiones.

Se soltó adentrándose en el ascensor. Takano lo siguió con una mirada penetrante, manteniendo el silencio hasta que las puertas del ascensor se hubieron cerrado, entonces se giró a Kisa y habló.

\- No le has dicho – No era una pregunta.

\- Eso fue grosero – Exclamó Kisa.

\- ¿Se le declara a una persona que técnicamente no eres tú y te preocupa si fui grosero? – Cuestionó dejando en claro que había escuchado al menos las últimas palabras de Yukina – No fui grosero – Aseguró al no tener respuesta – Pero si quieres que lo sea puedo ir y contarle como te aprovechaste de que yo pensara que eres Ritsu.

\- ¡Estaba ebrio! – Exclamó Kisa rojo por la molestia – Fue usted quien se aprovechó de mí al ver una oportunidad. – Takano lo fulminó con la mirada.

\- Tienes suerte de tener el rostro de Onodera – Masculló con un tono que le dejó a Shouta en claro que de lo contrario Takano ya lo habría golpeado. El hombre de lentes se dirigió a su departamento deteniéndose justo antes de abrir la puerta.

\- ¿Te acostaste con él?

\- ¿Qué? ¡¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?! – Devolvió esquivo: si no lo había hecho no había sido por falta de ganas.

\- Una clara – Dijo y agregó rotundo – No tienes derecho a tocar a ningún hombre mientras tengas el cuerpo de Ritsu.

\- ¿Y él si puede con el cuerpo de Chiaki? – Respondió Kisa por lo bajo.

\- ¿Qué dijiste? – Saltó Takano lanzándole las llave a la cabeza; Kisa las esquivó a prisa.

\- ¡Nada! Nada – Exclamó. Takano lo miró con el ceño fruncido dispuesto a entrar a su casa sin embargo volvió a detenerse.

\- Algo más; los ojos de Ritsu… del cuerpo de Yosihino-sensei – Se corrigió – Ahora son esmeraldas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué les pareció?
> 
> ¿Qué está pasando con los ojos de Chiaki y Ritsu? ¿Y Kisa? ¿Qué hará ahora que Yukina se le ha declarado siendo Ritsu? ¿Qué pasara con su relación?
> 
> Debo confesarles que fue un capitulo difícil x.x sabía lo que quería pero no como lo quería y me bloqueé mucho… terminé escribiendo varias escenas completas de cada pareja desde el punto de vista de ambos a ver que me convencía más y en cada una surgía una idea diferente (Miento, no en cada pareja; Nostálgica se hizo toda de un tirón sin problemas *w* tan lindos ellos que no me causan problemas xD ) pero el caso es que termine con dos escenas diferentes para Domestica y dos para Erótica al final supongo que hice una fusión de las ideas que no implicaran a Chiaki ebrio en brazos de Hatori halando a Nowaki gritando que se moría o Yukina acostándose con "Ritsu" y llorando como un niño por Kisa ._. Mucho drama para un solo capitulo que de por sí ya estuvo dramático xD no veo telenovelas pero dejare de seguirles el ejemplo, lo prometo!... quizás luego, cuando termine el fics subo esas escenas a modo de Omake...ya veremos.
> 
> Nos leemos pronto  
> besos :3  
> P.D: ¿Qué les pareció el mini cameo de Nowaki en este capi? Me sentí como una niña traviesa al colocarlo jaja


	17. Celos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mantener a Yukina y Hatori fuera de lo que está pasando no es buena idea, en especial cuando estos dos se reunen a conversar y sacan sus propias conclusiones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola hola... aquí les traigo un nuevo cap n.n agradezco a LadyCassiopeia y Myle por sus comentarios, me hacen feliz n.n  
> No les entretengo mucho, A leer!!

\- ¡Ritsu, Chiaki, me alegra verlos! – Exclamó quien llevaba el cuerpo de Kisa con demasiada efusividad como para ser creíble, al entrar al apartamento de Onodera y ver allí a sus dos compañeros junto a Takano-san. Tras Chiaki entró Yuu.

\- Chiaki no es necesario. – Comenzó Kisa, pero este hizo un ruido estrangulado acompañado de una risa histérica.

\- ¿Chiaki? Jajajaja… soy Kisa, Onodera-san – Recalcó acercándose a él para mascullarle por lo bajo - ¿Estás loco? ¿Qué no ves que está Taka…?

\- Creo que si los dejaras hablar te darías cuenta que Takano-san ya lo sabe – Dijo Yuu mirando analíticamente a Takano, no le agradaba mucho la cercanía que reflejaba con el cuerpo de Chiaki por más que este fuera Ritsu. Chiaki miró a Takano confundido.

Habían decidido reunirse luego de que tras irse a prisa de la casa de Hatori, Chiaki fuera a la casa de Kisa y llamara angustiado porque sus ojos se habían vuelto azules (como debían ser) pero seguía siendo Kisa. Habían decidido reunirse en casa de Ritsu, solo que Yoshino no había esperado ver allí a Takano.

\- Los ojos de ambos cambiaron – Hizo ver Kisa al fijarse en Chiaki; parecía malhumorado. Takano pensó que ahora sí parecía realmente Ritsu.

\- Porque lo preguntas con sorpresa, ya te lo había dicho – Dijo Takano con cierta molestia.

\- No es lo mismo que me lo digan a comprobarlo.

\- ¿Quieres decir que no confías en la palabra de tu superior?

\- Ey, basta – Intervino Ritsu, Takano parecía haberse tomado con bastante molestia descubrir que había sido Kisa quien tomara la iniciativa tiempo atrás.

\- ¿Por qué tus ojos no han cambiado? – Preguntó Yuu volviendo al tema de esa reunión. Kisa bufó desviando la mirada con molestia – Algún motivo debe haber, porque no comienzan contándonos lo que hicieron anoche para sacar puntos de comparación. – Los otros asintieron, y Takano tomó nota mental de que si había alguien cuerdo en toda esa locura, ese debía ser Yuu. Seguro sería más fácil tratar con él que con los otros tres; Ritsu incluido.

* * *

 

Ingresó al apartamento estando ya entrada la noche. No había podido salir con Yoshino porque cuando llegó a casa de este, él había salido y no le contestaba el teléfono. No entendía la llamada de Takano-san para decirle una mentira. Había perdido casi toda la tarde buscando la copia de las páginas del manga de Chiaki en la oficina de la editorial para que luego la imprenta le dijera que todo estaba perfectamente bien. Era como si Takano hubiese querido arruinar su salida con Yoshino y lo creería sino fuese imposible que él supiera de sus intenciones de salir con Chiaki justo en el momento en que llegó; sin embargo eso no mermaba su rabia y frustración.

Se quitó los zapatos en el gekan y fue a dejar las llaves y la billetera en la mesilla junto a la puerta, pero algo lo detuvo: ya estaba ocupada. Hatori dejó su enojo a un lado y miró confundido una billetera y un celular.

Volvió la mirada al interior del apartamento, esta vez con precaución; no se escuchaba nadie, aunque claro, ningún ladrón dejaría sus pertenencias en la mesilla de entrada.

Tomó la billetera abriéndola confundido. En su interior estaba la identificación de Kisa-san.

Luego de que le cuestionara sobre las lentillas, él se había puesto nervioso marchándose casi de prisa. Supuso que los habría olvidado, aunque de por si le parecía extraño que colocara sus cosas allí en primer lugar. Era una costumbre que él mismo tenía y que se había esforzado para que Chiaki la adquiriera como medida a su mal hábito de dejar sus cosas por la casa y terminar perdiéndolas. No pensó que Kisa-san se le pareciera tanto.

\- Igual de irresponsable que Chiaki – Comentó al aire – Andando por la calle sin documentación ni teléfono. - Dejó las cosas en la mesilla buscando su agenda telefónica para llamar a la casa de Kisa-san mientras terminaba de desanudarse la corbata. Nadie contestó; intentó un par de veces más: no era adecuado que Kisa estuviera por la calle sin ningún tipo de documento de identificación

Hizo una pausa al cuarto intentó para cambiar su traje por ropa de casa. Volvió debatiéndose si sería buena idea llamar a la pareja de Kisa para que le avisara que sus cosas estaban en su casa pero no creía que fuese la mejor opción: ese chico parecía estar celoso de él, no quería agregar leña al fuego.

Justo llegando a la sala se dio cuenta que el teléfono estaba vibrando, lo tomó en el momento en que se detuvo, fijándose que en la pantalla reflejaba llamadas perdidas y mensajes de voz de Onodera, de Yanase Yuu (que raro, aunque suponía que Yanase trabajaría para alguna de las autoras de Kisa-san) y otras tantas de "Kisa Shouta"

Hatori dejó el teléfono en la mesilla distraído; suponía que tendría que dárselo al día siguiente en la oficina si es que Kisa-san no se lo tomaba libre ya que debido a la magnitud de la jornada de firma de autógrafos, les habían permitido librar un día de la sem… Su pensamiento se detuvo en seco: ¿Llamadas de Kisa Shouta?

¿Sería correcto si escuchaba los mensajes de voz? - Se debatió con curiosidad, dejando distraídamente la billetera también en la mesilla, colocándola mal puesta provocando que se callera. Un papel salió de su interior. Hatori lo miró desconcertado, levantándolo solo para acercarlo más a su rostro y comprobar que era real lo que estaba viendo.

¡Una foto! Una foto suya y de Chiaki en el interior de una cabina de fotos; él veía a Chiaki con cariño mientras este hacía muecas a la cámara. Recordaba ese día perfectamente: fue el primer festival al que asistieron tras empezar a salir; él mismo tenía una foto similar en su billetera ¡¿Pero qué hacía Kisa-san con eso?! Significaba entonces que lo estaba acosando realmente.

Tomó una decisión, volviendo a tomar el celular de Kisa-san. No sería su llamada lo que arruinara la relación de este con su pareja cuando tenía esa foto en su billetera; pero como era que se llamaba el chico ¿Yurima? No, no era así… Yukina. Ahí estaba, consiguió el contacto en la agenda telefónica sin embargo todavía dudaba en marcar aunque inconscientemente terminó contestando cuando el teléfono sorpresivamente empezó a vibrar.

\- ¿Aló? – Nadie le contestó a Hatori; el editor miró el identificador en la pantalla y se riñó a sí mismo: había estado muy seguro segundos atrás, pero realmente no tenía ánimos de causar un problema: era Yukina.

\- _¿Kisa-san? –_ Su voz sonó cautelosa.

\- No, Kisa-san…dejó el teléfono en mi ca…en la librería Marimo el día del evento – Se corrigió – He tratado de comunicarme con él porque también dejó su billetera pero…

\- _¿Quién eres?_ – Lo interrumpió con voz mortal; Hatori dudó un segundo pero luego negó con la cabeza, ya era hora de aclarar lo que fuera que estuviera pasando.

\- Hatori – Yukina guardó silencio aunque Tori juraría que escuchaba el rechinar de sus dientes. Estaba casi seguro de que Yukina colgaría el teléfono; es decir, él lo haría si estuviera en su posición. – Escúchame antes de que cuelgues. – Dijo serio – Quisiera hablar contigo en persona, si es posible – Agregó – Quiero aclarar la situación porque sé que eres la pareja de Kisa-san, pero creo que has malinterpretado mi papel aquí y…

\- Está bien – Dijo por lo bajo – Nos vemos mañana a las 8am.

* * *

 

\- Ya es tarde ¿porque no te quedas? – La propuesta de Takano tomó por sorpresa a Ritsu quien se disponía a salir del su apartamento para volver al de Chiaki.

\- Tienes razón – Dijo Onodera mirando a Kisa-san – De hecho deberíamos quedarnos todos – Dijo viendo el reloj. Kisa-san se encogió de hombros con un claro gesto que decía "¿ _Ya qué?, es tu casa"_ y Chiaki celebraba mientras expresaba el sueño que tenía. Takano salió del apartamento bufando ante la mirada de Yuu quien rio con burla.

\- Apuesto una fortuna a que él no refería a que te quedaras aquí – Hizo énfasis en esta última palabra señalado el apartamento. Ritsu lo miró sin entender – En serio, estar en el cuerpo de Chiaki te hizo tan denso como él. – Yoshino protestó ante eso iniciando una pequeña discusión con Yuu. Ritsu por su parte miró en dirección a la puerta ¿Takano se refería a quedarse con él? A pesar de no poder tocarlo debido a sus convicciones de no traicionar a Hatori, Takano aun así lo quería cerca de él.

Sonrió tomando una decisión rápida y se apresuró en salir del apartamento. Se desilusionó un poco al no verlo en el pasillo, pero respiró hondo armándose de valor para plantarse frente a la puerta del apartamento de Takano y tocar. No tardó mucho en abrirle.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No caben todos en tu casa?

\- En realidad solo tengo una cama, un futón y un sofá; así que creo que necesitare alojo aquí – Dijo con las mejillas rojas y la mirada al suelo. Takano lo miró fijamente en silencio y él empezó a creer que quizás Yuu se había equivocado y acaba de hacer el tonto.

\- ¿Estás intentando seducirme? – Dijo al fin.

\- No, no…- Exclamó Onodera alarmado negando frenético con la cabeza. Takano lo detuvo colocando sus manos a ambos lados de sus mejillas.

\- Porque si es así lo estás haciendo bien – Dijo – Aunque si dejas de ocultar tus ojos cuando hablas lo harías mejor – Culminó acercándose a besar la frente de Ritsu. Su corazón saltó al sentirlo y en un acto reflejo estiró el cuello buscando los labios de Takano-san que lo recibió algo tenso en un principio (él sigue viendo a Chiaki, se recordó Ritsu) pero cediendo posteriormente.

\- ¡LOS ESTOY VIENDO! – El grito de Chiaki con la voz de Kisa los hizo separarse con un salto - Si no se detienen me iré a dormir con ustedes – Les amenazó, Onodera volvió la mirada hacía la puerta de su apartamento donde se asomaba la cabeza de "Kisa" que los veía con enojados ojos azules.

Contrario a lo que Ritsu habría esperado, Takano sonrió, halando a Onodera al interior del apartamento para cerrar la puerta ante las quejas de Chiaki desde el exterior.

\- Lo siento – Dijo Onodera, ya no estaba tan seguro de que fuera buena idea quedarse allí.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- No quiero presionarte a que me aceptes de esta forma, no debí besart…

\- ¿En serio crees que me molesta que tomes la iniciativa por primera vez? – Lo interrumpió Takano.

\- Estoy en el cuerpo de Chiaki, sé que eso te tiene en un dilema moral.

\- De mi moral me encargo yo – Dijo rotundo y agregó con una ligera sonrisa nostálgica– Solo recuerda seguir así de abierto conmigo cuando recuperes tu cuerpo. – Ritsu se sonrojó y asintió débilmente. Se creó un pequeño silencio entre ellos que Takano rompió poco después – ¿Ya comiste? Te puedo preparar algo antes de dormir.

\- No, no es necesario - El estómago de Ritsu gruñó justo en ese momento, contradiciéndole; pero ya eran casi las dos de la mañana, no le parecía justo que Takano tuviese que cocinar para él a esa hora – En todo caso, solo pon algo al microondas.

Takano aceptó, sacando una bandeja de comida congelada que introdujo en el aparato. Recostándose en la pared de la cocina, mirando fijamente a Ritsu mientras esperaba que los segundos pasaran; había algo que venía rondando su mente desde esa mañana luego de haberse marchado de casa de Chiaki.

\- ¿Qué tanto me ves? – Cuestionó Onodera sentándose en una silla.

\- Ayer dijiste que me amas – Constató; Ritsu asintió esperando a que continuara – Desde entonces no he dejado de pensar en el estado de nuestra relación.

\- Somos pareja – Dijo Ritsu con decisión, eso era obvio aunque por la cara te Takano, quizás no tanto; dudó – O algo así… bueno…lo seremos… cuando vuelva a ser Ritsu y… ¿No? – Balbuceó nervioso.

\- Eh…si claro – Dijo reaccionando, al parecer su declaración le había tomado por sorpresa - ¿Lo puedes repetir? Eso de "somos pareja" Pero espera a que saque el celular, quiero grabarlo.

\- ¡Baka! – Gruñó lanzándole un paño de cocina que le dio de lleno en la cara, ambos rieron por eso con tanta facilidad que seguro serían capaces de contagiar esa risa a la persona más amargada del planeta. – Pero eso no era lo que te preocupaba ¿o sí? – Cuestionó Ritsu poco después. Takano negó.

\- ¿Qué pasaría en el caso hipotético de que no recuperaras tu cuerpo? – Vio reflejado el pánico en los ojos esmeraldas de Ritsu ante la simple suposición - ¿Por cuánto tiempo más vas a fingir ante Hatori que eres Chiaki?

\- No lo sé – Admitió – Desde el inicio asumí que volvería a la normalidad, sin embargo siempre temo la posibilidad de que no sea posible. – Bajó la mirada, a sus manos hecha puño agarrándose el pantalón – No voy a fingir por siempre ser la pareja de Hatori – Dijo decidido – Pero tampoco podría quedarme contigo, no puedo obligarte a querer este cuerpo; no puedo hacerte eso.

El pitido del microondas avisando que la comida estaba lista, se dejó escuchar por la cocina, pero ambos lo ignoraron por completo. Takano se acercó hasta Onodera quedando justo frente a él, tomando el rostro de Chiaki entre sus manos para hacerle levantarlo. Conectó sus ojos con esos esmeraldas.

\- Con tus ojos me basta – Aseguró

\- ¿Q...ue?

\- Te amo Ritsu, y eso no va a cambiar. Sé que te dije que no podía porque veía a la pareja de Hatori, y sé también que no tengo que acostumbrarme a verte así; y no lo haré, pero si la situación se da, si el cambio no ocurre y no vuelves a tener tu cuerpo, quiero que sepas que no importa el cascaron que lleves puesto, no va a cambiar lo que siento ni lo que somos. Solo te pido que no te apartes de mí.

\- Takano-san…- Susurró sin aliento. El mayor se acercó rozando su labios a los suyos, solo fue un pequeño beso que cerraban esas palabras que hicieron que Onodera se hinchara de emoción.

* * *

 

Se habían citado en un café familiar y mientras entraba, Hatori se preguntaba el porqué, es decir, viendo al chico que lo esperaba en la mesa con expresión de circunstancia, dudaba que fuera para evitar un posible escándalo, no es como si él fuese a ponerse a gritar en público, mucho menos por Kisa-san, pero ese chico se veía del tipo que no dudaría en defender su amor sin importarle el lugar o el qué dirán.

Se acercó a él que al verlo no le ofreció la silla, en cambió lo miró con una ceja enarcada debido a su vestimenta; Hatori supuso que no frecuentaba personas con traje tan temprano, pero él tenía que ir a trabajar luego de eso; así que simplemente lo ignoró y se sentó frente al más joven.

\- Hatori – No era un saludo sino más una constatación de que había llegado.

\- Yukina ¿no? – Dijo con duda; por algún motivo no terminaba de grabarse el nombre del chico; este no estuvo muy contento por eso.

\- Querías que nos viéramos, aquí estamos – Respondió de mal talante - ¿Qué quieres decirme sobre Kisa-san?

Hatori no se alteró a pesar del tono y sacó del bolsillo de su traje la billetera y el celular de Kisa-san, tendiéndolo sobre la mesa en dirección a Yukina.

\- Puedes entregárselos por mí; confío en que lo veras primero que yo. Estaré un poco ocupado en el trabajo y quizás él se tome el día libre. – Yukina apretó los puños sin tomar los objetos, cosa que Tori notó – Escucha, no tengo ningún interés en Kisa-san - Aseguró – Hemos sido compañeros de trabajo por varios años y lo aprecio, sí, pero tengo una pareja a quien amo y aun de no ser así, nunca he tenido esa clase de sentimientos dirigidos a Kisa-san.

La expresión de Yukina se aligeró al escuchar el discurso, obviamente no había sido eso lo que esperaba escuchar, quizás había creído que Hatori intentaría decirle que Kisa-san era suyo. La idea casi lo hace soltar una carcajada divertida.

\- ¿Habla en serio? – Parecía incrédulo.

\- Completamente – Dijo sin titubeo. Yukina miró pensativo el celular y la billetera de Kisa antes de tomarlos.

\- Pensé que usted estaba tras Kisa-san – Admitió; se sentía algo avergonzado ahora que sabía que no era así. Hatori negó y suspiró, la parte difícil apenas venía.

\- Sin embargo no puedo decir lo mismo de él – Dijo - No quisiera decírtelo pero sospecho que debes intuirlo o no te habrías comportado como lo hiciste el otro día en la librería – Yukina asintió, esta vez sujetando fuertemente entre sus dedos la billetera – Él ha estado…insistiendo – Dijo escogiendo bien sus palabras- Sin embargo te aseguro que no será correspondido por mí.

\- No es como si importe realmente – Dijo Yukina con expresión estrangulada; Hatori sintió pena por él – Es obvio que no soy suficiente para él; desde su viaje a korea…

\- ¿Viaje a Korea? – Cuestionó confundido. Yukina alzó la mirada a prisa.

\- Hace un mes; por algún asunto con el manga que volverán anime; se fue cinco días y…y es mentira – Concluyó ante la mirada de confusión de Hatori. - ¡Pero Onodera-san me dijo que Kisa-san estaba de viaje!

\- Estoy seguro de que nadie en el departamento Esmeralda ha viajado en los últimos meses – Aseguró Hatori sin poder evitar desaprobar la participación de Onodera en esa situación. Las manos de Yukina se apretaron esta vez para intentar evitar un ligero temblor de enojo.

\- Lo siento Hatori-san, me tengo que ir – Dijo poniéndose de pie.

\- Oye, no quiero meterme en su relación, pero quizás sea buena idea que se den un tiempo para pensar y sincerarse – Dijo antes de que se marchara; no supo que lo impulsó a aconsejarlo, quizás un ligero sentimiento por culpa al saber que aun sin quererlo él estaba en medio de esa relación. Yukina asintió marchándose, dejando a Hatori solo en la mesa.

* * *

 

\- ¡TAKANO-SAN! – El gruñido de Hatori se escuchó en toda la oficina mientras plantaba con decisión su mano en el escritorio frente al jefe. Acababa de llegar a la oficina y al ver a Takano recordó todo su enojo. Mino se estremeció fijando la mirada en ellos. Ni "Kisa" ni "Onodera" habían llegado todavía. Takano por su parte solo lo miró con impasividad, sin inmutación alguna; no dijo nada pero Hatori tampoco lo dejó – La imprenta nunca perdió las páginas de Yoshikawa-sensei – Gruñó enojado. Takano parpadeó.

\- ¿Paginas? ¿Qué paginas? – Dijo fingiendo demencia. La mirada de Hatori fue tenaz, para nada contento con eso.

\- Ayer me llamaste diciendo que se habían perdido varias páginas, estaba ocupado…-Takano tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa burlona ante eso – Y tuve que dejar a Yoshino para luego enterarme que no había ninguna página perdida.

\- Hatori tranquilo, tu cabeza ¿Qué te ocurrió? – Intentó calmarlo Mino ganándose una mirada fulminante del editor que luego la re direccionó hacia Takano.

\- Puede ser que me hayas entendido mal – Dijo despreocupado - ¿Por qué querría yo hacerte ir a la imprenta un domingo? – Hatori entrecerró los ojos.

\- No sé, tú dímelo – Siseó con un tono tan afilado como un cuchillo. Takano no respondió y Hatori resopló dándose media vuelta hacia su asiento. Tomó su teléfono marcando el número de Chiaki mientras salía de la oficina: no había podido contactarse con él desde que salió hacia la imprenta; ni la noche anterior ni esta mañana antes de verse con Yukina había podido contactarlo.

Sin embargo esta vez su llamada si recibió respuesta.

_\- ¿Moshi moshi?_

\- ¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde estuviste anoche? – Cuestionó en voz baja, no era su intención que algún otro editor le escuchara; sin embargo Takano que lo había seguido, estaba lo suficientemente atento y cerca para escucharle y saber que estaba hablando con Ritsu.

 _\- Fui al cine con Yuu –_ Mintió Onodera.

\- Te dije que saldríamos cuando volviera de la imprenta – No quería que sonara como un reclamo pero era consciente que así sonaba. Takano no pudo evitar sonreír con cierta sorna. Sabía que no era culpa de Hatori lo que pasaba, pero no podía evitar sentirse molesto y celoso de él cada vez que buscaba acercamiento con "Chiaki"

 _\- Lo…lo olvidé_ –Dijo Ritsu; Hatori suspiró.

\- Supongo que no se puede hacer nada – Dijo – Iré esta noche a tu casa – Takano supuso que él habría dicho que si porque Hatori agregó – Bien, nos vemos en la noche. Y Chiaki…te amo.

Hatori no supo porque lo dijo; era raro en él soltar cosas como esas de repente pero había tenido la necesidad de expresarle a Chiaki sus sentimientos desde que había hablado con Yukina. Quizás fue ver en él el reflejo de una relación que no estaba bien en lo absoluto, que le hizo aumentar sus deseos de mantener a flote la suya con Chiaki a pesar de los problemas.

Takano lo miró mientras Ritsu le decía algo en respuesta a eso. Vio a Hatori sonreír y el enojo le invadió ¿Por qué sonreía? ¿Acaso Ritsu le había dicho que también lo amaba? Se dio media vuelta volviendo a la oficina, molesto; eso no se iba a quedar así.

Tori colgó la llamada dispuesto a volver a la oficina para empezar a trabajar como debía, deteniéndose al ver que Takano estaba entrando. Frunció el ceño ¿Acaso estaba espiando su conversación con Chiaki?

\- Tori, ¿estás bien? Te veo enojado - La voz de Kisa ante la pregunta de Chiaki lo sorprendió; no lo había escuchado llegar, de hecho, había creído que no iría a trabajar ese día. Hatori lo miró, evitándolo luego: _Kisa-san_ al parecer había decidido usar lentillas azules y por alguna razón eso le hacía sentir nervioso – No debes alterarte, el medico dijo…

\- Estoy bien Kisa-san – Le cortó quizás un poco más rudo de lo que habría querido. – Ya se lo he dicho, en vez de preocuparse por mi debería preocuparse por su relación con Yukina que no está en la mejor forma.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Yukina? – Cuestionó confundido pero ya Hatori volvía a la oficina. Habría querido preguntarle de dónde sacó la foto suya y de Chiaki que vio en la cartera de Kisa, pero prefirió cortar la conversación allí, la verdad no estaba de humor. Volvió la mirada a verlo antes de entrar a la oficina notando la confusión en el rostro de Kisa; sus ojos azules como los de Chiaki (aunque solo fuera por lentillas, se dijo) se conectaron a los suyos solo durante el segundo que le tomó volver la mirada al frente y entrar a la oficina intentando ignorar la opresión en su pecho al darse cuenta de la forma tan fría en que lo había tratado.

* * *

 

Y ahí estaba, otra vez en la universidad de Yukina como muchas veces había estado en el pasado, y como todas esas veces no fue más allá de la entrada: no tenía el valor de hacerlo.

Los razonamientos de Takano y Yuu se repetían en la mente de Kisa: ellos tenían razón, todos habían cumplido los deseo responsables de sus cambios: Chiaki al aprender a hacer las cosas con ayuda de Yukina, Ritsu al poder ver, desde el cuerpo de Chiaki, los sentimientos de Takano-san sin prejuicios; y él, aprendiendo a valorar su relación con Yukina, en estos días se habían encontrado a conversar y salir con él dejando el físico de lado dándose cuenta de las oportunidades que estaba perdiendo con el castaño; y aun así había metido la pata.

Si lo pensaba con detenimiento, la noche anterior había sido como una especie de prueba para todos, una prueba que los demás habían sabido aprobar: Chiaki al hacerse cargo durante toda una noche de Hatori, aunque para eso hubiese tenido que romperle la cabeza primero; Ritsu también había aprobado al declarar su amor en voz alta ante Takano, pero ¿Y él? Él había metido la pata por completo: Yukina había deseado que Kisa lo viera más allá del sexo, pero a las primeras de cambio, apenas se le presentó la oportunidad, el editor lo que hizo fue intentar hacerle el amor al castaño y en castigo ahora Yukina se estaba enamorando de él siendo Ritsu; se enamoraba de Ritsu y era su culpa.

Aunque nadie hubiese querido mencionarlo, Kisa estaba seguro (y los demás debían pensar lo mismo) que no ser por él, todos habrían vuelto a la normalidad la noche anterior, pero no lo hacían porque ¿A qué cuerpo entraría Ritsu si él seguía ocupándole el suyo? Suponía que a quien fuera el responsable de ese cambio no le parecía justo que Chiaki pudiese recuperar su cuerpo y Ritsu no, o que Kisa pudiese volver al suyo sin superar la "prueba". Realmente no estaba totalmente seguro de que ese fuera el motivo por el que los demás hubiesen cambiado, al menos en lo que a ojos se refiere, y él no, pero era lo que más tenía lógica en ese momento.

Kisa suspiró recostándose en un árbol con la vista hacía la facultad de Yukina; quizás las costumbres de años no eran tan fáciles de olvidar y él realmente fuese una persona que solo pensara en lo físico más que en los sentimientos de los demás; pero no con Yukina, con el vendedor de mangas era diferente, lo amaba con todo su ser. Y por sus tonterías, Kisa le estaba haciendo daño…a ambos.

\- ¡Onodera-san! – Exclamó Rio al verlo. Kisa se enderezó recibiendo a la chica que se plantó frente a él alegremente - ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?

\- Rio-chan – Saludó – Espero a Yukina ¿Lo has visto? – La sonrisa de la chica vaciló.

\- ¿A… Yukina? – Hoy no vino a clases – Dijo ella – Lo llevo buscando desde temprano y nadie lo ha visto, ni Kenishi, ni sus compañeros de clases.

Kisa asintió decaído: ya no sabía dónde más buscarlo. Sabía que el chico no quería verlo pero ya había buscado en su casa y en la librería (Donde le dijeron que tenía cinco días de suspensión por su pelea con Hatori y Takano) y ahora pasaba por la universidad, pero no solo no estaba ahí sino que sus amigos no sabían de él. Eso le preocupaba ¿Dónde más podía buscar?

\- Yo… en ese caso, creo que mejor me voy – Dijo Kisa alicaído – Si lo vez dile que me llame, tengo que decirle algo muy importante – Rio asintió. Kisa hizo un gesto con la cabeza antes de marcharse, ignorando el par de ojos miel que lo miraban desde detrás de un árbol a lo lejos. Rio suspiró esperando a que "Onodera" se perdiera de su vista antes de darse la vuelta y caminar en dirección a los chicos que la esperaban tras el árbol.

\- Ya se fue – Informó.

\- Gracias Rio.

\- ¿No me vas a decir que es lo que pasó con Onodera-san, Kou? – Preguntó la chica. Kenishi miró a Yukina con el mismo interés. El estudiante de pintura los miró indeciso antes de negar. Su amigo chasqueó la lengua.

\- Creo que después de haber invadido mí casa a las dos de la mañana la otra noche, merezco saber que está pasando.

\- ¿Invadir tu casa? – Preguntó Rio confundida - ¿Qué pasa Kou? – Insistió, el castaño no contestó haciendo que la muchacha inflara los cachetes con enojo – Si no me dices buscare a Onodera-san y le preguntó a él.

\- Nos besamos – Dijo dándose por vencido. Tanto Kenishi como Rio se mostraron sorprendidos.

\- Se besaron…- Repitió el escultor con molestia.

\- ¿Tanto drama por un simple beso? – Preguntaba Rio a la vez. El rostro de Yukina se enrojeció y ella lo notó dando saltitos de emoción - No fue solo un simple beso ¿Verdad? ¡Oh Kou! ¡CUENTA!

\- ¿Te acostaste con él? – La pregunta de Kenishi fue brusca.

\- ¿Cómo fue? ¿Es buen amante…?

\- ¿Y tu novio?

Las preguntas fueron tan rápidas que solo azoraron al castaño cuyo rostro se ensombreció al escuchar esto último.

\- No me acosté con él, pero no puedo volver a verlo: por Kisa-san.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Se enteró? ¿Se lo dijiste? ¿Te dijo que no te acercaras más a Onodera? – Yukina negó y fue Kenishi quien respondió con obviedad.

\- Porque no quiere engañar a Shouta-san pero si tiene otra oportunidad con Onodera-san sabe que no se detendrá.

\- Oh…- La efusividad de la chica disminuyó al entender el dilema de su amigo. Yukina bajó la mirada avergonzado de sí mismo. Él amaba a Kisa-san, no había dejado de repetírselo desde que se marchó del apartamento de Onodera-san; entonces ¿Por qué le estaban ocurriendo estas cosas con Onodera-san?

\- Eso no es todo – Admitió por lo bajo resbalándose a lo largo del tronco del árbol hasta quedar sentado con la espalda apoyada en él. Sus amigos se miraron a la cara alarmados por la tristeza en su voz, sentándose en el suelo frente a él.

\- ¿Hay más?

\- Hable con Hatori-san esta mañana – Confesó.

\- ¿Hatori…? – Comenzó Rio con confusión.

\- Ese el nombre por el que lo llamó Shouta-san cuando se le confesó – Recordó Kenishi; Yukina asintió y ambos se mostraron aún más interesado - ¿Qué te dijo?

\- ¿Te peleaste por tu amor? – Yukina negó a la pregunta de Rio.

\- Me dejó en claro que no tiene ningún interés por Kisa – Ambos se mostraron confundidos – Kisa-san está enamorado, no lo sé, de él; pero no es correspondido.

\- ¡Entonces solo tienes que reconquistarlo! – Exclamó Rio intentando darle ánimos; Yukina negó con la cabeza.

\- No me siento con la confianza para hacerlo – Admitió – Parte de mí está pensando en Onodera-san; y la otra parte está enojada con ambos porque me mintieron: Hatori-san me dijo que Kisa-san nunca viajó a Korea.

\- Por Dios, parece un dorama

\- Quizás lo mejor sea que se den un tiempo – Comentó Kenishi ignorando el comentario de Rio – Es obvio que ambos necesitan aclarar las cosas; quizás lo mejor sea que hablen y se den el tiempo de poner todo en orden.

\- ¡No quiero terminar con Kisa-san! – Exclamó Yukina de inmediato - Esas cosas siempre terminan en rupturas definitivas.

\- No siempre – Contradijo Rio de acuerdo con Kenishi – Pero si lo hace es porque las cosas realmente ya no funcionaban.

\- Es preferible aclararlo de una vez por todas a que se sigan haciendo daño – Dijo el estudiante de escultura decidido. Yukina asintió no muy seguro, Hatori-san le había dado el mismo consejo y no era uno que le gustase y sin embargo, comenzaba a preguntarse si todos tendrían razón.

* * *

 

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Vengo a buscarte para almorzar – Dijo Takano con obviedad.

-Estoy ocupado, voy a…

\- Lamentablemente no tengo mucho tiempo así que tendrá que ser algo rápido – Continuó Takano ignorando a Ritsu – Date prisa – Lo apuró. Ritsu suspiró no oponiendo mucha resistencia y salió, solo sería un almuerzo rápido, además, solo había estado haciendo algunos planes de venta para su mangas pero aún tenía tiempo para entregarlo y no tenía planeado hacer nada importante para esa tarde.

\- Eres muy molesto – Gruñó Ritsu.

\- Sin embargo vienes conmigo – Hizo ver el mayor con autoconfianza; el rostro de Chiaki se ruborizó ligeramente pero no dijo nada; caminaron hasta el pandaway más cercano. Ritsu se sentó en una silla mientras Takano hacía el pedido: aún no entendía del todo el sistema de dar tantas indicaciones por un pan relleno.

El negocio no estaba lleno en lo absoluto, si bien era hora de almuerzo la ubicación no le favorecía: la zona residencial por donde Chiaki vivía estaba llena de habitantes de recursos económicos holgados y horarios de trabajos estrictos: si acaso tuviesen tiempo de salir a comer lo harían a un restaurant con más clase.

\- ¿Cómo es que siempre terminamos comiendo en uno de estos lugares? – Preguntó Ritsu cuando Takano volvió con el pedido. Masamune se encogió de hombros.

\- Me gusta venir a estos lugares contigo – Hizo ver. El chico se ruborizó un poco más y se concentró en su pan; si bien su relación con Takano había mejorado muchísimo no sería fácil acostumbrarse a eso: acostumbrarse a la idea de que podría tener al fin lo que hace diez años había soñado. – Es difícil acostumbrarse - Comentó Takano de pronto. Ritsu volteó a verlo con interrogación en su mirada ¿Le había leído la mente? – Tus ojos – Respondió el mayor a su muda pregunta.

\- Siguen esmeraldas – No era una pregunta. Ritsu había esperado que el cambio de sus ojos fuese el primer paso para volver a ser él mismo; pero había pasado ya un día y seguía siendo Chiaki.

\- Es como si pudiera verte, ver tu alma a través de ellos a pesar del cuerpo que llevas.

\- ¿Ver mi alma? Por favor Takano-san deja de decir tonterías cursis – Lo retó. Takano frunció el ceño.

\- Y tú apresúrate en volver a la normalidad, porque ese cuerpo no le queda a tus ojos – Gruñó. Ritsu parpadeó por el cambio de tono pero sonrió al ver que Takano también había sonreído.

\- Baka – Dijo por lo bajo sin opacar su sonrisa. Takano lo miró, habría preferido que esa sonrisa viniera de los labios del propio Ritsu pero por ahora se conformaba con la mirada sincera libre de enojo que le dirigía. Onodera siempre intentaba ocultar sus sentimientos pero ahora que los había exteriorizado sus miradas a Takano se parecían más a las que le dirigía en los días de la preparatoria; quizás con más madurez y menos ilusión de perfección que en su juventud, pero estaban llenas de amor.

Takano se fijó a prisa que el dependiente del pandaway no estuviese viéndolos: ni siquiera estaba, había entrado a la trastienda y no había nadie más el local por lo que no se preocupó en dar riendas a su impulso y acercarse a Ritsu por sobre la mesa para besarle.

\- ¡No hagas eso baka! – Le riñó Onodera empujando al mayor para separarlo suyo; Takano rio tomando una mano del castaño para entrelazar sus dedos; Ritsu no se apartó pero continuó riñéndolo – Estamos en público: Alguien pudo vern… – Sus palabras fueron cortadas bruscamente: Takano lo vio palidecer y separar sus manos a prisa con la vista fija en la puerta de entrada del lugar. EL editor en jefe volteó en la dirección que este veía; ahí, parado a medio entrar, todavía con una mano en la puerta, Yokozawa que los veía a ambos con la boca abierta.

\- ¡Va a creer que engaño a Hatori contigo! – Exclamó Ritsu con un hilo de voz.

\- En todo caso tú me engañas con Tori, que es diferente – Dijo por lo bajo; mientras hacía una seña para saludar a Yokozawa que parecía dudar entre acercarse o no – Además, Yokozawa no conoce a Yoshino-sensei; y sinceramente dudó que sepa que este es la pareja de Hatori.

\- Entonces porque nos ve así – Ritsu parecía no saber dónde esconderse, en especial cuando Yokozawa decidió acercarse.

\- Porque no eres Ritsu – Dijo Takano con obviedad - ¿Takafumi, que haces por aquí? – Preguntó recuperando un tono normal, saludándole con naturalidad. Onodera no pudo evitar preguntarse si Takano era un buen actor o simplemente no le importaba lo que Yokozawa pensase de lo que acaba de ver; en cualquier caso no se arriesgaría a mirar a ninguno de los dos: ya la situación era suficientemente vergonzosa para él.

\- Tenía una reunión con los gerentes de una librería cercana – Dijo con obviedad – Salí más tarde de lo que esperaba así que vine por algo rápido para comer.

\- Entonces es mejor que te des prisa – Dijo Takano. Yokozawa asintió pero no se movió; aprovechó que no era visto por Ritsu para dirigirle una significativa mirada que llevaba implícita una muda pregunta " _¿Quién es este?"_ pero al no recibir respuesta se dirigió a la barra para hacer el pedido aprovechando que el encargado había vuelto a salir.

\- Creo que mejor me voy – Dijo Ritsu a prisa poniéndose de pie. Takano lo sujetó del brazo deteniéndolo.

\- No deberías alarmarte tanto; si tanto te preocupa solo le diré quién eres realmente y…

\- ¡¿Estás loco?! – Exclamó – Nadie en su sano juicio creerá que soy Ritsu. – La mirada de Takano fue sería.

\- Yo lo creí – Dijo.

\- Lo que quiero decir, es que es mejor irme. – Dijo volviendo al tema, soltándose de él.

\- Ven a mi casa esta noche, te haré la cena – Ofreció. Ritsu no dio respuesta a eso, ya le había dicho a Hatori por teléfono que se verían en la noche, por lo que solo se apresuró en marcharse tropezándose con Yokozawa que tenía ya su pedido. El empleado de ventas miró a Onodera quien alarmado hizo una rápida reverencia de disculpas y se marchó. Takano se acercó a Yokozawa

\- ¿Vas a comer aquí?

\- En realidad traje el auto, si te ofrecieras a conducirlo mientras como me serías de mucha ayuda porque voy bastante justo de tiempo – Aseguró Takafumi; Takano enarcó una ceja.

\- ¿Desde cuando tienes auto? – Preguntó mientras salían del negocio camino al estacionamiento. Yokozawa se ruborizó tendiéndole la llave a Takano.

\- Tengo que ir a muchas reuniones así que me lo han prestado – Dijo yendo a sentarse del lado del copiloto. Takano entró al auto.

\- ¿Quién? Pensé que ya no me pedías el auto porque no habías tenido más reuniones en diferentes librerías en un día; no porque me hubieses cambiado – Dijo en broma. Yokozawa ignoró su pregunta y en cambio mordió su pandaway antes de preguntar.

\- "¿Quién?" Es lo que te pregunto yo a ti – Dijo – Esa persona con la que estabas hace un rato me parece haberla visto alguna vez en la editorial ¿Quién es?

\- Alguien – Respondió con calma.

\- ¡Eso ya lo sé, idiota! – Estalló Yokozawa con molestia - ¿Quién es ese alguien? – Gruñó. - ¿Es un pasante?

\- ¿Hacía donde tengo que llevarte? Más te vale que haya una estación del metro cerca porque tengo que volver a la editorial – Gruñó Takano. Yokozawa le dio la dirección y acordaron que Takano se quedaría en una estación del metro que estaba en el camino y a partir de ahí Yokozawa conduciría. Sin embargo, a pesar del cambio de tema Takano sabía que el hombre de ventas volvería a preguntar por lo que agregó – Se llama Yoshino Chiaki y no trabaja en Marukawa per se.

Yoshino Chiaki… el nombre le sonaba a Yokozawa; y entonces supo de donde ese rostro le había parecido conocido: hacía un par de semanas aproximadamente ese chico había ido a su casa junto con Kirishima, justo el día en que Takano había llegado ebrio asegurando que Onodera amaba a otro.

_\- ¿Y tú quién eres? – Gruñó Yokozawa al ver la actitud protectora que el "desconocido" mantenía entre ellos y Takano._

_\- Yoshino Chiaki, trabajo para Emerald – Dijo rápidamente – Vine por Takano-San._

_\- Como ves, no está apto para trabajar ahora – Volvió a gruñir Yokozawa._

_\- No vine por trabajo – Dijo alterándose un poco – Lo llevare a su casa, de ahora en adelante yo me hare cargo de él – Aseguró con el calor en el rostro._

_\- Masamune no necesita a un desconocido._

_\- ¡No soy un desconocido! – Casi gritó_

En ese momento la situación le había parecido extraña, y justo ahora le parecía aún más ¿Quién era ese chico? ¿Un amante de Takano? ¿Alguien que estaba cometiendo el mismo error que el mismo Yokozawa cometió durante muchos años al enamorarse de un Takano que solo tenía corazón para Onodera? Sintió lastima por el chico a pesar de que fuesen solo suposiciones.

\- Te vi besarlo y tomar su mano – Dijo Yokozawa en retrospectiva para volver a morder su pan. – Y sin embargo no hace ni dos días que golpeaste a Yukina-kun porque pensabas que Ritsu está enamorado suyo; además me dijeron que cancelaste la solicitud de traslado de Onodera; y si mal no recuerdo, ese chico fue quien se hizo cargo de ti el día que estuviste ebrio en mi casa.

\- Es un situación complicada- Dijo esquivo cumpliendo con la petición de Onodera de no decirle a su amigo nada de lo que de verdad ocurría.

\- ¿Estás usándolo como desahogo debido a Onodera? – Siguió preguntando; Takano negó - ¿Entonces le quieres?- No contestó directamente pero terminó por asentir: claro que lo quería, era su Ritsu quien estaba tras esa carcaza en forma de Chiaki - ¿Y Onodera?

\- Deja de preguntar tanto y dime de quién es el auto – Contraatacó; Yokozawa se ruborizó un poco.

\- Kirishima-san, de Japun, me lo prestó por hoy – Dijo por lo bajo, evitando mirarlo. Takano notó eso e hizo memoria: Kirishima-san era el jefe de editores de la revista japum, habían coincidido en algunas reuniones

\- Kirishima ¿eh? – Preguntó con sorna – Ustedes dos se han vuelto muy cercanos ¿No? – Yokozawa casi se atraganta con su comida mientras que Takano reía. De los escasos recuerdos que tenía de la última vez que estuvo ebrio en casa de Yokozawa recordaba a este diciéndole que salía con alguien especial y poco después a Kirishima llegando a punto de golpearlo por besar a Takafumi. No había que ser un genio para sumar dos más dos, pero esperaría el momento en que fuese el mismo Yokozawa que superara la vergüenza y se lo dijera.

\- Date prisa que se me hace tarde; y recuerda que en la tarde tenemos una reunión con los otros editores en jefes – Gruñó Yokozawa cambiando el tema; Takano rio asintiendo.

* * *

 

\- ¿ _Podrías subirlo? Estoy algo ocupado ahora._

\- Claro, ya voy llegando – Dijo Ritsu por teléfono. Llevaba gafas de sol a pesar de que el atardecer ya se vislumbraba y hablaba por celular mientras sujetaba un sobre, encaminándose a la editorial Marukawa. Al otro lado de la línea le hablaba su voz: Kisa-san quien le había pedido el favor de que le llevara a la editorial unos documentos que había olvidado. Y dado que era el único que tenía libertad de moverse sin problemas por no tener un horario de oficina, ahí estaba. Llegando a una cuadra de la editorial.

\- _¡Gracias a Dios! Ventas me está pidiendo esos documentos por el asunto del anime del manga que edito_

 _-_ ¿Quieres decir que Chiaki debe presentar esos informes? – Preguntó Ritsu sin poder evitar una risa; casi podía ver el disgusto de parte de Kisa mientras entraba al fin a la editorial y se detenía ante el escritorio del vigilante para identificarse.

 _\- No me lo recuerdes_ – Gruñó y agregó – _Takano-san no está, pero ¿quieres que lo llame para cuándo vengas?_

\- No…yo… ya almorcé con él temprano… no es necesario – Negó Ritsu ruborizándose ligeramente colgando luego la llamada para atender a las preguntas de rutina que le hacía el vigilante. No era necesario llamar a Takano, él lo menos que quería era que pensara que ahora lo estaba buscando cuando acababan de verse hacía unas pocas horas, aunque…

Revisó el reloj sobre la recepción, recibiendo el gafete de visitante: eran las 6 de la tarde; quizás podría esperarlo y tomarle la palabra de cenar juntos. Se ruborizó: Takano-san se estaba comportando mejor de lo que él habría esperado con toda esa situación, y debía admitir que le gustaban sus atenciones. A pesar de todo, Takano-san era bastante romántico…a su modo.

Se dirigió sumido en sus pensamientos hacía los ascensores, colocándose el gafete en el pecho. Era molesto estar en interiores con las gafas de sol y no es como si alguien allí supiera que sus ojos no están actualmente del color que deberían, podría quitársela y…

\- ¿A dónde crees que vas sin saludarme? – La voz de Takano en su oído casi lo hizo infartarse. Ritsu no lo había escuchado acercarse y al girarse se sorprendió porque el editor estaba allí junto a Yokozawa que los veía con curiosidad.

\- Ta…Takano-san, pensé que estabas ocupado – Dijo picando al ascensor a prisa.

\- De hecho, Yokozawa y yo vamos a una reunión con todos los editores en jefes – Ritsu asintió sin mirar al encargado de ventas mientras esperaban. Una secretaría entretuvo a Yokozawa con alguna pregunta, lo que Takano aprovechó para acercarse a él por detrás apoyando con suavidad la mano en su cintura para susurrarle al oído. – Por cierto, tu propuesta para el evento fue una de las mejores que recibió el departamento de ventas, me lo acaba de decir Yokozawa.

Ritsu abrió la boca lo suficientemente sorprendido como para no sacárselo de encima, no era saber que había hecho un gran trabajo, sino el tono de orgullo en la voz de Takano lo que le hizo bajar la mirada azorado.

\- Gra…gracias Takano-san – Balbuceó. Takano chasqueó la lengua.

\- Si vamos a ser pareja tienes que dejar de hablarme tan formal. – El rostro de Chiaki que Onodera llevaba se puso aún más rojo.

\- Van a dejar irse el ascensor bakas – Gruñó Yokozawa volviendo hasta ellos haciéndoles ver que las puertas del ascensor se habían abierto. Takano se separó de Ritsu quien se apresuró a entrar, al igual que los dos mayores. Yokozawa parecía malhumorado mientras que Takano sonrió y agregó una vez en el ascensor - … Y quítate las gafas, no me deja ver tus ojos – Dijo quitándoselas con cuidado para descubrir los ojos esmeraldas. Yokozawa resopló mirando en otra dirección: ver a ese par en ese plan no era de su gusto y se hizo la nota mental de no volver a compartir ascensor con Takano.

\- Takano - Dijo Ritsu por lo bajo. Masamune sonrió.

\- Eso es un avance – Admitió y suspiró – Rayos, no quiero ir a trabajar: tengo la tarde pensando en que cocinar para ti.

\- ¡Ve a tu reunión, baka! – Gruñó Ritsu; lo menos que quería era que Takano tuviera problemas en el trabajo por su culpa y agregó – Ademas, yo no dije que iría a tu casa, tengo cosas que hacer esta noche

\- Pero ahora tienes un compromiso conmigo – Dijo Takano acercándose a él para acorralarlo contra la pared del ascensor. Yokozawa pensó que ya era suficiente, y estaba dispuesto a interrumpirles cuando el ascensor se detuvo en el tercer piso (El piso de ventas) y la voz que escucharon dejó helado al par de "tortolos"

\- Buenas tardes Yokoz…- La voz de Hatori murió en su garganta al ver a los otros dos ocupantes del ascensor. Ritsu tarde se dio cuenta que a pesar de no hacer nada malo su lenguaje corporal y el de Takano demostraban mucha cercanía. Le arrebató las gafas al editor en jefe alejándose un paso de él; sin embargo no pudo ponérselas, las puertas del ascensor ya se habían cerrado cuando Hatori llegó hasta él tomándole de la barbilla para atraparlo en un beso.

Yokozawa tuvo que reprimir un ruidito de sorpresa sin embargo sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par por la sorpresa. Takano había gruñido y Ritsu… él estaba pasmado ¿Por qué Hatori hacía eso en público? Frente a Yokozawa y Takano… ¡Takano! Se separó de Tori antes de que el editor en jefe fuese a tomar alguna acción.

\- To…Tori… ¿Qué haces? - Preguntó. El aludido no se separó de su lado en cambio lo tomó por la cintura.

\- No sabía que estabas aquí Yoshino – Dijo con un tono bajo, solo para él; un tono afilado que le hizo ver a Ritsu que Tori no estaba feliz. – Seguro a Takano no le molestó – Dijo con acidez. Y agregó – Yokozawa-san, le presentó a Yoshino Chiaki, mi pareja.

Yokozawa abrió la boca sorprendido, mirando de "Chiaki" a Takano sin comprender del todo. Realizó una torpe reverencia que no fue correspondida por Ritsu, el chico veía a Takano: tenía los puños apretados y le rechinaban los dientes, parecía estar controlándose para no estrangular a Hatori. Onodera intentó pedirle con la mirada que no interviniera.

\- Vine a ver a Kis…Ritsu – Se corrigió rápidamente. Hatori asintió. El ascensor se detuvo en el 4to piso mientras él contestaba.

\- Espérame hasta las 8 y nos vamos juntos a tu casa como quedamos – Dijo saliendo del ascensor. Ritsu se dispuso a salir tras él, después de todo debía entregarle el sobre a Kisa; pero el agarre firme de Takano lo detuvo.

\- A las ocho te quiero en mi casa – Dijo con brusquedad, sin molestarse en bajar la voz a pesar de que Hatori apenas había girado el pasillo.

\- Takano, por favor – Se soltó Ritsu sin saber qué hacer. Las puertas del ascensor volvieron a cerrarse dejando a Takano y Yokozawa solos. El empleado de ventas mirando a su amigo en espera de una explicación.

-¿Qué fue eso? – Preguntó apenas y asimilando lo que estaba pasando: Hatori-san era, seguro, el partido perfecto para cualquier mujer, nunca pensó que lo vería besándose con otro hombre frente suyo de esa forma. Silencio fue lo único que recibió su pregunta. Takano se bajó del ascensor una vez llegaron al 6to piso (el piso de presidencia) donde se daría la reunión. - ¡Masamune! – Lo riñó caminando tras él.

\- No es tu asunto – Gruñó con rabia contenida en la voz. No, no era rabia, eran celos; detectó Yokozawa.

\- ¿La pareja de Hatori-san? – Insistió Yokozawa – ¡Maldición! Finalmente hiciste a un lado a Onodera para quitarle la pareja de Hatori-san – Había algo de decepción en su voz. Takano gruñó con frustración golpeando la pared, ganándose la mirada de otros empleados.

Le hacía rabiar pensar en la veces que Hatori habrá besado a Ritsu de esa forma por mucho cuerpo de Chiaki que fuera; le hacía rabiar que lo hiciera frente a él de esa manera, adrede pero lo que más le hacía rabiar era la impotencia de no poder gritarle que ese era su Ritsu; porque el mismo Onodera le había pedido que no lo hiciera.

\- Masamune…

\- Te dije que era complicado – Suspiró intentando calmarse – Pero es más que eso.

* * *

 

Eso fue estúpido, besar a Yoshino ante Takano y Yokozawa-san sin importarle nada más que los celos en su interior. Nunca había hecho algo como eso, ni siquiera por muchos celos que sintiera de Yuu alguna vez, pero ahora era diferente, no eran solo celos, ahora se sentía verdaderamente amenazado porque no confiaba en la palabra de Takano de no ver a Chiaki con un interés personal, y aún más importante, temía que Yoshino tuviera en cierta forma, sentimientos por Takano; por eso su necesidad de querer dejar en claro que Yoshino era suyo.

¿Suyo? ¿Yoshino? ¿No se supone que era al revés? Él fue quien se ofreció como regalo de cumpleaños de Chiaki después de todo, él si era de Chiaki por completo. Suspiró, seguro ahora estaría enojado con él y no querría irse con él. Se restregó el rostro aflojándose la corbata, cuando escuchó la voz de Takano.

"A las ocho te quiero en mi casa" – Sintió su sangre hervir ¿Quién se creía Takano? Él no tenía ningún tipo de derecho sobre Chiaki. Estuvo tentado a devolverse pero en cambio respiró profundo y continuó hacia su escritorio. Takano tendría que tragarse sus pretensiones porque Chiaki no saldría con él. Intentó concentrarse en su trabajo: tenía que terminarlo temprano, ahora con mayor motivo que antes.

\- Tori, ¿ya tomaste la pastilla que te recetó el doctor? – La voz de "Kisa" lo sobresaltó, en especial al verlo tan cerca de su rostro con una gran sonrisa. Hatori lo miró desconcertado, fijo a esos ojos azules tan familiares a pesar de no serlo.

\- Aun no – Dijo. La sonrisa de Chiaki aumentó traviesamente mientras le ponía una lata de jugo de manzana en frente.

\- Para que te las tomes – Dijo, ambos ignorando al verdadero Kisa-san, en cuerpo de Ritsu salir de la oficina ante las señas de quien llevaba el cuerpo de Chiaki en ese momento.

\- Gracias – Dijo Hatori azorado, sin poder apartar la mirada de esos ojos que le hacían sentir como si fuera Chiaki quien le sonreía con esa inocencia característica de él. - ¿Kisa-san, siempre si está usando lentillas?

\- ¿Por qué? ¿No parecen reales? – Preguntó enigmático. Hatori no supo cómo contestar eso y Chiaki simplemente parpadeó alejando su rostro un poco del suyo. –Tomate la pastilla – Insistió – No quiero que te sientas mal Tori, no me gusta verte mal – Dijo con sinceridad. El editor asintió inseguro, con un repentino e inesperado cosquilleo en el pecho.

* * *

 

Debían ser ya las 8 de la noche cuando Chiaki salió de la pastelería con una gran sonrisa en el rostro: acababa de comerse un pastel delicioso y había comprado uno para que Tori lo probara; tenía pensado ir a su casa y esperaba poder compartirlo con él teniendo en cuenta que se había hecho cargo de él la otra noche, seguro no se negaría, claro, mientras no recordara que se lastimó en primer lugar por su culpa; además, lo notaba un poco nervioso últimamente cuando estaba alrededor de él y algo le decía que tenía que ver con el hecho de tener sus verdaderos ojos de vuelta, por eso no usaba las gafas de sol cuando Hatori estaba cerca, por mucho que este pensara que eran lentillas, se había dado cuenta que lo desubicaba un poco y eso era bueno… ¿Cierto?

Una figura conocida llamó su atención al otro lado de la calle y parecía triste.

\- ¡Yuk…! – Se calló a si mismo obligándose a bajar la mano para que el castaño no lo viera ¡Los lentes de sol! Que no los usara con Hatori no quería decir que estaba bien no hacerlo con Yukina, él se daría cuenta del cambio y le haría preguntas.

Buscó entre sus ropas las dichosas gafas, estaba seguro de que las había guardado en un bolsillo aunque no las consiguiera en ese momento. Buscó en su bolso a prisa colocándoselo con una exclamación de triunfo ¡Por todos los cielos, no veía nada! Realmente estaba oscuro y sin embargo no se las quitó, en cambio se apuró en cruzar la calle aprovechando la luz roja.

\- ¡Yukina! – Exclamó haciéndole señas frenéticas; el más alto se detuvo confundido buscando en todas direcciones a quien le llamaba. Su mirada lo encontró al fin, y contrario a lo que Chiaki habría esperado, no se alegró de verlo.

\- Kisa-san – Su voz era pesarosa, y eso desconcertó a Chiaki.

\- ¿Qué tienes? Pareces que estas fatal – Comentó; la expresión de Yukina se estranguló. Aún seguía pensando en las palabras de Hatori-san, cuestionándose hasta qué punto el editor podría tener razón.

\- No te preocupes Kisa-san – Chiaki sonrió.

\- ¿Vas al trabajo?

\- Estoy suspendido – Dijo por lo bajo; Yukina había esperado que él ya lo supiera, pero en cambio su rostro se mostró sorprendido.

\- ¿Suspendido? ¿Por qué? – Preguntó y agregó a prisa - ¡Con razón estás tan triste! – Concluyó. Yukina lo miraba con cierta incredulidad, ¿y porque no decirlo? Molestia; Chiaki en cambio seguía con su propia interpretación de las cosas - ¡Ya sé! No tengo porque volver a la oficina: hagamos algo.

\- No creo que sea buena idea Kisa-san…

\- ¿O porque no me muestras el cuadro en que trabajas? – Dijo intentando subirle el ánimo, ignorando que incluso en su mirada se veía que el problema estaba lejos de ser la suspensión. – O podríamos jugar algo o…

\- Kisa-san detente – Chiaki se calló y lo miró a la cara, notando por primera vez que Yukina le evitaba la mirada.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó enseriándose - ¿Quieres hablar?- Yukina negó pero pareció pensárselo mejor.

\- Vamos a otro lugar Kisa-san, tenemos que hablar – Chiaki asintió y ambos se encaminaron a un parque cercano. Era la primera vez, consideró Chiaki, que había un silencio tan incómodo entre ellos: Yukina solía ser alegre y cuando no era así, decía porque; por otro lado, en su experiencia escribiendo mangas sabía que no había nada bueno después de un " _tenemos que hablar"_.

* * *

 

Ritsu se mordió el labio mirando expectante el reloj de pared en la sala de espera de la editorial Marukawa; cada vuelta del segundero acercaba más a las 8 de la noche y él seguía sin saber que decidir ¿Por qué Takano y Hatori tenían que encapricharse con cenar con él justo el mismo día? Llevaba la ultima hora intentando pensar en qué decisión tomar; por un lado, él realmente quería ir con Takano, además, después de esos besos posesivos de Tori en el ascensor, realmente temía los planes que pudiera tener para la "cena" ; por otro lado sabía que Hatori no tomaría bien que "Chiaki" le dejase plantado, tampoco es como si Takano saltara de un pie al enterarse, pero él al menos conocía todo el contexto de la situación y no lo tomaría como una traición ni mucho menos…o eso esperaba, después de todo Takano solía ser muy obstinado y había sido muy categórico acerca de irse con él.

Onodera suspiró, lo último que quería era perjudicar a Tori y Chiaki; por eso no dejaba de llamar a este último desde hacía ya un buen rato, pensándolo en frio, Takano tenía razón: ya era hora de que Tori supiera la verdad, pero no se sentía con el derecho de decírselo, pero para eso necesitaba que Chiaki le contestara el teléfono, para hablar con él y convencerlo de que saliera esa noche con Tori y le contara todo lo que venía ocurriendo desde que cambiaron de cuerpo¸ sin embargo el mangaka nunca contestó y eso lo dejaba en el mismo punto muerto que antes.

El reloj marcó las 8 en punto; en cualquier momento Takano o Hatori bajarían y él tendría que tomar una decisión, aunque justo en ese momento la única que le seducía era irse de allí en ese mismo instante y dejarlos plantados a los dos, irse a buscar a Chiaki y no volver hasta que se arreglara todo.

Y a pesar de esa idea, no se movió, sino que miró expectante hacía el ascensor cuando este emitió el típico sonido que anunciaba que estaba por abrir sus puertas; no había de otra, se iría con el primero que saliera de allí: si era Hatori, le explicaría la verdad de todo, y si era Takano… bueno, tampoco es como si Takano le dejaría esperar a Hatori si él llegaba primero.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y Ritsu se puso de pie; era hora de cenar.

* * *

 

Se sentaron en un banco del parque, alejados de la caminera principal para mantener un poco la privacidad y sin embargo Yukina no dijo nada. Estaba preocupado, como si se debatiera mentalmente conceptos muy difíciles.

Chiaki esperó, mirando la caja con la rebanada de pastel en su regazo; suspiró y la extendió en dirección a Yukina.

\- Ten – Dijo entregándosela – Quizás algo dulce te haga sentir mejor y puedas decir lo que tienes que decir – Dijo. A él comer algo dulce cuando se sentía mal lo hacía mejorar, y Yukina le agradaba lo suficiente como para darle eso que compró especialmente para compartir con Tori. Pero el castaño solo tomó la caja y la dejó en el banco entre ambos.

\- Lo siento, Kisa-san – Comenzó; Chiaki parpadeó, eso no estaba comenzando bien – Defraudé tu amor y tu confianza – El chico se puso de pie haciendo una pronunciada reverencia que dejó al mangaka perplejo mirando en todas direcciones para que nadie lo viera e intentando enderezarlo, pero Yukina continuó - Estuve con otra persona Kisa-san – Lo dijo sin rodeos y con voz quebrada. Chiaki dejó sus intentos por enderezarlo y quedó estático.

\- Espera…¿Qué? ¡Me engañaste! – Preguntó con indignación ¿Cómo Yukina había podido hacerle eso…a él? Se riñó a si mismo ¿A él? ¡Él no era Kisa-san! – Quiero decir ¿lo engañaste? – Se corrigió al darse que no podía indignarse por si mismo. Yukina alzó la mirada confundido haciéndole darse cuenta de su error, poniendo nervioso a Chiaki - ¡Quiero decir…me engañaste… a él…¿Qué digo? A mí, claro que a mi… ¿Por qué? – Intentó distraer su error con la pregunta. Yukina volvió a bajar la mirada.

\- Lo siento muchísimo Kisa-san- Su voz fue un susurro, realmente le estaba carcomiendo la culpa – Yo te amo pero… pero esto me está superando… - Su voz era un hilo agudo; Chiaki temió que esa marcada reverencia estuviese ocultando alguna lagrima – Yo… quisiera que nos demos un tiempo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Quién habrá sido el primero en bajar? ¿Takano o Hatori? Y Yukina :O ohhh Dios, que desastre que han causado… Takano no sé ustedes, pero me encanta la actitud que ha tomado respecto a todo a pesar de que ahora siente celos de Hatori… bueno es justo, Tori también siente celos de él. Ohh y el pobre Yokozawa que no entiende nada xD jajaaj
> 
> Bueno bueno; como se habrán dado cuenta esto poco a poco se acerca a su fin. En total son 20 caps, mas el epilogo y un capi especial con las escenas incompletas del cap anterior. El proximo se llama "Entre peleas y verdades" y bueno, creo que el titulo lo dice todo.  
> Nos leemos pronto  
> BEsos :3


End file.
